Jeux d'enfants
by Snooji
Summary: "Cap ou pas cap ?"  "Cap, bien sûr !"  Un défi absurde, un pari maladroit, une provocation quelconque. C'est ainsi que le jeu débuta. Leur jeu. Celui de se donner mutuellement des gages à tour de rôle, de montrer de quoi ils étaient capables, mais avant tout, de prouver à l'autre jusqu'où ils oseraient aller afin de relever leur challenge, du meilleur comme pour du pire...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Jeux d'enfants

 **Résumé :** « Cap ou pas cap ? » « Cap, bien sûr ! » Un défi absurde, un pari maladroit, une provocation quelconque. C'est ainsi que le jeu débuta. Leur jeu. Celui de se donner mutuellement des gages à tour de rôle, de montrer de quoi ils étaient capables, mais avant tout, de prouver à l'autre jusqu'où ils osaient aller afin de relever leur challenge, du meilleur comme pour du pire...

 **Rated :** M

 **Note :** Me voici donc lancée dans une nouvelle fiction UA qui comprendra plusieurs chapitres cette fois-ci.  
Le scénario a été en partie inspiré du film portant le même nom, ayant glissé dans ces lignes quelques références à certaines scènes de celui-ci.  
Pour les personnes ayant lu mon début de Fanfic « Mon voisin Marimo » qui fut supprimée de mon ancien profil, il se peut en effet que certains passages vous soit familiers, mais l'histoire divergera par la suite.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce premier chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 _Tout avait commencé si subtilement... Sans même qu'on ne s'en soit réellement rendu compte._  
 _Un jeu, c'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait. Un truc de gamins... Sans commencement, sans fin._  
 _Ouai, des gamins. C'est ça qu'on était._  
 _Mais on aimait ça. Et le reste, on s'en foutait._  
 _Et puis, pourquoi se soucier de tout ce qui nous entourait en fin de compte..._  
 _On s'amusait. Comme des enfants, certes. Mais ça, ça n'avait pas d'importance..._

* * *

« Cours bordel ! »

S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dans un éclat de rire sonore qui ne fit qu'accentuer sa peine de reprendre son souffle en raison de leur escapade évidente qui venait faire battre son cœur à un rythme irrégulier à travers ses oreilles, jetant un coup d'œil rapide derrière son épaule tout en prenant une profonde inspiration alors qu'il continuait de courir d'un pas maladroit à travers le chemin rocailleux, un sourire éclatant éclairant son visage.

« Toi ralentis ! Putain, ils vont nous rattraper les cons ! »

S'étrangla le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en fronçant les sourcils dans une mine effarée tiraillée avec de l'angoisse, s'emmêlant les pieds avec maladresse sur le sentier tout en peinant à rattraper son antagoniste qui prenait ses jambes à son cou quelques mètres devant lui, riant aux éclats à s'en user les cordes vocales, des larmes d'un amusement vif perlant aux coins de ses yeux alors que l'étudiant aux cheveux verts serrait les poings avec agacement, peinant à reprendre son souffle.

« Arrêtez-vous ! »

Les voix puissantes du petit attroupement de personnes s'avançant à vive allure de leurs silhouettes s'élevèrent pour la énième fois dans des cris d'une rage non dissimulée, levant de leurs mains des bâtons et autres pierres tout en profanant des insultes à l'égard des deux fugitifs qui ne cessaient de courir droit devant eux sans se soucier de leurs menaces, finissant cependant par s'immobiliser impérativement une fois arrivés devant le courant de la rivière qui interceptait leur chemin, les menant de ce fait à un cul de sac évident.

« Et maintenant ? »

Pantela Zoro entre deux inspirations entrecoupées tout en relevant son regard cendré en direction de Sanji, les sourcils froncés, celui-ci se retournant vivement afin de vérifier l'avancement de la foule qui s'approchait de plus en plus de leur emplacement actuel avant de serrer les poings.

« On plonge ! »

S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en saisissant instantanément le poignet de son acolyte qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise, se faisant emporter avec une vivacité inattendue dans les eaux troubles de la rivière par le lycéen sans avoir même eut le temps de réagir, leurs silhouettes disparaissant à travers l'affluent avant que leurs têtes n'immergent finalement à la surface après quelques secondes de nage précipitée en direction de la berge adjacente, le temps qu'il fallut à la foule pour s'arrêter avec irritation face au court d'eau qui leur bloquait le passage et dans lequel les deux acolytes avaient disparus, abandonnant la poursuite de ceux-ci tout en reprenant leur route en sens inverse, plus enragée que jamais.

Défaisant le foulard imbibé d'eau noué à son avant bras, Sanji le lança d'un geste habile à Zoro qui le rattrapa maladroitement tout en lâchant un claquement de langue d'un air agacé, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lui esquissant un léger sourire avant de profaner dans une pointe de fierté évidente qui eu lieu de grandement irriter son antagoniste, celui-ci venant soupirer lourdement.

« Cap. »

* * *

Il faisait beau, ce jour-là.  
Le soleil, astre aux rayons de braises, avait déjà atteint son apogée à travers le ciel d'un bleu dégagé qui en était presque surréel, et par dessus l'horizon, il n'était pas difficile de percevoir le chants harmonieux des oiseaux qui créait une mélodie des plus agréables à l'écoute lorsque l'on y prêtait attention... Probablement était-ce un début d'après-midi d'été, à en déduire de cette brise tiède qui vint faire voler sans bruit les quelques mèches blondes du jeune homme qui recouvraient dès lors son front ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son visage pâle, emportant avec elle l'émanation délectable des orchidées sauvages qui se situaient à quelques pas de là.  
Il se trouvait là, au beau milieu de ces champs constellés de diverses fleurs, toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres, comme si un peintre était venu rajouter quelques tâches d'aquarelle aux tonalités des plus variées à travers ce paysage ensoleillé, rendant l'atmosphère qui animait d'ores et déjà le lieu des plus agréables.  
S'apprêtant à avancer d'un pas encore hésitant et incertain à travers ce tapis vert à l'éclat inhabituellement vif qui lui caressait les chevilles, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fut interrompu impérativement dans son élan alors qu'une silhouette venait faire son apparition à l'horizon, par dessus le paysage.  
Arquant son unique sourcil visible d'un air dubitatif, il s'arrêta dans son avancée, plissant quelque peu les yeux alors qu'il essayait de distinguer tant bien que mal l'apparence de ladite silhouette avec un sentiment tiraillé entre perplexité et curiosité grimpante... Ces formes chaleureuses, ce sourire encore plus resplendissant que les couleurs marquantes des fleurs qui animaient ces champs, cette chevelure rousse flamboyante qui semblait reluire sous les rayons délicats du soleil et qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules recouvertes d'un simple voile semi transparent…  
Oui, cette personne, il la reconnaîtrait entre milles.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre et sans ressentir la moindre hésitation, le jeune homme s'élança à la rencontre de la demoiselle à bras ouverts alors que ses mouvements semblaient tous avoir été étrangement ralentis, une mélodie digne de l'une des comédies romantiques à l'eau de rose des plus pitoyables démarrant en fond sonore, lorsqu'un bruit sorti subitement des abysses l'arrêta net dans sa course en direction de sa bien-aimée.  
Un bruit assourdissant, répétitif, tapageur...  
Le plus détestables de tous les bruits que quiconque sur ce vaste monde n'eut jamais à devoir entendre…  
Le bruit d'un réveil qui vous arrache avec violence d'un magnifique rêve.

Dans un grognement agacé, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vint laisser tomber faiblement sa main sur ce monstre électrique qui l'avait retiré de ses délicieux songes remplies de fleurs colorées et d'oiseaux, insultant celui-ci entre ses dents d'une voix encore somnolente alors qu'il se redressait sur son matelas, la mine plus abattue que jamais.  
Le ciel terne tapissé d'épais nuages opaques d'un lundi matin l'accueillait avec tout le bonheur du monde à l'extérieur de sa chambre, comme si le fait que les vacances d'été se soient déjà achevées n'était pas assez suffisant afin de lui dévorer le moral en ce bon début de matinée détestable.  
Il était loin, ce monde rosâtre rempli de soleil et d'Amour...  
Cependant, Sanji finit toutefois par se lever à contre cœur de son matelas tant adulé et se dirigea d'un pas traînant en direction de sa salle de bain dans laquelle il se prépara de manière monocorde, toujours enveloppé dans les voiles limpides d'un sommeil imminent.  
Bien qu'il en ressentait le désir impératif, il ne pouvait point rester à se languir dans son lit le reste de sa journée.  
Non, une chose unique l'en empêchait ; il était tout bonnement incapable de laisser ces demoiselles qu'il ne tarderait à rencontrer seules ne serait-ce qu'une journée, et encore moins après ces deux interminables mois d'absence dont les étudiants de leur lycée venaient d'avoir le bénéfice.

Une fois sa chevelure blonde fut coiffée avec soin comme à sa bonne habitude et qu'il fut enfin vêtu sa tenue vestimentaire qui n'était composée que d'une simple chemise azure dépourvue de cravate ainsi que d'un pantalon en jean sombre, il quitta son appartement afin de se diriger d'un pas qui se voulait allégé en direction de son lycée, profitant que la pluie qui daignait à tomber de ces épais nuages ouateux qui zébraient dès lors le ciel n'ait pas encore fait son apparition afin de s'allumer une cigarette, savourant avec délice sa dose de nicotine matinale, de quoi l'amener d'aplomb dans ce commencement d'une nouvelle année scolaire.

Son regard céruléen s'égarant un instant sur le large établissement dans lequel il allait passer, encore une fois, le reste de son année, soit près de cent-quatre-vingt jours enfermé derrière ses hautes grilles de ferraille, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se laissa s'égarer un instant dans ses réflexions, un fin nuages de fumées s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de se dissiper sans remord à travers l'air mordant de ce début de septembre, fronçant les sourcils.

De quoi ces dix prochains mois allaient-ils être composés ? Peut être se trouverait-il, pour la quatrième fois en six ans, dans les mêmes cours que Luffy, Chopper et Usopp ? Peut être aurait-il, s'il en avait la chance, avoir à nouveau sa charmante et bien aimée enseignante de Géographie comme professeur principale ? Peut être, cette année enfin, acceptera-t-elle sa proposition ? Peut être sera-t-il enfin capable de connaître le véritable Amour ? Celui que tous rêveurs comme lui attendent avec la plus soulignée des impatience à travers leurs songes les plus égarés...

Un sourire peu dissimulé naissant sur ses traits pâles suite à cette réflexions peut être trop espérée, Sanji vint écraser son mégot d'ores et déjà mourant sur le muret qui entourait le pourtour de l'établissement devant lequel il était enfin arrivé avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, remettant en place sa chemise pour ensuite s'avancer d'un pas décidé en direction de la grille qu'il traversa d'une mine certaine.

Oui, il en était persuadé, cette année allait être différente des autres.

Traversant la cour principale tout en balayant de ses prunelles azures les différents visages qui avaient immergés dans le lycée pendant les vacances, sans doutes de nouveaux arrivants, il s'avança en direction du petit attroupement d'élèves qui se bousculaient devant la feuille indiquant les différentes classes qui avait été accrochée sur la porte du hall principal, lâchant des exclamations de joie, de détresse ou d'indifférence face au différents locaux qui leurs avaient été attribués.

Serrant les poings d'un air confiant, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tenta de s'immiscer à travers la petite troupe afin de vérifier de lui-même s'il se trouvait ou non avec ses éternels acolytes, lorsqu'un contact aussi brusque qu'inattendu lui fit perdre l'équilibre, reculant d'un pas.

Relevant son regard, Sanji vint froncer les sourcils, étant instinctivement emparé d'un sentiment d'agacement des plus profonds alors qu'il fusillait d'un regard hostile la silhouette qui venait de le bousculer de manière agressive qui en aurait presque semblée volontaire si son visage ne lui avait pas été si peu familier.  
Il était vrai que si un jour, Sanji avait déjà eut un semblant de connaissance avec les cheveux d'une telle couleur, il s'en serait, sans le moindre doute, souvenu...

L'individu s'arrêtant un instant, il vint aimanter son regard irrité sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, se pinçant les lèvres.

« Hey, regardes où tu vas, putain ! »

S'enquit celui-ci avant de tourner les talons, reprenant sa marche sous le regard de Sanji qui s'était bien vite changé en une expression de surprise.  
Probablement un de ses stupides nouveaux, songea-t-il tout en faisant instinctivement grincer ses dents.

« C'est toi qui devrais faire attention, l'algue ! »

Siffla-t-il d'une voix forte tout en fronçant les sourcils, hautement agacé face à ce manque de subtilité dans les quelques propos de cet étudiant qui fit volte face suite à cette appellation, venant fusiller d'un regard hostile le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui ne broncha pas pour autant.

« Hein ? Tu m'as appelé comment, blondinette..?! »

S'interpella l'individu aux cheveux verts tout en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant en direction de Sanji, celui-ci venant serrer les poings suite à ce détestable surnom alors qu'il s'avançait également, lorsque le contact soudain d'une main qui vint heurter son propre épaule engendré de près d'une voix familière vint le happer de son état de rage grimpante, s'immobilisant dans son élan.

« Ah, Sanji ! Je te cherchais ! »

Tournant les talons, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds parvint à repérer avec surprise la silhouette reconnaissable de Usopp qui se dressait derrière lui, son éternel sourire enjoué étant venu étirer ses traits.  
Restant un instant immobile, l'appelé n'eut pas le temps de faire volte face afin de considérer la silhouette du jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui s'éloignait d'un pas irrité en direction du bâtiment jumeau à celui-ci, songeant que s'énerver de la sorte avec un abruti du genre n'avait aucun intérêt et surtout, rien de positif à lui amener en ce premier jour... Après tout, des individus de ce genre, il ne faisait qu'en croiser un peu plus chaque jour, et s'il pouvait éviter de se battre à peine sa traversée du portail de son lycée entamée, cela pourrait, sans le moindre doute, lui éviter de futurs problèmes au fil de son année scolaire dont la réputation peu glorieuse le poursuivait d'ores et déjà d'années en années...

« Chopper a déjà vérifié, on se retrouve à nouveau dans la même classe cette année ! Si tu parles d'un hasard ! »

Arquant un sourcils, Sanji vint prendre une mine perplexe suite à ces quelques mots avant que son expression ne se change peu à peu en un visage incertain.  
Un hasard... Il finissait par se demander si ses imbéciles de camarades ne s'amusaient pas à modifier les listes d'élèves chaque années afin de se retrouver dans les même cours à répétition...

« Et d'ailleurs, on a encore Mademoiselle Nami comme enseignante principale ! »

Poursuivit le jeune homme aux long nez dans un léger rire face à cette coïncidence plus qu'évidente alors qu'il entraînait son acolyte au dehors du petit attroupement d'élèves, semblant ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa querelle précédente avec l'individu aux cheveux verts, celui-ci venant écarquiller les yeux alors qu'il s'immobilisait malgré lui, son cœur venant sursauter contre sa cage thoracique.

« Mademoiselle Nami.. ? »

Répéta-t-il d'un air incertain, déposant ses prunelles azurées parcourues d'éclats enchantés sur son partenaire qui plissa légèrement les yeux, s'arrêtant de marcher à son tour alors qu'un lourd soupir s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

« Tu sembles plus ravis de l'avoir comme prof que d'être en cours avec nous... »

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'une exclamation de joie vint s'élever à travers l'entièreté de la petite cour de l'établissement, Sanji venant poser subitement ses mains sur les épaules d'Usopp qui prit une mine surprise, se faisant agiter avec force par son partenaire.

« Évidemment ! »

S'enquit-il dans un sourire enchanté qui fit froncer les sourcils d'Usopp, lorsqu'une voix suraiguë s'élevant derrière eux vint faire se détourner les deux jeunes hommes, prenant une mine de perplexité partagée.

« Hey, les gars ! »

Un sourire naissant venant apparaître sur son visage, Usopp se recula de l'emprise du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, levant sa main d'un geste accueillant en direction des deux nouveaux arrivants qui s'avançaient d'un pas enjoué en direction du petit duo, l'un tenant son éternel chapeau de paille de l'une de ses mains libres, comme à son accoutumée, le second manquant de maladroitement tomber sur l'asphalte de la cour, lâchant une exclamation de surprise.

« Luffy, Chopper ! »

Leur rendant son geste avant d'accélérer le pas, les appelés vinrent rejoindre leurs deux camarades tout en esquissant de sourires rayonnant à ceux-ci, les saluant tout deux avec enjouement.

« Usopp, Sanji, ça fait longtemps ! »

S'exclama Luffy tout en portant l'une de ses mains par dessus les épaules de ceux-ci, lâchant un rire sonore qui attira quelques regards en leur direction.

« On s'est vu la semaine dernière, Luffy... »

Soupira Chopper tout en remettant son sac à bandoulière par dessus son épaule avant d'être très vite rattrapé par son aîné qui reprit d'un voix enjouée tout en ébouriffant la chevelure coiffée avec soin de Sanji qu'il tenait sous l'un de ses bras, chose qui eut lieu de grandement irriter celui-ci.

« C'est long une semaine ! »

Faisant rouler ses yeux d'un air exaspéré tout en se dégageant machinalement de son emprise, Sanji laissa petit à petit l'enthousiasme de Luffy reprendre le dessus comme à leur bonne habitude sur la conversation, celui-ci ne cessant de profaner un nombre de stupidités incalculable en l'espace restreint d'une poignée de secondes, son énergie débordante dès la première heure de la matinée ayant toujours surpris le petit trio qui l'accompagnait.

Oui, les choses avaient toujours été ainsi. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait...  
Un petit quatuor, soudé de manière vacillante mais certaine, comme inséparable. Un groupe maladroit reconnu auprès des autres individus du lycée pour leurs imbécillités infantiles et puériles qui avaient lieu de grandement agacer les enseignants ainsi que les autres étudiants de l'établissement. Depuis combien de temps cela durait, eux même en avait perdu la notion...  
Sanji, l'aîné du groupe, au caractère colérique et charmeur pittoresque... Usopp, le second, un type au long nez reconnaissable grâce à ses mensonges mal battis et à sa maladresse presque exagérée qui ne faisait qu'exaspérer son entourage, Luffy, le troisième, au caractère enfantin et enjoué qui ne cessait d'attirer l'attention en raison de son hyper activité presque alarmante et à son enchantement incessant, et Chopper, le cadet, un garçon discret au tempérament sérieux bien que fortement silencieux, reconnu partiellement auprès des professeurs ainsi que des autres élèves pour ses notes insurmontables qui en battraient presque des records.  
À vrai dire, personne ne comprenait réellement les raisons de pourquoi un élève surdoué possédant, sans le moindre doute, un chemin droit tracé en direction d'un avenir flamboyant tel que lui pouvait rester en compagnie d'individus aussi enfantins qu'était Sanji, Usopp et Luffy...  
Mais ça, le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain s'en moquait.

Ils étaient ainsi. Une amitié insoluble, étroite et qui pourtant les unissait dans de liens forts, inhérents...

La sonnerie indiquant le rassemblement obligatoire des élèves devant leur local indiqué vint happer le petit trio de leur conversation enchantée, tous se dirigeant d'un pas léger et instinctif en direction de leur bâtiment que leur cadet avait été vérifier sur la liste un peu plus tôt, Luffy ne cessant de s'animer de manière soulignée, Usopp soupirant lourdement au moindre de ses propos, Chopper lâchant de léger rire face à leur comportement exagéré, quant à Sanji, celui-ci venait balayer la cour à la recherche de charmantes créatures féminines qui pourraient, par chance, se trouver avec lui en classe cette année...

Ils y arrivaient enfin.  
Leur première heure de cours, leur premier jour dans ce départ que, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds l'espérait grandement, offrirait un tournant imposant à sa vie.  
L'instinct... Probablement s'agissait-il de quelques chose de superstitieux. Et pourtant, il le sentait. Oui, il sentait qu'un début florissant allait dès lors éclairer ses lendemains...

« Bonjour à tous ! »

S'élevant telle une mélodie des plus délectables à travers le large couloir qui donnait sur les différents locaux de l'établissement, la voix harmonieuse de leur enseignante principale qui venait de faire irruption au bout de celui-ci dans un claquement de talons vint attirer l'attention des étudiants qui patientaient devant leur classe, se penchant légèrement afin d'apercevoir la silhouette de la nouvelle arrivant qui se dirigeait en direction de la porte de celle-ci, esquissant un sourire accommodant à ses élèves qui le lui rendirent instinctivement, sans broncher.

Mademoiselle Nami était une femme de la vingtaine d'années enseignant la Géographie ainsi que l'Histoire de manière générale depuis un peu plus d'un an et qui s'avérait être facilement reconnaissable en raison de sa longue chevelure rousse flamboyante qui lui retombait en succession derrière son dos de manière rigoureuse ainsi que de ses prunelles limpides aux tonalités ocres qui semblait constamment animées de lueurs accapareuses.  
Toutefois, il fallait admettre que malgré son apparence chaleureuse et d'une beauté qui en ferait tomber plus d'un à ses pieds, la jeune femme était capable de manipuler les gens du bout de leur nez selon son bon vouloir et son humeur matinale, se trouvant être d'une lubricité presque excessive lorsqu'elle le désirait, chose qui épouvantait la quasi totalité du lycée, qu'il s'agisse des élèves, des pions, et même de ses collègues eux-mêmes...

Ce jour-là, date importante aux yeux de tout individus qui arpentaient encore les couloirs glacés de l'enseignement, la jeune femme s'était accoutrée de son habituelle tenue de travail choisie avec goût qui n'était autre qu'un tailleur gris une pièce lui arrivant un peu plus haut que ses genoux, laissant facilement deviner ses formes à travers le tissu justaucorps de celui-ci, un charmant collier de perles argentées qu'elle avait probablement dû recevoir d'un individu quelconque à un prix excessif et à peine imaginable ornant son cou dénudé avec élégance.  
Toutefois, il était bien convenu que tout être osant jeter un regard égaré et un peu trop songeur en direction de la poitrine de la jolie enseignante serait immédiatement propulsé dans le couloir avec de jolies égratignures et autres marques dont il n'était pas près à se débarrasser...  
Et ce genre d'événements était du vu et du revu pour un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui ne faisait que sillonner les avant-bancs de son cours d'année en année, à la plus grande plainte de celle-ci...  
Jeune homme qui, d'ailleurs, à peine Nami avait-elle ouvert le local, l'avait suivit d'un regard envoûté, hypnotisé par la beauté inaccessible de la jeune femme alors qu'il repensait à ce rêve enveloppant qu'il avait fait à son sujet la nuit précédente, un sourire cordial et romanesque se gravant peu à peu sur son visage.

Les étudiantes finirent enfin, suite à l'accord de l'enseignante, par entrer un à un dans leur local définitif, chacun se dirigeant en direction d'un banc sur lequel ils prirent place après hésitation, Sanji, comme à son éternelle habitude, venant s'asseoir à l'un des premiers bancs, lieu de contemplation incorruptible de sa douce aimée...

L'introduction commença bien assez vite, une fois que le silence se mit à régner au sein de la classe.  
Explication des locaux, des cours généraux, distributions des premières fiches, le tout pour finir avec une simple présentation en ce qui concernait la liste des prénoms qui, à en croire la contrariété sur le visage de la charmante enseignante, ne semblait pas complète.

« Quelqu'un aurait-il vu Roronoa Zoro en arrivant.. ? »

La voix remplie d'intrigue de la jeune femme s'éleva à travers les conversations enjouées, tout élèves baissant d'un ton alors qu'ils reportaient leur attention sur celle-ci, s'échangeant des regards dubitatifs suite à ce prénom.

« Encore un nouveau absent dès son premier jour... »

Soupira-t-elle à elle-même tout en mettant une croix dans la fiche d'absence de ses élèves avant de refermer son carnet, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, lorsque l'écho inattendu d'une personne frappant contre le porte du local vint faire se relever les regards en direction de celle-ci, prenant une mine perplexe.

« Entrez. »

Profana l'enseignante tout en prenant place à son bureau, chose qui attira quelques regard mal avisés en direction de sa silhouette qui se mouvait de manière lente et exagérée sur sa chaise.

La porte s'ouvrant dans un grincement sinistre, l'attention de la petite assemblée fut happée en direction de la large silhouette qui se dessinait derrière sa vitre teintée, lorsqu'une main forte fini par enfin faire son apparition, ouvrant la porte d'un geste vif avant qu'une voix engendrée d'un accent anglais fortement exagéré ne vienne faire sursauter malgré eux bon nombre d'étudiants, une tête à la chevelure bleue coiffée avec soin en arrière faisant son apparition dans l'encadrement de celle-ci.

« Yo Nami ! »

S'exclama Franky, l'un des pions du lycée dans un geste amical de la main auquel l'enseignante répondit par un sourire incertain.

« J'crois qu'un de tes élèves s'est perdu dans les couloirs, alors je te l'ai ramené ! Fais gaffes à ce qu'il ne s'égare plus ! »

Poursuivit-il d'une voix habituellement forte avant de jeter un coup d'œil futile derrière son épaule d'où une seconde silhouette était facilement discernable, Sanji penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air perplexe.

« Vas-y entres ! »

S'enquit le pion tout en faisant un léger signe audit étudiant avant d'afficher un dernier sourire enchanté à Nami, disparaissant derrière la porte afin de terminer son travail pré-entamé concernant l'année scolaire, laissant place à un second individu bien moins anticipé cette fois-ci, quelques pas derrière lui.

Le silence ayant reprit place dans le local de géographie, l'écho incertain de pas résonnant à traverse le long couloir finirent enfin par s'élever après une poignée de secondes, une silhouette étrangement familière aux yeux de Sanji venant faire son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de poursuivre son avancée, traversant l'avant de la classe sous les regards perplexes des étudiants qui le considéraient d'une mine concernée.

Sa démarche étant courbée et nonchalante comme s'il n'avait jamais apprit à marcher droit comme toute personne bien élevée l'aurait fait, l'individu était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc uniforme prouvant sa carrure imposante et bien constituée dissimulée sous ces quelques vêtements, ainsi que d'un pantalon sombre usé par le temps, une chaîne métallique étant reliée à sa ceinture balançant de manière désinvolte sur le rebord de l'une de ses jambes.  
Son épiderme était plutôt halée, le genre de type à passer ses journées dehors, probablement, diverses cicatrices s'étant formées de part et d'autre de celui-ci, lui donnant de ce fait l'apparence d'avoir été gratifié de quelques lignes plus pâles à certains emplacement de son être, chose qui ne faisait qu'accroître son physique évident de combatif.  
Le détaillant de haut en bas d'un œil à la fois dubitatif et rempli d'appréciation, le regard de Sanji s'attarda un instant sur le visage du nouvel arrivant qu'il considéra une poignée de secondes d'un air quelque peu interpellé.  
Son regard était dur, menaçant, capable de faire tressaillir quiconque se dressant à travers son chemin, et pourtant...  
Pourtant ses teintes cendrées à la particularité de sembler limpides et indifférentes avaient la spécificité d'aimanter le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds... Comme hypnotisé par leur lueur indéchiffrable, happé par leurs méandres battis d'incompréhension, de prestiges impénétrables...  
Oui, il se sentait comme électrisé, troublé, son esprit s'embrumant face à cet unique contact visuel qui eut lieu de grandement le déstabiliser, tout en étant incapable d'en expliquer la raison...  
Se pinça les lèvres, il préféra batailler ce détail désagréable de son esprit, son regard s'éternisant dans son avancée avant de s'immobiliser un instant, l'un de ses sourcils s'arquant de surprise.

Non, cette couleur de cheveux ne lui était pas inconnue.  
Il savait que cet individu lui était d'apparence familière.  
Ce type... Il ne s'avérait être nul autre que l'individu qui, un peu plus tôt, l'avait bousculé avec une brusquerie volontaire devant le hall principal du lycée.  
Sans doute s'agissait-il de la pénombre de ce mois de septembre qui l'avait empêcher de discerner de manière franche son apparence physique lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, quelques instants plus tôt, ou peut être n'avait-il simplement pas fait attention...

Serrant instinctivement ses poings, les yeux de Sanji se plissèrent malgré lui, une sensation d'amertume venant naître au fond de sa gorge alors que ses dents venaient grincer entre les quelques murmures qui s'étaient immiscer lors de l'apparition du nouvel arrivant, celui-ci balayant la petite assemblée de son regard rempli d'indifférence.

« Bon. Je suppose que tu es Roronoa Zoro... »

S'enquit Nami tout en rectifiant la croix précédemment administrée dans son carnet, relevant ses prunelles ambrées sur l'appelé qui fronça les sourcils malgré lui lorsque son propre regard s'aimanta à la silhouette de Sanji, celui-ci venant se crisper d'agacement sur sa chaise suite à ce contact visuel peu anticipé.

« Trouves-toi une place de libre où t'asseoir. »

Poursuivit la jeune femme aux cheveux roux tout en glissant son carnet dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau, la mâchoire du soit disant Zoro se resserrant impérativement alors qu'il considérait d'un regard hostile le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, semblant tiquer légèrement de manière parallèle, leurs regards restant aimantés l'un à l'autre d'un contact oppressant et irrité par ses retrouvailles non préalables.

Restant muet, ce ne fut qu'après une poignée de secondes qu'il finit enfin par s'animer, venant avancer d'un pas las à travers la pièce tout en séparant ses prunelles cendrées des celles de ce qu'il considérait dès lors comme étant son nouvel antagoniste, passant entre les bancs sous les regards perplexes des autres étudiants avant de s'immobiliser un instant une fois arrivé au bout de celle-ci, lâchant un claquement de langue solitaire.

« Tous les bancs sont pris. »

S'enquit-il tout en passant une main agacée à travers ses cheveux alors que l'enseignante prenait une mine surprise, balayant le local d'un regard interloqué.

« Si regardes, juste devant, à côtés du blond. »

Se pétrifiant légèrement, Sanji ne put se retenir de sentir un mal de ventre aiguë le transir alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, ses poings resserrant impérativement sur son propre bureau.  
Étant donné que Luffy et Usopp ne cessaient de faire un mélodrame exagéré lorsqu'ils devaient choisir leurs emplacements en classe, Sanji avait opté, et ce depuis le début, que cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être seul à son banc lors des cours généraux, les laissant tous deux se rejoindre ensemble à un banc à l'arrière alors que pour sa part, Chopper prenait un banc derrière ceux-ci, la plupart du temps aux côtés de Coby, un élève silencieux qui étaient en cours avec eux depuis plusieurs années déjà et avec lequel le petit quatuor s'entendait plutôt bien.

Après tout, cela lui donnait l'avantage de pouvoir mieux se concentrer sur ses études, et tout particulièrement de se permettre de s'égarer dans ses songes abondants en ce qui concernait sa charmante enseignante de Géographie dont il ne souhaite qu'une chose ; attirer l'attention.

Mais là... Se retrouver assis de ce nouvel étudiant, ce type qui l'avait insulté dès sa première arrivée dans l'établissement, cet enfoiré au regard hostile qui avait absolument tout d'un caractère apathique, cette... algue sur pattes avec son air de je-m'en-foutiste des plus irritant, des plus détestables à ses yeux... C'était une chose qu'il osait à peine envisager.

« Je peux pas plutôt prendre place sur l'estrade ? »

Questionna l'individu tout en se grattant la nuque d'un air effacé, chose qui laissa s'échapper un murmure de rires discrets suite à cette remarque qui eut lui hautement enrager le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.  
Mais c'est qu'en plus de ça il se foutait de lui.. !  
Se retenant cruellement de lui faire une remarque au sujet qu'il serait sans doute plus dans son petit confort au fond avec la plante du local, Sanji leva les yeux aux ciel alors que Nami reprenait d'un air exaspéré.

« Tu es déjà arrivé en retard. Alors prends place et arrêtes de faire perdre du temps. »

Fronçant les sourcils tout en détournant le regard, Zoro ne put que s'exécuter dans un agacement accentué, ne souhaitant point avoir de retenue dès son premier jour, reprenant donc sa marche en arrière en direction de l'avant de la classe avant de lâcher un soupir des plus exagérés qui fit serrer les dents de Sanji, tirant d'un geste prononcé la chaise libre qui grinça bruyamment sur le carrelage du local.

« Où est-ce que j'en étais... »

Questionna l'enseignante à elle-même d'une voix à peine audible tout en déposant son regard sur ses fiches avant de reprendre la parole, se relevant machinalement afin de poursuivre ses explications concernant le fonctionnement des cotations habituel.

Appuyant son menton dans l'une des paumes de ses mains tout en se raidissant à vue d'œil, Sanji détourna son regard en direction de la fenêtre extérieur qui était positionnée sur le mur à ses côtés, prenant une mine irritée alors qu'il sentait avec désagrément la présence pesante de ce nouvel arrivant qui avait prit place à ses côtés, celui-ci ayant passé l'un de ses bras par dessus le dossier de sa chaise d'une manière nonchalante.  
Un cauchemar... Un véritable calvaire.

« Hey, blondinette. »

La voix grave et inattendue qui s'éleva à ses côtés vint faire osciller légèrement Sanji, resserrant impérativement sa mâchoire suite à ce surnom détestable avant qu'il ne finisse enfin par reporter son regard animé de tonalités d'une colère aiguë sur le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui le considérait d'une mine effacée, ayant pincé ses lèvres.

« J'ai pas envie de passer l'année dans cette ambiance... »

Haussant les sourcils suite à ces dernières paroles, l'expression de Sanji se changea petit à petit sans pour autant que son agacement présent ne disparaisse, se contentant de reprendre tout en faisant rouler légèrement ses yeux.

« Tu crois peut être que moi j'en ai envie... Et si tu pouvais ne pas m'appeler comme ça. »

S'enquit-il d'un ton qui initiait au sarcasme tout en resserrant l'un de ses poings alors que les explications de leur enseignante principale perdurait en fond sonore, engendrés pas les murmures des autres élèves qui parlaient pour ne rien dire derrière eux.

« Ouai, ouai... Ça te dirait pas de t'excuser du coup ? »

Questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en appuyant son dos contre sa chaise d'un air peu concerné, gardant son regard cendré posé sur la silhouette de son antagoniste qui écarquilla les yeux avant de se raidir, fronçant les sourcils.

« M'excuser ? Et je peux en savoir la raison ? »

Articula-t-il tout en tentant de garder un ton de voix qui dissimulait sa contrariété présente, sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines alors que l'appelé Zoro haussait légèrement les sourcils d'une mine faussement surprise.

« Tu m'as bousculé tout à l'heure. Tu ne t'excuses jamais quand tu bouscule quelqu'un.. ? »

S'enquit-il tout en aimantant ses prunelles à celles de Sanji qui se braqua instinctivement, tiquant légèrement.

« Hein ? Je t'ai bousculé ?! »

Répéta-t-il tout en mettant en évidence son pronom avant de poursuivre, son regard étant baigné d'une hostilité évidente.

« La seule personne qui ait bousculée qui que ce soit, c'est toi, l'algue ! »

Bon, il était vrai que cette appellation désagréable à la fin de sa phrase n'avait pas été nécessaire... Mais toutefois, Sanji était parfaitement conscient de la provocation dont son nouveau voisin de banc lui faisait part, et il était bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire face à son comportement des plus détestables... Ce genre de types, il ne le supportait pas.

« Pas la peine d'être si désagréable... »

Profana le jeune homme aux cheveux verts comme s'il n'était pas en tord, lançant un claquement de langue sonore tout en fronçant les sourcils, détournant son regard de la silhouette de Sanji qui resta affermit en sa direction, les poings serrés, les muscles contractés par l'irritation.  
Il sentait la colère grimper en son for intérieur rien qu'à son unique présence... Une présence détestable... Une présence qui, il le savait, n'allait pas être supportable une année entière...

Ses songes ensoleillés, ses espoirs hautement portés de pouvoir commencer cette nouvelle année scolaire de manière harmonieuse et florissante, son chemin rayonnant le menant droit en direction de la route du bonheur...  
Tout cela venait de lamentablement disparaître en cendres entre ses doigts, comme un morceau de porcelaine qui viendrait de se briser sur du carrelage, incapable d'être unifier formellement à nouveau, à l'instant même où cet individu, Roronoa Zoro, son nouveau et futur plus grand martyr, avait mis le pieds dans cet établissement...

Oui, il était vraiment loin, le monde des oiseaux et des fleurs dont Sanji rêvait...

* * *

Ainsi s'achève ce premier chapitre.  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !  
Et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour bonsoir !  
J'espère que vous allez bien.

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous souhaiter à tous une très bonne année 2016 !

Ensuite, je vous remercie pour vos quelques reviews pour mon premier chapitre qui m'ont fait très plaisir, je tente de prendre note de vos conseils.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, en cette heure tardive de fin de matinée. Bien que les nuages opaques qui tapissaient d'ores et déjà le ciel empêchaient tout accès de ses doux rayons au vaste monde...  
Dix-heure, cela devait être l'heure exact qui était dès lors indiquée par les aiguilles de l'horloge au cadrant bordée d'argent qui se trouvait clouée au mur, à quelques centimètres à peine du haut tableau d'ardoise... Sous cette quinzaine de paires d'yeux qui la considérait avec une peine grandissante, comme si rester ainsi, enfermés durant deux longues heures interminables dans la même pièce était le pire calvaire que tout êtres arpentant ce bas monde aurait jamais put endurer...

Un calvaire... Oui, c'était le mot le plus parfaitement adapté à la situation actuelle.  
Et tout particulière aux yeux d'un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dont les prunelles bordées de remords considéraient avec une détresse grandissante la trotteuse qui dansait d'un rythme lent, son écho lointain semblant venir résonner à travers ses oreilles comme un cri des plus alarmants, un hurlement appelant un secours quelconque de la part du premier passant...

Deux heures. Deux longues heures interminables, sans début ni fin, qui se profilaient dès lors devant son regard, ses sourcils étant restés froncés, ses dents serrées, ses poings fermés, comme un animal près à bondir à tout instant hors de sa cage, attendant d'un œil anticipant la sonnerie qui ne se faisait qu'espérer de plus belle, la tension qui animait la salle de classe étant bien plus palpable qu'à son bon souvenir.  
Mais il n'avait pas à ce plaindre, ô que non. Il se trouvait à l'avant-banc, à proximité de la fenêtre, et à quelques pas à peine de sa tendre et rêvée enseignante de Géographie qui faisait les cent pas devant le tableau, son téléphone à la main. Comme si le règlement d'intérieur lui importait peu en ce qui concernait l'utilisation de ceux-ci dans les locaux... Elle semblait, à en croire ses doigts fins qui dansaient sur l'écran numérique de celui-ci de manière habile, envoyer un quelconque message à l'un de ses sempiternels admirateurs, avançant d'une démarche accentuée d'un bout à l'autre du local.  
Ce qu'il aimait ainsi la contempler, elle, sa déesse, sa lyre avec sa chevelure de braise, elle et son visage si expressif, elle et ses manies de l'ignorer lorsqu'il lui souriait, de lancer des objets sur ses élèves qui parlaient trop, de donner des coups de talons aux individus qui répondaient mal une fois au tableau...  
Deux mois sans la voir avait été un cauchemar sans fond à ses yeux, et pourtant, maintenant qu'enfin, il se trouvait à nouveau en face d'elle, maintenant qu'il pouvait à nouveau rêvasser de sa beauté inaccessible, un élément, une chose qui se trouvait à ses côtés l'en empêchait tout bonnement...

« Blondinette, j'ai à nouveau fais tomber mon bic sous ta chaise. Tu voudrais pas le ramasser pour moi.. ? »

Faisant grincer ses dents à travers le silence qui animait le local depuis quelques minutes déjà, Sanji se raidit sur sa chaise, se sentant parcouru d'un frisson d'écœurement agaçant suite à cette voix qui s'élevait à présent pour la vingtième fois en trente minutes à travers ses oreilles.

« Tu te fous de moi..?! Ça fais la dixième fois que tu le fais tomber ! »

S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds à mi-voix tout en se tournant en direction de son voisin auquel il lança un regard hostile, celui-ci haussant légèrement les sourcils avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure verte dans un soupir prolongé.

« J'y peux rien, il m'échappe tout le temps d'entre les doigts quand j'écris... »

Gronda l'étudiant tout en étendant de manière apathique l'une de ses jambes sous leur banc commun.

« Ouai bah démerdes toi pour le reprendre cette fois-ci ! Je vais pas passer le reste de mon heure à ramasser ton foutu bic à cause de ta maladresse de mes deux ! »

Poursuivit Sanji tout en reposant son attention sur sa feuille que l'enseignante de Géographie leur avait distribuée un peu plus tôt, celle-ci étant un simple test de savoirs généraux afin d'attribuer un premier niveau à ses élèves, étant donné les nouveaux arrivants du lycée qui s'avéraient être nombreux cette année.

« Tch, ce que tu peux être chiant... »

Siffla Zoro tout en détournant son regard, venant appuyer l'une de ses mains d'un air las sous son menton alors qu'il laissait son regard cendré balayer d'un air effacé le local de classe qui était plongé dans un silence éternel, le temps que chaque étudiants terminent leur test que lui-même semblait déjà avoir complété depuis un moment déjà.

« C'est toi qui dis ça.. ?! »

Rattrapa le blond tout en resserrant impérativement sa main sur son propre bic alors qu'il cochait maladroitement une case en signe de réponse.  
Ce type... Pas plus de deux heures qu'ils se trouvaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre derrière ce banc que Sanji le haïssait déjà du plus profond de son être.  
Un prétentieux, s'il avait bien compris... Le genre d'individu à lancer des piques pour combler son ennuie constant, animant les conversations par de la provocation qui avait lieu de grandement l'irriter, gardant sans cesse son regard las et peu concerné qui semblait dévisager le monde entier d'une expression dépourvue d'intérêt.  
Sans doute avait-il été envoyé dans ce lycée après avoir été renvoyé de son précédent, ou en raison de son manque de notes positives, en put en déduire le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds face à son caractère désinvolte qui semblait avoir complété son questionnaire sans même en lire les questions afin de s'en débarrasser.

Non mais regardez-le, cet imbécile... À pianoter bruyamment sur le banc afin d'agacer d'autant plus son jeune voisin qui se crispa suite à ce rythme répétitif, incapable de se concentrer comme il l'aurait souhaité.  
Avec ses trois boucles d'oreilles qui décoraient l'un de ses lobes, ses cheveux d'un vert naturel des plus agaçants, sa chemise semi-ouverte qui laissait entrevoir de manière soulignée ses clavicules... Pensait-il qu'il avait un certain style ? Croyait-il sincèrement qu'une telle apparence pouvait attirer qui que ce soit, ne serait-ce que des regards antipathiques ?  
Pathétique... Voilà le seul et unique mot qui revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Sanji sans jamais s'arrêter, comme un manège sans freins qui avait lieu de hautement l'irriter, laissant un profond soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Plus que cinq minutes et vous pourrez sortir. »

Profana Nami qui semblait avoir d'ores et déjà refermé son portable, ayant rejoint son bureau dans un claquement de talons qui ramena le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds à la réalité.  
Cinq minutes... Après cela, il serai tranquille, et plus jamais, il se le jurait, il ne prendrai place aux côtés de cette algue détestable qui ne tarderait pas, il en était persuadé, à se faire détester par le lycée entier.

« Ah, excuses moi.. ! »

Un murmure imprévu s'élevant derrière lui vint faire s'arquer un sourcils de Sanji, venant se retourner alors qu'il se retrouvait face à Vivi, l'une de ses anciennes camarades qui avait été également en cours avec lui les deux années précédentes, un léger sourire animant ses traits pâles.  
Vivi était une jeune fille de son âge, peut être un an en moins, à la chevelure d'un bleu azuré et au regard noisette des plus doux et cordial qui avait un caractère juste et amical qui avait lieu de plaire à bon nombre d'individus en raison de sa gentillesse.  
Cette fille, longtemps Sanji lui avait couru après... Tout comme bon nombre d'autre filles de son lycée, citons-le.  
Six demandes...C'était le nombre de fois ou il l'avait supplié de sortir avec lui. Toutes refusées, bien entendu...  
Son regard s'éclairant d'une lueur inattendue, Sanji entrouvrit les lèvres, lorsque la jeune fille reprit.

« Zo...ro, c'est bien ça ? Tu saurais reprendre mon feutre qui à rouler sous ta chaise ? »

Surpris, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds prit une mine déconcertée, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à ce que la charmante jeune fille s'adresse à son voisin sur lequel il déposa son regard, anticipant dès lors la réponse froide et antipathique de la part de celui-ci, serrant instinctivement ses poings.

« Ouai, pas de soucis. »

Se penchant afin de ramasser le feutre cité, Zoro se redressa afin de rendre son bien à la jeune fille, esquissant un léger sourire auquel celle-ci lui répondit d'un air amical.

« Merci ! »

Se retournant à nouveau alors que pour sa part, Vivi reprenait silencieusement son questionnaire, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'égara une secondes fois dans ses pensées, le regard de Sanji restant un instant aimanté à son visage, pris de court.  
Un... Sourire ?  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? Cet être désagréable avait donc cette option dans ses sources de données ?  
Sentant sa gorge se nouer d'irritation, Sanji fronça les sourcils, prenant une mine agacée alors qu'il reposait une énième fois son regard sur sa feuille.  
Peut-être ce soit disant Zoro agissait-il simplement de la sorte avec lui...  
Cette simple pensée le fit tiquer légèrement, songeant à cette bousculade précédente. Bien entendu...

« Bon, je vais reprendre vos feuilles. Quand ce sera fait, vous pourrez sortir. »

La voix harmonieuse de Nami s'éleva une seconde fois, se relevant de son bureau alors qu'elle s'exécutait, rassemblant les copies des étudiants qui quittèrent la classe en discutant, Sanji restant immobile un instant, lorsque ce qui dut, ou plutôt, ce qui fut prévu d'arriver, arriva.

« Oh, merde, excuses-moi.. ! »

S'exclama Zoro alors qu'il relevait son regard sur son antagoniste, prenant une mine faussement embarrassée.

« On dirait que l'encre que mon bic à couler sur ta feuille... »

Poursuivit-il alors qu'un rictus non pas dissimulé venait naître sur son visage, laissant ses prunelles se happer à celles du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui releva son attention en sa direction, restant un instant livide suite à ses quelques mots, sa copie qu'il avait rédigée un peu plus tôt s'imbibant silencieusement d'encre bleue indigo alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts revissait son bic ramassé avec celui de Vivi quelques minutes avant, une étincelle venant éclairer son regard.

« Il a du s'abîmer en tombant... »

Reprit-il tout en se relevant alors qu'il tendait sa feuille à l'enseignante de Géographie qui passait aux cotés de leur banc, le visage de Sanji venant petit à petit se changer en une expression de haine grimpante à l'égard de son voisin, resserrant avec une cruauté avide son propre bic qui en manqua de se briser alors que les teintes azures de son unique prunelle visible se teignait d'un voile sombre de rage, se retenant cruellement de ne pas l'empoigner par le col de sa chemise entrouverte afin de le faire valser par la fenêtre qui donnait directement sur la cour extérieur, trois étage plus bas.  
Le salaud... Alors c'était ainsi qu'il voulait que cela se passe.  
Le pousser à bout, le voir sortir de ses gonds... C'était, sans le moindre doute, tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Le provoquer.  
Mais Sanji n'allait pas lui faire immédiatement part de ce plaisir là. Non, il préférait attendre... Attendre de se retrouver à l'extérieur. Attendre que sa bien aimée ne soit pas là afin de montrer à cette foutue plante de quel bois il se chauffait...  
Car si cet imbécile à l'allure de punk raté pensait sincèrement pouvoir ainsi l'écraser de son sourire oppressant et carnassier, il se foutait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.  
Il cherchait la provocation, l'animosité, la polémique ? Eh bien dans ce cas, il allait les avoir, et pour ça, Sanji n'allait pas se priver de les lui offrir...

« Sanji, je peux savoir pourquoi ta feuille est dans cet état.. ?! »

La voix de Nami qui s'éleva à travers le local dès lors à moitié déserté vint happer le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui semblait être resté attaché aux prunelles animées d'enjouement de son nouveau rival qui récupérait son sac à l'entrée du local dans une mine satisfaite, quittant celui-ci sans rien ajouter.

« Ah, je... »

Articula-t-il tout en portant son attention à son enseignante qui semblait prendre une mine révoltée, ayant posé l'une de ses mains sur ses hanches comme à sa bonne habitude alors que son regard chaleureux était bercé de rage, considérant d'un air menaçant l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds qui se raidit sur sa propre chaise, oppressé par le regard que sa douce lui assignait.

« Tu vas me recommencer tout, compris ? Et tu as plutôt intérêt à te dépêcher, je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps de pause ici. »

N'ayant pas même eut son mot à dire, Sanji garda ses lèvres entrouvertes alors que sa bien aimée venait poser d'un geste vif une seconde copie sur son bureau, le jeune étudiant venant serrer les dents alors qu'il sentait un frisson lui parcourir l'épiderme.  
La jeune femme à la chevelure rousse avait beau être un véritable ange offert par les cieux, lorsqu'elle était dans un état de colère imminente, lui-même n'osait point discuter ses dires, ou même articuler ne serait-ce qu'un mot...

Sans rien ajouter, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se pencha donc sur sa nouvelle feuille qu'il se hâta de compléter, ses doigts ne cessant de se resserrer sur son bic alors qu'il gardait ses sourcils froncés de rage.  
Roronoa Zoro... Il allait lui faire payer pour ses faits, ça, il s'en donnait la parole.

Les aiguilles tournèrent... Encore, et encore, sans jamais s'arrêter...  
Et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il eut enfin rendu sa copie à son enseignante adulée que Sanji fut autoriser de sortir du local, traînant derrière lui son sac d'un geste des plus hostiles, une aura de rage de dégageant de sa personne.

Il se sentait sur les nerfs, dévoré par une colère imminente qui vint attirer quelques regards en sa direction alors qu'il traversait le couloir principal, ne prenant pas même le temps de chercher des yeux où se situaient ses trois éternels acolytes.  
Non, pour l'instant, autre chose primait. Il devait se défouler... Ressentir la sensation de sa semelle qui venait s'appuyer avec brutalité contre le visage détestable de son nouveau rival...

Arrivant dans la cour extérieur, il ne fut pas bien difficile au jeune homme aux cheveux blonds de l'apercevoir, balayant futilement celle-ci du regard avant d'apercevoir la silhouette de son alter ego en direction duquel il s'avança, son unique œil visible étant parcouru d'étincelles brûlantes.

« Oi enfoiré, je peux savoir à quoi tu joues.. ?! »

Éleva-t-il tout en s'avançant d'un pas lourd en direction de Zoro qui se trouvait appuyé sur un mur à quelques pas de là, semblant d'ores et déjà avoir entamer la conversation avec deux charmantes étudiantes de leur classe qui riaient d'un air enjoué face à ses quelques propos.  
Relevant la tête, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts arqua un sourcil suite à la voix remplie d'hostilité qui s'avançait en sa direction, prenant une mine dubitative avant qu'un léger sourire ne vienne étirer ses traits, son expression se changeant en un air ravis alors que les étudiantes se reculaient d'un pas face à l'arrivée de Sanji qui semblait plus remonté que jamais.

« Tiens, tu as fini ton questionnaire ? »

S'enquit Zoro tout en se détachant du mur sur lequel il était appuyé, laissant ses mains enfuies dans les poches de son pantalon alors qu'il prenait congé des deux jeunes filles, s'avançant d'un pas du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui le fusilla d'un regard assassin, s'arrêtant à une distance effacée de son être, le saisissant d'un geste calculé par le col de sa chemise.

« C'est quoi ton problème, la plante ? »

Gronda Sanji tout en resserrant d'autant plus son emprise, venant blanchir les articulations de ses phalanges alors qu'il magnétisait son unique œil visible noyé de haine au regard livide de son antagoniste qui perdit bien vite son sourire, le considérant sans mot dire alors que quelques regards indiscrets se tournaient en leur direction.

« Toi. »

Finit par souffler Zoro d'une voix irritée après une poignée de secondes sans pour autant détacher son regard du sien avant de le repousser brusquement dans une force alarmante qui fit reculer d'un pas l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds.

« Moi.. ?! Je te signal, connard, que t'es le seul en cause ici ! Le seul qui n'arrête pas de me les briser depuis la première heure ! »

S'étrangla Sanji tout en se redressant, resserrant ses poings de manière instinctive avant de poursuivre.

« Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai pas que ça à foutre de mon premier jour, donc t'as plutôt pas intérêt à continuer de me faire chier... »

Haussant légèrement les sourcils, Zoro resta perplexe suite à ses propos, quelques étudiants audacieux aux oreilles curieuses s'étant approchés de leur petite querelle.

« Tu penses peut être que moi j'ai que ça à foutre, blondinette ? »

Railla-t-il tout en lui lançant un regard provocant alors qu'il mettait bien en évidence le surnom attribué à l'égard de son antagoniste, le cœur de Sanji venant impérativement sursauter dans sa cage thoracique.  
Là, s'en était trop.  
Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds leva l'une de ses jambes qu'il vint abattre avec force en direction de son rival, celui-ci reculant instinctivement d'un pas alors qu'il l'évitait de justesse, une étincelle dévorante venant traverser ses prunelles cendrées qu'il reposa sur sa personne suite à ce geste peu anticipé alors que Sanji faisait grincer ses dents, irrité de l'avoir ainsi manqué de près.

« Oh, je vois... Alors tu veux jouer... »

Siffla Zoro tout en se redressant, s'avançant d'un pas antipathique en direction de son alter-ego, portant d'une de ses mains sur son propre épaule qu'il fit rouler en arrière d'un geste effacé.

« Je suis désolé, je suis pas du genre à me battre avec mes jambes. »

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts vint faire rencontrer avec une hostilité qui fit perdre l'équilibre de Sanji malgré lui l'avant de son poing avec l'une des pommette de celui-ci, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds se raidissant alors qu'il fermait instinctivement l'une de ses paupières, des exclamations de surprises s'élevant de la part des étudiants qui les avaient d'ores et déjà encerclés.

« Enfoiré... »

Articula Sanji tout en reprenant son équilibre, répétant son geste précédent alors que cette fois-ci, il parvenait à atteindre avec dureté le sternum de son opposant, celui-ci se cambrant légèrement avant qu'il ne lui réponde à son tour dans un coup de coude presque instinctif, atteignant cette fois-ci le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds à l'épaule, lui faisant grincer ses dents avant que son propre genoux ne heurte la joue de son antagoniste, sa souplesse soulignée lui facilitant ses mouvements accentués.

Lâchant des clameurs et autres hoquets de surprises à chaque coups que s'attribuaient les deux rivaux, à chaque poings qui se rencontraient dans une haine grimpante, à chaque instant où des tâches rougeâtres venaient consteller de manière désordonner leurs vêtements, la foule d'étudiants semblait accroître sans arrêt, certains considérant la scène avec effroi, d'autre avec distraction, les poussant l'un l'autre à se détruire mutuellement, un peu plus à chaque secondes...

« Allez, fous-le au sol ! »

S'éleva une voix à travers l'oreille de Zoro avant d'être bien vite engendrée par une seconde dans la direction opposée.

« Casses lui la gueule ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji évita avec peine l'un des coup de son adversaire, resserrant les poings alors qu'il essuyait d'un geste futile du revers de sa main un filet de sang qui s'écoulait de la commissure de ses lèvres, lançant un regard brûlant à celui-ci alors qu'il se redressait, près à revenir à l'assaut une énième fois, lorsqu'une voix portant bien plus fort que les autres vint faire taire les exclamations de l'assemblée, les deux étudiants s'immobilisant tous deux dans leur élan.

« Hey, vous deux, on peux savoir ce que vous faites ?! »

Un frisson venant le faire tressaillir de manière incontrôlée, Sanji s'immobilisa, sentant que l'atmosphère venait d'impérativement de se changer alors qu'il se pinçait les lèvres, la voix grave et détestablement familière qui s'élevait derrière son être lui faisant un instant fermer les paupières.

« Vous allez venir avec moi. Et sur le champs. »

Se retournant de manière mal avisée, les deux antagonistes se plongèrent dans un silence oppressé, venant faire face à la silhouette imposante de Smoker, le préfet du lycée, qui avait d'ores et déjà croisés ses bras de manière inamicale sur son torse, son regard cendré étant animé de tonalités déplaisantes et hostiles qui vint faire serrer les poings des deux étudiants.

Smoker était un homme de la trentaine d'année au caractère sévère qui possédait un sens propre de la justice en ce qui concernait les étudiants, bien que sa rigidité excessive ainsi que son visage aux expressions des plus agressives avaient grandement lieu de lui donner un aspect quelque peu effrayant aux yeux de bon nombres d'individus, tous s'exécutant impérativement au moindre de ses commandements au risque de recevoir une sanction des plus sévères, nul n'osant discuter ses ordres ainsi que ses demandes...

Et en parlant de sanction, Sanji déglutit bruyamment à l'idée futile de celle qui les attendaient dors et déjà dans la salle de retenue en direction duquel le préfet les entraîna, la petite assemblée d'étudiants suivant les deux acolytes d'un regard dubitatif, un océan de murmures naissant bien vite au sein de celle-ci.

Pour une première impression de début d'année, ils avaient fait fort... Très fort.  
Et bien que Sanji avait toujours été, pour sa part, de réputation bagarreuse en grande partie, ses idées en ce qui concernait ses bonnes résolutions de cette nouvelle année scolaire s'avéraient toutes dès lors tombée à l'eau, enterré dans le Néant...

Lançant un regard hostile en direction de Zoro qui avançait silencieusement d'un pas peu concerné à travers le long couloir à ses côtés derrière l'imposante silhouette de Smoker, le jeune étudiant vint serrer les dents, hautement agacé par l'unique vision de son visage.

Sortant son trousseau de clés de la poche intérieur de son veston blanc à l'allure massive, l'homme à la chevelure argentée vint s'arrêter devant l'une des grandes portes qui longeaient le couloir, y entrant les clés dans la serrure avant de faire tourner celles-ci d'un geste autoritaire, ouvrant la porte tout en se reculant d'un pas.

« Entrez là dedans. »

Ordonna-t-il d'une voix épineuse, les deux étudiants s'exécutant alors que le préfet se plaçait dans l'encadrement de la porte, croisant ses bras sur son torse afin de montrer qu'il ne prenait pas leur comportement pour un petit jeu.

« Je vais être sympa aujourd'hui. Comme c'est votre premier jour de l'année ici à tout les deux, je vais simplement vous demander de me copier le règlement d'intérieur jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie retentisse. »

Commença-t-il tout en regardant sa montre sur son poignet avant de poursuivre, relevant ses prunelles ambrées soulignées de larges cernes sur les deux antagonistes.

« Mais je vous préviens que si jamais je vous surprends encore à vous taper dessus comme des gamins à une seconde reprise, je n'hésiterais pas à vous coller une retenue de nettoyage de locaux pour le reste de l'année. Compris ? »

Hochant silencieusement la tête, Sanji se pinça les lèvres avant de déposer son unique œil visible sur la silhouette de Zoro qui semblait d'ores et déjà avoir appuyé son dos contre l'un des bureaux de la salle, l'une de ses mains s'étant posée sur le côté de sa mâchoire qu'il effleura d'un geste égaré.

« Je pourrais pas d'abord aller à l'infirmerie ? Ce malade m'a exploser le visage... »

Siffla le jeune homme aux cheveux verts sans pour autant déposer son attention sur son alter ego qui fit grincer ses dents, fronçant les sourcils avant de reprendre d'une voix irritée.

« T'inquiètes, rien ne s'est aggravé, t'avais déjà une sale gueule avant que je te frappe... »

Tiquant légèrement suite à ses quelques mots, Zoro vint impérativement aimanter ses prunelles cendrées à la silhouette de Sanji qui le fusillait dès lors d'un regard assassin, tout deux venant se considérer d'une mine haineuse, près à se bondir à la gorge de l'un de l'autre tel deux fauves à tout instant.

« Arrêtez vos gamineries ! »

S'exclama Smoker d'une fois forte qui vint saisir d'un sursaut partagé les deux étudiants.

« J'espère pour vous que vous avez bien compris ce que je viens de dire... Encore une main qui se lève et vous regretterez d'être venus ici. »

Poursuivit-il d'une mine assombrie qui vint faire tressaillir le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, un silence oppressant venant se créer petit à petit à travers la salle de retenue.

« Allez, au boulot maintenant. »

Finit par exiger le préfet d'une voix intransigeante tout en remettant son trousseau de clés dans la poche de sa veste, tournant les talons alors qu'il refermait la porte du lieu derrière lui dans un claquement vif, l'atmosphère venant se changer de manière opprimante.

Merveilleux... Vraiment, cette première journée de cours était tout ce don Sanji avait toujours rêvé, songea-t-il avec un haut taux de sarcasme tout en faisant grincer ses dents, Zoro, pour sa part, venant se diriger en direction d'un banc sur lequel il prit place, ayant tiré une chaise derrière celui-ci d'un geste apathique.

Lâchant un claquement de langue agacé, le jeune étudiant aux cheveux blonds ne prit pas bien longtemps avant de faire de même, prenant place à un banc à l'opposé de l'emplacement ou se trouvait son alter-ego tout en s'emparant d'une feuille vierge, venant plonger l'une de ses mains dans son sac à la recherche d'un moyen quelconque de rédiger sa sanction tout en gardant ses sourcils froncés.

Rien ne s'était déroulé comme il aurait put l'envisager...  
Un ciel pluvieux qui menaçait à déverser sa peine sur ce bas monde depuis plusieurs jours déjà, un retard évident dans son premier travail à remettre à son enseignante de Géographie idéalisée, une querelle ridicule qui eut lieu de tâcher de rouge sa chemise azurée repassée la veille avec soin ainsi que de faire apparaître bon nombre d'écorchures violacées et autres meurtrissures sur son épiderme et tout particulièrement sur son visage, mais le plus important, un nouveau voisin de classe des plus déplaisant et des plus détestables avec qui il se retrouvait dès lors à devoir recopier le règlement d'intérieur...  
Un cauchemar éveillé... Tout le contraire de ce qu'il aurait put espérer durant ces deux longs mois de vacances qui précédaient.

« Hey blondinette, ça fait combien de temps que t'es dans ce lycée ? »

S'élevant à travers le silence absolue qui animait la salle depuis une poignée de minutes déjà, seul le murmure de la mine du bic de Sanji dansant contre sa feuille venant briser celui-ci, la voix haïssable de Zoro vint faire s'incliner légèrement la tête de son antagoniste, celui-ci laissant un lourd soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres.

« Fermes-la tu veux... Et je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! Si je me retrouve ici c'est uniquement par ta faute... »

Grogna le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en continuant de recopier le règlement sans relever son regard sur son alter-ego, sentant avec irritation les prunelles cendrées de celui-ci qui pesaient avec lourdeur sur sa personne, le faisant resserrer instinctivement sa mâchoire.

« C'est toi qui est venu me provoquer dans la cour... Je vois pas ce que t'as contre moi. »

Fermant un instant les paupières afin de ne pas s'emporter, Sanji laissa un instant de silence avant de reprendre son écrit sans rien ajouter, n'ayant pas envie de perdre son temps avec un individu aussi agaçant que cette algue ici présente...

« T'es vachement susceptible dis-moi... »

S'enquit Zoro tout en esquissant un léger rictus railleur, ayant appuyé son menton au creux de la paume de l'une de ses mains alors qu'il faisait tourner son bic entre ses doigts, semblant bien décidé à ne pas détacher son attention de son antagoniste qui resserra son poing sur son bic, venant poser celui-ci avec une violence accrue sur son banc.

« Et toi t'es vachement chiant. »

Trancha-t-il d'une voix irritée tout en finissant par reporter ses prunelles sur le visage intrépide de l'étudiant aux cheveux verts qui sembla rester impassible face à ses quelques propos.

« Tu sais quoi, je te propose un marché. »

Finit par reprendre l'étudiant au cheveux blonds après une poignée de secondes, chose qui vint titiller de manière futile la curiosité de son alter-ego qui le laissa poursuivre, Sanji reposant une seconde fois ses yeux céruléens sur son être, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je te donnes un défi. »

Expliqua-t-il tout en faisant tourner son bic entre son indexe et son majeur, se redressant légèrement.

« Un défi ? »

Répéta Zoro tout en haussant les sourcils, retirant sa main de son menton alors qu'il s'en venait à croiser ses bras sur son torse, dubitatif face à cette proposition.

« Si tu n'arrives pas à le faire, tu me fous la paix pour le reste de l'année...Et on oublies tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui. »

Poursuivit Sanji tout en laissant son regard s'éterniser sur la silhouette de son antagoniste qui plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Et si j'y arrive ? »

Se pinçant les lèvres, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds vint passer l'une de ses mains sur son visage, soupirant légèrement tout en fronçant les sourcils avant de reprendre sur le même ton d'un air confiant.

« Si tu y arrives, ce sera à toi de me donner un défi. »

Sanji savait parfaitement définir ce que les gens souhaitaient réellement, et la manière soulignée afin de pouvoir les utiliser selon son bon vouloir... Bien qu'en grande partie de son temps, cela lui apportait de lourds échecs, étant incapable d'employer cette qualité de manière efficace la majeur partie de son temps.  
Toutefois, il n'était pas difficile de repérer les points sensibles de cet imbécile aux cheveux d'algues qui semblait tout particulièrement apprécier le monde de la provocation et du jeu...  
Et s'il était capable d'utiliser ce trait de comportement afin de se débarrasser de ce poids à son pied, cela ne pourrait, sans le moindre doute, que lui apporter avantage.

« Très bien... »

Finit par affirmer Zoro après une poignée de secondes impassibles, laissant ses prunelles s'égarer sur la silhouette étriquée de son antagoniste qui sembla amplement satisfait par sa réponse avant de poursuivre.

« Vas-y, donnes moi ton défi. »

Laissant son dos s'appuyer un peu plus contre sa chaise, Sanji laissa son regard se magnétiser à celui de son alter ego avant de profaner d'un air effacé, une lueur de provocation venant traverser son unique prunelle visible.

« Active l'alarme incendie et les extincteurs automatiques. »

Restant un instant impartial, Zoro se pinça légèrement les lèvres, ses yeux grisés ne se détachant pas de l'individu qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui, assis sagement sur sa chaise comme s'il attendait avec ample satisfaction un rejet évident de son défi, un rictus mal dissimulé étant dès lors venu animer ses lèvres fines.

Il hésitait, Sanji en était convaincu... Et il ne lui faudrait pas plus d'un soupçon de minutes avant qu'il ne se désiste de ce marché, par sa fois subtile, le considérant sans mots, en attende de réponse.

« Bon... »

S'enquit enfin le jeune homme aux cheveux verts dans un unique soupir tout en se redressant après une poignée de secondes, venant faire grincer lourdement sa chaise sur le carrelage de la pièce, son antagoniste le suivant d'un regard dubitatif alors que Zoro enfuyait d'un geste désinvolte l'une de ses mains dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, en sortant un paquet de cigarettes.

Restant stoïque un instant, Sanji arqua légèrement un sourcil alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts venait placer d'une mine égarée une cigarette entre ses dents, s'emparant ensuite d'un briquet alors qu'il reposait ses prunelles animées d'éclats indéchiffrables sur son alter ego qui se raidit légèrement, se pinçant les lèvres.  
Que s'apprêtait-il à faire.. ?

Resserrant ses poings sur son bureau, un sentiment des plus détestables venant monter petit à petit en son for intérieur, Sanji fronça légèrement les sourcils, considérant d'un œil peu anticipant l'étincelle qui venait jaillir subitement du briquet de Zoro, celui-ci avançant d'un pas lent à travers la salle de retenue avant de se positionner à proximité de l'alarme incendie qui se situait sur le mur à quelques pas de là, prenant une profonde inspiration sur son mégot de manière futile.

Et ce fut dans un regard accapareur aux lueurs provocatrices que l'étudiant aux cheveux verts éloigna sa cigarette d'entre ses lèvres, en soupirant machinalement un fin nuage de fumée d'entre celles-ci en direction du plafond avant de lever l'un de ses poings vers de l'alarme incendie, venant le laisser rencontrer avec une force inattendue la petite vitre de verre de celle-ci alors qu'il en activait le levier sous l'expression effarée de Sanji.

Le hurlement aussi strident qu'inattendue de l'alarme ne tarda pas à se faire entendre à travers le lycée à l'instant même ou Zoro retirait son poing, les extincteurs automatiques qui se situaient sur le plafond de l'établissement venant s'activer suite à la fumée provoquée par la cigarette de l'étudiant aux cheveux verts qu'il garda soigneusement entre son majeur et son index, une pluie glacée des moins prévisibles provenant de ceux-ci se mettant impérativement à s'écouler à travers les couloirs, des exclamations de surprises engendrant bien vite ce brouhaha des plus imprévisibles.

Écarquillant les yeux, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds resta pétrifié sur sa chaise, ayant entrouvert ses lèvres par la surprise et l'incompréhension alors que Zoro venait écraser son mégot à moitié consommé contre l'un des murs de la salle, un léger rictus étant venu étirer ses traits avant qu'il ne profane dans une tonalité de satisfaction, laissant ses prunelles s'aimanter instinctivement aux yeux imprévus de son antagoniste qui semblait avoir été pris de court par les faits et gestes de son acolyte.

« Cap. »

Et ce fut là que tout s'enclencha.  
Un décompte chronométré, un sablier que l'on venait de retourner hâtivement, un levier qui aurait été baissé d'une manière aussi subtile qu'inattendue...  
Un jeu, un paris infantile qui venait de faire prendre un tout nouveau virage à leur routine insignifiante, un tournant maladroit et avide dans ce qu'ils pensaient tout les deux être un nouveau départ mais qui vint se faire se heurter leurs deux chemins d'une manière des moins anticipée...

Un feu que l'on viendrait d'allumer. Un feu de braise, d'étincelles, d'éclats... Un manège dont la retentissement de l'alarme venait d'enclencher l'exode inattendue...

Oui, c'est ainsi que leurs routes, formées de hauts, de bas, de tournants peu calculés, de bosses qui les faisaient trébucher, se croisèrent...  
Et eux-même n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait bien les attendre à l'autre bout de ce chemin périlleux.  
Mais ça, à présent, ils s'en foutaient...

* * *

Ainsi se termine ce second chapitre !  
J'espère également que celui-ci vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis en reviews, cela fait toujours très plaisir !

Passez une bonne semaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous !  
J'espère que vous avez tous passés une bonne semaine ! Je vous remercie encore et toujours pour vos adorables reviews qui me donnent encore plus envie de poursuivre cette FanFic entamée !

Pour la petite note d'information concernant le chapitre précédent, un _préfet,_ dans le cadre de ma FanFic, est un peu considéré comme étant le sous directeur et un pion à la fois. Peut-être aurais-je du employer un autre terme, je m'excuse. xD

Seconde note : Les chapitres de cette fiction sortiront à présent le vendredi soir, dans le cadre de cette heure-ci !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

Tout était calme dans le petit appartement... Peut être un peu trop calme, d'ailleurs.  
Il devait être dans les alentours de dix-neuf heures, et dehors, seul le hurlement d'un vent annonçant un automne prématuré emportant avec lui les quelques feuilles mortes qui jonchaient les avenues désertes de la petites ville venait briser le silence absolu, le grondement lointain d'un orage avancé ne cessant de résonner à travers l'horizon.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures déjà que Sanji était allongé ainsi sur son lit, ses écouteurs vissés à ses oreilles, tenant sur ses genoux son ordinateur sur lequel il s'occupait comme il pouvait, l'esprit ailleurs.

La journée qui précédait ce début de soirée avait été des plus éprouvants et surtout, des plus imprévisibles à ses yeux...

Suite à l'annonce de l'alarme ainsi qu'à enclenchement dit comme inexplicable de la part des professeurs ainsi que des éducateurs, tous les étudiants du lycée avaient reçu comme obligation de faire un rassemblement général dans la cour principale, le préfet ayant du se charger de contacter la fédération de pompiers afin qu'ils viennent régler ce fâcheux problème qui avait été émit comme une fausse alerte, les élèves ayant put rentrer chez eux aux alentours de dix-heure trente plutôt que douze heure cinquante, choses qui sembla grandement agacer les professeurs qui n'avaient put faire leur programme de premier jour comme il leur avait été donné...

Une dévastation inattendue pour enseignants tout comme étudiants qui avaient rejoint leur domicile avec enjouement, cet embêtement inexplicable ayant retardé les premiers cours, certains proclamant que cela annonçait une année des plus florissante en ce qui concernait leur scolarité.  
Mais Sanji était le seul à savoir la réelle cause de toute cette tumulte...

Il était resté figé longues secondes durant, prit de court par le geste inattendu de son antagoniste qui avait, à sa plus grande surprise, exécuté le défi hagard qu'il lui avait donné, chose qui, il devait l'admettre, ne se trouvait pas dans son plan...  
À présent, étant donné que Zoro avait quitté l'établissement sans rien ajouter lorsque son gage fut réalisé, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds craignait le lendemain comme la peste.  
C'était à son tour de recevoir un gage de sa part... Et Dieu sait ce que ce type aux cheveux verts allait lui demander de faire.

Toutefois, Sanji n'était pas prêt à ce que cet imbécile commence à se payer de sa tête car il osait refuser son défi... Et il était bien décidé a, peu importe ce que son alter ego lui demanderait, le réaliser.

Resserrant ses mains sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable, il s'apprêta à refermer celui-ci, lorsque la sonnerie annonçant un appel vidéo vint l'arrêter dans son élan, arquant un sourcils de perplexité alors qu'il venait accepter celui-ci d'une main effacée.

« Salut tout le monde ! »

La voix criarde et peu anticipée de Luffy qui s'éleva à travers ses écouteurs vint faire froncer les sourcils à Sanji qui baissa impérativement le son avant de reprendre dans un soupir, appuyant son dos contre le mur adjacent à son lit.

« Hey. »

« Bonsoir ! »

S'enquit Chopper d'une voix enjouée avant d'être bien vite engendrée par celle d'Usopp qui profana d'une voix forte accompagnée de bruit de clavier que l'on percutait avec brutalité.

« Salut ! »

Il était devenu une habitude pour le petit quatuor d'ainsi se faire des conférences vidéos sur leurs ordinateurs, les jours ou ils n'avaient rien à faire.  
Sanji, vivant seul dans son appartement depuis deux ans à présent, aimait ce genre de routine machinale qu'était devenue celle de pouvoir leur parler comme si de rien était, discutant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux doive s'en aller, se racontant des futilités, s'entraidant pour des devoirs communs, sans se soucier du reste...

« Hey Sanji, c'est vrai que t'as été envoyé en retenue par Smoker ? »

Questionna Luffy dans un rire amusé qui vint faire s'élever une interrogation de la part de Chopper.

« Déjà.. ?! »

Articula la cadet avant que Sanji ne fronce les sourcils, se redressant sur son matelas.

« C'était une bête sanction.»

Grogna-t-il tout en détournant le regard avant qu'Usopp ne reprenne avec enjouement.

« J'ai entendu dire que t'avais taper sur quelqu'un, dès le premier jour ! Tu bats des records ! Enfin, pas autant que cette alarme incendie...»

« Je n'étais pas en tord cette fois-ci. C'est ce connard qui m'a provoqué... »

S'indigna le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds alors que Chopper reprenait d'une mine perplexe.

« Qui ? »

« Mon nouveau voisin... »

Siffla l'aîné dans un claquement de langue agacé avant que Luffy ne s'exclame.

« Ah ouai, le type au cheveux verts ! Il s'appelle Zolo, non ? »

« Zoro je crois... »

Corrigea Usopp d'une mine pensive.

« On s'en branle. Ce type est pathétique... »

Gronda Sanji tout en se pinçant les lèvres avant de s'égarer dans ses réflexions. Devait-il leur dire que lui et son antagoniste étaient les responsables de cette fausse alarme incendie ? Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il opta pour ne rien affirmer pour l'instant, la voix de Luffy s'élevant une énième fois avec amusement.

« Moi je trouve qu'il a l'air sympa ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji vint faire grincer ses dents, reprenant dans une irritation grandissante.

« Tu parles... C'est un véritable déchet. »

« Il t'as fait mal ? »

Questionna Chopper d'une voix incertaine tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, la caméra de Sanji ne fonctionnant pas empêchant à ses acolytes de témoigner de son état actuel qui n'avait rien de bien aggravé, un pansement unique ayant été placé sur l'une de ses pommettes par dessus laquelle une éraflure violacée avait dès lors fait son apparition.

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser une algue pareille me foutre au tapis.. ? »

Railla le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'un léger sourire semblait naître sur le visage consteller de tâches de rousseur de Chopper.

Alors que la conversation semblait petit à petit reprendre son cour habituel, propos indifférents, sujets effacés, avis en ce qui concernait les événements de ce premier jour scolaire, Sanji affirma après une vingtaine de minutes à ses acolytes qu'il allait raccrocher l'appel, songeant qu'il était temps de préparer son repas, l'ayant oublié trop de fois que pour encore une fois laisser filer celui-ci entre ses doigts alors que les voix du petit trio s'élevaient de manière anarchiques suite à ses quelques mots.

« D'accord, à demain ! »

S'enquit Chopper tout en saluant la caméra avant que sa voix ne soit engendrée par les plaintes de Luffy qui sembla prendre une expression des plus dépitées.

« Ah... J'ai faim moi aussi... Je vais aller piquer les chips de Ace dans sa chambre. »

« Luffy, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée... »

Soupira Usopp d'une mine désabusée avant d'à son tour saluer Sanji qui referma son ordinateur, se redressant de son matelas tout en fermant un instant les paupières.  
Soufflant longuement, il fit rouler les articulations de son dos afin de s'étirer, laissant son regard s'aimanter à son réveil qui affichait vingt heure moins le quart.  
Se pinçant les lèvres, il resta un instant silencieux, s'égarant dans ses propres réflexions avant d'enfin s'animer, se dirigeant d'un pas égaré en direction de sa cuisine qui était relié à son salon par un mur ouvert.

Cela faisait à présent deux ans que Sanji avait trouvé son indépendance en ayant aménagé dans un petit appartement dans le centre ville, son père, chef culinaire reconnu à travers nombreuses villes pour ses qualités gastronomiques des plus impressionnantes, ayant déménagé en France afin d'y ouvrir son propre restaurant, rêve que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds souhaitait, il l'espérait, pouvoir très vite réaliser à son tour une fois ses études terminées...

Il aimait cette vie d'autonomie qui lui permettait de s'ouvrir plus facilement à de nouvelles choses, à s'adapter à la franchise, son père continuant toutefois à lui payer son loyer auquel Sanji contribuait en travaillant à mi-temps dans un café, à quelques rues de son appartement.  
À vrai dire, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds n'avait pas de quoi se plaindre... Il menait une vie aisée et organisée, un fait que toutes personnes de son âge vivant encore au dépit de ses parents lui enviaient, tout comme il en était le cas avec Chopper et Usopp, Luffy, pour sa part, habitant en colocation dans un petit appartement en périphérie de la ville avec son frère aîné, Ace, un jeune homme de la vingtaine qui travaillait en temps que barman dans un petit pub de la ville jumelle à celle-ci, de quoi payer de justesse le loyer de lui et son cadet.

S'avançant en direction de son étagère dans laquelle avait été rangés avec soin et dans un ordre particulièrement organisé et réfléchi ses ustensiles de cuisine que lui-même considérait comme étant des biens des plus précieux, Sanji s'empara d'un couteau minutieusement aiguisé ainsi que d'une casserole, songeant qu'il pourrait, étant donné qu'il avait la soirée devant lui, s'exercer à faire quelques tests de cuisson, lorsqu'un bruit inattendu vint le happer de ses réflexions.

L'écho lointain et incertain d'une personne venant sonner à sa porte.

Surpris, le jeune homme aux cheveux blond reposa ses ustensiles précédemment saisis sur son plan de travail, s'avançant d'un pas dubitatif en direction de sa porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit tout en arquant un sourcil, perplexe.  
Il était rare que des gens viennent lui rendre visite, même exceptionnel, peu de gens connaissant son adresse précise, même le petit trio qui l'accompagnait ne cessant d'oublier sa localisation...

« Ouai... »

Sa phrase se suspendant sur ses lèvres, l'unique œil visible de Sanji vint s'écarquiller subitement, s'immobilisant impérativement alors qu'il se sentait transit d'un sentiment des plus désagréables, un frisson inattendu lui remontant le long de l'épiderme.  
Devant lui, se tenant au milieu du couloir du petit appartement, les mains enfuies dans les poches de son pantalon, se tenait un visage par sa fois un peu trop familier... Un visage d'algue... Celui-ci prenant bien vite une mine toute aussi surprise que celle de son antagoniste, ne semblant également pas s'attendre à apercevoir Sanji derrière cette porte à laquelle il venait de sonner.

« Hey, mais c'est la blondinette ! »

Finit par s'exclamer Zoro alors que sa surprise précédente se changeait peu à peu en une mine d'amusement, un rictus non pas dissimulé venant étirer ses traits alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sentait son propre visage se décomposer à vue d'œil, un état plus qu'évident d'interpellation et de questionnement étant venu s'emparer de son être.

« Que...tu... Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! »

S'étrangla enfin Sanji après une poignée de secondes, retombant enfin les pieds sur terre alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils, serrant les poings, sur la défensive.

« Ce que je fous ici ? »

Répéta Zoro après une poignée de secondes tout en haussant légèrement les sourcils, peinant visiblement à effacer son sourire railleur de ses lèvres fines.

« Eh bien, je viens simplement saluer mes nouveaux voisins... »

Poursuivit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts alors que Sanji se sentait pâlir à vue d'œil suite à ses quelques mots, l'impression familière qu'une trappe venait de se dérober sous ses pieds manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

« Je viens d'aménager en face. Tu parles d'une coïncidence... »

Souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux verts dans un sourire carnassier alors que son alter ego se sentait tressaillir, l'expression d'effroi et de désolation qui se dessinait petit à petit sur son visage en étant presque amusante à contempler.

C'est alors qu'il se remémora. Il se remémora de ses voisins qui avaient quitté le studio voisin quelques semaines auparavant. Il se remémora de l'enseigne "à louer" qui avait été affichée à son étage.  
Et il se remémora de cette même affiche qui, en rentrant chez lui ce jour-là, avait disparue...

« Tu déconnes... »

Finit-il part articuler du bout des lèvres, bien que ce maigre espoir n'était que très peu probable, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts semblant s'amuser face au comportement exagéré de son antagoniste qui, part le même chemin, s'avérait dès lors être son nouveau voisin de couloir et de banc.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. »

Poursuivit celui-ci tout en arquant un sourcil avant de se reculer d'un pas tout en complétant d'un regard amusé, détaillant avec soin la silhouette de son antagoniste qui n'était dès lors vêtu que d'un simple pantalon gris un peu trop large ainsi que d'un t-shirt violacé, ayant dut abandonner sa chemise précédemment tâchée de sang

« T'as l'air vachement enchanté de me voir. »

« Tu... Tu de fous de moi ! Bordel mais... J'ai jamais demandé pour avoir une plante dans le voisinage ! »

Hoqueta le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds alors que ses prunelles bleutées s'embrasaient de rage.

« Tu crois que moi j'ai demandé pour habiter en face d'un type au sourcil en vrille peut être ? »

S'enquit Zoro tout en fronçant les sourcils, son rictus s'étant effacé suite à ses mots.

« Dites moi que c'est un cauchemar... »

Souffla Sanji tout en fermant les paupières, posant d'un geste fébrile son front contre l'encadrement de bois de sa porte sous le regard dubitatif de son nouveau voisin avant que celui-ci ne reprenne tout en laissant apparaître l'une de ses mains hors de la poche de son pantalon, s'étant emparé des clés de son nouvel appartement qu'il vint faire tourner d'une main habile autour de son index.

« Dis-toi que tu auras un réveil gratuit comme ça. Par contre, je tiens à préciser que j'écoute toujours ma musique fort... »

Faisant volte face, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts vint entrer les clés dans la serrure de sa porte qui se situait juste en face de celle de Sanji qui se trouvait d'ores et déjà ouverte, poussant celle-ci avant d'achever tout en jetant un dernier regard impassible en direction de la prunelle azurée de son nouveau voisin, un léger sourire venant étirer le coin de ses lèvres.

« Oh, et n'oublies pas, demain c'est à moi de te donner un gage... »

Disparaissant dans son appartement, Zoro fit un unique signe de la main à Sanji sans pour autant se retourner, refermant sa porte derrière lui alors qu'il laissait son alter ego seul dans le couloir, une expression plus anéantie que jamais étant dessinée sur son visage pâle...

Un cauchemar. Tel était l'unique mot qui venait résonner à répercussion contre l'esprit du jeune home aux cheveux blonds de manière assourdissante à lui en troubler les sens, lui en faire perdre la raison...  
La commencement d'un rêve qui s'écroulait devant lui.  
Il pouvait dire adieu à sa vie de tranquillité, à ses espoirs glorieux de passer une nouvelle année de manière prospère, à ses résolutions d'assouvissement et de point initial étincelant...

Un coup de feu. De feu d'artifice. Quelque chose de bruyant, d'inattendu, d'imprévu... Et d'étrangement illustre...  
Oui, Sanji savait que ses perpétuelles rencontres avec ce type n'étaient pas le fruit du hasard.  
Et il savait également que sa vie entière allait prendre un tout nouveau tournant à partir de ce jour même...

Il fallut une poignée de minutes à l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds avant d'enfin parvenir à revenir à la réalité, fermant un instant les paupières de manière subtile avant de se décider à s'animer, reculant de quelques pas dans son appartement duquel il referma lentement la porte, tressaillant.

« Bordel de merde ! »

S'exclama-t-il tout en faisant volte-face, serrant les poings alors qu'il retournait en direction de sa cuisine d'un pas irrité, gardant ses sourcils froncés.  
À croire que la poisse semblait bien décidée de le suivre le reste de sa journée...

Laissant un lourd soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, Sanji s'empara de son tablier, songeant que cuisiner un tant soit peu pourrait, sans le moindre doute, lui apaiser l'esprit, gardant sa mâchoire impérativement serrée face à son irritation présente.

Bien sûr... Espérer qu'un type pareil disparaisse de sa vie de manière aussi simple que par un stupide marché était un espoir qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas envisager...  
Zoro était comme une mauvaise herbe, se propageant là où elle ne devrait pas, sans même avoir crier gare, et qui était bien décidée à rester, peu importe le produit qu'on employait contre elle...

La soirée de Sanji se passa de manière lente et mal organisée.  
Il parvint à se détendre de manière futile en optant de cuisiner des heures durant jusqu'à ce que l'heure de son micro-onde affiche vingt-trois heures, une fatigue peu anticipée venant de s'emparer de son esprit.  
Et ce ne fut qu'après avoir mis les plats qu'il songea à terminer le lendemain dans son frigidaire d'une main effacée que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds put enfin rejoindre son lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-même.  
Cependant, il peina grandement à trouver le sommeil...  
Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un l'en empêchait...  
Un visage, une expression, une voix... Un individu qui ne cessait de venir bousculer son esprit de manière répétitive.

Lâchant un grognement agacé tout en se retournant de manière brusque sur son matelas, Sanji vint enfuir son visage entre ses oreillers, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'à ses côtés, les chiffres numériques indiqués par son réveil ne cessaient de changer au fil des secondes, des minutes, des heures, sa fatigue semblant tout bonnement avoir disparue.  
Une heure, deux heures... Trois heures.  
Telle fut l'heure à laquelle il parvint enfin à se laisser bercer dans les bras délicats de Morphée, étant allongé de manière maladroite sur son lit aux draps désordonnés alors qu'il s'échappait petit à petit dans divers songes des plus particuliers...

Le même champ constellé de fleurs, le même soleil à l'aura ardente rayonnant dans un ciel dégagé, le même horizon à perte de vue, la même silhouette…  
Du moins... Peut-être pas exactement la même silhouette, mais il s'agissait d'une charmante demoiselle, c'était cela le plus important, non ?

Tout était beau, étincelant, un songe idéal dans lequel tout êtres rêveraient de s'égarer jusqu'à ce que la fin les emportent, sans jamais se réveiller, sans jamais revenir à la réalité, pouvant revivre indéfiniment la même journée aux côtés de cette personne inaccessible qui pourtant semblait si proche lorsque l'on fermait les paupières… Ce lieu féerique, unique, dans lequel tout était possible, réalisable, et que même nos pensées les plus folles étaient capables d'être affleurées du bout des doigts…  
Comme à chaque fois, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds aperçu au loin l'énième élue de son cœur, dont l'attrayante queue de cheval bleue qui lui retombait à mi dos put témoigner qu'il s'agissait, sans le moindre doute, de Vivi, sa charmante collègue de cours, en direction de laquelle il accourut, encore une fois à bras ouverts, un sourire enjoué et bercé par l'inclination s'étant gravé sur ses traits pâles, lorsqu'il fut soudainement interrompu dans sa course, manquant de perdre l'équilibre alors que quelque chose d'indéchiffrable semblait lui avoir saisie d'une manière aussi inattendue que soudaine la cheville.  
Baissant ses prunelles azurée sur l'objet qui l'empêchait de poursuivre sa joyeuse avancée, Sanji vint arquer un unique sourcil d'un air à la fois dubitatif et hautement agacé à la vue de ce qu'il aurait déduit comme étant une sorte de liane sorti tout droit du sol lui-même, venant machinalement tirer avec force sur celle-ci dans l'espoir de se libérer de son emprise tout en lâchant des exclamations d'irritation de se retrouver ainsi prisonnier à quelques pas à peine de sa douce aimée dont la silhouette semblait s'embrumer petit à petit.  
Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds donna un coup de talon sur la source de ce lien adroitement noué à son être, celui-ci semblant se resserrer d'autant plus suite à ce contact assassin, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre alors qu'il chutait de manière accrue sur le sol, se faisant tirer subitement d'une manière imprévue en arrière alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux de surprise, se retrouvant prisonnier par la forte emprise de cette liane qui ne faisait que grandir.  
Et grandir...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sanji revint brusquement à la réalité, étant happé de manière vive des crocs acérés de son sommeil alors qu'il lâchait une exclamation de surprise involontaire qui vint résonner à travers son petit appartement, son cœur battant d'un rythme irrégulier contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'il s'était redressé de manière instinctive sur son matelas, ses yeux étant écarquillés par l'effroi, tressaillant de tout son être.  
Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà qu'il n'avait plus fait de terreurs nocturnes aussi envenimées que celle-ci, et être happé d'un songe aussi inexplicable par le hurlement strident de son réveil était la dernière des choses qu'il aurait espéré...

Six heures trente.  
Passant une main égarée sur son visage tout en laissant un profond soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds resta un instant assis sur son matelas, ses paupières s'étant fermées d'elles-même.

« Putain... »

Souffla-t-il avant de déposer son regard azuré sur son réveil, se pinçant les lèvres avant d'opter de sortir de son lit, se dirigeant d'un pas lent en direction de sa salle de bain.  
Il savait que ce cauchemar n'avait pas été une coïncidence, mais préféra toutefois balayer celui-ci de son esprit pour la journée...

Allumant d'un geste routinier l'eau courante de sa douche, Sanji se laissa s'égarer dans ses réflexions éperdues, l'esprit embrumé par son sommeil précédemment happé.

Comme chaque matin, il se laissa se faire éveiller de manière lente par le flux d'eau glacée, prenant le temps de passer un instant devant son miroir une fois cela terminé afin d'arranger sa coiffure en bataille, ses prunelles céruléennes soulignées de cernes violacées venant lui faire froncer les sourcils d'une mine agacée.  
Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une trentaine de minutes avant d'enfin être près à quitter son appartement, ayant opté, ce jour-ci, pour une chemise blanche accompagnée d'un veston plus sombre, terminant d'enfiler ses chaussure d'une mine égarée, lorsque l'écho inattendue d'une personne venant frapper avec fracas contre sa porte lui fit hausser les sourcils de perplexité, étant emparé d'un sursaut peu anticipé.

Se pinçant les lèvres, il se redressa, se dirigeant en direction de sa porte qu'il déverrouilla avant de l'ouvrir, déposant un regard dubitatif sur la silhouette qui se dressait dès lors au milieu du couloir.

« Yo. »

Levant une main désintéressée en direction de son nouveau voisin, Zoro prit une mine désinvolte, enfuyant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon sombre éternellement déchiré tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il est sept heures du mat', tu ne voudrai pas me laisser un peu de répit avant de voir ta sale gueule dès que j'ouvre ma porte ? »

Siffla Sanji tout en déposant un regard hostile sur son antagoniste qui ne broncha pas suite à sa remarque désagréable, celui-ci se contentant de hausser légèrement les sourcils avant de profaner d'un air sarcastique.

« Sympa les cernes. »

Faisant rouler ses yeux avec exaspération, Sanji recula d'un pas, refermant la porte de son appartement dans un claquement de langue agacé avant que la main de Zoro ne rattrape instinctivement celle-ci, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

« Quoi encore ? »

Gronda le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui semblait bien décidé d'être désagréable avec son nouveau voisin le reste de sa journée. Après tout, c'était en bonne partie de sa faute s'il n'était pas parvenu à fermer l'œil de la nuit...

« Hm, tu... »

Arquant un sourcil de perplexité, Sanji le laissa poursuivre, silencieux.

« Tu compte aller en cours maintenant ? »

Acheva Zoro tout en se reculant d'un pas, passant d'un de ses mains dans sa chevelure éternellement en bataille.  
Perplexe, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds resta un instant livide avant de reprendre, plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Je m'apprêtais à y aller avant que tu ne débarques, ouai. »

Lâchant un lourd soupir, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts descendit sa main jusqu'à sa nuque, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Je peux te suivre ? »

Écarquillant les yeux suite à cette question par sa fois peu attendue, Sanji prit une mine des plus dubitatives, considérant un instant son alter ego avant de lâcher un soupir agacé, raillant dans un sourire amer.

« Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas où se trouve le lycée ? »

Reposant son attention sur la silhouette de son antagoniste, Zoro fit grincer ses dents d'un air irrité, venant impérativement serrer ses poings dans ses poches alors qu'il poursuivait, sur la défensive.

« C'est que mon deuxième jour, c'est bon... Et puis, je te rappelle que je te dois un gage aujourd'hui, sauf si tu veux que je te le donne maintenant... »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji se mordit légèrement la lèvre suite à ces derniers mots avant de reprendre, son regard s'assombrissant.

« C'est une menace ? »

Gronda-t-il avant que son antagoniste ne reprenne d'un air effacé, remettant d'un geste futile son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule.

« Prends le comme tu veux. »

Resserrant sa mâchoire, Sanji prit une mine hautement agacée, restant un instant muet avant de rentrer une seconde fois dans son appartement dans un pas lourd, Zoro arquant légèrement les sourcils alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds reprenait.

« J'arrive. »

Saisissant son sac de cours qu'il plaça sur l'une de ses épaules dans un claquement de langue agacé, le jeune étudiant aux cheveux blonds prit le temps d'éteindre les lumières de son appartement avant de quitter celui-ci, prenant soin de s'emparer de ses clés qu'il enfuit dans l'une des poches de son veston avant d'aimanter une seconde fois son regard irrité sur la silhouette de son antagoniste qui semblait amplement satisfait, un léger rictus mal dissimulé s'étant dessiné sur son visage.

« C'est la seule fois que je t'y accompagnerai, ok ? Donc t'as plutôt intérêt à retenir le chemin... »

Siffla Sanji tout en dépassant son antagoniste d'un pas agacé, chose qui fit hausser les épaules de celui-ci d'un air désinvolte alors qu'il lui emboîtait le pas, enfuyant une seconde fois ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Ouai, ouai... »

Cette journée s'annonçait être longue, pour le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds...  
Très longue...

* * *

Voici donc la fin de ce troisième chapitre !

N'hésitez pas de me donner vos avis à son sujet, ce dont vous en avez pensé, ou ce qui serait ou non à améliorer dans le cadre d'écriture !

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, et vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Amour et chocolat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous !

Ainsi apparaît comme prévu ce quatrième chapitre, légèrement plus long que les précédents cette fois-ci !

Je m'excuse de sa parution assez tardive, j'ai eu quelques LÉGERS problèmes sur mon chemin de retour en raison des trains, aah, que j'aime les retards.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Grouilles-toi putain ! Je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard en cours par ta faute ! »

« C'est bon, détends-toi... »

Levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré, Sanji se contrôla tant bien que mal afin de ne pas envoyer voler d'une de ses chaussure dans le visage irritant de son voisin qui avançait à ses côtés d'un pas traînant, son regard cendré balayant les alentours d'une mine désinvolte alors qu'il ne semblait point se soucier du temps qui passait, prenant ce chemin en direction de leur lycée comme une petite promenade matinale des moins concertantes.

Cela faisait à présent une petit dizaine de minutes que les deux antagonistes avançaient à travers la ville en direction de leur établissement qui se trouvait à quelques rues de leur appartement commun. Empruntant les chemins du piétonnier afin de ne pas perdre trop de temps pour atteindre leur destination engagée, Sanji ne cessait de s'énerver sur son acolyte qui ne faisait que s'arrêter afin de considérer d'un air à part la vitrine d'un quelconque magasin, le vol d'un oiseau à travers le ciel embrumé de nuages, et autres distractions sans intérêt qui, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds commençait de plus en plus à le croire, lui servaient simplement à leur faire perdre du temps...

Un calvaire...  
Le commencement d'un jour nouveau qui venait, pour la seconde fois, de tomber à l'eau, le ciel nuageux qui grondait des paroles incompréhensibles depuis plusieurs heures déjà menaçant les deux étudiants de verser d'épaisses gouttes de pluie sur leur deux êtres, le fait de ne pas avoir prévu de parapluie venant agacer d'autant plus le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

Lâchant un énième soupir irrité tout en resserrant l'une de ses mains sur la bandoulière de son sac, Sanji se vit impérativement accélérer le pas, faisant grincer ses dents alors qu'il entendait avec agacement la voix de son alter-ego qui s'élevait une énième fois derrière lui.

« Hey, arrête de marcher si vite ! »

Fronçant les sourcils tout en s'immobilisant, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds vint faire volte face, fusillant d'un œil brusque la silhouette de Zoro qui le dévisagea d'un regard blême.

« C'est toi qui devrai marcher plus vite ! Sérieusement... Ta réputation dans ce lycée commence mal. »

Soupira-t-il tout en reprenant sa marche, fermant un instant les paupières avec irritation avant que son antagoniste ne le rattrape, reprenant le pas à ses côtés.

« Oh mais je n'ai jamais voulu avoir une bonne réputation. »

S'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts dans un léger sourire qui vint faire froncer les sourcils de Sanji, son regard céruléen se déposant sur le visage railleur de son voisin avant qu'il ne reprenne, passant l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure blonde.

« T'es vraiment une plaie... »

Leur chemin se poursuivant, il ne fallut pas plus d'une petite vingtaine de minutes avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne finissent enfin par arriver au portail de leur lycée. Ne cessant de se lancer des piques au fil de leur avancée, tout deux entrèrent dans la cour dans une synchronisation des plus parfaites, le regard cendré de Zoro se levant d'un air effacé sur l'horloge imposante qui était affichée sur le bâtiment principal de l'établissement.

« Tu vois, on a encore dix-minutes devant nous. Je t'avais dit que tu flippais pour rien... »

Proféra-t-il tout en reposant son attention sur son antagoniste qui lâcha un claquement de langue agacé.

« C'est parce que je t'ai pressé qu'on y est à temps. Si tu avais continué à traîner, on y serait jamais arrivé... »

À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'une voix suraiguë provenue du bout de la cour vint happer les deux jeunes hommes de leur conversation, leurs regards se dirigeant d'une mine dubitative en direction de la source de cette appellation.

« Hey, Sanji ! »

Arquant un sourcil de perplexité, Zoro considéra d'un œil interpellé la petite troupe d'individus qui se dirigeait en leur direction, l'un d'entre eux, un chapeau de paille étant déposé sur sa tête, faisant de larges signes en leur direction.

« C'est qui ? »

Questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en déposant son attention sur Sanji qui semblait impérativement avoir reculé de quelques pas, son regard remplie d'une nervosité soudaine étant devenu fuyard, chose qui fit prendre une mine surprise à son antagoniste alors que les trois nouvelles silhouettes s'arrêtaient à proximité de leurs deux êtres.

« C'est rare que tu arrives en dernier ! »

S'exclama Luffy dans un sourire éclatant alors que l'appelé passait une main sur sa nuque, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.  
Ça allait mal... Qu'allaient penser ses acolytes de le voir ainsi arriver en cours en compagnie de l'individu dont il avait ouvertement dit détester la personne la veille et avec lequel, en l'occurrence, il s'était battu dans la cour ?

S'échangeant un regard incertain, Usopp et Chopper prirent des mines dubitatives face à la présence peu familière de l'étudiant aux cheveux verts qui laissait ses mains enfuies dans ses poches, Luffy se tournant en direction de celui-ci alors qu'il arquait un sourcil, surpris.

« Hey, mais t'es le type avec qui Sanji s'est battu hier, non ? »

S'enquit le garçon aux cheveux sombres tout en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté d'un air dubitatif, venant croiser ses bras sur son torse d'une mine interpellée.

Perplexe, Zoro haussa légèrement les sourcils avant de déposer son attention sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui détourna le regard, poussant un lourd soupir.

« Alors comme ça tu t'appelle Sanji..? »

Souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux verts dans un sourire mal dissimulé qui vint faire serrer les poings de l'appelé, prenant une mine hautement irritée, avant qu'il ne reprenne, relevant son regard cendré sur le jeune homme au chapeau de paille.

« Ouai, c'est moi. »

Se penchant légèrement en direction de Sanji, Usopp vint déposer l'une de ses mains à proximité sa bouche afin de ne pas se faire entendre, murmurant à l'égard de son acolyte tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu ne le supportais pas ? »

Faisant rouler ses yeux, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds lança un regard hostile en direction de son antagoniste, reprenant d'une voix assez forte pour que celui-ci puisse l'entendre, chose qui le fit tiquer légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec lui que je le supporte. »

Se pinçant les lèvres, Chopper laissa son regard inquiet passer à répétition sur la silhouette de Sanji ainsi que celle de Zoro avant d'enfin se décider à questionner d'une voix incertaine, resserrant légèrement l'un de ses poings le long de son être.

« Comment ça se fait que vous êtes ensemble ? »

S'échangeant un regard partagé, les deux antagonistes froncèrent légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre de manière synchronisée, reposant leur attention sur le cadet.

« Je n'ai fait que l'accompagner. »

S'enquit Sanji alors que Zoro proférait en même temps d'un air effacé.

« On est voisins »

Un silence affirmatif venant retomber lourdement sur la conversation, il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes avant que Sanji ne décide enfin à s'animer, se tournant en direction de son alter ego tout en faisant grincer ses dents.

« Si tu pouvais éviter de mentionner ce détail.. ! »

Grogna-t-il tout en prenant une mine hautement irritée, chose qui fit arquer un sourcil à Zoro alors qu'un rire sonore venait s'élever à leurs côtés, Luffy affichant un sourire des plus amusés face à la situation présente.

« Vous êtes voisins ? »

Répéta Usopp tout en écarquillant les yeux alors qu'un énième soupir s'échappait d'entre les lèvres de l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds tandis que Luffy continuait à rire bruyamment, celui-ci détournant ses prunelles azurées de Zoro qui se contenta d'un simple hochement de tête peu concerné.

« J'ai aménagé hier dans son appart'. »

Expliqua-t-il alors qu'un frisson des plus détestables remontait le long de l'épiderme de Sanji à cette unique mention.

« C'est vrai que je me souviens maintenant que tu nous avais dit que tes anciens voisins avaient déménagé... »

S'enquit Chopper d'une mine songeuse avant que le retentissement aiguë de la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours ne vienne happer la petite troupe de leur conversation, tous relevant leur attention sur les aiguilles de l'horloge avant de froncer les sourcils.

« On va avoir Sciences maintenant... »

S'enquit Usopp tout en s'emparant de son sac d'une mine dépitée par le simple fait d'avoir cours.

« Quel prof ? »

Questionna Sanji d'une mine perplexe, arquant un sourcils alors qu'il entamait d'ores et déjà de s'avancer en direction de leur local habituel aux côtés de ses acolytes ainsi que de son nouveau voisin qui dévisageait les différents étudiants qui passaient à leurs côtés tout en parlant bruyamment.

« Trafalgar. »

Profana Chopper dans un sourire enjoué, chose qui fut bien vite engendrée par un soupir commun de le part d'Usopp et Sanji.

Trafalgar Law était un jeune homme de la vingtaine d'années enseignant tout ce qui se rapprochait de près comme de loin des Sciences et tout particulièrement de la Biologie.  
Au caractère à la fois effrayant et froid il s'avérait être, malgré son comportement détaché et souvent impassible, l'un des professeurs le plus apprécié par les étudiants, et tout particulièrement par Luffy et Chopper, à la plus grandes surprises de ses collègues qui le trouvaient bien trop désagréable et antipathique à leur goût, tout comme il en était le cas de plusieurs autres élèves, à savoir une bonne partie des étudiants masculins du lycée...  
Cependant, bien que le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres était idolâtré par nombreux individus, il fallait avoir le cœur solide pour pouvoir participer à son cours, ses techniques d'enseignement étant des plus étranges et effrayantes, à savoir l'analyse d'êtres vivants de manière approfondies, et autres expériences que certaines personnes, à savoir Usopp plus particulièrement, n'appréciaient pas  
réellement...

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une poignée de minutes avant que la petite troupe finissent enfin par atteindre leur local, la porte de celle-ci étant encore fermée affirmant de manière évidente que, comme à son habitude, le jeune enseignant prenait encore son temps à siroter son café dans la salle des professeurs. Sanji profita de cette absence afin d'abandonner ses acolytes derrière lui dans le but de s'avancer en direction de Vivi, celle-ci discutant avec enjouement avec Perona, une charmante jeune fille adoptant le style gothique lolita qui se trouvait en cours avec eux cette année, à quelques pas de là.

« Vivi chérie ! »

S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avant de venir appuyer l'une de ses mains contre le mur à proximité de la demoiselle aux cheveux blonds qui releva ses yeux ébènes en sa direction, haussant légèrement les sourcils de perplexité.

« Tu étais dans mes rêves cette nuit... »

Profana Sanji dans un sourire charmeur qui fit lâcher un soupir exaspéré d'entre les lèvres de Perona, celle-ci venant rouler les yeux alors qu'elle s'emparait d'un geste futile du bras de son amie.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas évoluer depuis l'an passé. »

S'enquit la jeune fille aux cheveux roses tressés tout en fronçant les sourcils, s'étant elle-même retrouvée dans la classe jumelle du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lors de année qui précédait.

« Ce type est ridicule. »

Ajouta-t-elle à l'égare de son amie d'une voix suraiguë, chose qui fit esquisser un sourire amusé à Vivi alors qu'elle reprenait la conversation avec son acolyte, l'habitude de recevoir ce genre de réflexions peu bâties de la part de Sanji étant devenue si routinière qu'elle ne prenait plus la peine de réagir à celles-ci, chose qui fit esquisser un sourire enjoué à l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Elle vient de te foutre un vent. »

La voix inattendue de Zoro qui s'éleva à ses côtés vint faire froncer les sourcils de Sanji, se tournant en direction du nouvel arrivant qui avait d'ores et déjà appuyé son dos contre le mur du couloir à ses côtés, le considérant d'un regard aigri.

« Fermes là un peu ! Il n'y a rien de plus attrayant qu'une jeune fille qui prends un air désintéressé... »

Cita Sanji d'une mine romanesque tout en affichant un sourire songeur alors qu'un lourd soupir de la part de son antagoniste engendrait ses propos.

« T'es ridicule, t'en es conscient rassures-moi ? »

Plissant légèrement les yeux tout en perdant impérativement son rictus, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds s'apprêta à reprendre avec hostilité, lorsque la voix familière de Law vint l'interrompre dans son élan, l'enseignant aux cheveux sombres arrivant au bout du couloir, de larges cernes soulignant son regard, comme à sa bonne habitude.

Saluant ses élèves d'une mine peu concernée sans leur esquisser le moindre sourire, le jeune homme sorti son trousseau de clés, venant ouvrir la porte du local dans lequel les élèves rentrèrent un par un, reprenant leur place de la veille.

« Bah alors blondinette, tu ne t'assieds pas ? »

Levant son regard cendré sur la silhouette de son antagoniste, Zoro esquissa un léger sourire, voyant avec ample satisfaction que celui-ci balayait avec détresse le local de ses prunelles azurées, semblant chercher une place de libre qu'il ne trouva pas, bien entendu, les autres étudiants ayant d'ores et déjà prit place à leurs bancs.  
Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji reposa son attention sur son voisin qui avait dès lors déposé son menton dans le creux de l'une de ses mains, le considérant silencieusement de son regard impassible alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds reprenait, tirant d'un geste irrité sa chaise qui grinça sur le carrelage.

« Je donnerai tout pour ne pas me retrouver à côté de toi à nouveau, foutue algue... »

Grogna-t-il alors qu'il déposait son sac aux côtés de leur banc commun, les prunelles opaques de son alter ego le suivant avec jovialité avant que le silence ne reprenne peu à peu son règne dans le local, Trafalgar venant prendre place devant le haut tableau en ardoise sur lequel il marqua son nom avant de reposer son attention sur les étudiants qui le considéraient silencieusement, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

« Vous allez sortir une feuille blanche pendant que je vous distribuerai cette fiche d'objectif pour le reste de l'année. »

Ordonna-t-il d'une voix apathique tout en s'emparant d'un paquet de feuilles, les étudiants s'exécutant sans mot dire alors que l'enseignant passait entre les bureaux, déposant sur ceux-ci ladite feuille.

« Vous la lirez silencieusement, et si vous avez des questions, posez-les uniquement quand je vous l'aurai permit. »

Poursuivit-il une fois que chaque étudiant eut reçu sa feuille tout en revenant d'un pas lent en direction de son bureau, ayant retroussé les manches de sa chemise ouverte au troisième bouton, chose qui laissait entrevoir les tatouages qui ornaient ses avant-bras ainsi qu'une partie de son torse.  
Pour un professeur, il fallait admettre qu'il avait un physique des plus originaux et, à en témoigner des avis de nombreux individus du lycée, des plus charmeurs, ses lobes étant décorés de boucles d'oreilles dorées de chaque côté, une petite barbe des plus charmantes terminant son visage fin au teint légèrement halé.  
Là était également l'une des raisons de pourquoi Sanji ne l'appréciait pas réellement...  
Non seulement il possédait un état d'esprit des plus désinvoltes comme il les aimait le moins, mais ajouté à cela, il se procurait nombreux mérites grâce à son physique, bon nombre d'étudiantes ne cessant de tomber à ses pieds lorsqu'il arpentait les couloirs du lycée.

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds finit enfin par entamer la lecture de sa fiche distribuée un peu plus tôt, lorsque la voix à peine audible de son voisin vint s'élever à ses côtés, celui-ci semblant s'être légèrement penché en sa direction à sa plus grande surprise.

« Retires ton froc. »

Écarquillant les yeux, Sanji tourna lentement son attention sur son voisin dans une mine effarée, pris de court, avant qu'il ne fronce subitement les sourcils, venant refermer instinctivement ses poings.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... »

« Cap ou pas cap ? »

L'interrompit Zoro alors qu'un rictus des plus sombres venait se dessiner sur son visage, son regard cendré étant animé de tonalités provocantes.  
Le voilà. Celui qu'il redoutait tant depuis la veille. Son gage... Son pari qu'il devait exécuter.

Se sentant tressaillir malgré lui, Sanji resta un instant pétrifié sur sa chaise, son regard restant livide avant qu'il ne finisse enfin par s'animer, faisant grincer ses dents alors qu'il s'exclamait à voix basse, son cœur manquant un battement.

« Tu te fous de moi.. ?! C'est ça ton gage..?! »

Son sourire disparaissant petit à petit, Zoro se redressa légèrement sur sa chaise, reprenant à mi-voix d'une mine désinvolte.

« J'ai le droit de t'en donner un, non ? Alors si t'as des couilles, fais-le. »

Palissant à vue d'œil, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds eut l'impression qu'il allait chuter en arrière, resserrant sa mâchoire alors qu'il détournait le regard dans une irritation grandissante.

« Quel intérêt de faire ce stupide défi... »

« Quel était l'intérêt de faire sonner l'alarme incendie ? »

Compléta l'étudiant aux cheveux verts dans un regard anticipant qui fit grincer les dents de Sanji.  
Quel con... Il s'était bien fait avoir.  
Il songea, l'espace d'un instant, à abandonner cette stupide idée de pari, lorsque son orgueil revint lui affleurer l'esprit avec force.  
Oui, il avait une fierté à conserver, quelle qu'en soit les conséquences à affronter... Et se faire ainsi provoquer par cette stupide touffe verte par un unique défi des plus stupides et infantiles était une chose qu'il s'avérait tout bonnement incapable de laisser filer entre ses doigts.  
Il ne voulait pas lui offrir le plaisir de remporter le jeu dès le premier round. Il ne voulait pas lui laisser ce privilège...

Se redressant légèrement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ferma les paupières un instant, sa gorge étant nouée par l'hésitation et la rage.

« T'es vraiment chiant. »

Grogna-t-il à mi voix avant que son antagoniste ne reprenne, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ait lancé ce marché... »

Se pinçant les lèvres, Sanji sentit avec irritation le regard cendré de son opposant qui pesait sur sa personne, venant jeter un regard panoramique sur le local de manière futile.  
La voie semblait libre... Tous les étudiants étant dès lors prit dans leur lecture, l'enseignant feuilletant un dossier de manière effacée sur son bureau.  
Là était donc la raison de pourquoi Zoro s'était placé deux rangs en arrière plutôt qu'au premier rang, comme la veille, Chopper ayant échangé d'emplacement avec eux à l'instant même où ils étaient rentrés en classe.  
Un salaud... Le plus grand, et le plus détestables des salauds, songea Sanji alors qu'il resserrait ses poings, reposant son attention devant lui.  
Esquissant un léger sourire, Zoro garda posé son regard du coin de l'œil sur la silhouette de son voisin de banc qui commençait enfin à se mettre en mouvement, portant ses mains à la boucle de la ceinture de son pantalon tout en fronçant les sourcils avec agacement, la rage lui poignant dans le ventre avec férocité.

« Attends, prends ça. »

Finit par l'interrompre son voisin tout en se redressant, chose qui fit arquer un sourcil à Sanji alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts retirait d'un geste effacé un foulard noir qu'il avait attaché autour de l'un de ses poignets, le tendant à son antagoniste qui prit une mine irritée.

« Hein ? Pourquoi je devrais prendre ton foutu foulard..?! »

Siffla l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds à mi-voix tout en fusillant d'un regard hostile son alter-ego, lorsque la voix agacée de Trafalgar s'éleva à travers le local, venant emparer le jeune homme d'un sursaut peu anticipé.

« Taisez-vous. »

Se pinçant les lèvres, Sanji reprit le silence, laissant une poignée de secondes s'écouler avant que son antagoniste ne reprenne dans une tonalité de voix moins élevée.

« Pour montrer que c'est à toi de faire le gage. Après ce sera mon tour... »

Expliqua-t-il tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Sanji se pinçant les lèvres avec hésitation avant d'enfin se décider de s'emparer de son bien après un temps d'incertutude, l'attachant autour de son propre poignet.

« Allez, vas-y. »

Souffla Zoro après une poignée de secondes, chose qui fit lâcher un claquement de langue agacé à Sanji qui lança un regard incertain à ses cotés afin de vérifier que personne n'avait son regard tourné en leur direction, entamant donc une seconde fois de retirer sa ceinture sous l'œil amusé de son voisin.

Quel gage stupide... Il le lui ferait payer, ça, il en était certain.  
Terminant enfin par retirer la ceinture de son pantalon, Sanji soupira lourdement, retirant celui-ci une fois que ses chaussures furent elles-même enlevées d'une manière qui se voulait silencieuse, se retrouvant dès lors en caleçon alors qu'il lançait un regard assassin en direction de son alter ego qui ne broncha pas, un rictus irritant étant venu étirer ses traits.  
Il se foutait de lui... Ouvertement.

« Combien de temps je dois rester comme ça ? »

Gronda-t-il à voix basse alors qu'il sentait son visage s'empourprer d'embarras avec crispation, Zoro se contentant de reprendre dans un sourire non dissimulé.

« Le temps qu'il faudra pour que le prof s'en rende compte... »

Souffla l'étudiant aux cheveux verts à mi-voix, chose qui vint faire écarquiller les yeux de Sanji d'un air déconcerté lorsque la voix de l'enseignant s'éleva à travers le silence, celui-ci se redressant de sa chaise de bureau qui grinça sur le carrelage.

« Bon, vous avez des questions ? »

Éleva-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils, balayant la classe du regard alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se raidissait sur sa chaise, la mine remplie de détresse.  
Le silence continuant de planer, quelques murmures venant s'élever à travers le local, Law détailla les étudiants d'un air concerné lorsque son attention vint se braquer en direction du banc où avaient prit place les deux antagoniste, Sanji sentant un frisson des plus détestables lui parcourir l'échine alors qu'il restait pétrifié, l'un des sourcils de l'enseignant s'arquant légèrement.

« Monsieur KuroAshi. »

L'écho de la voix du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres qui s'éleva à travers les quelques discussions égarées des élèves vint faire se resserrer les dents de l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds qui sentit son cœur sursauter contre sa cage thoracique alors que la silhouette de Trafalgar venait s'avancer en sa direction, Zoro semblant avoir déposé son regard sur sa propre feuille qu'il fit mine de lire d'un air effacé, chose qui eut lieu d'irriter d'autant plus Sanji.

Non seulement il le poussait dans ce puis sans échappatoire et sans fond, mais en plus de cela, il ne semblait pas se soucier le moins du monde de son état de détresse actuel.  
Bien entendu... C'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait, à près tout. Le martyriser.

S'immobilisant à ses côtés, l'enseignant vint croiser ses bras sur son torse, considérant d'un regard obscur et bordé d'antipathie la silhouette du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui releva un regard incertain en sa direction, se pinçant les lèvres.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? »

Interrogea l'homme aux bras tatoués tout en fronçant les sourcils, ayant visiblement repéré l'état vestimentaire de son élève qui était resté silencieux, réfléchissant à une excuse plausible à exprimer afin de ne pas se faire mettre en retenue une seconde fois alors que les regards des autres étudiants de la classe s'étaient tournés en sa direction, les discussions se faisant murmures.

« Je... »

Articula Sanji tout en balayant la classe du regard, l'attention de ses congénères s'étant tournée vers sa personne, lâchant quelques rires mal dissimulés alors que ses prunelles céruléennes s'immobilisaient sur le banc où se situaient Usopp et Luffy, ses deux acolytes le dévisageant d'une mine déconcertée.

Fermant instinctivement ses poings, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds finit enfin par reporter son regard sur son enseignant qui semblait attendre des explications avec une impatience des plus foudroyantes.  
Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Sanji prit une profonde inspiration avant d'enfin reprendre après une poignée de secondes dans sérieux des plus contrôlés, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

« Il y avait une tâche dessus. »

Affirma-t-il avec certitude avant qu'un lourd silence n'engendre ses propos, silence qui, bien vite, se changea en un éclat de rire commun, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds semblant rester intransigeant face à ces esclaffements peu anticipés alors que pour sa par, Usopp venait faire se rencontrer l'une de ses mains avec son front, Luffy riant de manière exagérée à ses côtés.

« J'espère que vous plaisantez ? »

Reprit l'enseignant qui semblait ne pas prendre cela pour une plaisanterie, son regard souligné de cernes étant devenu d'une tonalité assassine alors que Sanji lançait un coup d'œil futile par dessus son épaule, apercevant Zoro qui le considérait silencieusement, un large sourire provoquant s'étant dessiné sur son visage.

« Vous allez me remettre ça tout de suite. »

Siffla Trafalgar d'une voix qui en aurait fait frémir le plus audacieux des individus, les rires se taisant peu à peu face à la froideur de ses propos alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'exécutait sans broncher, son regard s'étant magnétisé aux prunelles cendrées de son antagoniste qui semblait amplement se satisfaire d'être le spectateur d'un tel événement.

« Allez attendre dans le couloir. J'aurai à vous parler à la fin de l'heure... »

Ordonna l'enseignant lorsque Sanji eut terminé d'enfiler ses chaussures avec maladresse.  
Fronçant les sourcils, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds se releva silencieusement de sa chaise, de légers rires amusés par l'événement venant engendrer ses pas alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du local d'un geste irrité, Zoro le suivant du regard sans mot dire, laissant son menton s'éterniser contre la paume de l'une de ses mains tout en gardant son sourire amusé soigneusement gravé sur ses lèvres fines.

Lui lançant un dernier regard assassin, Sanji referma la porte du local derrière lui, Trafalgar finissant par imposer le calme à ses étudiants à présent dissipés qui reprirent petit à petit le silence, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds disparaissant dans le couloir alors que son antagoniste reportait ses prunelles cendrées devant lui, son sourire devenant songeur alors qu'il se laissait s'égarer dans ses propres réflexions...

* * *

La sonnerie de dix-heures finit enfin par retentir à travers le couloir principal du lycée dans lequel Sanji attendait dès lors depuis près de deux heures, ayant été interdit de reprendre place dans le local, même lors de la deuxième heure, chose qui eut lieu de l'irriter au plus haut point, Law étant toutefois venu lors de la seconde sonnerie afin de le sermonner, lui ayant ordonné de se rendre à la retenue de quatre heures trente une fois les cours terminés...

Et voilà un second enseignant qui l'avait déjà sur sa liste noire dès le début de l'année... Quoi de plus merveilleux, songea le jeune homme avec sarcasme, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière alors qu'il égarait ses prunelles céruléennes sur le plafond aux teintes blanchâtres usées par le temps qui se situait au dessus de son être.  
Bien que sa relation entretenue durant ces trois dernières années avec son éternel professeur de Sciences, Trafalgar Law, n'avait pas été des plus florissantes, ses notes catastrophiques dans ce domaine spécifique ne lui facilitant pas la tâche, le jeune étudiant devait cependant admettre qu'il aurait espérer faire meilleure impression à celui-ci après ces deux mois d'absence, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

Le pantalon retiré, vraiment...

Laissant un lourd soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, Sanji reposa son attention sur la porte du local qui s'ouvrit avec fracas une poignée de secondes après la sonnerie, les élèves de son cours sortant les uns après les autres tout en discutant avec enjouement, passant à ses côtés tout en déposant divers regards amusés sur sa personne, chose qui fit détourner le regard du jeune étudiant avec agacement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu..?! »

S'avançant en sa direction parmi le flot d'étudiants qui se déversait petit à petit dans le couloir, certains s'y éternisant afin d'y passer leur pause, d'autres préférant rejoindre les escaliers qui donnaient immédiatement sur la cour extérieur, Usopp vint poser un regard incompris sur son acolyte, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors que celui-ci faisait rouler ses yeux avec exaspération, serrant sa mâchoire.

« Je l'ai dit j'avais une tâche sur mon froc. »

S'enquit-il d'une voix effacée tout en reportant son attention sur la porte de leur local, Luffy et Chopper venant faire leur apparition en dehors de celle-ci, discutant bruyamment.

« Oh, Sanji ! »

Finit par s'exclamer le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres lorsque son regard se heurta sur les silhouettes de ses congénères en direction desquelles il s'avança d'un pas enjoué en compagnie de son cadet, son éternel sourire venant éclairer son visage avec enchantement.

« C'était tellement drôle ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ! »

S'exclama Luffy dans un léger rire tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Sanji lâchant un claquement de langue crispé, envisageant d'ores et déjà avec irritation que cet incident allait être l'un des sujets de conversations majeur des étudiants de leur classe, lorsque Chopper questionna d'une voix incertaine, tentant visiblement de dissimuler avec peine un sourire amusé.

« Qu'est-ce que le professeur t'as dit ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji se redressa légèrement sur le banc du couloir sur lequel il avait prit place, fermant un instant les paupières dans un agacement hautement placé.

« Retenue après les cours... »

« Il fallait s'y attendre en même temps... Quoi que la tête qu'a fait Trafalgar quand tu es sorti du local était hilarante à voir ! »

Renchérit Usopp tout en affichant un sourire amusé, lançant un regard complice à Luffy qui fit un hochement de tête en guise d'unique réponse, s'esclaffant une énième fois suite à cette unique pensée, lorsqu'une nouvelle silhouette qui traversait le couloir vint happer l'attention de Sanji, celui-ci se relevant instinctivement du banc.

« Où tu vas? »

Interrogea Chopper tout en le suivant d'un regard perplexe, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se contentant de faire un geste futile de le main en direction de ses acolytes qui arquèrent leurs sourcils de perplexité.

« J'arrive. »

S'enquit-il tout en disparaissant à travers la petit assemblée d'élèves d'un pas pressé, se hâtant de rattraper cette chevelure verte qui avançait d'un pas effacé à travers le couloir, tendant sa main d'un geste instinctif en sa direction.

« Hey, l'algue ! »

Appela le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en fronçant les sourcils, Zoro s'arrêtant dans son avancée d'une mine dubitative alors qu'il se tournait en direction du nouvel arrivant qui le fusilla d'un regard haineux, faisant grincer ses dents.

« Oh, te voilà. »

Proféra l'étudiant aux cheveux verts tout en se reculant d'un pas afin de ne pas être dans le chemin, enfuyant l'une de ses mains dans la poche de son pantalon alors qu'un rictus amusé venait se graver sur son visage.

« Tiens, je l'ai fait ton foutu gage. »

Grogna Sanji tout en balayant tout bonnement le sourire qui lui était attribué, détachant d'un geste hâtiveau le foulard de son antagoniste précédemment noué autour de son poignet, le plaquant avec une force agressive contre le torse de celui-ci.  
Arquant un sourcil, Zoro se contenta de récupérer son bien d'un geste impassible, le nouant en retour à son propre poignet alors qu'il relevait ses prunelles cendrées sur son alter ego qui gardait une mine hautement irritée gravée sur son visage.

« Alors, quel sera mon gage à présent ?

Questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en haussant légèrement les sourcils, Sanji se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne, se reculant d'un pas.

« Montes tout au dessus du toit du lycée. »

Perplexe, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts termina de nouer son foulard, remettant en emplacement son sac sur son épaule avant de profaner, arquant un sourcils dubitatif.

« C'est tout ? »

« Pour l'instant ouai. Je n'ai pas envie d'être tout seul en retenue aujourd'hui... »

Esquissant un léger sourire, Sanji fit un unique signe de la main à son antagoniste qui prit une mine songeuse avant d'instinctivement lui rendre son rictus avec enjouement, les deux jeunes hommes se séparant chacun de leur côté sans rien ajouter alors que l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds regagnait son emplacement auprès de ses trois acolytes, s'égarant par lui-même dans ses propres réflexions.

Enfin, le jeu commençait à se former petit à petit...  
Et étrangement, bien qu'il s'attendait à ce que celui-ci soit un véritable calvaire à entreprendre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'attendre la suite avec une avidité grimpante, l'envie de connaître l'enchaînement des événements ne se faisant que plus accrue en son for intérieur...

* * *

M'voéla !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !  
N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review derrière vous cela vous chante !

Note à part : Certains d'entre vous ont-ils lu le nouveau chapitre de OP sorti hier ?  
Pour ma part, je suis complètement incapable de cesser mon état d'hystérie depuis sa sortie, ah.

À la semaine prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous !  
J'espère qu vous vous portez bien !  
Pour ma part, je suis en train de mourir petit à petit intérieurement depuis le chapitre de OP sorti hier.  
Si vous saviez...

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews concernant mes précédents chapitres, même si je ne réponds pas toujours à celles-ci, elles me font toujours grandement plaisir.  
D'ailleurs, pour répondre à la question avec un peu de retard...  
Pourquoi Ace est-il toujours barman dans mes Fanfictions.  
Eh bien tout simplement car j'ai toujours eu un petit faible pour les barmans, c'est aussi simple que ça, uhuh.

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

La journée de cours avança dans une vitesse surprenante.  
Tels les grains de sable blanc s'écoulant de manière imperceptible entre les doigts entrouverts d'une main, les aiguilles de l'imposante horloge du lycée tournaient avec une avidité à peine envisageable, les heures de cours s'engendrant les unes après les autres avec impétuosité.

Cela faisait à présent deux heures que la première pause des élèves du lycée avait prit fin, les étudiants ayant regagné un à un leurs locaux de cours, à l'occurrence celui de musique pour la classe des deux antagonistes, le temps de midi approchant à grands pas.

Le cours de musique, qui était réparti en une heure par semaine afin de consacrer aux étudiants une culture concernant les instruments ainsi que les artistes célèbres de manière générale, était enseigné par Brook.  
Il s'agissait d'un homme d'âge mur au caractère des plus particuliers possédant une coupe afro ainsi qu'un sens de l'humour de plus déplorables, ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire des plaisanteries de mauvais goût ne faisant rire personne à l'excepté de Luffy et Usopp qui, pour leur part, étaient tellement simples d'esprits que le moindre jeu de mots les écroulaient de rire sur leur banc.

Ce cours-ci avait été précédé par une heure d'étude, leur enseignant d'art plastique, Rocinante Donquixote, ne semblant pas avoir été alerté qu'il devait enseigner ce jour-ci à ses élèves, ne s'étant donc pas présenté au lycée de la journée, chose qui ne surpris qu'à moitié les étudiants, ceux-ci étant devenus habitués au manque d'attention dudit professeur qui était reconnu pour avoir un tempérament grandement maladroit et lunatique...

Quoi qu'il en soit, le cours concernant l'introduction à la musique baroque qu'avait d'ores et déjà entamé Brook se passa sans encombres, les étudiants profitant principalement de ce cours qu'ils jugeaient comme secondaire afin de discuter entre eux de toutes les futilités qui composaient leur quotidien, écoutant d'une oreille abstraite leur enseignant qui distribuait ses feuilles d'objectifs tout en sifflotant entre ses dents avec enjouement, avançant d'un pas débordant de jovialité entre les différents bureaux qui composaient le petit local.  
À croire que même lorsqu'il n 'était pas écouté par ses élèves, cet individu était capable de garder une attitude d'une vivacité débordante et des plus insaisissables...

Laissant son regard songeur s'égarer de manière spéculative en direction de la silhouette attrayante de Margaret, l'une des jeunes filles de son cours qui se situait à deux bancs de son emplacement actuel, discutant tranquillement avec l'une de ses camarades, Sanji s'égara de lui-même dans ses propres réflexions, un léger rictus illusoire coutumier étant venu étirer ses traits pâles alors qu'il soupirait de manière futile, lorsqu'un coup de coude aussi brusque qu'inattendu le fit s'arracher de sa contemplation, écarquillant les yeux.  
Faisant volte face tout en fronçant les sourcils avec crispation en direction de la source de cette douleur non anticipée, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds vint faire grincer ses dents, fusillant d'un regard hostile son voisin à la chevelure verte qui s'était appuyé de manière nonchalante contre le mur adjacent à leur banc commun, jouant avec un bic qu'il avait emprunté dans le sac de Sanji d'une main habile.

« T'as un sérieux problème tu sais. »

Profana celui-ci d'une voix déconcertée alors que son antagoniste fermait instinctivement ses poings avec amertume, reprenant dans une pointe de sarcasme tout en lui faisant entièrement face.

« C'est très drôle d'entendre ça venant d'une plante. Pourquoi j'ai un problème, selon toi ? »

Lâchant un claquement de langue irrité suite à cette remarque, Zoro se contenta de détourner le regard avant de poursuivre, faisant danser le bic entre ses doigts.

« Ça fait combien de meufs différentes que tu relookes depuis ce matin ? Cinq ? Six peut être ? »

Plissant légèrement les yeux, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds vint resserrer spontanément sa mâchoire, courroucé par le comportement éternellement désinvolte de son alter-ego.

« Ça te pause un problème ? Et je ne les relooke pas, je les contemple ! »

Corrigea-t-il avec une exaspération qui fit hausser les sourcils de Zoro d'un air dubitatif.

« Woah, quelle différence. Tu veux juste te les faire, non ? »

Blasonna-t-il tout en reposant son attention sur son antagoniste qui fronça les sourcils avec agacement.

« Pas du tout. On ne t'a jamais apprit à savourer simplement l'aspect physique de choses ? »

Soupira Sanji tout en récupérant d'un geste antipathique son bic d'entre les mains de son opposant qui prit une mine irritée avant de proférer.

« Ce que tu peux être vieux jeu... »

Tiquant légèrement suite à cette remarque, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds détourna son attention de son voisin, soufflant avec irritation.

« Fais ton gage avant de continuer de parler pour ne rien dire... »

Arquant un sourcil, Zoro restant un instant silencieux avant qu'un fin rictus ne vienne étirer subtilement les traits fins de son visage, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté de manière imperceptible.

« Je t'ai vexé ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji lui lança un regard hostile, reprenant avec horripilation.

« Il en faut plus que ça pour me vexer, foutue algue ! »

Se pinçant les lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts le considéra avec perplexité avant de fermer un instant les paupières, faisant rouler ses épaules en arrière dans le but de s'étirer un tant soit peu avant de reprendre, soupirant longuement.

« C'est bon, je vais le faire ton gage... »

Surpris, se fut au tour de Sanji de hausser les sourcils, entrouvrant les lèvres alors que Zoro se relevait de sa chaise qui grinça bruyamment contre le carrelage en damier du local de musique, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds le suivant d'un œil dépourvu.

« Quoi, maintenant ? »

« C'est ce que tu veux non ? »

S'enquit l'étudiant aux prunelles cendrées tout en s'avançant en direction de l'enseignant à la travers les diverses clameurs qui s'émanaient de la classe, venant interpeller celui-ci sous le regard ébahi de son acolyte.  
Il n'avait donc rien à perdre, songea celui-ci tout en en fermant ses poings avec impétuosité, gardant son regard céruléen porté sur son antagoniste de manière indocile.

« Excusez-moi... Je crois que j'ai oublié mon sac dans l'autre classe, je peux aller le rechercher ? »

S'enquit Zoro à l'égare de son professeur de musicologie qui prit une mine interpellée face aux propos de son élève avant d'afficher un sourire enthousiaste, reprenant de sa voix habituellement perçante.

« Faites donc, mais dépêchez-vous, il ne reste que dix-minutes de cours, yohoho !»

Dans un hochement de tête favorable et sans rien ajouter de plus, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se dirigea en direction de la pote du local de sa démarche habituellement monocorde, esquissant un sourire carnassier à Sanji qui garda son expression de stupeur dessinée sur son visage longues minutes durant, l'observant disparaître depuis la porte qui donnait sur le couloir principal alors que la porte se refermait derrière lui...  
Cet imbécile.

Les aiguilles de l'horloge continuèrent à tourner derrière leur cadrant de verre de manière imperceptible pendant plusieurs volumineuses poignées de minutes, encore...  
Et ce ne fut que lorsque, somme toute, la sonnerie eut retentit de manière criarde à travers l'établissement formateur que les étudiants purent prendre congé de leurs locaux de cours avec atténuation, Zoro n'ayant toujours pas refait son apparition depuis.

Était-il seulement parti afin de réaliser son défi que son acolyte lui avait précédemment attribué ? Ou profitait-il seulement de cette situation afin de sécher quelques heures de cours supplémentaires...  
À l'exclusion qu'un éducateur ne l'ai déjà sanctionné avant ?

La simple mention de son alter-ego se faisant attraper en plein dans son assouvissement imprévu par l'un des pions qui menaient la tête de leur lycée vint faire esquisser un léger rictus ludique à Sanji alors que celui-ci quittait le local de musique en compagnie d'Usopp, Luffy et Chopper, le petit quatuor se dirigeant d'un pas enjoué en direction de la cour extérieur.  
C'est alors qu'un abasourdissement inattendu provenant de celle-ci vint happer l'attention des quatre étudiants, leur faisant arquer leur sourcils dans une perplexité accrue.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Questionna Chopper d'une mine dubitative à la vue de cette fastueuse assemblée d'élèves ascendante qui avait dès lors prit son règne dans une zone bien précise de la cour extérieur de l'établissement  
Chaque étudiant semblait s'exclamer avec des tonalités voix torrentueuses et accaparées, leurs divers regards s'étant impérativement figés en direction du point culminant du bâtiment principal avec horreur et incompréhension, certaines personnes ayant d'ores et déjà placées leurs propres mains devant leur bouche dans une anxiété non dissimulée .

« Oh putain... »

Soufflant de manière imperceptible, Sanji s'empressa de quitter ses trois acolytes d'un pas instinctif sans même les en informer de la situation, ceux-ci restant dépourvus au centre même de la cour de le voir ainsi disparaître dans l'assemblée, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'empressant de se frayer un passage à travers l'attroupement d'étudiants tout en fronçant les sourcils, faisant grincer ses dents.  
Se pourrait-il que la personne ayant créée toute cette agitation à travers la cour ne soit autre que cet individu détestable à la chevelure verte.. ?

Finissant enfin par atteindre le centre de l'assemblée tout en fermant spontanément ses poings le long de son être, Sanji laissa une poignée de secondes s'écouler avant d'enfin oser un regard incertain en direction du bâtiment principal sur lequel l'imposante horloge était affichée, ses prunelles s'immobilisant machinalement contre la source même de cette animation innovatrice, laissant son souffle en suspend.

Au summum de l'établissement de béton, à plus d'une dizaine de mètres du sol où se trouvait la petite assemblée d'étudiants, assis de manière maladroite sur les ardoises qui composaient la toiture de celui-ci, se tenait une touffe verte.  
Touffe verte qui, bien vite, haussa légèrement les sourcils suite à l'arrivée escomptée de son antagoniste, un sourire anticipé venant étirer les traits de son visage avec ample satisfaction.  
Se relevant quelques peu d'un geste malavisé, des exclamations d'épouvantes engendrèrent les mouvements de l'étudiant aux cheveux verts alors que Sanji se sentait parcouru d'un frisson inattendu qui lui remonta brusquement le long de l'épiderme, déglutissant maladroitement alors qu'il reprenait avec risque sa respiration précédemment interrompue, gardant ses prunelles azurées figées sur la silhouette de son alter-ego qui parvint enfin à se mettre debout, se tenant dès lors avec fierté sur le paroxysme de l'édification.

« Hey blondinette ! »

L'écho de la voix de Zoro s'élevant assidûment et avec vigueur à travers la cour vint faire sursauter le cœur du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds contre sa cage thoracique avant qu'il ne fronce instinctivement ses sourcils, gardant son unique œil visible aimanté à la silhouette éloignée de son alter-ego qui sembla défaire d'un geste maladroit le foulard sombre qui était attaché à son poignet, le tendant d'une main confiante au dessus du vide.

Perplexe, les étudiants le regardèrent faire, certains déposant leurs regards sur Sanji alors que Zoro relâchait subtilement le foulard précédemment défait, celui-ci tombant d'un mouvement lent et rythmé à travers la cour sous la surprise des élèves, l'étudiant au cheveux blond s'avançant de quelques pas afin de venir le rattraper avec adresse entre ses mains, faisant grincer ses dents.

Reportant le bien de son antagoniste contre son être, Sanji reprit place à son emplacement, considérant sans mots dire le jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui était resté immobile, son sourire indéchiffrable ne faisant que perdurer sur son visage.

Gardant leurs regards aimantés mutuellement l'un à l'autre de manière indiscernable sous l'incompréhension concevable de leur congénères, les deux étudiants laissèrent un silence limpide s'emparer petit à petit des abords de l'établissement, lorsque la voix de Zoro s'éleva une seconde fois avec propice, reculant maladroitement d'un pas sur la toiture du bâtiment sans pour autant détacher ses prunelles opaques de la silhouette de son alter-ego, le cœur de Sanji rencontrant une seconde fois sa cage thoracique avec alternance...

« Cap... »

* * *

« Deuxième jour dans le lycée et tu as déjà recopié trois fois le règlement d'intérieur. À ce rythme là, tu vas finir par l'apprendre par cœur... »

Esquissant un léger sourire tout en laissant son regard d'acier s'égarer en direction du ciel opaque qui empêchait ce bas monde t'entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'un rayon de soleil, Zoro laissa s'échapper un léger soupir d'entre ses lèvres, avançant d'un pas traînant aux côtés de son acolyte qui lâcha un claquement de langue agacé suite à ses quelques mots, peinant avec irritation d'allumer sa cigarette qu'il tenait fermement vissée entre ses lèvres.

« Si tu ne m'avais pas donner ton foutue gage, ce ne serait pas le cas. On a perdu une heure à cause de toi... »

Gronda Sanji tout en parvenant enfin à faire s'échapper une étincelle de son briquet qu'il enfuit dans la poche intérieur de son veston, venant prendre une profonde inspiration sur sa sempiternelle cigarette tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« T'insinues que c'est de ma faute ? »

Profana Zoro avec indignation avant de prendre une mine agacée, poursuivant sa route d'un pas lent.

« C'est ton jeu à la con qui nous a mené à ça. »

S'emparant de sa cigarette entre son indexe en son majeur, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds laissa s'échapper un fin nuage de fumée d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes avant de reprendre, faisant grincer ses dents.

« Tu te serais contenter de refuser mon premier pari, on en serait pas là. »

S'enquit-il avec exaspération sous le regard livide de son alter-ego.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs minutes à présent que les deux acolytes avaient terminé leur interminable heure de retenue partagée surveillée par les yeux perçants de Smoker qui leur avait été attribuée pour leur comportement dit comme "immoral", les deux jeunes hommes ayant dut patienter une heure dans la salle de sanction, à recopier, encore et toujours le règlement d'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient enfin libérés, à dix-sept heure exactement.

Le reste de leur journée de cours, quant à elle, s'était déroulée sans grands retournements...  
Lorsque leur temps de midi fut terminé, Zoro l'ayant passé, pour sa part, dans la salle des professeurs à se faire sermonner par les éducateurs au sujet de son action qui précédait, ils eurent droit à deux heures interminables de mathématique avec leur enseignant, Gladius.  
Celui-ci était un homme particulièrement froid de la trentaine d'années reconnu auprès de ses collègues comme ayant un caractère au sang chaud qui lui faisait grandement défaut, son heure de cours étant engendrée de près par deux heures de langue avec Tashigi, une charmante enseignante de la vingtaine adorée de ses élèves pour son caractère plaisant qui affriolait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir dans le but de voir ceux-ci réussir, même si cela devait lui coûter des heures supplémentaires en classe, chose que le reste des professeurs trouvait admirable de sa part...

S'égarant dans ses réflexions tout en avançant d'un pas pressé à travers le piétonnier à moitié désertique de la ville, Sanji fut bien vite happé de celles-ci lorsque la voix hagarde de son alter-ego s'éleva à ses côtés, celui-ci semblant dès lors avoir posé son attention sur sa silhouette.

« T'as une clope à me passer ? J'ai vidé mon paquet ce matin. »

Fronçant les sourcil tout en redressant son sac sur son épaule, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds prit une mine agacée, étant bien décidé à continuer de montrer de l'animosité vis à vis de son nouveau voisin le reste de l'année.

« Rêves toujours. T'as qu'à t'en acheter temps que les magasins sont encore ouverts... »

Resserrant instinctivement ses poings suite à ses paroles hostiles, Zoro prit un air courroucé, reprenant tout en continuant d'avancer d'un pas égaré à ses côtés dans une distance raisonnable.

« J'ai des réserves dans mon appart'. J'en veux seulement une le temps qu'on y arrive... »

Grogna-t-il alors que Sanji soupirait lourdement un nuage de fumée à travers la brise, celui-ci venant s'y dissiper de manière imperceptible.

« Alors t'attendra d'être à ton appart' pour en fumer une. »

Conclut le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, chose qui fit froncer les sourcils à son alter-ego qui lâcha un profond soupir, déposant ses prunelles grisée sur la silhouette de son acolyte.

« T'es vraiment casse-couilles, tu sais. »

Esquissant un léger sourire sur le rebord de sa cigarette qu'il avait dès lors portée à ses lèvres une secondes fois, Sanji resta silencieux suite à ses derniers propos, lorsque la voix de son antagoniste s'éleva une seconde fois, celui-ci ayant reporté son attention sur la route qu'ils arpentaient aux côtés l'un de l'autre.

« Demain matin, vas foutre des laxatifs dans la cafetière de la salle des profs. Cap ? »

« Bien sûr. Un jeu d'enfant ton défi... »

Sa phrase mourant sur ses lèvres, Sanji vint déposer ses prunelles céruléennes sur la silhouette de Zoro qui ralenti le pas, haussant légèrement les sourcils face au brusque changement d'expression de son alter-ego.

« Hey, te fous pas de moi ! Il y a des chances que Mademoiselle Nami et Mademoiselle Tashigi en prennent aussi, de ce café ! »

S'indigna l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds tout en fronçant les sourcils, s'arrêtant un instant de s'avancer alors que son acolyte en faisait de même, se tournant en sa direction tout en haussant les sourcils.

« Et alors ? Un défi est un défi, non ? »

Profana Zoro tout en fronçant les sourcils avant de se remettre en route, Sanji fermant instinctivement ses poings le long de son être.

« T'es vraiment un salaud ! »

Grogna-t-il tout en reprenant sa marche à son tour, sa gorge étant nouée par l'amertume qui ne faisait que se propager à vive allure en son for intérieur.

« Je te retourne le compliment. »

Railla Zoro tout en emboîtant ses prunelles opaques à l'unique œil visible de son antagoniste qui fit grincer ses dents, retirant d'un geste futile sa cigarette semi consommée d'entre ses lèvres avec rancœur.

Jamais encore il n'avait fait de mal à une demoiselle, qu'il s'agisse de quelque chose de direct ou non...  
Cependant, quels étaient les pourcentages de chances que ses deux enseignantes adorées se délectent de ce futur nectar immonde, lui même en était encore incertain.  
Bien qu'il savait que leur charmante enseignante de Géographie aimait particulièrement prendre soin de sa santé, buvant en grande partie du jus de mandarines pressées, il n'avait aucun renseignement en ce qui concernait les habitudes de leur professeur de langue.  
Toutefois, par le même biais de ce gage, il pourrait également se venger de ses nombreux professeurs qu'il était incapable de supporter, chose qui, il devait l'admettre, le satisfaisait amplement de songer à leurs visages après avoir tremper leurs lèvres dans cette texture qu'il pensa d'ores et déjà comme écœurante.

Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de minutes aux deux jeunes hommes avant d'enfin atteindre leur appartement commun, montant les marches des escaliers tout en discutant de manière détachée, se lançant des insultes infantiles alors qu'il traversaient leur couloir, chacun venant sortir leurs clés de leur sac alors qu'ils se faisaient dos afin d'ouvrir silencieusement leur porte, Sanji lançant un futile coup d'œil par dessus son épaule alors que Zoro ouvrait d'ores et déjà sa porte d'entrée.

« J'espère que t'as retenu le chemin. Je ne compte pas t'accompagner au lycée le reste de l'année... »

Profana le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en poussant sa propre porte d'entrée alors que son antagoniste se tournait en sa direction, faisant un haussement d'épaules d'un air désinvolte.

« Ouai... Sûr. »

Faisant rouler ses yeux Sanji entra dans son appartement, levant sa main d'un geste hagard en direction de son voisin avant d'être interrompu dans son élan, la voix de celui-ci s'élevant une seconde fois à travers leur couloir commun.

« Hey. »

Haussant les sourcils, Sanji tourna les talons, lui faisant face une seconde fois alors que son regard venait se happer aux prunelles cendrées de son acolyte qui restait silencieusement dans son encadrement de porte, gardant une expression de lubricité dessinée sur son visage, chose qui fit froncer les sourcils au jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui se pinça légèrement les lèvres, sur la défensive.

« Quoi ? »

Gronda-t-il d'un air méfiant tout en fermant instinctivement ses poings avant que Zoro ne reprenne après une poignée de secondes, esquissant un rictus imperceptible.

« Vas dormir. T'as vraiment des cernes monstrueuses. »

Faisant les yeux ronds suite à cette unique remarque, Sanji prit une mine dubitative, pris de court, avant de venir faire grincer ses dents dans une irritation grimpante.

« Je n'ai pas à écouter tes conseils, putain de plante.. ! »

Grogna-t-il avant de lui faire dos une seconde fois, refermant sa porte sous la mine amusée de son voisin qui finit par s'animer à son tour, imitant son geste sans rien ajouter alors que tout deux disparaissaient de leurs côtés, laissant derrière eux un silence incertain s'emparer du couloir dépourvu de vie qui les séparait dès lors l'un de l'autre...

Ayant retiré ses chaussures de manière routinière qu'il rangea soigneusement devant sa porte d'entrée, Sanji se dirigea d'un pas machinal en direction de sa chambre, l'esprit égaré, les lèvres pincées.  
Se laissant tomber sur son matelas, comme à sa bonne habitude, il s'empara de son ordinateur portable qu'il plaça sur ses genoux, ouvrant celui-ci tout en se plongeant dans ses réflexions alors qu'il déboutonnait d'une main hagard les boutons de son veston, lorsque l'alarme annonçant un appel vocal imminent vint l'échapper de ses songes, venant coutumièrement activer celui-ci.

« Hey hey ! »

La voix éternellement enjouée et enfantine de Luffy qui s'éleva à travers la pièce de manière brouillée vint faire esquisser un léger sourire aux jeune étudiant au cheveux blonds qui retroussa les manche de sa chemise, ouvrant d'un geste futile la conversation dans laquelle ses trois acolytes se trouvaient d'ores et déjà.

« Tiens Sanji, t'es enfin rentré de ta retenue ? »

Profana Usopp d'un air railleur, chose qui fit lâcher un léger rire à Chopper qui semblait être occupé, pour sa part, à organiser son bureau, l'appelé faisant rouler ses yeux.

« Encore une fois, je n'y étais pour rien... »

Soupira-t-il longuement alors que Luffy reprenait d'une mine pensive, venant passer une main sur sa nuque.

« D'ailleurs, ton pote aux cheveux verts aussi, il a été envoyé en retenue ? »

Lâchant un claquement de langue agacé, Sanji resserra instinctivement ses poings sur son ordinateur portable, corrigeant d'une voix hautement irritée tout en faisant grincer ses dents.

« Ce n'est pas mon pote ! »

Soufflant lourdement, le jeune homme au cheveux blonds vint passer une main sur son front avant de reprendre après une poignée de secondes, songeant que s'emporter de la sorte n'avait, pour ainsi dire, aucun intérêt.

« Ouai, il y a été aussi... »

Se pinçant les lèvres, Usopp fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reprendre, soufflant légèrement.

« Il faut être taré pour monter sur le toit du lycée quand même... Il aurait moins fait le malin s'il était tombé.»

Son cœur sursautant inconsciemment dans sa poitrine suite aux dernier propos de son acolyte, Sanji s'égara lui-même dans ses propres pensées, prenant une mine égarée.

S'il était tombé...

Bien sûr que non, il ne serait pas tombé.  
Ce type avait beau être maladroit, il avait, sans le moindre doute, des limites à s'imposées.  
À moins que...

Balayant ses sombres réflexions de son esprit, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds préféra ne pas songer à cette éventualité, entamant une conversation qui divergea sur un sujet loin de son nouveau voisin, n'ayant pas réellement envie de mentionner celui-ci alors que leurs éternels échanges reprenaient leur cours habituel.

Ce ne fut que vers vingt-trois heures que le petit quatuor se sépara enfin, certains, comme Chopper et Usopp, disparaissant sous l'ordre de leurs parents afin d'aller se reposer, d'autre, comme Luffy, partant rejoindre son frère afin d'aller visionner un film ensemble, laissant Sanji livré à lui-même sur son ordinateur.

Refermant celui-ci dans un soupir prolongé, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds changea de tenue, éteignant les lumières de son petit appartement alors qu'il entrouvrait la fenêtre de son salon qui donnait sur la rue faiblement éclairée par les lumières des réverbères, s'emparant d'une main égarée de son paquet de cigarettes, en glissant une entre ses lèvres d'une main routinière avant de l'allumer d'un geste passif.

Fermant un instant les paupières, il se laissa emporter petit à petit par le souffle mordant du vent qui venait murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles à l'extérieur, soupirant un fin nuage de fumée qui se dilua dans l'air alors qu'il prenait une mine songeuse, venant considérer d'un œil livide le ciel brumeux à travers lequel les pâles rayons de la lune tentaient tant bien que mal de s'immiscer de manière muette.

Zoro.  
Quel nom stupide... 

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût !

Je vous dis à vendredi prochain, en attendant, je retourne me camer aux tisanes afin de guérir mes maux d'hiver tant aimés...

SALUT.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note** : Bonjour bonsoir !  
Comme vous pouvez le constater, je poste en avance, cette semaine !

J'avais du temps devant moi, et puis, je dois admettre que mes doigts se démangent à continuer d'écrire et de poster sans arrêt... De vraies machines.

Mais soit !

Je vous remercie, encore et toujours, pour vos reviews qui me font toutes énormément sourire ! -Je vous assure, c'est d'un ridicule...-  
Je suis réellement heureuse de voir que cette Fanfiction vous plaise, et vous avoue également que je prend un fin plaisir à l'écrire !

Etant donné que la taille des chapitres est assez longue, je craignais que les lecteurs soient découragés, mais cela me rassure de vous voir toujours présents !

Celui-ci sera en effet particulièrement long, mais si vous trouvez cette taille trop étouffante, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !  
Je tente juste de me lancer un nouveau défi en nombre de mots, eheh.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Un coup, un écho, un résonnement lointain, indistinguable...

Son esprit était embrumé, tapis par la fatigue, ses paupières restant fermées alors qu'il se retournait d'un geste malavisé sur son matelas, venant enrouler son être entre ses couvertures tout en lâchant un grognement imperceptible, fronçant les sourcils.

« Debout ! »

Une voix s'immisçant dans son inconscient vint faire lâcher un lourd soupir au jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, enfuyant son visage entre ses oreillers alors que les échos qui venaient de le happer de ses songes se faisaient plus distinguables, le bruit familier d'une sonnette retentissant à répétition lui faisant entrouvrir les paupières.  
Qui était le con qui pouvait bien venir le happer de la sorte de son sommeil alors qu'il n'était pas encore six heures...

Fermant ses paupières à répétition, Sanji finit enfin par parvenir à s'habituer à une vision nette, plissant légèrement les yeux alors qu'il se redressait en titubant de son matelas, attrapant d'un geste somnolant son réveil.

Six heure moins dix.

Faisant grincer ses dents, le résonnement horripilant de la sonnette émanant de sa porte d'entrée venant lui vriller l'esprit, le jeune étudiant sorti avec peine d'entre ses couvertures si confortables, un sentiment d'irritation brûlante venant naître petit à petit en son for intérieur alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas maladroit hors de sa chambre, traînant les pieds jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée qu'il déverrouilla d'un geste brusque et peu anticipé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bordel.. ? »

Grogna-t-il d'une voix rongée par la fatigue et l'aigreur, plissant légèrement les yeux alors qu'il détaillait avec rage la silhouette reconnaissable de son voisin qui se tenait dès lors dans l'encadrement de sa porte, son index étant éternellement appuyé sur le bouton de la sonnette qu'il finit enfin par faire cesser.

« Oh, te voilà. »

S'enquit Zoro tout en se reculant d'un pas, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors que Sanji restait immobile, dévisageant d'un œil courroucé le visage familier de son antagoniste qu'il aurait espéré ne pas voir de si beau matin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il est six heures moins dix putain... »

Articula-t-il avec froideur tout en faisant grincer ses dents avant que son alter-ego ne reprenne, enfuyant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Je suis à court de café, je peux venir t'en piquer ? »

Sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines, Sanji resserra instinctivement ses poings, sa fatigue accumulée se changeant peu à peu en un agacement aiguë.

« Tu me prends pour l'épicerie du coin peut être..?! Vas l'acheter toi-même ton café..! »

Protesta l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds tout en refermant la porte de son appartement avec agressivité sans même avoir laissé un temps de contestation à son voisin, lorsque l'écho répétitif de la sonnette qui s'éleva une seconde fois une fois à l'intérieur de sa demeure lui fit un instant fermer les paupières, un lourd soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres avant qu'il ne face volte face, ouvrant avec acrimonie sa porte d'entrée.

« Quoi encore.. ?! »

« T'as dormi avec mon foulard ? »

Interrogea Zoro d'une mine dubitative alors que son regard se déposait sur la main de son antagoniste qui était impérativement serrée sur l'objet de tissu, tel un enfant errant à travers son salon tout en tenant fermement son ours en peluche par le main.

Arquant un sourcil, Sanji baissa à son tour son regard sur ledit foulard avec perplexité avant d'écarquiller les yeux, ne s'étant lui-même pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas relâché le bien de son antagoniste lors de son sommeil, chose qui vint faire s'empourprer d'embarras son visage alors qu'il proférait d'une voix brusque, lançant un regard qui se voulait hostile à l'égard de son voisin.

« Tu me prends pour qui.. ?! J'ai aucun intérêt de dormir avec ton putain bout de tissu ! Je viens seulement de le prendre.. ! »

Haussant les sourcils, Zoro resta un instant silencieux, prenant une mine peu convaincue qui eut lieu de hautement irriter Sanji, celui-ci faisant grincer ses dents alors qu'il tournait une seconde fois les talons, le regard empli d'antipathie.

« C'est bon bouges pas, je vais te l'amener, ton foutue café... De toute façon, j'en ai trop. »

Passant une main dans sa chevelure en bataille, Sanji lâcha un énième soupir, chose qui fit prendre une mine dubitative à son alter-ego avant qu'un léger sourire ne naisse sur son visage, attendant patiemment le retour de son acolyte dans le couloir dans lequel il ne tarda pas à refaire son apparition après une poignée de secondes, un petit sachet de café à la main.

« Tiens, maintenant tu fais pas chier. Grâce à toi je ne vais plus parvenir à me rendormir... »

Grogna le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en lui tendant le filtre dont Zoro s'accapara dans un rictus amplement satisfait.

« Ça te permettra d'arriver plus tôt au lycée. Je te rappelle que tu me dois un défi. »

S'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en déposant ses prunelles cendrées sur la silhouette de son voisin qui fit rouler ses yeux dans un souffle exaspéré.

« Sois près. »

Conclut Zoro tout en reculant d'un pas en direction de son appartement dans une mine enjouée alors que Sanji plissait légèrement les yeux, se reculant à son tour dans sa propre habitation.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de dire ça... »

Siffla-t-il tout en refermant sa porte derrière lui, entamant d'ores et déjà de se préparer pour l'interminable journée de cours qui les attendait d'ores et déjà à l'horizon...

Sept heure quarante fut l'heure exacte à laquelle Zoro et Sanji arrivèrent devant le portail de leur lycée, ayant passé, tout comme la veille, le chemin entier à se chamailler tels des enfants, se lançant des piques à répercussion alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne cessait de s'agacer face au comportement de son antagoniste, celui-ci ignorant tout bonnement chacune de ses réflexions irritantes.

« Sérieusement... Je t'avais dit de te démerder pour aller au lycée seul aujourd'hui. »

Grogna Sanji tout en entrant d'une démarche exaspérée dans la cour du lycée, suivit de près pas son voisin qui esquissa un léger rictus, balayant le lieu semi désert de ses prunelles livides.

« Dis-toi que j'avais oublié le chemin dans mon sommeil... »

Affirma-t-il d'une voix railleuse qui fit soupirer son alter-ego pour la énième fois, celui-ci considérant de manière panoramique les différents étudiants qui entraient un à un dans le cœur de l'établissement.  
À cette heure matinale, il était évident que le nombre d'individus présents s'avérait être assez restreint, la plupart des étudiants arrivant habituellement cinq maigres minutes avant que la première sonnerie ne retentisse, seules les personnes prenant le train afin de se rendre au lycée étant dans l'obligation d'arpenter ses couloirs dépourvus de vies.

« C'est ton intelligence que tu as oubliée dans ton sommeil... »

Souffla Sanji tout en levant son regard azuré sur les aiguilles de la haute horloge, Zoro reprenant tout en effaçant les propos désagréables de son acolyte.

« Tu comptes y aller maintenant ? »

Arquant un sourcil, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds reporta son attention sur son alter-ego avant de se pincer légèrement les lèvres.

« Aller où ? »

Enfuyant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon d'un geste routinier, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts fronça les sourcils, poursuivant d'une voix effacée.

« À la salle des profs. »

Ah, il en avait presque oublié savocation d'avoir atteint le portail de leur lycée de si bonne heure.  
Son stupide gage.

Lâchant un claquement de langue agacé, Sanji prit une mine irritée tout en remettant son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule de manière accoutumée.

« Il y a intérêt à ce qu'elle soit déjà ouverte... Si je me fais chopper, t'en subira les conséquences. »

Esquissant un léger sourire suite à ses quelques propos, Zoro proféra d'un air évocateur, croisant ses bras sur son torse dans une mine hagarde.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle les risques du métier ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds resserra instinctivement ses poings avant de jeter un coup d'œil futile en direction du bâtiment dans lequel était située la salle des professeurs, les lumières émanant de celle-ci témoignant dès lors qu'un individu se situait d'ores et déjà sur les lieux.

« Restes là. »

S'enquit Sanji tout en faisant un geste égaré de la main en direction de son antagoniste qui le regarda s'éloigner sans rien ajouter, appuyant son dos contre l'un des murs de l'établissement avec enjouement alors que pour sa part, Sanji traversait la cour d'une démarche machinale, faisant grincer ses dents.  
Pourvu que cela marche comme il l'avait prévu...

Arrivant devant la porte en verre sablé de la salle préconisée, le jeune étudiant se pinça les lèvres avant d'enfin se décider de frapper du poing contre celle-ci, espérant que la salle soit esseulée.  
Cependant, la silhouette reconnaissable de Brook, l'enseignant de musique, ne tarda pas à faire son apparition derrière celle-ci après une maigre poignée de minutes, ouvrant ladite porte d'un geste habile de la main.

« Oh, bonjour, Monsieur KuroAshi ! »

S'exclama l'enseignant dans un sourire incitant à la sympathie, sa voix éternellement chantante venant s'élever à travers la salle qui se trouvait derrière lui.  
Il semblait dès lors être le seul à s'y trouver, c'était un avantage, songea Sanji avec ancrage.

Lui rendant son sourire d'un air incertain, Sanji jeta un coup d'œil furtif par dessus l'épaule de son professeur avant de reporter son attention sur sa personne.  
Il fallait qu'il adopte sa seconde manœuvre.

« Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas d'autres grilles d'horaires en réserve ? J'ai égaré la mienne. »

S'enquit l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds tout en affichant un rictus faussement embarrassé, chose qui fit hausser les sourcils à l'enseignant avant que celui-ci ne profère dans une pointe de jovialité coutumière.

« Vous êtes fort distrait, _yohoho_ ! Cela ne fait que deux jours que vous l'avez reçue ! Mais il doit sans doute nous en rester dans la réserve, vous pouvez attendre à l'intérieur, il fait meilleur. »

« Merci. »

S'enquit Sanji tout en refermant la porte de verre derrière lui, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.  
La situation était parfaite, de quoi rendre cet incident des plus accidentels, le tout en se débarrassant de toutes les accusations qui pourraient lui être faites... Aucun témoin, aucun moyen de prouver sa culpabilité ; le crime idéal.

Suivant d'un regard concerné la silhouette de son professeur qui s'éloignait en direction de la réserve à l'arrière de la salle, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds exploita cet attribut afin de plonger l'une de ses mains dans son propre sac à bandoulière, s'emparant d'un geste habile des quelques sachets de laxatifs qu'il s'était procuré ce matin même, sur leur chemin en direction du lycée.

D'un regard ombrageux, il vint s'avancer d'un pas en direction de la réserve de café se situant sur la table centrale de la salle des enseignants qu'il ouvrit silencieusement, gardant ses prunelles azurées figées sur la porte de la salle principale par laquelle un professeur pouvait faire son apparition à tout moment, faisant grincer ses dents.  
Sans doute cette sensation devait-elle être la même que celle d'un émissaire chargé de s'infiltrer en base ennemie en âge de combat...

Reposant son attention sur la cafetière d'ores et déjà ouverte, Sanji ouvrit trois sachets de particules incolores qu'il versa dans une précaution diplomatique dans le nectar amer de la boisson, fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors qu'il observait la poudre se diluer sans bruits à travers les méandres de celle-ci, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

« Vous avez de la chance, c'est la dernière copie qu'il nous reste ! Je vais devoir en photocopier de nouvelles... »

Tressaillant légèrement suite à l'écho de la voix de son enseignant qui s'éleva subitement derrière son être, engendrée de près par des résonnements de pas non anticipés, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fit volte face, rebattant habilement le couvercle de la cafetière alors qu'il faisait disparaître les sachets vides dans l'une de ses poches d'un geste spontané.

« Ah, tant mieux.. ! »

S'enquit-i dans un léger sourire alors que la silhouette imposante du professeur de musique refaisait son apparition, levant d'une main victorieuse la feuille d'horaire réquisitionnée.

« Ne l'égarez plus ! »

Conclut l'homme à la chevelure désordonnée tout en présentant la fiche à son élève qui s'en empara d'un air reconnaissant avant de récupérer son sac précédemment posé sur le sol.

« Oui, merci. »

Acheva l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas malavisé sous le sourire enchanté de son professeur de musique, ouvrant la porte principale pour la énième fois alors que son regard venait se lever de lui-même en direction du ciel brumeux d'une mine hautement soulagée, laissant la porte se refermer inopinément derrière lui.

« Alors, tu l'as fait ? »

S'avançant d'un pas hagard auprès de la silhouette de son antagoniste, Zoro vint esquisser un léger sourire, déposant ses prunelles d'acier sur le visage de celui-ci qui lâcha un soupir prolongé, retirant d'un geste machinal le foulard de son alter-ego qu'il avait précédemment attaché à son poignet.

« C'en était presque trop facile... »

Proféra Sanji tout en rendant le bien de son acolyte à celui-ci, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts venant le récupérer dans une mine légèrement amusée.

« Ça nous fera des heures de cours en moins aujourd'hui. »

S'enquit-il tout en accrochant à son tour le foulard autour de son avant-bras, reportant son attention sur son antagoniste qui se surpris à afficher un sourire imperceptible à son égard, lorsque l'écho aussi soudain qu'inattendu de la sonnerie retentissant vint les happer tous deux de leurs réflexions communes, relevant leurs regards en direction des aiguilles de l'horloge qui indiquait d'ores et déjà huit heures.

« Merde, déjà ? »

Gronda Sanji tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils alors que chaque étudiant se dirigeait d'un pas lent en direction de leur local, les deux acolytes s'exécutant à leur tour de manière effacée tout en pestant avec agacement en ce qui concernait leur futur cours de Physique, enseigné par Galdino, également surnommé "Mister Three" par les étudiants en raison de sa coupe de cheveux des plus originales qui s'avérait être en forme de... trois.

Atteignant leur local, les deux antagonistes poussèrent un soupir partagé face à l'arrivée appointée de leur enseignant qui, à en déduire de sa bonne mine, devait être dans la catégorie des professeurs qui se contentaient de boire du thé, ou qui, tout simplement, n'avaient pas le temps de se délecter d'une boisson chaude de bon matin.

L'heure de Physique se passa sans encombrements. Du moins, pas plus que lors des autres heures de cours...  
Étant donné qu'il s'agissait de leur première heure de la journée avec cet enseignant qui, à en croire sa mauvaise réputation, ne parvenait pas à atteindre une bonne autorité auprès de ses élèves, peu importe les ressources qu'il employait à l'égard de ceux, les élèves ne prenaient pas réellement la peine d'écouter le discours répétitif dont leur professeur leur faisait par, se contentant de discuter tranquillement à propos de sujets divers avec leur voisin de banc.  
L'enseignant, quant à lui, distribuait ses objectifs de cours sans broncher, élevant sa voix criarde à qui voulait l'entendre alors que, petit à petit, son visage semblait se décomposer à vue d'œil face au manque d'écoute de ses élèves vis-à-vis de sa personne, telle une bougie fondant à petit feu.

Bien vite, se fut la sonnerie qui vint engendrer le brouhaha qui animait d'ores et déjà le local de Physique que Mister Three s'empressa de quitter dans une démarche maladroite et irritée, sa journée semblant démarrer de manière accaparante, chaque étudiant se levant de son banc afin de rejoindre leurs condisciples avec enjouement, patientant la venue de leur futur enseignant.

L'heure de cours qui succédait à celle-ci s'avérait être, à en croire le schéma de leur grille d'horaire, une heure interminable de Mathématique avec Gladius, chose qui leur permettait de pouvoir s'égarer quelque peu dans leurs conversations, l'enseignant ayant pour habitude de s'appointer à son cour avec une poignée de minutes de retard, devant sans cesse voyager d'un bout à l'autre du lycée pour donner son cour aux différentes classes, à sa plus grande irritation.

Se relevant de sa chaise, Sanji s'empressa de rejoindre d'un pas instinctif le petit trio que composait Luffy, Usopp et Chopper qui s'était mobilisé autour du banc de leur cadet, celui-ci se trouvant éternellement au devant de la classe, laissant Zoro assis de manière pensive à leur propre banc commun.

« Ce matin, il m'est arrivé un truc super bizarre sur le chemin du lycée ! »

S'exclama Usopp de manière concernée tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, chose qui eut lieu de venir titiller futilement la curiosité de Luffy et Chopper qui se penchèrent légèrement en sa direction.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Interrogea le cadet tout en haussant légèrement les sourcils, le jeune homme aux long nez poursuivant tout en passant l'une de ses mains sur son menton d'un air réfléchi.

« Je marchais dans la rue, tranquillement, comme d'habitude... Quand soudain, j'ai entendu un cri qui s'élevait derrière moi. Un cri qui n'était pas humain... »

Faisant rouler ses yeux avec exaspération face à la nouvelle anecdote peu originale dont leur faisait d'ores et déjà part le garçon aux cheveux sombres, Sanji augura sans grandes difficultés qu'il s'agissait, comme à sa bonne habitude, de l'un de ses comptes abracadabrantesques sorti tout droit du fruit de son imagination, la répétition lassante de ses histoires inventées lui faisant légèrement froncer les sourcils.  
Mais là n'était pas le plus irritant dans ce genre de faits quotidiens dont leur faisait par l'étudiant aux cheveux frisés, non. La réelle cause de l'exacerbation du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds était que ses deux cadets ne cessaient de se faire embobiner par ses propos des plus absurdes, buvant ses paroles comme celles d'un compteur d'une manière qui en était presque excessive.

« Oh, tu étais si loin que ça avant.. ! »

La voix familière et des plus délectables de Vivi qui s'éleva à travers la déflagration qui animait dès lors le local de cours vint attirer de manière importune l'attention de Sanji qui prit une mine perplexe, se détournant en direction de la source de cette émanation alors qu'il apercevait avec surprise sa douce aimée assise sur un bureau à quelques pas de là, discutant avec enjouement avec un certain individu qui semblait la réjouir de manière soulignée.  
Un individu aux cheveux verts.

Se raidissant légèrement, Sanji laissa s'égarer ses prunelles azurées en direction de son antagoniste autour duquel semblaient s'être aimantés plusieurs étudiants de leur classe, discutant avec lui de manière allègre, Zoro répondant à leurs propos tout en appuyant son dos contre le mur qui se situait derrière lui, esquissant un léger sourire face aux dires de sa nouvelle compagnie.

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Sanji se surpris à resserrer impérativement ses poings le long de son être, restant un instant inerte alors qu'un sentiment d'amertume des plus désagréables venait s'emparer de sa gorge, lui faisant quelque peu froncer les sourcils.  
Pourquoi Diable s'attroupaient-ils tous autour de sa personne de la sorte ? Qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait bien avoir de si grandiose à raconter pour venir en faire lâcher un léger rire à sa Vivi bien aimée ?  
Non, Sanji ne pouvait pas laisser une telle chose arriver. Comment un individu aussi détestable que lui était-il capable de s'attribuer un aussi grand nombre de mérites en une si courte durée...

Étrangement, la vue de ce petit comité autour de l'être de son voisin avait lieu de venir grandement affleurer son irritation, celle-ci ne faisant que grandir petit à petit en son for intérieur, ne détachant pas son regard céruléen consumé par la rancœur de sa personne si haïssable, lorsque les prunelles cendrées de celui-ci vinrent à leur tour rencontrer celles de l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds.  
Haussant légèrement les sourcils face au regard pesant et gorgé d'aigreur dont lui faisait par son alter-ego, Zoro prit une mine dubitative qui se changea en un léger sourire bordé de railleries à petit feu, comme s'il tentait, par cette expression des plus agaçantes, de faire s'émousser la rage grimpante de son opposant, les individus qui se trouvaient rassemblés autour de son être continuant à s'exprimer avec enjouement.  
Un salaud. Un parfait et détestable salaud qui ne faisait que jouer avec ses nerfs comme on jouerait à la marelle.  
Sentant son sang bouillir peu à peu dans ses veines, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds soutint le regard de son antagoniste pendant une poignée de secondes, faisant grincer ses dents avec amertume, lorsqu'une voix s'élevant à ses côtés vint le happer de ses réflexions, prenant une mine dépourvue.

« Tout va bien.. ? »

Détachant son regard brûlant de haine du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, Sanji fut comme ramené à la réalité, apportant son attention sur Chopper qui s'était dès lors tourné en sa direction, le doute étant facilement lisible à travers ses prunelles ambrées.

« Hein ? Ah, oui, je vais bien. »

S'enquit l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds tout en lâchant un soupir prolongé, venant passer l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque alors que le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs prenait une mine peu convaincue par sa réponse, déposant un regard furtif par dessus l'épaule de son acolyte derrière laquelle il put apercevoir la silhouette de Zoro qui avait reprit sa conversation joviale avec les autres étudiants, chose qui fit prendre une expression incertaine au jeune homme aux cheveux châtain.

« Yo les gars ! »

Faisant son apparition d'une manière habituellement inattendue dans l'encadrement de la porte du local, Franky, l'un des éducateurs du lycée, éleva sa voix de manière forte à travers les clameurs qui animaient celui-ci, chose qui eut lieu de faire baisser d'une tonalité les voix des étudiants qui reportèrent leur attention en direction du nouvel arrivant.

« J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. »

Poursuivit l'éducateur alors que le silence reprenait peu à peu son règne dans le local, les élèves prenant en compte chaque information tenue par l'individu aux cheveux bleus.

« On va dire qu'il y a eut une sorte de... virus inexplicable qui s'est propagé ce matin, vous voyez. Du coup, certains de vos profs ont dut rentrer chez eux d'urgence... Je suis donc chargé de vous amener à l'étude. »

Perplexe, les réactions des étudiants ne se firent pas prier avant d'être entendues, des exclamations enjouées résonnant à travers le local alors que pour sa part, Sanji lançait un regard complice par dessus son épaule à l'égard de Zoro qui ne fit que lui rendre celui-ci, silencieux.  
Ainsi donc, leur plan pernicieux avait eut retentissement.  
Et le plus beau était que personne ne semblait se douter de la cause commune qui unissait les différentes victimes de ce crime funeste... Si l'on pouvait le nommer de la sorte.

Concernant Franky, il n'était pas étonnant que celui-ci n'eut pas été atteint du fléau du dépuratif ; il consommait majoritairement des boissons sucrées et gazeuses, chose qui expliquait, sans le moindre doute, son état constant de vigueur à revendre.

Quittant leur local après avoir récupéré leurs affaires de cours, les étudiants entamèrent de traverser le couloir principal en direction de leur salle d'étude dans des conversations enchantées, certaines personnes se questionnant à voix hautes au sujet de ce soit-disant virus qui s'était propagé chez leurs enseignants.  
S'égarant dans ses propres réflexions tout en suivant instinctivement l'attroupement d'élèves, Sanji se vit perdre quelque peu l'équilibre lorsqu'un mouvement brusque provenu de son dos vint le heurter avec rudesse, lui faisant froncer les sourcils alors qu'il faisait volte face, resserrant machinalement sa mâchoire.

« Bien joué. »

S'enquit Zoro qui venait de le bousculer de manière volontaire, un sourire éternel étirant ses traits fins alors qu'il s'avançait aux côtés de son antagoniste, celui-ci serrant ses poings avec irritation.

« Si tu pouvais ne pas me pousser comme ça quand tu veux me parler... »

Gronda l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds dans un claquement de langue agacé avant de relever ses prunelles céruléennes devant lui, continuant son avancée tout en poursuivant après une poignée de secondes.

« C'est à moi de te donner un défi, pas vrai ? »

Soupirant légèrement, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts vint enfuir spontanément ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon, reprenant d'une voix impassible.

« Ouai. »

Se pinçant les lèvres, Sanji fronça légèrement les sourcils, réadaptant le silence tout en continuant de s'avancer à la suite des étudiants de leurs cours avant de proférer, faisant un unique mouvement du menton en direction de la chevelure bleue indubitable qui apparaissait à l'avant du petit attroupement.

« Vas baisser le froc du l'éduc', sans oublier son caleçon. Cap ? »

Esquissant un rictus imperceptible, Zoro garda son regard cendré rivé sur la petite assemblée qui avançait devant eux avant de reprendre, relevant d'un geste effacé la bandoulière de son sac par dessus son épaule.

« Assurément. »

Son attention se reportant sur la silhouette de son alter-ego, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds se surpris à prendre une mine quelque peu irritée face à l'assurance de celui-ci, se pinçant les lèvres alors qu'ils finissaient enfin par atteindre la porte de la salle d'étude.  
Profitant de cet instant de foule alors que l'éducateur cherchait son trousseau de clés à travers la poche de son veston, Zoro fit un unique signe de la main à Sanji qui fronça instinctivement les sourcils, le suivant du regard alors que sa chevelure verte s'immisçait entre les différents étudiants qui s'attroupaient petit à petit devant le local.  
Bien que cette stupide algue au comportement irritant semblait bien décidée à lui prouver qu'elle allait remporter ce nouveau petit jeu haut la main, Sanji, pour sa part, se jurait ne pas lui laisser la victoire de manière si évidente.

Se pinçant les lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds lâcha un claquement de langue courroucé, détournant son regard alors que la petite assemblée qui s'était formée devant le salle d'étude l'empêchait tout bonnement de discerner la posture actuelle de son antagoniste, lorsqu'un cri aigu vint le happer de ses réflexions, écarquillant quelque peu les yeux.

« Pervers ! »

S'exclama la voix horrifiée d'une jeune fille avant de se reculer d'un pas, posant d'un geste instinctif les paumes de ses mains sur ses yeux alors que pour sa part, Sanji haussait quelque peu les sourcils, la petite assemblée semblant être saisie d'une animation inattendue alors que des clameurs de surprise s'élevaient depuis celle-ci.

Interpellé, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tenta de s'avancer, lorsque la silhouette familière de Zoro refit son apparition depuis le sein du rassemblement d'étudiants, un léger soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

« Cap. »

Profana-t-il avec satisfaction tout en tendant à son alter-ego ce qui semblait être la ceinture de leur éducateur, Sanji prenant une expression de surprise avant de froncer les sourcils, saisissant celle-ci avec exaspération d'un geste vif.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me ramener ça ! »

S'enquit-il alors que des esclaffements de rires s'élevaient à leurs côtés, les deux acolytes reportant leur attention sur le petit attroupement alors qu'il percevait entre les différentes personnes de leur classe Franky, une expression de surprise étant dessinée sur son visage alors que l'un de ses sourcils semblait visiblement s'être arqué d'incompréhension, se retrouvant à moitié dévêtu au beau milieu du couloir, son pantalon ainsi que ses sous-vêtements lui étant redescendus jusqu'à ses chevilles sans même qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte.

« Eh.. ? »

Dubitatif, il marqua un temps de pause avant de réaliser la situation embarrassante dans laquelle il se trouvait dès lors, venant relever maladroitement ses vêtements alors qu'il semblait d'autant plus abasourdi face à la disparition de sa ceinture, Sanji considérant la scène d'une mine dépitée tout en soupirant lourdement alors que pour sa part, Zoro esquissait un léger sourire, venant croiser de manière spontanée ses bras sur son torse.

« Tu sais... »

Commença le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en venant déposer son regard sur la carrure de son antagoniste qui ferma instinctivement ses poings avant de poursuivre, un rictus imperceptible étant venu étirer ses lèvres fines.

« Je ne compte pas perdre à nos échanges de défis. »

Irrité, Sanji se raidit quelque peu face à ses propos avant de répondre sur le même ton, détournant le regard alors que derrière eux, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué que Zoro était l'unique responsable de cet incident digne des comédies des plus pittoresques qui venait d'avoir lieu.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi un troisième gage que tu dois immédiatement monter sur tes grands chevaux... Moi non plus, je ne compte pas y perdre. »

Son sourire ne faisant que perdurer face à l'irritation évidente de son alter-ego, Zoro resta un instant silencieux, les exclamations précédentes semblant s'être calmées quelque peu alors qu'il reprenait, détournant son regard sur leur éducateur qui cherchait des yeux le coupable, ayant froncé ses sourcils.

« On verra bien par la suite... »

Resserrant spontanément sa mâchoire, Sanji fusilla d'un regard agacé son antagoniste qui se détourna une seconde fois en direction de la petite foule d'étudiants, lorsque la voix inattendue de leur éducateur s'éleva par dessus l'animation, venant le happer de ses réflexions exaspérées.

« Hey Sanji ! »

Surpris, l'appelé reposa son attention sur l'individu à la chevelure bleue qui se frayait un passage entre les élèves afin de venir se placer devant la silhouette du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, tenant d'une main maladroite son pantalon afin qu'il ne tombe pas une seconde fois.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ma ceinture ? »

Profana Franky tout en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, déposant son regard sur Sanji qui écarquilla quelque peu les yeux, ayant oublié qu'il risquait, bien entendu, de se faire accuser si on le découvrait avec ladite ceinture entre les mains.

« La ceinture ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Je l'ai juste trouvée... Comme ça ! »

Articula-t-il avec maladresse tout en levant quelque peu les mains afin de prouver son innocence qui ne fut pas prise au sérieux, quelques rires venant s'élever alors qu'il sentait un frisson des plus détestables lui remonter le long de l'épiderme.

« Trouvée ? »

Répéta l'éducateur tout en arquant quelque peu un sourcil d'un air dépourvu, certaines hautes tonalités de voix venant s'élever derrière eux avec amusement alors que l'étudiant passait nerveusement l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque.

« Eh bien, je pourrai la récupérer maintenant ? »

Poursuivit l'éducateur tout en gardant ses bras croisés, le regard de Sanji étant instinctivement aimanté en direction de celui de Zoro qui se tenait sagement derrière l'éducateur, un sourire étincelant étant venu étirer ses traits, chose qui lui fit froncer les sourcils dans une rage des plus ardentes.

« Hey Sanji, tu m'écoutes ? J'aimerai récupérer ma ceinture... »

Répéta Franky tout en haussant les sourcils de perplexité, chose qui fit poser une seconde fois le regard de l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds en sa direction alors qu'il lâchait un rire névrosé, présentant le bien de l'éducateur en sa direction.

« Ah, oui, bien sûr.. ! »

S'exclama-t-il alors que l'éducateur reprenait sa ceinture dans un soupir dépité avant de la remettre en place.

« Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi tu as fais ça... Mais ce n'était pas _super_ cool ! Enfin... Comme ce n'est que votre troisième jour ici, je vais faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. »

S'enquit l'individu à la chevelure bleue tout en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils avant de lâcher un léger soupir, reprenant son trousseau de clés afin d'aller ouvrir la salle d'étude sans rien ajouter, Sanji poussant un lourd soupir de soulagement alors qu'il passait l'une de ses mains sur son visage.

Relevant son visage, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds aperçu la silhouette de Zoro qui patientait silencieusement à l'avant du local dans lequel les élèves de leur classe rentrèrent un à un dans un brouhaha incessant, riant encore de manière prononcée suite à l'événement qui venait d'avoir lieu, celui-ci faisant tourner d'un geste lent à l'aide de l'une de ses mains son foulard qu'il venait de détacher dans un léger sourire de son avant-bras alors que Sanji faisait rouler ses yeux d'exaspération, s'avançant afin de récupérer le bout de tissu d'un geste agressif.

« Vas te faire foutre ! »

S'exclama-t-il avec irritation tout en fronçant les sourcils alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lâchait un léger rire, Sanji enroulant le tissus autour de son propre poignet avant de rentrer en compagnie de son antagoniste à l'intérieur de la salle d'étude, faisant grincer ses dents.

Non, il se le jurait il n'allait pas perdre à ce jeu, quel que soit les défis à surmonter...

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Ce chapitre est enfin terminé !

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue, et vous dit à la semaine prochaine, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce dont vous en avez pensé !

Pastèque et chocolat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous !  
J'espère que vous allez bien !

Pour ma part, tout va pour le mieux. Les vacances arrivent petit à petit, de quoi enfin pouvoir se relâcher un peu les esprits...

Ainsi donc arrive ce septième chapitre ! J'ai l'impression que tout va de plus en plus vite...  
Dans celui-ci, nous allons enfin plonger dans le cœur même de l'histoire, alors soyez prêt !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

« Putain d'algue... »

« Sourcille en vrille. »

« Enfoiré... »

« Pauvre type. »

« Abruti... »

« Blondinette. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji vint déposer son regard sur la silhouette de son antagoniste qui marchait d'un pas désinvolte à ses côtés, son regard étant éternellement égaré devant lui, reprenant avec irritation.

« Ça fait la troisième fois que tu balances ce surnom. Essayes au moins d'être original... »

Éloignant la cigarette qu'il tenait soigneusement dans l'une de ses mains, Zoro soupira un léger nuage de fumée qui se dissipa dans l'air mordant de cette fin de journée, poursuivant d'une voix peu concernée.

« Et toi tu m'as appelé « touffe d'herbe » quatre fois. Ce serait plutôt à moi de parler d'originalité... »

Lâchant un claquement de langue agacé, Sanji reporta son regard devant lui, tirant également une lourde inspiration sur sa propre cigarette avec énervement tout en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, optant afin de garder le silence.

La journée des deux étudiants s'était achevée sans encombres, du moins... Pas plus que précédemment.

Nombreux de leurs enseignants étant absents en raison du petit incident dut à la caféine créé un peu plus tôt lors de la journée, l'horaire de leur classe n'avait pas été réellement chargé, ayant passé une majeur partie de leur journée dans la salle d'étude, à s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient.  
Chose signifiant, aux yeux de Zoro et Sanji, se lancer des petites boules de papier infantiles d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, froisser les feuilles de cours qu'ils avaient reçues afin de s'irriter mutuellement, tenter d'accuser l'autre dans le but d'attirer l'attention de l'éducateur...  
Rien de bien créatif, en soit. À croire qu'eux-même se moquaient tout bonnement de la puérilité de leur comportement dépourvu de maturité, ignorant les remarques des éducateurs vis-à-vis de leur personne lorsque ceux-ci leur faisaient une remarque.

Cependant, les étudiants de la petite classe n'avait pas eut que des heures libres de leur journée. Ils furent également, et ce au plus grand soulagement de Sanji qui craignait que sa bien-aimée eut subit les vices de son défi précédent, escortés par Tashigi en cours de langue ainsi que, et ce pendant deux interminables heures, amenés à leur premier cours de Français de l'année, avec Bon Clay.

Bon Clay était un homme de la vingtaine d'années, tout comme nombreux de ses collègues, qui était fortement apprécié par ses élèves, et tout particulièrement par Luffy et Usopp en raison de son comportement sempiternellement enjoué qui ne cessait de les faire s'esclaffer lors de ses cours.  
À l'allure assez révélatrice, l'individu avait la particularité bien spécifique de se maquiller avec soin et de se vêtir des couleurs vives, sans porter d'importance à son genre masculin, chose qui lui valait l'interpellation de nombreux de ses collègues, bien qu'il ne prêtait jamais grande attention à cela, continuant de porter éternellement ses tenues à la physionomie féminine et élégante qu'il aimait tant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les deux antagonistes avaient put quitter leur lycée sans attraper, par chance, la moindre retenue, s'avançant d'une façon presque routinière en direction de leur appartement commun, ne cessant de se lancer des piques de manières futiles, comme ils en avaient prit pour habitude...

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Sanji n'avait pas prit en compte sa propre promesse de ne plus accompagner son alter-ego sur la route de leur habitation. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il s'était surpris à passer le reste de sa journée à ses côtés, à s'énerver pour un rien, sans même chercher du regard ses trois acolytes...  
Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il avançait à ses côtés d'un pas qui ne se voulait pas pressé, l'esprit aéré, son éternelle cigarette s'écumant entre ses lèvres fines, sans mots, sans bruits, dans le courant d'air de cet automne prématuré.

S'égarant dans ses propres réflexions, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fut interrompu dans ses songes lorsqu'une goutte d'eau glacée vint chuter subitement sur son visage, lui faisant ralentir le pas alors qu'il haussait quelque peu les sourcils avec perplexité, levant instinctivement ses prunelles céruléennes en direction du ciel tapissé de nuages opaques qui se situait au dessus de leurs êtres, interpellé.

S'apprêtant à reprendre la parole, il laissa sa phrase se mourir d'elle même lorsqu'une seconde goutte d'eau vint rattraper sa précédente, suivit d'une autre, et ainsi de suite, une averse inattendue venant bien vite se former alors que Zoro s'arrêtait également dans son avancée.

« Et merde.. ! Dire que c'était le seul jour où je n'avais pas prit mon parapluie... »

S'exclama subitement Sanji tout en fronçant les sourcils, se raidissant quelque peu suite aux parcelles d'eau glacée qui ne faisaient que s'augmenter en intensité, relevant quelque peu le col de sa veste dans un frisson désagréable alors que son antagoniste reprenait tout en faisant rouler ses yeux.

« Ça va, ce n'est qu'une petite pluie...»

À peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase qu'un fracas assourdissant de ce qui semblerait être le début d'un orage vint l'arrêter dans ses propos, les deux jeunes hommes relevant instinctivement leur prunelles en direction du ciel qui fut zébrer avec agressivité par la foudre, la pluie qui chutait sur leurs êtres en devenant des plus acrimonieuses, tous deux se retrouvant bien vite ruisselant d'eau comme s'ils avaient été plongés à travers le courant d'une rivière.

« Tu disais.. ?! »

S'exclama Sanji d'une voix forte afin que son alter-ego puisse l'entendre malgré le feulement mordant de la pluie qui se mit à découler avec torrent sur l'asphalte de la route, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il plissait quelque peu les yeux afin de parvenir à y voir plus claire à travers cet affluant aussi soudain qu'inattendu, les habitants s'empressant de fermer les fenêtres de leurs habitations alors que la pluie embrumait la ville sous son voile criard, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds reprenant dans la même tonalité tout en déposant son regard sur Zoro.

« Ne restes pas planté là, il faut trouver un endroit pour s'abriter ! »

Obstruant ses yeux à son tour, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts s'empressa de balayer le piétonnier du regard, faisant grincer ses dents avant d'apercevoir ce qui semblerait être un arrêt de bus abrité, prenant une expression concernée.

« Viens ! »

S'exclama-t-il machinalement avant de s'emparer instinctivement du poignet de Sanji qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise, étant entraîné par son alter-ego en direction de l'arrêt de bus qui se trouvait au bout de la rue sans même avoir eut son mot à dire, courant avec maladresse alors qu'il venait marcher bruyamment dans une flaque d'eau, manquant de s'emmêler le pieds à plusieurs reprises.

Il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes aux deux acolytes avant d'enfin parvenir à arriver à leur destination, s'arrêtant sous le toit de l'arrêt de bus alors que Zoro relâchait le poignet de son alter-ego, tout deux se penchant afin de reprendre leur souffle saccadé suite à cette petite course imprévue, leurs vêtements dégoulinant de pluie sur le sol en bitume de leur abri, venant former une petite mare d'eau à leurs pieds.

« Putain... »

Pantela Sanji tout en se redressant quelque peu, venant passer une main maladroite à travers sa chevelure blonde dès lors ruisselante tout fronçant les sourcils avec agacement, tressaillant de froid.

« Tu parles d'une petite pluie... »

Grinça-t-il tout en déposant son regard irrité sur l'étudiant aux cheveux verts qui tordait sa veste débordante de pluie dans le but de la sécher un temps soit peu avant de lâcher un lourd soupir, remettant celle-ci sur son dos tout en abandonnant tout bonnement l'idée de parvenir à être au sec avant leur retour à leur appartement commun.

« Je suis habitué à l'eau... Je suis une algue, après tout. »

Soupira-t-il avant de reporter ses prunelles cendrées sur la silhouette de Sanji qui resta incrédule suite à ses derniers propos, haussant quelque peu les sourcils d'un air dubitatif tout en faisant les yeux ronds.  
Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants durant, muets, seul le hurlement du vent accompagné par les échos imperceptibles des gouttes de pluies chutant depuis leurs vêtements égouttant sur le sol de l'arrêt de bus venant rompre le silence éternel, se considérant l'un l'autre avec perplexité avant que Sanji ne détourne son visage, lâchant un léger rire incontrôlé malgré lui.  
Léger de rire qui, bien vite, se répercuta de manière irrépressible, venant se transformer en un éclat imprévu alors qu'il semblait tout bonnement incapable de s'arrêter dans sa ferveur, se fléchissant quelque peu tandis que ses esclaffement qualifiés comme étant imprévisibles et équivoques venaient briser le silence, Zoro haussant les sourcil, pris au dépourvu par ce changement inattendu de situation.

« T'es trop con ! »

Articula l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds entre deux éclats de rire, chose qui fit prendre une expression d'interpellation à son alter-ego avant que celui-ci ne finisse par esquisser un léger sourire amusé à son tour, fronçant les sourcils de manière imperceptible.

« C'est toi qui dis ça ? T'as vu comme tu es trempé.. ? »

Riant de plus belle, Sanji finit par reposer son regard céruléen sur son acolyte, rattrapant dans un sourire embelli alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, essuyant du revers de sa main les gouttes de pluie qui sombraient sur son visage.

«Tu peux parler ! »

Lui rendant son sourire, Zoro resta un instant silencieux, laissant sans réellement s'en rendre compte ses prunelles cendrées s'aimanter à celles de son antagoniste, s'égarant sans mot dire dans les torrents de celles-ci alors que Sanji en faisait de même, son regard s'éternisant dans celui de l'étudiant aux cheveux verts tandis que la pluie semblait d'ores et déjà s'être apaisée derrière eux, ses affluents assaillants se changeant petit à petit en un simple susurrement d'eau, la foudre s'étant elle-même éloignée dans un écho indistinct à travers le ciel brumeux...  
Ils restèrent ainsi longues secondes durant, égarés, perdus dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, comme si la notion de temps venait de s'échapper de leurs esprits errant, comme si eux même ne s'en étaient pas rendu compte, les sons autour d'eux s'étant embrumés petit à petit, laissant place à un silence éphémère, fébrile, inconscient...  
Leurs cheveux ainsi que leurs vêtements étaient ruisselants de pluie, le souffle mordant du vent les faisant tressaillir malgré eux sans pour autant se mettre en mouvement, se contentant de se délecter sans mot de cet arrêt chancelant. Immobiles.  
Ailleurs...

« On y va ? On dirait que la pluie s'est un peu calmée pour le moment...»

Finit enfin par laisser échapper Zoro après une poignée de secondes, esquissant un léger sourire à Sanji qui hocha silencieusement la tête, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres alors qu'il récupérait son sac précédemment posé sur le sol, lui rendant son rictus d'une façon presque imperceptible avant de se redresser.

En effet, la tempête s'était comme subtilement atténuée.  
Le temps qu'ils puissent trouver un abri, le temps qu'ils parviennent à reprendre leurs souffles.  
Le temps d'un regard.

Se dirigeant en direction de leur appartement commun, avançant d'un pas maladroit entre les petits affluents d'eau qui s'étaient formés petit à petit sur leur chemin, les deux acolytes s'égarèrent une énième fois dans leur propos futiles, se permutant des insultes infantiles, se répondant par des surnoms puériles, comme à leur nouvelle coutume infrangible...

« C'est vrai que tu ressembles encore plus à une algue maintenant. »

Affirma Sanji lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin leur couloir d'appartement, s'éternisant devant leurs portes respectives alors que Zoro laissait un lourd soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, venant passer une main effacée à travers ses cheveux humides.

« Ma chemise est foutue... »

Grimaça-t-il avant que l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds ne lâche un léger rire, reprenant dans un rictus dédaigneux.

« Au moins on est quitte. Je te rappelle que le premier jour, c'est toi qui as foutu la mienne en l'air en me foutant des coups... »

Un sourire naissant sur son visage, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts fit rouler ses yeux avant de reprendre, reposant ses prunelles sur le visage de son antagoniste.

« T'avais qu'à mieux te battre. C'était ton sang, pas le mien. »

Fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, Sanji prit une mine quelque peu irritée face à cette remarque, chose qui eu lieu de ne faire que perdurer l'amusement de son alter-ego avant de celui-ci ne reprenne, venant plonger l'une de ses mains dans la poche humidifiée de sa veste dans le but d'y trouver ses clés.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi je commence à me les geler dans ces vêtements. »

« Une plante arrosée est une plante heureuse. »

Cita Sanji tout en s'emparant de ses propres clés alors que Zoro lâchait un énième soupir, venant ouvrir la porte de son appartement avant de lui attribuer un futile geste de la main auquel son acolyte répondit instinctivement.

« À demain. »

« Ouai, ouai. »

Fermant leurs portes dans un écho synchronisé qui s'éleva à travers le couloir à présent répudié, les deux jeunes hommes se séparent sans rien ajouter, se retrouvant chacun dos à leur portes sur laquelle ils laissèrent leurs omoplates s'éterniser un instant, un soupir partagé s'échappant d'entre leurs lèvres.

Fermant un instant les paupières, Sanji se laissa s'égarer l'espace d'une poignée de secondes dans ses propres réflexions avant d'enfin songer à s'animer, se dirigeant en direction de sa chambre d'un pas songeur afin de changer de tenue vestimentaire, étant dans un inconfort des plus totales, ainsi ruisselant de pluie.

Déboutonnant sa chemise humide, il laissa ses prunelles céruléennes s'égarer sur un point inexistant de la pièce, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres alors que, sur ses trait pâle, un sourire ineffaçable semblait dès lors dessiné, inclinant quelque peu la tête en avant dans son rictus éternel.  
Et, étrangement, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il se sentit comme enveloppé d'un sentiment nouveau qui lui apporta une familière impression de liberté que l'on parviendrait, enfin, à effleurer du bout des doigts.  
Oui... Tout commençait enfin à se changer.

* * *

« La discipline. La discipline est la mère du respect. Et sans respect, c'est la fin de le civilisation ! J'espère que vous en êtes bien conscients, tous les deux... »

La voix glacée et remplie de dureté de Smoker s'éleva une énième fois à travers le silence oppressant qui animait d'ores et déjà son bureau, croisant ses bras sur son torse alors qu'il fusillait d'un regard hostile les deux étudiants qui se tenaient sagement face à lui, la froideur des ses prunelles ébènes étant d'autant plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Quel âge pensez-vous que vous ayez ? Encore un coup comme ça, et ce sera la corvée de nettoyage pour le reste de l'année ! J'ai bien été clair, cette fois-ci.. ?! »

Hochant silencieusement la tête, les deux acolytes gardèrent le silence avant d'enfin être autorisés à quitter le bureau du préfet, refermant la porte derrière eux tout en s'échangeant un sourire partagé qu'ils avaient peiné à ne pas esquisser lors de leur énième réprimande, s'avançant à travers le long couloir bordé de fenêtres.

« Bon. Récites ton exposé oral avec le plus d'insultes possible. »

Finit par proférer Sanji tout en présentant d'une main le bout de tissu à son antagoniste qui s'en empara d'un geste routinier, son rictus ne faisant que perdurer.

« Cap, bien sûr. »

Oui, les choses avaient beaucoup changées, depuis...

Cela faisait à présent trois mois que les cours avaient reprit dans le lycée. Trois mois interminables, insurmontables, inéluctables et, bien entendu, inévitables...  
Tout s'était métamorphosé. Du moins, ce qu'il leur semblait.  
De septembre à décembre, de l'automne à l'hiver, de la pluie à la neige...  
Comme si un voile inattendu était venu se déposer inconsciemment sur leur petit quotidien, le teignant d'un couleur nouvelle, une couleur plus vive, une couleur changeante...

Les règles du jeu, quant à elles, n'avaient pas changé.  
Quand Zoro avait le foulard, c'était à lui de réaliser n'importe quel gage que Sanji lui donnait.  
Et quand Sanji avait le foulard, c'était l'inverse qui se produisait.

Néanmoins, plus la partie s'éternisait, et plus les paris devenaient corsés, pimentés, et sans la moindre pitié...  
Non, dès lors, leur jeu n'était plus un simple échange de provocations, mais bien de la dégénérescence à son plus haut point d'exode, de la perversion.  
Mais bien entendu, cela était avant tout une affaire de goût. Car ce genre d'égarements, on aime, ou on n'aime pas.  
Sauf que dans certains cas, on n'a tout simplement pas le choix de refuser... Car un défi était un défi. Et les règles restaient les règles...

Pour les eux acolytes, les choses avaient bien évoluées.  
À présent, il ne vivaient plus que pour le jeu. Telle était leur vocation, leur pacte insoluble, leur raison de se faire reconnaître, faisant perdurer leurs défis jours après jours, leurs rendez-vous avec les sanctions en étant presque devenus une habitude, une maladie incurable dont ils étaient les victimes.

Mais cela n'avait plus d'importance. Le reste non plus, d'ailleurs. Ils se battaient, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ne se désistant jamais, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences. Et ils aimaient ça.  
C'était une sorte d'addiction, une dépendance parallèle à la cigarette, à l'alcool...  
À l'oxygène.  
Un vice dangereux auquel, lorsqu'on y aurait trempé les lèvres, devenait tout bonnement insurmontable...

« Eh merde, j'ai oublié mon sac dans l'autre classe.. ! »

Finit par s'exclamer Zoro tout en ralentissant le pas, fronçant les sourcils avant de reposer son attention sur son acolyte qui continuait à s'avancer à travers le large couloir, le résonnement de la sonnerie annonçant la fin de leur inter-cours venant retentir à travers l'établissement.

« Tu 'accompagnes ? »

S'enquit l'étudiant au cheveux verts tout en dissimulant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon alors que Sanji esquissait un sourire déplaisant, haussant quelque peu les sourcils.

« Tu te fous de moi j'espère ? Je t'ai déjà accompagné les cinq fois précédentes ! T'es assez grand pour te démerder maintenant. »

Lâchant un claquement de langue agacé, Zoro détourna le regard, s'arrêtant finalement de marcher alors que son acolyte faisait de même, fronçant les sourcils.

« T'es vraiment une plaie... »

Articula le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds après une poignée de secondes dans un soupir exaspéré alors que son alter-ego reportait son regard sur sa personne dans un rictus mal dissimulé.

« C'est bon, viens. Mais si on est en retard au cours de Mister Three, ce sera à toi de t'excuser !»

« Bien sûr, bien sûr... »

S'enquit Zoro d'une mine effacée tout en emboîtant le pas à l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds, son regard anodin balayant d'un air distrait les différents locaux devant lesquels ils passaient.

Récupérant son sac dans le local de Géographie, lieu où ils avaient eut cours précédemment avec Nami, Zoro vint placer la lanière de celui-ci d'un geste flegmatique par dessus son épaule, soupirant longuement alors qu'il refermait la porte du local derrière lui, Sanji l'attendant sagement dans le couloir.

« On sort en ville, après le cours ? »

Proposa le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en reprenant sa marche aux côtés de son acolyte qui fronça légèrement les sourcils, soupirant avec irritation.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas, aujourd'hui... Je dois bosser au café. »

Prenant une mine irritée, Zoro resserra instinctivement sa mâchoire avant de reprendre.

« Tu n'as qu'à ne pas y aller, pour une fois... Ce n'est qu'un bête job. »

« Trouves toi en un et tu verras si ce n'est qu'un bête job, foutue plante. »

Gronda Sanji avec exaspération alors que Zoro passait l'une de ses mains dans sa chevelure verte dans un lourd soupir, agacé.

« À cause de toi on va être en retard en plus... »

Poursuivit l'étudiant au cheveux blonds tout en accélérant le pas en direction du couloir dans lequel leur cours de Physique leur était donné, arrivant enfin devant une porte d'ores et déjà fermée devant laquelle Sanji poussa son alter-ego, le forçant à rentrer en premier.

Fronçant les sourcils, Zoro lui assigna un regard furtif avant de frapper contre la porte, la voix criarde de Mister Three s'élevant avec force depuis l'intérieur de la classe afin de leur donner l'autorisation de s'incorporer à la classe, les deux jeunes hommes entrant donc dans celle-ci tout en s'excusant.

« Il me semble que vous êtes bien souvent en retard, tout les deux... »

Siffla l'enseignant tout en suivant les deux étudiants d'un regard irrité alors que ceux-ci prenaient place à leur éternel banc commun, s'échangeant un regard entendu alors qu'ils optaient afin de ne rien ajouter, leurs camarades de cours ayant à leur tour déposé leur attention sur leurs personnes.

« En guise de sanction, vous serez le premier à passer pour votre oral, Monsieur Roronoa. Étant donné que votre camarade à déjà rendu son travail la semaine dernière... »

Poursuivit le professeur d'un air hautain alors que Sanji esquissait un rictus imperceptible à son alter-ego qui fit rouler ses yeux avant de se redresser de sa chaise sur laquelle il venait de prendre place d'un geste désinvolte, la faisant grincer de manière accentuée sur le carrelage du local.

« Ouai... »

Soupira-t-il tout en levant les yeux alors que Mister Three plissait quelque peu les paupières suite à son comportement irritant, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts rejoignant l'avant du local sous les regards silencieux de ses condisciples.

Appuyant son menton dans la paume de l'une de ses mains, Sanji aimanta instinctivement ses prunelles céruléennes avec un amusement non dissimulé à la silhouette de son antagoniste, celui-ci déposant un regard errant en sa direction avant de fermer un instant les paupières, toussotant quelque peu alors qu'il plaçait l'un de ses poings devant ses lèvres, gardant le silence tandis que les étudiants restaient quelque peu incertains face à son manque de réaction, anticipant un début quelconque de sa part.

« C'est quand vous voulez. »

S'impatienta Galdino tout en prenant place aux côtés de son propre bureau sur l'estrade, croisant ses bras sur son torse tout en se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres avec crispation.

Finissant par ouvrir une seconde fois ses paupières après un court instant, Zoro balaya de ses prunelles cendrées éternellement désintéressées la petite assemblée qui se trouvait d'ores et déjà à son écoute depuis près d'une poignées de secondes, s'immobilisant l'espace d'un instant sur la carrure de son acolyte qui ne le quittait point de son regard avant de reprendre sa contemplation à travers le local, dans le but de bâtir une anticipation évidente au sein de leur classe, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Bon, bande d'enfoirés. Je me suis fais chier à rédiger ce foutu exposé à la con pendant trois putains d'heures, alors je ne vais me casser le cul pour le lire pendant trop longtemps... »

Commença-t-il d'un mine indifférente alors que tous les yeux qui s'étaient rivés sur sa personne s'écarquillaient de surprises suite à ces quelques mots, les visages des étudiantes se changeant bien vite en une expression des plus abasourdies alors que Zoro poursuivait sur le même ton, passant l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque.

« Comme ce connard me l'a demandé, je vais vous parler de cette connerie qu'est l'électromagnétisme, et les foutues choses particulièrement chiantes et pète couilles qui l'accompagnent... »

S'emparant de ses feuilles, Zoro déposa son regard sur celles-ci, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres alors qu'il s'apprêtait à poursuivre, lorsque la voix hébétée de l'enseignant de Physique s'éleva dans une exclamation tiraillée entre une colère dévorante et une stupéfaction des plus totales, se redressant machinalement.

« Ça ... Ça suffit ! Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez, Roronoa.. ?! »

S'étrangla Mister Three tout en s'avançant d'un pas hautement agacé en direction de l'étudiant qui prit une mine faussement surprise, déposant son regard en direction de l'enseignant alors que ses sourcils se haussaient d'eux-même, reprenant avec incertitude.

« Que se passe-t-il, monsieur ? Mon sujet n'était pas l'électromagnétisme ? »

Son visage s'empourprant d'une rage imminente, l'enseignant ferma instinctivement ses poings alors qu'il reprenait, semblant ne pas prendre le petit jeu de son élève comme une plaisanterie.

« Ne vous moquez pas de moi ! Vous irez en retenue après les cours, c'est bien clair ?! Maintenant, sortez ! »

Restant un instant sans broncher dans une expression calme et faussement méconnue, Zoro garda ses prunelles posées un instant sur son professeur qui s'était emparé de son exposé avec antipathie tout en faisant grincer ses dents, un silence éternel s'étant emparé du local de cours alors que les étudiants restaient déconcertés face à sa présentation, considérant la scène d'un œil dépourvu.

« Comme vous voulez. Et dire que je venais seulement d'arriver... »

Finit par proférer le jeune homme aux cheveux verts d'un air indifférent avant de quitter l'avant de la classe sous les regards abasourdis de ses camarades, récupérant ses affaires au pied de son banc alors qu'il défaisait d'un geste machinale le foulard sombre précédemment noué à son bras, le tendant à son acolyte qui esquissa un sourire enchanté, leurs regards venant se croiser un instant de manière inopinée.

« Monsieur KuroAshi, je peux savoir ce qui vous amuse de la sorte ?! »

S'exclama l'enseignant avec force depuis son bureau, semblant plus enragé que jamais, les nerfs à vif par cet incident précédent.

« Vous irez en retenue avec votre camarade puisqu'il en est ainsi, et dans le couloir aussi ! On verra bien si vous rirez autant ! »

Perplexe, Sanji haussa quelque peu les sourcils, s'apprêtant à reprendre lorsque l'enseignant lui ordonna le silence, les deux acolytes s'en venant donc à devoir quitter silencieusement le local de cours sans rien ajouter, suivis par les yeux de leurs collègues ainsi que de leur professeur, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres.

La porte se refermant lourdement derrière eux, Zoro soupira longuement tout en venant appuyer son dos contre le mur adjacent au couloir, Sanji, pour sa part, affichant un sourire enjoué alors qu'il nouait d'un geste habitué le foulard autour de son avant-bras, reportant ensuite ses prunelles sur la personne de son acolyte qu'il considéra un instant.

« Tu n'as pas tenu bien longtemps, dis-moi... »

Lâchant un claquement de langue courroucé, Zoro détourna le regard avant de reprendre, un sourire imperceptible venant d'ores et déjà se graver sur ses lèvres fines malgré lui.

« Je suis sûr que tu n'aurais pas fait mieux. »

Marquant un temps de pause, il ferma un instant les paupières, l'arrière de sa tête venant rencontrer le mur qui lui faisait dos avant qu'il ne profère, reportant ses prunelles cendrées sur son acolyte qui s'était d'ores et déjà placé sur le banc en face de lui, son regard restant, sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, happé à la silhouette de l'étudiant au cheveux verts.

« Cap d'entrer dans les vestiaires des filles quand elles se changent et de t'asseoir pour les regarder ? »

Soupirant quelque peu, Sanji se pinça légèrement les lèvres, levant son regard en direction du plafond orné de néons éblouissants alors qu'il reprenait, une pointe d'amusement se trouvant dans sa voix.

« Ce n'est as un défi ça, c'est un cadeau. »

Marquant un temps de pause, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds reposa son regard sur son alter-ego qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

« Mais je dirai cap, pour sûr. »

Faisant rouler ses yeux, Zoro esquissa un ritcus railleur avant de citer dans une mine sarcastique.

« T'es un vrai pervers. »

« Je ne le suis pas ! »

S'indigna Sanji tout en fronçant les sourcils avec irritation, fermant instinctivement ses poings.

« C'est un simple défi, après tout. »

Poursuivit-il tout en passant une main sur sa nuque alors que Zoro reportait ses prunelles en sa direction, restant silencieux, l'atmosphère, bien qu'il en aurait semblé le contraire à première vue, s'avérant être des plus légères...

Oui, les choses avaient grandement changées, durant ces trois mois.  
Et pourtant, aux yeux des deux jeunes hommes, la vie n'avait jamais été d'un tel éclairci, comme si une étincelle nouvelle était venu éclairer leur quotidien de manière subtile, inattendue.

Comme si dès lors, plus rien n'aurait été cap de les séparer, peu important les conséquences...

* * *

Aah, que j'aime écrire des instants guimauves de la sorte.

Enfin bref !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !  
Les choses commencent enfin à se développer...

Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée, ainsi qu'une bonne semaine ! À la prochaine !


	8. Chapter 8

**Note :** Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !  
J'espère que vous aller bien !  
 **  
**Je suis ravie de voir que mon précédent chapitre vous ait plut ! Et j'espère qu'il en sera le cas pour celui-ci également !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture ! 

* * *

« Quel con... »

Avançant d'un pas flegmatique à travers l'un des couloirs principaux de l'établissement tout en fronçant les sourcils avec irritation, Sanji vint déposer sa main d'un geste futile sur l'une de ses joues dont la teinte empourprée de manière douloureuse prouvait avec évidence un coup lancinant dont il aurait été assaillit précédemment, un soupir prolongé venant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres fines.

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la dernière heure de cours de la journée avait retentit à travers le lycée d'une manière éternellement assourdissante, chaque étudiant récupérant ses affaires à l'intérieur de son casier tout en discutant d'une voix forte, se dirigeant avec un enjouement tiraillé avec une fatigue accumulée lors de cette interminable journée en direction de la sortie, tous s'apprêtant à rentrer chez eux.

Encore une journée qu'il n'avait pas vu filer entre ses doigts... Toutefois, celle-ci était loin d'être terminée, pour le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.  
Il en aurait presque oublié son énième heure de retenue qui l'attendait à bras ouverts depuis la salle d'étude, plissant légèrement du nez face au souvenir amer d'un futur règlement d'intérieur à devoir copier, pour la sempiternelle fois, aux côtés de son cher acolyte aux cheveux verts qui l'attendait sans doute d'ores et déjà à l'intérieur de leur local.

Cet imbécile... C'était par sa faute si Sanji se trouvait avec le visage amoché de la sorte.  
Bien sûr, il aurait put contourner son stupide défi. Bien sûr, il aurait put ne pas se faire remarquer par les demoiselles lorsqu'il exécutait celui-ci... Bien sûr, il aurait put partir avant de se faire ruer d'une multitude de phalanges répétitives sur sa joue de la part de celles-ci tout en étant attribué au surnom de "pervers" et autres pseudonymes semblables...  
Mais il n'en pouvait rien ! Après tout, s'il était intervenu de ces diverses façons, il aurait déshonoré les règles de leur petit jeu. Et le jeune étudiant n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Après tout, s'ils agissaient de la sorte, c'était en se souscrivant aux conséquences. Ainsi était la loi...

Passant une main dans sa chevelure blonde, Sanji se laissa s'égarer un instant dans ses propres réflexions. De quelle manière pourrait-il bien se venger de ce défi... Un rictus imperceptible venant étirer ses traits pâles, le jeune étudiants aux cheveux blonds fut bien vite happé de ses songes divers lorsqu'une voix s'élevant de son dos le ramena subitement à la réalité, lui faisant hausser quelque peu les sourcils de perplexité.

« Sanji.. ? »

Tournant les talons, l'appelé s'arrêta dans son avancée, venant déposer son regard céruléen sur la silhouette du nouvel arrivant qui s'était également immobilisé en face de lui, prit au dépourvu.

« Tiens, Usopp ! »

Proféra le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en esquissant un léger sourire à son acolyte qui sembla prendre une mine quelque peu incertaine, venant passer l'une de ses mains derrière sa propre nuque.

« On pourrait parler.. ? Enfin... Ça fait un instant qu'on ne s'est pas vu avec les autres, donc je m'étais dit, si tu avais le temps... »

L'interrogation du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres lui faisant prendre une mine dubitative, Sanji effaça petit à petit son sourire précédent de son visage, haussant quelque peu les sourcils de manière incrédule.  
Il était vrai que depuis que lui-même s'était rapproché de Zoro, sa relation avec ses trois éternels camarades s'était légèrement ternie, en quelque sorte, passant la plupart de ses temps libres avec son antagoniste, sans même que son regard ne s'égare en direction de son petit trio l'espace d'une poignée de secondes...  
À vrai dire, cela ne lui avait pas réellement effleurer l'esprit, jusque là. Pour lui, les choses continuaient comme elles avaient toujours été, et pourtant...

Aucun de ses trois compagnons n'étaient au courant du petit jeu auquel lui et Zoro se distrayaient depuis le début de l'année à présent. Pas même qui que ce soit d'autre qu'eux-même, par le même biais...  
Oui, c'était quelque chose qui leur appartenait, une limite que personne d'autre mis à part eux-même ne pouvaient se permettre de franchir.

Fermant instinctivement ses poings, Sanji se pinça quelque peu les lèvres avant de reprendre après un futile instant de réticence, relevant ses prunelles azurées sur la silhouette d'Usopp de manière désinvolte, remontant son sac sur son épaule d'une main égarée.

« Désolé, mais je n'ai pas le temps aujourd'hui, je dois filer en retenue.. ! »

S'enquit-il avant de se reculer d'un pas, levant l'une de ses mains d'un geste cordial en direction du jeune homme au long nez tout en lui affichant un léger sourire.

« On verra pour une prochaine fois ! »

Poursuivit l'étudiant au cheveux blonds avec enjouement avant de reprendre sa marche précédente d'un pas hâtif en direction de la salle d'étude qui se situait au bout du couloir principal sans rien ajouter, laissant son acolyte au dépourvu derrière lui, immobile, un léger soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

« Usopp, tu viens ? »

La voix de Chopper s'élevant dans son dos alors que celui-ci prenait une mine perplexe vint happer l'appeler de ses réflexions, tournant les talons alors qu'il esquissait un léger sourire à son acolyte.

« Oui, désolé pour l'attente ! »

Le regardant le rejoindre, le jeune homme aux cheveux chatains prit un air dubitatif, gardant ses prunelles ambrées posées sur la silhouette du jeune homme au long nez alors qu'il reprenait sa marche à ses côtés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Interrogea-t-il alors qu'Usopp lâchait un soupir indistinct, reposant son regard devant lui tout en sortant de l'établissement.

« Sanji est bizarre. »

Surpris, Chopper haussa quelque peu les sourcils avant de reprendre, esquissant un sourire amusé.

« Il l'a toujours été ! »

Passant l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, Usopp leva son attention en direction du ciel tapis de nuages opaques qui se situait au dessus de leurs êtres, reprenant tout en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

« Pas autant que depuis cette année ! Je te rappelle que hier il a tagué la porte du bureau du préfet... Et la semaine dernière, il est arrivé complètement saoul au cours d'éducation physique ! Sans mentionné ce jour-là où il est parti en courant du local de math en s'exclamant que des aliens arrivaient pour le chercher... »

Lâchant un léger rire suite à la mention de ces faits qui s'étaient produit précédemment, le cadet prit une mine amusée tout en remettant son écharpe en place avant de prendre une mine songeuse, un sourire pensif étant venu étirer ses traits.

« C'est vrai qu'il agit bizarrement... Mais je trouve qu'il a l'air encore plus heureux qu'avant. Même s'il continue de s'énerver tout le temps, il a toujours un sourire au visage. »

Interloqué par ses quelques mots, Usopp prit un air surpris avant de froncer les sourcils, reportant son attention sur la route sans rien ajouter.

Oui, il avait changé. 

* * *

« Et... gagné ! T'es vraiment une merde aux cartes, dis moi... »

S'enquit Sanji dans un sourire victorieux alors qu'il récupérait les gains précédemment déposé sur la table basse, à savoir des paquets de cigarettes ainsi que quelques pièces de monnaie sans grande importance, déposant un regard intransigeant sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux verts qui fronça les sourcils, contemplant avec irritation ses biens qui lui étaient dérobés.

« Il est truqué, ton jeu... »

Gronda Zoro tout en laissant tomber ses cartes, appuyant son dos contre le fauteuil dans un lourd soupir tout en détournant le regard, faisant grincer ses dents.

« C'est l'excuse que tout les perdants utilisent. Sois un peu original, quand tu essayes de te la jouer... »

Proféra Sanji tout en remettant les cartes dans leur boite, chose qui fit lâcher un claquement de langue à son antagoniste.

« Fermes-la... »

Son sourire ne faisant que perdurer, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds reposa la boite de carte sur l'étagère de son acolyte avant de lâcher un soupir prolongé, venant s'étirer quelque peu.

« Cap de venir torse nu au lycée avec écrit "salope" sur ton torse ? »

S'enquit-t-il dans un regard amusé tout en reprenant place, Zoro reposant ses prunelles cendrées en sa direction suite à ses quelques mots.

« Hey, il est vache, ce défi là... »

Reprit-t-il tout en affichant un léger sourire délassé alors que Sanji reprenait, venant s'emparer de sa cigarette précédemment posée sur le rebord du cendrier qui se trouvait au centre de la table basse.

« C'est une vengeance pour le nombres de gifles que j'ai reçu à cause du tien aujourd'hui. Ainsi que pour cette fois-là où tu m'as demandé d'énerver le quartier entier... »

Fronçant les sourcils, Zoro prit une mine quelque peu agacée avant de soupirer, faisant rouler ses yeux d'exaspération.

« Je te signal qu'on avait finit tout les deux dans la rivière, par ta faute... »

« Peut-être... Mais si tu ne me l'avais pas donné, ça ne serai pas arrivé. »

Gronda Sanji tout en fronçant les sourcils, venant prendre une profonde inspiration sur sa cigarette à moitié consumée alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts venait passer une main sur son visage.

« Ça va... Cap. »

Finit-il par proférer après une poignée de secondes, affichant un sourire indistinct à son antagoniste qui sembla enchanté, s'exclamant tout en se penchant afin de venir éteindre son mégot de cigarette à l'intérieur du cendrier de verre.

« Merveilleux ! »

Cela était devenu une routine pour les deux jeunes hommes de passer leur soirée l'un chez l'autre, dès à présent.  
Lorsque Sanji avait terminé sa journée de travail au café, il partait rejoindre son antagoniste dans leur appartement, tous deux passant une majeur partie de leur rencontre à discuter de tout et de rien, à s'esclaffer pour des futilités jusqu'à ce que la fatigue les emporte, chacun rejoignant leur demeure respective tout en se saluant futilement, l'esprit dégagé.

Ils appréciaient ces moments, aussi subtiles soient-ils, qu'ils pouvaient passer l'un avec l'autre. Certes, ils ne cessaient de se disputer pour un rien comme des enfants une majeur partie de leur temps, à se lancer des insultes à tour de rôle comme ils savaient si bien le faire...  
Cependant, cela n'était pas la raison qui les empêchaient de vouloir se voir, tel un chien et un chat qui auraient apprit à vivre ensemble, à se supporter...

« Quelle heure est-ce qu'il est ? »

Interrogea Zoro tout en faisant rouler les articulations de ses épaules dans un unique soupir, Sanji se penchant afin de s'emparer de son téléphone portable qu'il déverrouilla d'un geste égaré.

« Deux heures quatre du matin... Je vais rentrer je crois. »

Haussant quelque peu les sourcils, Zoro reprit son emplacement, venant déposer l'un de ses bras de manière nonchalante par dessus le dossier du fauteuil sur lequel il avait prit place, reprenant de manière dépourvue.

« Déjà ? T'avais dit qu'on allait regarder un film, ce soir... »

Soupirant longuement, Sanji se releva du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était installé précédemment sous le regard de son acolyte, fermant un instant les paupières avant de reprendre.

« C'est à cause de toi si j'ai des cernes sous les yeux constamment. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Zoro fit rouler ses yeux avant de poursuivre avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

« T'as juste pas à faire des promesses que tu tiens pas. »

Lâchant un claquement de langue courroucé, Sanji reposa ses prunelles céruléennes sur la silhouette de son antagoniste.

« Je ne promets pas, j'envisage. »

« C'est pareil... »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas, abruti. »

Soufflant lourdement, Zoro ferma ses poings d'irritation avant de se relever, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds venant récupérer son sac de cours qu'il avait posé précédemment à quelques pas de là.  
L'appartement de l'étudiant aux cheveux verts n'était pas différent à celui de Sanji, en ce qui concernait l'arrangement des pièces, des fenêtres, ainsi que des portes. Cependant, sa décoration était le contraire même de celle de son voisin.  
Alors que pour sa part, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avait prit l'habitude de tout organiser autour de lui, rangeant ses affaires avec soin et de manière réfléchie, Zoro, de son côté, était plus dans la catégorie de gens qui se moquaient complètement de l'ordonnance et de l'application...  
Temps que cela se trouvait à proximité de lui, il n'y avait pas d'intérêt de le cataloguer, selon lui.  
Et par le biais de cette logique qui irritait grandement son voisin, l'appartement de l'étudiant aux cheveux verts s'avérait être un véritable champs de bataille. Déchets non jetés, vêtements jonchant le planché, cendriers remplis de mégots déposés sur chaque meuble...  
De quoi rendre une personne maniaque dans un état d'hystérie des plus évidentes. Mais heureusement, Sanji n'avait pas encore atteint ce degré. Après tout, s'il ne s'agissait pas de chez lui, il se moquait grandement de la manière dont les gens pouvaient bien organiser leur lieu d'habitation.

« Bon, à demain. »

Finit par proférer le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en plaçant son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule, ouvrant la porte de l'appartement qui donnait sur leur couloir commun alors que Zoro l'accompagnait jusqu'à celle-ci dans le but de la fermer à clés derrière lui.

« N'oublies pas ton gage. »

Poursuivit-il tout en traversant le couloir dans un léger sourire, Zoro faisant rouler ses yeux avant de reprendre tout en lui rendant son rictus.

« Est-ce que ça m'est déjà arrivé d'en oublier un ? »

Son sourire ne faisant que perdurer, Sanji n'ajouta rien à ses derniers mots, se contentant de lever sa main de manière routinière en sa direction avant de rentrer dans son appartement, Zoro en faisant de même, tout deux laissant leurs rictus s'éterniser sur leurs visages.

* * *

« Tu sais que je te déteste, pas vrai ? »

« C'est réciproque. »

Pénétrant dans la cour du lycée de manière synchronisée comme à leur éternelle habitude, les deux antagonistes furent accueilli par divers regards audacieux qui les suivirent des yeux de manière désorientée, Zoro passant une main irritée sur na propre nuque, fermant un instant les paupières.

« Tu devrais me remercier. Grâce à moi, tu es devenu la célébrité du lycée en un instant. »

Proféra Sanji dans un sourire amusé alors qu'il continuait d'avancer en compagnie de son alter-ego en direction du bâtiment principal, étant suivis des yeux par le reste des étudiants, divers sourires imperceptibles s'étant dessinés sur leurs visages.

« Je vais paraître pour un dégénéré... »

Soupira Zoro d'une voix courroucée, son torse, ouvert à la vue de tous, affichant de manière indubitable les propos désignés la veille par le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, celui-ci semblant particulièrement s'amuser de la situation actuelle.

« Tu en es un. »

Conclut-il tout en accordant un sourire éclatant à son acolyte qui lui répondit uniquement par un coup de poing à l'épaule, Sanji fronçant ses sourcils avec irritation tout en portant l'une de ses mains à son membre meurtri.

« Hey, ça fait mal ! »

« Tais-toi. Ce n'est pas toi qui est en train de te les geler en ce moment... Si c'était toi, je suis sûr que tu serais déjà en train de nous faire une remake de Titanic. »

S'enquit Zoro d'un air désinvolte, chose qui fit fermer instinctivement les poings de son acolyte avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux vert ne poursuive.

« T'as de la chance que j'ai le sang-chaud. Je te l'aurais fait regretter, sinon. »

Lâchant un claquement de langue indigné suite à ces propos, Sanji fronça les sourcils, jetant un coup d'œil futile en direction du torse mis à nu de son antagoniste.  
Il était vrai que s'il aurait été à sa place, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds n'aurait pas tenu bien longtemps avant de briser le défi en s'emparant du premier manteau venu, surtout par ce temps d'hiver prématuré...  
Mais à en croire ses manières coutumières de se vêtir de manière légère, même par ce froid mordant, Zoro devait être bien plus apte à supporter le froid que sa personne.

S'égarant dans ses réflexions, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds laissa son regard s'éterniser sur la carrure de son acolyte, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres.

Il était musclé. Très musclé.  
Et bien que Sanji avait déjà put apercevoir sa stature si bien assemblée lors de leurs cours d'éducation physique, il sentait à chaque fois son regard s'éterniser en direction de la silhouette de son acolyte de manière modérée, comme aimanté à celle-ci.

Sa musculature si bien formée à en défier les œuvres mêmes de Michel Ange, son teint de peau légèrement halé qui faisait ressortir les quelques cicatrices qui marquaient son épiderme de manière hypothétique...  
Se surprenant dans ses réflexions fortuites qui ne lui ressemblaient guère, Sanji reposa impérativement son regard devant lui, sentant avec horreur son visage s'empourprer alors qu'il resserrait machinalement ses poings dans les poches de sa veste.  
Mais à quoi Diable était-il en train de penser ?

Pestant intérieurement, Sanji sentit un agacement hautement placé le saisir par la gorge alors qu'il resserrait sa mâchoire, Zoro ne s'étant visiblement par rendu compte que son regard céruléen s'était égaré sur sa silhouette.  
Non, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était bien trop occupé à fusiller du regard les quelques individus qui s'amusaient à le pointer d'une manière qui se souhaitait discrète du doigt que pour pouvoir se rendre compte du visage indéniablement pivoine de son congénère qui s'avançait à ses côtés, silencieux.

Leur horaire du mardi s'annonçait des plus pénibles, commençant, encore et toujours, avec deux longues heures de français avec Bon-Clay.  
Bien entendu, celui-ci demanda gentiment à Zoro de se vêtir d'un t-shirt afin de respecter le règlement d'ordre intérieur, celui-ci refusant catégoriquement sa demande en proférant pour excuse que la température du local était bien trop élevée à son goût.  
Mais Bon-Clay n'était pas de catégorie sévère ou insistante. Aussi, il laissa donc son élève se promener comme bon lui semblait lors de cette heure-ci, l'alertant toutefois que les autres enseignants n'allaient, sans le moindre, pas être d'humeur ludique face à sa tenue vestimentaire, sans mentionner le message provoquant qui était affiché ouvertement sous ses clavicules...  
Mais Zoro ne contesta pas ses propos.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les deux heures furent écouler que l'intercours arriva, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se levant de son banc sous le regard perplexe de Sanji alors que celui-ci défaisait d'un geste routinier le foulard qu'il avait noué à l'une de ses avant-bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Interrogea l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds, Zoro se dirigeant en direction de l'évier qui se situait au fond du local, le reste des étudiants s'étant mis à discuter de manière bruyante, ne prêtant d'ores et déjà plus attention au comportement étrange des deux antagonistes qui s'étaient presque fait coutumier dans leur cours.

« Je vais effacer le message que t'as écrit. Tu m'as dit d'arriver en cours comme ça, mais pas de le garder, non ? »

Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji se souvint de ses paroles prononcées la veille, prenant une mine irritée.  
En effet, il se remémora sans affres qu'il n'avait point préciser à son congénère de garder cette tenue toute la journée, et cela le fit regretter amèrement ce défi intermittent.

« Quoi ? Non, tu dois le faire toute la journée ! »

Corrigea-t-il avec indignation, Zoro haussant quelque peu les sourcils avant d'esquisser un rictus indécent de manière imperceptible, restant face à son acolyte qui ferma instinctivement les poings face à son changement d'expression, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

« Quoi ? »

S'énerva-t-il d'une voix tressaillante, resserrant sa mâchoire alors que Zoro reprenait après une poignée de secondes d'une voix amusée, son sourire ne faisant que s'éterniser.

« Tu aimes tant que ça de me voir torse nu ? »

Écarquillant les yeux, Sanji fut pris au dépourvu par la question de son antagoniste avant d'impérativement se rebuter, lui assignant un regard emporté alors qu'il se redressait quelque peu, sentant avec amertume ses pommettes se teindre de manière écarlate pour la seconde fois.

« Hein.. ?! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aimerais ça ?! Un torse de mec est ce qu'il y a de moins esthétique ! Et surtout le tiens ! »

Le considérant s'énerver seul d'un regard peu convaincu, Zoro lâcha un lourd soupir, fermant un instant les paupières.

« Ça va, je plaisante. »

Faisant grincer ses dents, Sanji resta silencieux suite à ses quelques mots, gardant les poings fermés avec acrimonie le long de son être alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts regagnait l'évier du local sans rien ajouter, laissant son acolyte seul devant leur banc commun.

Pourquoi ressentait-il donc le besoin de proférer des excuses dans une telle situation ? Et surtout, pourquoi cette question l'avait-il tant embarrassé ?

Lâchant un grognement irrité, Sanji reprit son emplacement précédent sur sa chaise, à proximité de la fenêtre, peinant à diluer ses rougissements précédents alors qu'il laissait son regard s'égarer dans ses propres réflexions, les sourcils froncé par l'aigreur.

Pourquoi... 

* * *

Voilà voilà !

Ah, que je m'amuse à rédiger cette Fanfic. Bien sûr, nous aimons tous contempler le torse de _Zolo_ , ahum.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce dont vous en avez pensé ! Et à très vite pour la suite !


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** Bonjour, bonsoir !  
J'espère que vous allez bien, et que vos vacances, si vous en avez eut également, se sont bien passées !

Je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre vous ait autant plut, merci énormément pour être déjà aussi nombreux à me suivre dans mes écrits ! Il n'y a rien de mieux de voir que le travail qu'on fait est apprécié.

Vous savez... Il y a des jours où je me sens réellement embarrassée en écrivant mes chapitres, je ne vais pas vous mentir.  
Et celui-ci en fait partie...

 _-Au regret de ce que je fais subir aux personnages, pardonnez-moi.-_

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

L'écho répétitif de la craie blanche qui s'écrasait d'un rythme irrégulier contre le tableau en ardoise venait résonner de manière intermittente à travers le local de cours, un profond silence des plus éternels régnant à travers celui-ci depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Prenant note de ce que leur professeur écrivait à l'intérieur de leur cahier de cours, les étudiants qui composaient la petite classe ne cessaient de faire cavaler leur regard de manière répétitive du tableau jusqu'à leur prise de notes et inversement, seul l'écho de la mine de leur crayon grattant avec frénésie sur le papier venant s'élever à travers le local.  
Fronçant les sourcils de manière indulgente, tous tentaient tant bien que mal de décrypter l'écriture illisible et étriquée de leur enseignant de Biologie qui semblait tout bonnement incapable de s'arrêter d'écrire, l'ardoise opaque du tableau se colorant de blanc au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

« Bon. »

Concluant son interminable écrit par un point de craie d'un geste acéré sur le tableau, Tafalgar finit par tourner les talons en direction de la petite assemblée qui lui faisait face, balayant de son regard éternellement souligné de fulmination chacun de ses étudiants qui semblaient s'être immobilisés dans leur écrit, dépourvus.

« Vous avez des questions ? »

Un silence des plus approfondis venant engendrer ses quelques mots, les élèves s'échangèrent mutuellement des regards incertains, n'osant point affirmer ne serait-ce qu'un mot au sujet de leur incompréhension la plus totale, que ce soit au sujet de la matière, ou de la façon d'écrire de leur enseignant qui les familiarisait avec la peinture anarchique d'un artiste en manque d'inspiration, tous se pinçant les lèvres d'une mine incertaine.

« Bien... Dans ce cas, dépêchez-vous à recopier le tableau. Je ne laisserai personne sortir tant que cela n'aura pas été fait chez tout le monde. »

Poursuivit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres tout en déposant la craie blanche d'ores et déjà meurtrie sur le rebord de son bureau sur lequel il prit place, songeant dès lors à corriger les copies de ses autres classes d'une main songeuse, regrettant amèrement sa tasse de café inachevée qu'il avait laissé une fois de plus dans la salle des professeurs.  
Ah, si seulement il avait droit à un jour de congé supplémentaire... Cela l'empêcherait de devoir subir les esprits incompétents de ses élèves dont les notes catastrophiques lui faisaient froncer les sourcils avec irritation.  
Et dire qu'il aurait put rester chez lui cet après-midi si cet imbécile de préfet ne lui avait pas ordonné de faire des heures supplémentaires avec les étudiants en difficulté, sous ordre de la directrice.  
Non, Law ne le supportait pas... Et cela tombait bien, car en parallèle, Smoker était incapable de le regarder en face sans le fusiller du regard ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

S'énervant tout seul en repensant à son détestable collègue, l'enseignant de Biologie enfonça avec force la mine de son bic rouge dans la feuille de son élève, faisant grincer ses dents avec irritation.

Conjointement, à quelques bancs de là, troisième rangée du côté gauche, afin d'être scrupuleux, Sanji recopiait avec crispation le récit sans fin du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il sentait son poignet s'engourdir douloureusement, venant faire craquer celui-ci d'un geste routinier.  
Quel ennuie...  
Il ne leur restait plus qu'une large dizaine de minutes avant que leur pause de douze heure n'arrive enfin, songeant à terminer son écrit afin de pouvoir sortir du local au retentissement de la sonnerie.

Lançant un regard futile par dessus son épaule, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds aperçut la silhouette de son acolyte qui regardait d'un regard désintéressé à travers la fenêtre, ayant appuyé machinalement son menton au creux de l'une de ses mains, comme à sa bonne habitude.  
Bien entendu, cet imbécile n'allait pas prendre note... Il aurait fallut un miracle pour qu'un jour, cette touffe d'herbe se mette enfin à travailler.  
Son année était vouée à l'échec... Et sans doute était-ce parce qu'il en était conscient qu'il ne mettait rien en place afin de la réussir.

Soupirant lourdement, Sanji reprit son texte là où il l'avait laissé, Zoro semblant s'être rendu compte que son voisin avait déposé son regard sur sa silhouette l'espace d'un instant.

« Hey, blondinette... »

Se pinçant les lèvres, l'appelé jura intérieurement, se haïssant d'avoir attiré son attention. Il aurait mieux fait de rester immobile, songea-t-il avec amertume alors que son alter-ego se tournait en sa direction, gardant toutefois sa position précédente.

« Ça te dirait de faire un petit défi, là tout de suite.. ? »

Proposa le jeune homme aux cheveux verts dans un rictus amusé, quelques murmures s'élevant à travers le local venant dissiper la voix de celui-ci, les élèves profitant de la correction de leur professeur afin de discuter avec leur voisin tout en continuant d'écrire.

« Non merci... J'aimerai juste terminer de recopier ce foutu tableau. »

Soupira l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds avec crispation, gardant ses prunelles azurées rivées sur l'ardoise imposante qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Allez... Je te promet que tu pourra continuer d'écrire en le faisant. »

Haussant quelque peu les sourcils tout en continuant de prendre note, Sanji prit une mine perplexe, sur la défensive.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je n'aurai pas à me lever ? »

Interrogea-t-il tout en resserrant sa mâchoire, Zoro laissant son regard aimanté à sa personne dans une expression indéchiffrable, faisant perdurer son léger sourire.

« Non. Tu n'aura même pas à bouger du tout. »

Sa curiosité étant happée par ces quelques mots, Sanji se pinça légèrement les lèvres, incertain. Il savait que son expression ne lui disait rien de bon... Toutefois, son appétence était bien plus accentuée que sa méfiance. Aussi, il lâcha un claquement de langue, reposant son regard sur sa feuille noircie d'écriture.

« Alors, tu veux le faire ? »

« Dis-moi plutôt c'est quoi... »

Soupira l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds, Zoro penchant quelque peu la tête sur le côté de manière anticipante.

« Quand je te l'aurai dis, tu sera obligé de le réaliser. »

Irrité, Sanji fronça les sourcils, ne reposant cependant pas son regard sur le visage de son antagoniste qui semblait s'amuser à laisser sa curiosité se faire tenir en longueur, resserrant ses phalanges sur son crayon.

« Oui, allez, dis-le. »

Son rictus s'éternisant sur ses lèvres fines, Zoro marqua un temps de pause, aimant avoir la tension de la situation soigneusement tenue entre ses mains, avant de finalement profaner, une lueur de jovialité venant traverser ses prunelles limpides

« Simule un orgasme. »

La mine de son crayon déraillant dans geste non anticipé sur sa feuille, Sanji s'immobilisa suite à ce nouveau défi, son poignet cessant tout mouvement alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux, pris de court.

« Quoi.. ?! »

S'exclama-t-il à mi-voix tout en déposant son regard azuré sur le visage impassible de son antagoniste, resserrant instinctivement ses poings sur son crayon.

« Je ne vais pas faire ça au beau milieu de la classe, t'es taré ! »

Restant intransigeant, Zoro profana d'une voix équitable, ne détachant pas ses prunelles du visage de son acolyte.

« Je t'ai prévenu, une fois que le gage est donné, tu es obligé de le faire. »

Il marqua un temps de pause, son sourire obscurci venant étirer les traits de son visage avec lubricité.

« À moins que tu n'en sois pas cap.. ? »

Se sentant transit d'un frisson des plus détestables, Sanji se pétrifia sur sa chaise, son être étant happé par un sentiment tiraillé entre la rage et l'embarras.

« Ce... T'es dégueulasse, je ne t'ai jamais donné de gage à faire devant la classe ! »

S'étrangla l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds d'une voix à peine audible, chose qui vint faire hausser les sourcils de son voisin avec perplexité.

« Ah ouai ? Et est-ce que tu te rappelles cette fois-là où tu m'avais dit de marcher sur tous les banc du local, en plein test de Géo' ? Où ce jour où tu m'avais défié de draguer Franky devant la classe pendant qu'il faisait les présences... Oh, et hier, quand je devais faire mon exposé... »

« Ça va ! »

Trancha Sanji avec irritation, faisant grincer ses dents alors qu'il sentait sa gorge se nouer d'aigreur.  
Cet imbécile avait toutes les cartes de son côté. Et lui, il n'avait rien qu'un dé sans faces...

« Alors, tu compte le faire ce défi, oui ou non ? »

Insista le jeune homme aux cheveux verts après une poignée de secondes, Sanji sentant son cœur accélérer dans sa cage thoracique.  
Il en avait fait, des défis... Partant de préparer une pâte à pizza complète pendant l'heure d'étude, jusqu'à envoyer un coup de pied dans les parties sensibles du vendeur de journaux au coins de la rue.  
Mais là, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds devait admettre avoir comme une incapacité soudaine face à ce gage qui lui était donné.  
S'il aurait choisi de le lui donner lors de leur pause, à un endroit dépourvu de regards audacieux, il aurait, peut être, été moins hésitant. Mais là... Au beau milieu de leur classe, à la vue de tout ses congénères, qu'il s'agisse de son trio d'amis, de ses charmantes camarades, mais surtout, de leur professeur de Sciences, le pire des enseignants sur lequel il aurait put tomber lors d'un tel défi...  
C'était tout bonnement hors de ses moyens.

La main de Zoro se glissant en sa direction vint happer l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds de ses réflexions, celui-ci semblant visiblement lui tendre le foulard noir qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas attribué depuis son gage précédent, ses prunelles opaques le considérant silencieusement.

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que c'est un petit défi comme celui-la qui va conclure notre jeu... »

Déposant son regard sur le visage de son antagoniste, Sanji resta raidi, le regard dévasté.  
Non, le jeu ne pouvait s'arrêter maintenant. Il devait encore lui donner des défis... Tout comme il devait encore en recevoir de sa part.  
Et il ne laisserait jamais, ça, il se le jurait corps et âme, de laisser le privilège à son opposant de remporter la victoire...

« Cap.. ? »

Souffla le jeune homme aux cheveux verts alors que Sanji reportait son visage sur son bureau, fermant un instant les paupières tout en serrant les poings sur celui-ci.  
Une bonne réputation...  
À quoi tout cela pouvait bien rimer ?  
Déglutissant quelque peu, il rouvrit ses paupières, ses prunelles s'égarant un instant devant lui de manière songeuse.  
Durant toutes ces années, il avait essayé de se construire une bonne réputation, sans résultat positifs...

Mais Zoro était arrivé. Sans valeur, sans loyauté, sans humilité. Tel un accident de voiture, inattendu, brusque... Et irremplaçable.

Faisant grincer ses dents, Sanji laissa les minutes s'écouler, son rythme cardiaque bourdonnant de manière assourdissante à travers ses propre tympans.  
Oui, à présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seul le jeu comptait.  
Et pour gagner ce jeu, il fallait être capable de tout affronter... Du meilleur comme pour du pire.

« Cap. »

Lui répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds d'une voix à peine audible alors que son voisin prenait une mine surprise, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à recevoir une quelconque réponse de la part de son opposant.

« Tu... comptes le faire ? »

Articula l'étudiant aux cheveux verts, écarquillant les yeux alors que Sanji inclinait quelque peu sa tête en avant, fermant un instant les paupières.

« C'est ça le jeu, non ? Tu me donnes le gage, et moi je l'exécute. »

S'irrita le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avant de se pincer légèrement les lèvres, Zoro gardant une expression quelque peu abasourdie dessinée sur son visage.

Il sentait la honte le transir par la gorge, lui dévorer les entailles avec une force innommable...  
Mais l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds n'allait pas se laisser écraser pour autant.  
Ce jeu, c'était à lui de le remporter, et peu importait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui advenir...

Se mordillant subtilement la lèvre inférieur, il garda ses paupières soigneusement fermées, resserrant instinctivement ses poings sur son banc. Il devait absolument être capable de faire abstraction des éléments qui l'entouraient s'il se voulait capable de réussir ce défi importun...

Laissant sa respiration se faire accélérer d'elle-même d'une manière artificielle , le jeune étudiant aux cheveux blonds laissait un lourd soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres précédemment entrouvertes, celui-ci étant bien vite engendrer par un gémissement à peine audible, sentant son visage s'empourprer d'horreur alors qu'il fronçait quelque peu les sourcils.  
Il allait regretter ses actes, ça, il en était certain.

Sa voix se faisant quelque peu plus vertueuse, il répéta son exclamation précédente d'une manière plus accentuée dans une tonalité de voix enivrée d'une délectation des plus incandescentes, prenant de profondes inspirations alors qu'il jurait intérieurement, ses poings tressaillants de honte sur son bureau alors que l'attention des étudiants était happée en sa direction, petit à petit.

Sanji sentait leurs prunelles engluées de perplexité qui le considéraient silencieusement, gardant ses poings fermés alors qu'il ne pouvait qu'imaginer les visages déformés par l'incompréhension de ses congénères...  
En revanche, il ne se sentait que d'autant plus irrité de songer à l'expression d'amusement qui devait dès lors être dessinée sur le visage détestable de son cher voisin qui, à en déduire de son silence assourdissant, devait sans le moindre doute prendre une jovialité accru à le voir ainsi s'humilier singulièrement face à l'entièreté de leur classe...

Quelle poisse.

« Ahh... C...Continues... »

Ne faisant qu'accentuer ses gémissements avec une exaltation qui vint faire écho à travers le silence du local, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds inclina quelque peu sa tête en avant, faisant mine de panteler légèrement dans une expression des plus voluptueuses alors que les autres étudiants restaient figés, pris de court.  
Leurs propres visages se teignant petit à petit d'embarras face à la situation qui se présentait, aucun des élèves ne sembla comprendre réellement la manière dont les événements avaient acheminés afin d'en arriver à un tel spectacle indécent à l'égard de leur condisciple, écarquillant les yeux d'incertitude, multiples pommettes s'empourprant face à cette démonstration non anticipée.

Toutefois, deux prunelles restaient néanmoins éloignées de cette scène remplie de vices qui se déroulait en cet instant même devant les visages éperdus de chaque individu...  
Prunelles qui, justement, auraient dut être celles qui considéraient ce spectacle depuis les premières loges.

Contemplant la cour extérieur d'un regard irrité, ses sourcils s'étant froncés d'eux-même alors que son visage s'agrémentait de teintes pourpres vives en tonalités, Zoro tenta de dissimuler son embarras grimpant alors que la voix de son acolyte s'élevait une énième fois à ses côtés, faisant grincer ses dents d'irritation.  
Visiblement, lui-même ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son alter-ego exécute son défi qui lui avait été attribué...  
D'autant plus qu'il n'aurait pas songé, l'espace d'un instant, que celui-ci agisse avec autant d'entrain, gardant son attention détournée avec crispation, regrettant amèrement d'avoir administré un tel gage à son opposant.  
L'écho de sa voix s'élevant ainsi à travers le silence éternel du local avait un quelque chose de terriblement enivrant, et le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se haïssait à songer à de telles réflexions alors que parallèlement, la voix effrénée de l'enseignant de Biologie s'élevait enfin à son tour avec agitation, celui-ci se redressant spontanément de sa chaise de bureau qui grinça avec force contre le carrelage.

« KuroAshi ! On peut savoir à quoi vous jouer.. ?! »

S'interrompant instinctivement dans sa ferveur, l'appelé fit cesser toutes émanations de voix qui s'échappaient d'entre ses lèvres, les éléments qui l'entouraient faisant apparition une seconde fois en son esprit.  
Ah, Trafalgar avait finit par lui subjuguer le silence...  
Il en était soulagé, car à vrai dire, il ne souhaitait point faire perdurer cette auto-torture vis-à-vis de sa propre personne ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus.  
Mais ce gage avait-il suffit à Zoro afin de se replier pour lui-même en recevoir un ?

Ouvrant ses paupières avec une honte des plus dévorantes, Sanji tenta d'éviter tout contact visuel avec ne serait-ce qu'un de ses congénères, tous le considérant silencieusement d'une mine ébahie, silencieux alors que leurs expressions en auraient presque été drôles à contempler si l'atmosphère n'était pas aussi oppressante, l'événement qui avait précédé semblant tous les avoir quelque peu troublés de manière anticipée.

Jetant un regard futile par dessus son épaule, le jeune étudiant aux cheveux blonds vint déposer ses prunelles azurées parcourues de crispation sur la silhouette de son antagoniste qui se trouvait dès lors à ses côtés, éludant une mine amusée de la part de celui-ci qui, à son plus grand étonnement, ne se fit pas apercevoir.  
Non, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lui faisait tout bonnement dos, son attention s'étant portée à la fenêtre extérieur, à croire que celui-ci se moquait tout bonnement des épopées qui venaient, et étaient toujours, en train de se produire.  
Cet enfoiré... L'avait-il donc forcer de s'humilier publiquement sans la moindre raison ?  
Faisant grincer ses dents tout en gardant une expression tissée d'impétuosité sur son visage empourpré, Sanji garda ses poings durement fermés, lorsque l'ombre imposante de la silhouette de Law qui semblait d'ores et déjà s'être avancée en sa direction vint lui reporter les pieds dans la réalité, son cœur battant à tout rompre en son for intérieur.

Il en aurait presque oublié la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait...

Relevant ses prunelles céruléennes en direction de son enseignant de Biologie qui s'était immobilisé, encore et toujours, devant leur banc commun, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds se sentit transit d'un frisson des plus détestables, le regard dévoré d'antipathie glacée de son supérieur lui faisant esquisser un maigre sourire instinctif, une sensation qui ne lui annonçait rien de bon lui remontant le long de l'épiderme.

Oui, une véritable poisse.

* * *

« Tu n'es qu'un... véritable connard.. ! »

« Oh, ça va... Je te rappelle que tu m'en as déjà donné des bien pires. »

Accélérant le pas, Sanji garda ses poings serrés avec force sur la lanière de son sac, son regard dévoré de rage s'éternisant devant lui alors qu'il faisait grincer ses dents, son visage restant éternellement teint de rouge suite à ses actions qui précédaient.

« Allez quoi, c'était qu'un gage.. ! Tu comptes tirer la gueule encore longtemps ? »

Le suivant d'un pas malavisé, Zoro fronça spontanément ses sourcils avec irritation, se pinçant les lèvres alors qu'il tentait de garder la même allure de démarche que celle de son antagoniste qui semblait visiblement vouloir se débarrasser de lui.

« Fermes-la ! À cause de toi, mes princesses me verront comme un véritable dépravé à présent... »

S'exclama l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds tout en faisant volte-face, son regard dévasté balayant le sol du couloir avec horreur alors que Zoro lâchait un lourd soupir, portant l'une de ses mains à sa propre nuque tout en faisant rouler ses yeux.

« Elles pensaient que tu en étais déjà un bien avant ça... »

Relevant ses prunelles embrasées sur la silhouette de son opposant, Sanji lui assiégea une mine des plus enragée, son visage restant empourpré de colère et de honte.

Se pinçant les lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts resta un instant silencieux, gardant ses prunelles cendrées déposées sur le visage de son antagoniste.

La sonnerie annonçant leur pause de douze heure avait retentit à l'instant exacte où Trafalgar s'apprêtait à offrir une sanction des plus atroces à l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds, l'ayant épargné en ne lui offrant, si l'on pouvait appeler ça de la chance, que deux heures de colle alors que son acolyte et lui-même s'en venaient à quitter le local à l'instant même où la porte s'était ouverte, ayant traversé près de la moitié de l'établissement sous les regards surpris de leurs congénères.

« C'est bon... »

Finit part reprendre Zoro après une poignée de secondes tout en détournant son regard en direction de la fenêtre avec irritation.

« Je suis désolé. T'es content ? »

Prenant une mine surprise face aux propos de son acolyte, Sanji écarquilla quelque peu les yeux, pris de court, avant d'une seconde fois froncer les sourcils, songeant dès lors à faire volte-face.

« Ce ne sont pas tes foutues excuses qui vont faire disparaître ce qu'il vient de se passer... »

Reprenant une nouvelle démarche cadencée en sens inverse, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds fut interrompu dans sa démarche lorsque l'une des mains de son antagoniste vint s'emparer avec force de son poignet, le faisant s'immobiliser de stupeur.

« Si tu n'en avais pas envie, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait ? »

Gronda Zoro avec aigreur, sa silhouette s'étant visiblement avancée d'un pas dans l'unique but d'immobiliser son opposant, Sanji déposant un regard dépourvu sur sa personne avant de lâcher un claquement de langue agacé, levant son poignet dans l'ambition de se libérer.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais le privilège de remporter le jeu... Peu importe les gages que j'aurai à affronter. »

Siffla le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dans un regard assombri, Zoro s'avançant une seconde fois de son être sans pour autant relâcher son emprise sur son poignet, laissant ses prunelles opaques s'égarer un instant dans le regard dévoré de rage de son alter-ego.

« Eh bien saches que moi non plus. »

Se reculant d'un pas instinctif, Sanji sentit son cœur sursauter contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'il resserrait instinctivement sa mâchoire, cette nouvelle promiscuité que son opposant venait de bâtir entre leurs deux êtres ayant lieu de grandement l'oppresser, gardant son regard happé à celui du jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« Si j'ai accepté ton premier défi, c'est parce que je suis cap de tout... Mais toi, est-ce que tu l'es ? »

Ses omoplates venant rencontrer de manière inopinée le mur du couloir qui se trouvait dos à lui, Sanji fronça quelque peu les sourcils, le regard de son antagoniste le considérant muettement alors qu'il défaisait son emprise sur le poignet de celui-ci petit à petit, sa main ne terminant que par l'effleurer de manière imperceptible, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds laissant son souffle en suspend l'espace d'un instant, son cœur frappant douloureusement en son for intérieur à lui en troubler l'esprit.

« Bien sûr que je le suis, foutue tête d'algue... »

Grinça-t-il avec irritation tout en lançant un regard brûlant à son opposant, celui-ci finissant enfin par se reculer d'un pas alors que Sanji fermait instinctivement ses poings avec amertume, un lourd soupir venant s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, ses pommettes s'étant emparées de tonalités pourpre qui lui en brûleraient le visage à sa plus grande irritation.

« Alors tu n'as aucune raison de t'emporter pour ce petit défi... Non ? »

Proféra Zoro dans un sourire imperceptible avant que quelques voix s'élevant du bout du couloir finirent par attirer leur attention, les deux antagonistes réadaptant une distance convenable alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds passait l'une de ses mains sur son visage, crispé.

« Arrêtes de te la jouer comme ça, c'est ridicule... J'ai le droit de me plaindre si j'en ai envie. »

Souffla-t-il tout en entamant de se diriger en direction de la cafétéria, Zoro laissant toutefois son rictus perdurer avec enjouement sur ses traits de manière illisible alors qu'il emboîtait ses pas, plongeant coutumièrement ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Et puis, je te rappelle que c'est à moi de te donner un gage maintenant, alors je te conseille de ne pas me les briser. »

« Ouai, bien sûr... »

S'enquit l'étudiant aux cheveux verts d'une voix éternellement effacée, comme à sa bonne habitude, ses prunelles cendrées s'égarant un instant en direction des diverses fenêtres qui bordaient le couloir inanimé qu'ils traversaient aux côtés l'un de l'autre, exposant une vue panoramique sur un ciel embrumé de nuages opaques, annonçant, sans doute, un temps de neige prématuré, ses lèvres se pinçant d'un air songeur.  
Gardant ses sourcils froncé d'irritation, Sanji jeta un regard futile en sa direction tout en fermant spontanément ses poings le long de son être, son cœur ne cessant de soubresauter en son for intérieur, tel un oiseau en cage...

Ah, ce qu'il pouvait détester ce sentiment qui lui brûlait la poitrine à chaque instant où leurs êtres se trouvaient trop peu espacés l'un de l'autre, cette sensation de devoir détourner le regard lorsque ses prunelles se tournaient en sa direction, cet ébranlement qui lui faisait égarer tous ses repères, à chaque instant où il entendait quelqu'un prononcer son nom, à chaque moment où un sourire venait se dessiner sur son visage si détestable...  
Une sensation inconnue, lointaine qu'il ne parvenait point à expliquer et qui, pourtant, l'irritait au plus haut point, ne supportant pas se sentir ainsi dépendant de ses émotions qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, un énième soupir agacé s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres avec crispation.

 _Cette maudite algue..._

* * *

Ainsi s'achève ce neuvième chapitre !

Constatez que je poste de manière plus aléatoire ces temps-ci. Mais à présent, je reprendrai un rythme plus hebdomadaire pour mes chapitres à nouveau !

J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plut bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite !

Merci de m'avoir lue !


	10. Chapter 10

_-Chapitre reposté-_ ****

 **Note :** Bonjour bonsoir !  
J'espère que vous vous portez bien.  
De mon côté, tout va pour le mieux ! Le soleil commence, lentement mais surement, à refaire son apparition... Et je peux vous garantir qu'il n'y a pas meilleure recette afin de me donner un flot de motivation et de bonne humeur pour le reste de la semaine !

Enfin soit ! Dans ce chapitre, j'ai en effet conservé le caractère de fils à papa d'Helmeppo datant d'avant l'ellipse, car j'avais besoin d'un personnage possédant ces traits de caractère.

Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire et de me faire part de vos avis qui me donnent grandement envie de continuer d'écrire cette Fanfic jusqu'à sa fin !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

Il devait être approximativement douze-heure quarante, à en croire les témoignages des aiguilles de l'horloge qui se situait sur le mur principale de l'établissement d'enseignement.

À l'extérieur, le ciel aux teintes maussades grondant de fulminations à l'égard de ce pauvre monde geignait en harmonie avec une brise glacée qui venait emporter dans sa ferveur les tapis de feuilles mortes qui jonchaient la cour extérieure de manière insouciante, faisant valser silencieusement les parcelles de ceux-ci, bercée par un silence éternel...

Ayant rejoint la cafétéria en raison des températures bien basses qui ne donnaient pas le moindre désir aux étudiants de rejoindre l'extérieur, Zoro et Sanji avait songé de passer leur pause de douze heure à l'abri des risées mordantes qui les attendaient à bras ouverts derrière la porte principale.

Les deux antagonistes étaient parvenus à se procurer, par chance, une table haute accessible où tout deux vinrent prendre place, celle-ci se trouvant à proximité de l'une des vastes fenêtres qui donnaient vue sur la cour extérieure, le climat intérieur de la cafétéria constitué d'une forte animation quotidienne étant des plus soulageant par ce froid dérivant qui s'approchait petit à petit de cette saison hivernale.

« Pourquoi tu ne manges jamais rien ? »

Interrogea Zoro à l'égard de son antagoniste tout en haussant les sourcils d'une mine dubitative, reposant son second hamburger semi consommé sur son plateau que Sanji considéra avec dégoût, plissant quelque peu les yeux d'une mine écœurée.

« Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander comment tu fais pour bouffer autant... »

Proféra-t-il avec exaspération alors que Zoro fronçait les sourcils suite à sa remarque désobligeante.

« J'ai la dalle. »

Faisant rouler ses yeux avec irritation, Sanji vint faire grincer ses dents face au comportement désinvolte de son acolyte, finissant par blasphémer d'une voix tannée.

« Ce ne sont pas des plats pareils qui vont te nourrir ! Ces... immondices sont de simples plats surgelés préparés en usines. Sais-tu au moins combien d'ingrédients chimiques ils mettent là dedans ? Ça me dégoûte rien que d'y penser... C'est marcher sur le monde culinaire, servir de telles choses en public ! »

Lâchant un lourd soupir une fois son hamburger terminé, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts forma une sphère difforme avec son papier à l'aide de l'une de ses mains, lançant celle-ci d'un geste effacé en direction de la poubelle qui se trouvait derrière leur table dans laquelle elle atterrit de manière spectaculaire.

« Oh, c'est vrai. J'avais presque oublié que _môssieur_ était un adepte de la cuisine. »

Proféra-t-il tout en croisant ses bras, l'étudiant ignorant sa remarque insipide alors qu'il poursuivait tout en fermant quelque peu ses poings.

« Tu devrai apprendre à mieux t'alimenter. Tu ne fais que bouffer des plats préparés au micro-onde ! Après ne t'étonnes pas si tu tombes malade. »

« Je manges comme ça depuis toujours et je suis en pleine forme, je te rappelle. Toi par contre, à force de sécher des repas sans arrêt en faisant le difficile, tu finira par te faire emporter par le vent... »

Conclut Zoro tout en considérant d'un œil importun la humble carrure de son alter-ego qui prit une mine agacée face à ses quelques propos, détournant le regard tout en resserrant instinctivement sa mâchoire.

« Fermes-la un peu... »

Marquant un temps de pause, le regard du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds finit par se happer spontanément à la silhouette reconnaissable de Helmeppo qui traversait la salle commune, un plateau repas à la main et sur laquelle il s'éternisa un instant, songeur.

Helmeppo était un jeune homme de leur âge au comportement des plus détestables qui se situait dans la classe voisine à la leur, celui-ci ne cessant de se vanter perpétuellement des mérites de son père, chef renommé de la police, utilisant sans cesse cette excuse en guise de menace contre quiconque oserait l'importuner, d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Un véritable déchet...  
Le genre d'individu que le lycée entier souhaitait remettre à son emplacement mais n'en avant pas la possibilité en raison des dissuasions qu'il employait en appuyant ses propos sur le travail de son cher père, les professeurs eux-même n'ayant pas le droit de lui attribuer de mauvaises notes lors de ses tests au risque de recevoir une amande de la part du policier...

Un rictus songeur venant étirer les traits pâles de son visage, Sanji finit par reposer son attention sur la personne de Zoro qui rassemblait pensivement ses affaires au centre de leur table haute, silencieux.

« Cap d'aller faire un croche pieds à Helmeppo et lui foutre son visage dans son plateau repas ? »

Prenant une mine surprise face à ce défi aussi soudain qu'inattendu qui lui fut attribué de la part de son acolyte, Zoro haussa quelque peu les sourcils avant de se reculer légèrement, appuyant de manière nonchalante son dos contre sa chaise.

« Ce n'était pas toi qui était contre le gaspillage de nourriture ? »

Interrogea-t-il tout en croisant ses bras sur son torse, Sanji lâchant un claquement de langue suite à sa remarque.

« De nourriture, oui. Mais tout ce que je vois là, ce sont juste des plateaux remplit de merde. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lâcha un lourd soupir, restant un instant immobile sous le regard insistant de son complice.

« Si je me choppes une autre retenue à cause de toi, t'aura intérêt à m'y accompagner. »

Soupira-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils après une poignée de secondes, Sanji le regardant se lever d'un geste lent de sa chaise de manière escomptée, une lueur enjouée traversant subtilement ses prunelles céruléennes.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu te choppera bien pire qu'une retenue, après ça... »

Railla-t-il tout en le suivant du regard, Zoro se dirigeant dans un dernier coup d'œil irrité en direction de la table auprès de laquelle s'avançait Helmeppo, riant d'une voix forte et crispante en compagnie de certains de ses congénères qui, en soit, n'étaient rien d'autre que ses malheureux boucs émissaires dans l'unique but d'attirer quelques regards audacieux sur sa personne, le jeune home aux cheveux verts fronçant instinctivement les sourcils à l'unique vue de sa coupe de cheveux ridicule.

Ce type, il ne le supportait pas.  
Tout comme la majorité du lycée, d'ailleurs... Et même s'il risquait gros en agissant contre lui, l'humilier de la sorte en publique allait, sans le moindre doute, alléger quelques esprits.

Il y avait un mois de cela encore, Coby, l'un des étudiants de leur classe, avait reçut une sanction sans pitié que Helmeppo avait obligé aux enseignant de lui attribuer, les menaçant de contacter son père si ceux-ci ne s'exécutaient pas, pour l'unique raison que celui-ci l'avait bousculé par inattention dans le couloir principal du lycée...

Resserrant sa mâchoire, Zoro passa d'un pas inattentif devant la silhouette de l'individu aux cheveux blonds, faisant mine de ralentir le pas alors que l'une de ses jambes se tendait d'un geste anticipé dans la trajectoire de celui-ci, Helmeppo, n'ayant visiblement pas vue celle-ci, venant heurter son pied contre le membre de l'étudiant au cheveux verts, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

Perdant l'équilibre, la silhouette du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds rencontra avec surprise le sol de la cafétéria dans un mouvement aussi brusque qu'inattendu, quelques regards se tournant en leur direction avec surprise alors qu'un silence accaparant venait s'emparer de la salle commune.

Prenant des mines effarées, les étudiants happèrent leur attention en direction de Zoro qui s'était arrêté dans son avancée, Helmeppo relevant son regard en sa direction dans une expression des plus enragées, resserrant ses poings sur le carrelage avec impétuosité.

« Toi.. ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui est-ce que tu viens de bousculer.. ?! »

S'étrangla l'étudiant qui était resté à genoux sur le sol, l'embarras lui saisissant la gorge alors que les sourcils de Zoro se haussaient d'eux-même, venant reporter son attention sur son opposant dans une surprise artificielle.

« Oh, excuses-moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à croiser un gosse dans le lycée... Tu te serais perdu ?»

S'enquit l'étudiant aux cheveux verts, s'abaissant quelque peu en direction de Helmeppo tout en penchant quelque peu la tête sur le côté, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds sentant un sentiment de mépris grandissant s'emparer de son être, faisant grincer ses dents.

« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir parlé comme ça ! Mon père en sera mit au courant ! »

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, Zoro vint déposer l'une de ses genoux sur le sol aux côtés de son alter-ego qui se recula instinctivement, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts laissant ses prunelles s'assombrirent d'elles-mêmes de manière irritée, chose qui fit prendre une mine dépourvue à celui-ci, gardant ses poings néanmoins fermés avec ferveur.

« Ton père ? »

Répéta Zoro dans une pointe de dépréciation, un silence soudain régnant dès lors de manière immobile à travers la cafétéria, chaque étudiant ayant laissé leur repas en suspend afin de considérer la scène d'un œil anticipant, n'osant point intervenir.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi j'avais crut avoir bousculé un gamin... »

Poursuivit l'étudiant aux cheveux verts, son alter-ego déglutissant avec mépris avant que celui-ci ne poursuive, finissant enfin par mettre l'une de ses mains en mouvement.

« Tiens, termine d'abord ton repas. Histoire de te donner des forces pour que tu grandisses un peu dans ta tête... »

N'ayant pas même eut le temps de relever son regard en direction de Zoro, Helmeppo sentit la main de celui-ci se presser avec une force déconcertante contre l'arrière de sa tête, l'obligeant à se pencher en avant dans un mouvement brusque et imprévu, le front de son visage rencontrant d'une manière aussi inattendue que brutale l'assiette qui se trouvait au centre de son plateau, le contact étant si fulgurant que celle-ci se brisa machinalement suite à celui-ci.

Le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds restant immobilisé contre le verre brisé de son assiette dont les aliment recouvraient dès lors son visage, il sembla que le choc bien trop brusque avec le plateau lui troubla l'esprit, lui faisant perdre quelque peu connaissance alors qu'il restait allongé sur le sol, Zoro se relevant de manière malavisée tout en gardant ses prunelles happées à sa silhouette qui se trouvait allongée à ses pieds dans un état des plus déplorables à contempler.

Un lourd soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, il passa l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils alors que son opposant semblait visiblement rester immobile, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres avec incertitude.

« J'ai peut être été trop violent... »

Émit-il à lui-même avant de relever son attention sur la petite assemblée qui était restée pétrifiée suite à son geste, chaque étudiant ayant entrouvert leurs lèvres, une expression tiraillée entre la surprise, l'horreur et l'improbabilité étant dessinée sur leurs visages.  
Prenant une mine dépourvue suite à tous ces regards qui s'étaient figés en sa direction, Zoro haussa quelque peu les sourcils, Sanji, pour sa part, ayant lui-même prit une expression des plus déconcertées, s'étant raidit sur sa chaise alors que son visage était traversé d'un ressenti de stupeur, le silence ne faisant que perdurer à travers la salle.

« Quoi..? »

Gronda Zoro d'une voix irritée face à ce silence éternel qui l'entourait, balayant la salle du regard tout en resserrant sa mâchoire de manière affligée, un mauvais pressentiment naissant en son for intérieur...

* * *

« Un jour de renvoi pour aller au poste et retenues jusqu'à la fin du trimestre.. ?! »

La voix de Sanji qui s'éleva dans un résonnement sonore à travers la rue que les deux antagonistes arpentaient d'un pas coutumier vint faire froncer instinctivement les sourcils de Zoro, faisant grincer ses dents avec irritation.

« Pas le peine de le gueuler... »

Souffla celui-ci d'une mine crispée avant qu'un léger rire ne vienne engendrer ses propos, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds qui se trouvait à ses côtés tirant d'un geste routinier sur sa sempiternelle cigarette dans un sourire enivré de jovialité, poursuivant dans une tonalité de voix grandement amusée.

« Ça m'étonne même que tu n'ai pas eut un renvoi définitif ! Tu aurais vu sa tête quand les profs sont venus le chercher pour l'amener à l'infirmerie ! »

Lâchant un claquement de langue agacé, Zoro passa l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque, détournant le regard dans un soupir prolongé.

« T'as de la chance que demain ce soit mercredi. Quoi que maintenant, tu peux être sûr que ce fils à papa ne s'approchera plus de toi. »

Poursuivit le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds d'une mine songeuse, soupirant un fin nuage de fumée d'entre ses lèvres tout en remettant d'une main égarée son écharpe autour de sa nuque, un courant d'air mordant venant balayer l'asphalte du sol de manière abrupte.

« Je m'en branle qu'il ne s'approche plus de moi. »

Proféra Zoro tout en fermant un instant les paupières de manière courroucée, Sanji jetant un regard dubitatif en sa direction.  
Oui, Zoro se moquait que ce type le craigne ou non. Après tout, la seule chose qu'il avait toujours eut envie était d'envoyer l'avant de son poing contre le visage irritant de ce gosse de riche... Pouvoir faire ce que nul autre n'avait jamais osé accomplir, bafouer l'interdit en dédommageant, par le même biais, tous ces élèves qui n'avaient jamais osé riposter à ses coups, à ses insultes et à son comportement détestable...

Lorsque les professeurs ainsi que les éducateurs furent venus afin d'entraîner Helmeppo jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et Zoro à la salle des enseignants de la même manière, les étudiants qui avaient assistés au spectacle ne purent s'empêcher de lâcher des exclamations de justice enfin rendue, comme si le dragon qui terrifiait la comptée avait enfin été abattu par un juste chevalier, des sourires éclatant de jovialité s'étant dessinés sur chacun de leur visage avec enchantement.

Cette fois-ci, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts avait apprécié son défi.  
Et bien qu'il n'était pas d'attitude justicière, voir cet individu détestable être humilié ouvertement et publiquement l'avait grandement satisfait, lui, et le reste de ses congénères.

Reportant son attention sur la route, Sanji esquissa un sourire imperceptible, s'égarant dans ses propres réflexions lorsque sa cigarette qu'il avait soigneusement vissée entre ses lèvres lui fut subitement enlevée, la main de son acolyte s'étant visiblement tendue en sa direction afin de s'emparer de celle-ci, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds prenant une mine surprise suite à son geste imprévu.

« Que... »

« J'ai encore oublié de prendre un paquet en réserve. »

S'enquit Zoro tout en plaçant la cigarette de son alter-ego entre ses propres lèvres, venant prendre une profonde inspiration sur celle-ci tout en ralentissant quelque peu le pas, Sanji écarquillant les yeux de surprise alors qu'il s'arrêtait dans son avancée, son cœur sursautant inopinément contre sa cage thoracique.

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ferma instinctivement ses poings avant de saisir en retour avec irritation sa cigarette qui avait grandement diminué de niveau entre les lèvres de son antagoniste, resserrant instinctivement sa mâchoire tout en reprenant dans une mine crispée.

« Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à attendre d'être arrivé pour en fumer une ! »

Prenant une mine courroucée, Zoro regarda la cigarette semi consommée que Sanji récupérait entre ses doigts d'un geste vif, celui-ci poursuivant dans un claquement de langue agacé tout en reprenant sa route en direction de leur appartement commun.

« Foutue algue... J'attendais de pouvoir en fumer une entière depuis le début de la journée. »

Entamant une seconde fois son cheminement à ses côtés, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts fronça quelque peu les sourcils avant de souffler une énième fois, enfuyant ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

« Ouai, et moi aussi... Puis ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais fumée en entière. Tu t'énerve vraiment pour un rien, blondinette. »

S'enquit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme qui fit se crisper quelque peu Sanji, celui-ci s'apprêtant à reprendre lorsque son acolyte l'interrompit dans sa ferveur, déposant ses prunelles cendrées en direction de sa personne.

« Demain, va en robe au lycée. »

S'immobilisant suite à ses quelques mots, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds prit une mine dépourvue avant de reprendre sa démarche lorsqu'il vit que son acolyte le devançait petit à petit, revenant à ses côtés tout en resserrant sa mâchoire, un sentiment d'amertume venant le transir subtilement par la gorge.

« En robe ? Et où est-ce que tu veux que j'en trouve une, hein ? »

Gronda-t-il tout en fronçant les sourcils, déposant son regard azuré sur la silhouette de Zoro qui avançait à ses côtés d'un pas effacé, un sourire imperceptible venant se dessiner sur ses traits fin alors qu'il emboîtait son regard à celui de son alter-ego.

« Quoi, tu n'en as pas ? Pourtant tu as bien une tête à porter des robes... Surtout après l'orgasme que tu t'es payé en cours de Bio'. »

Railla l'étudiant aux cheveux verts dans une tonalité de voix ludique sans pour autant perdre son rictus futile, le visage de Sanji s'empourprant spontanément suite à ses quelques mots alors qu'il prenait une mine hautement courroucée.

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ça, putain ! Et puis, je ne vois pas du tout le rapport avec la robe ! »

S'embrasa celui-ci alors qu'il peinait grandement à dissimuler son embarras plus qu'évident qui s'était gravé sur son visage dévoré par la rage, Zoro semblant grandement se plaire à le voir ainsi s'énerver seul comme il en avait l'habitude depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

« T'en trouvera bien une... Tu n'aura qu'une demi journée à tenir, tu devrai me remercier. »

Proféra Zoro tout en fermant un instant les paupières, Sanji faisant rouler ses yeux d'exaspération tout en reportant son attention sur la route, peinant à diluer son flux d'émotions précédent.

« Ouai, merci de me casser les couilles. »

Ironisa-t-il tout en poursuivant sa marche d'un pas irrité, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts reposant ses prunelles opaques sur sa personne dans un sourire indescriptible.

* * *

Quelle plaie...

Vraiment, il le lui ferai payer cher, à cette maudite plante qui lui servait de voisin.

Faisant grincer ses dents pour la énième fois, Sanji s'éternisa longues minutes durant devant son large miroir qui se trouvait d'ores et déjà face à lui, à l'intérieur de sa salle de bain, considérant d'un regard tiraillé entre le mépris et l'écœurement cette tenue vestimentaire qu'il tenait d'une main irritée devant sa propre silhouette, fronçant les sourcils dans une exaspération des plus accrues.

Quel stupide défi, songea-t-il alors qu'il plaçait cette robe odieuse contre sa personne, tentant de se visualiser avec, telle une jeune étudiante la veille d'un bal de fin d'étude auquel elle se rendrait avec l'élu de son cœur, prenant une mine courroucée.

Cette robe, Sanji avait été l'acheter quelques heures après son retour à son appartement, ayant trompé la vendeuse en affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau pour sa petite amie imaginaire.  
Bien entendu, celle-ci ignora tout bonnement ses explications, se moquant corps et âme des intentions de ses clients alors qu'elle emballait la tunique choisie dans un sachet plastifié, le jeune étudiant s'empressant de quitter la boutique d'un pas hâtif avant de risquer de croiser la route de l'une de ses connaissances sur son chemin du retour jusqu'à son logement.

Un énième soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds reposa la robe sur son étagère avant de faire les cents pas de sa salle de bain jusqu'à son salon, retournant ensuite jusqu'à son emplacement initial tout en se mordillant l'ongle de son pouce dans un agacement prononcé.

« Merde... »

Finit-il par siffler à lui-même avant d'enfin songer à déboutonner sa chemise, ses poings se serrant d'irritabilité alors qu'il songeait dès lors à enfin essayer cette maudite tenue, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres.

Il avait opté, un peu plus tôt, afin de choisir la robe la moins chère et la plus uniforme de la petite boutique. Quelque chose de simple qui ne risquait pas d'attirer l'attention, le choix ayant été difficile en raison du nombre abondant de modèles de tenues qui étaient présents dans les rayons du magasin, y ayant passé près de deux heures à se concerter avec lui-même.

La robe aboutie était d'un format abrégé et de couleur myosotis qui ne lui arrivait pas plus bas que ses genoux, un pan de tissu de la même teinte étant resserré dans un nœud frivole autour de sa taille, séparant de ce fait la partie supérieur de la tunique à la partie inférieur qui s'avérait être plus souple et vaporeuse.  
Le dessus de la robe, quant à lui, atteignait l'infériorité de ses clavicules, des envoles de soie volumineux ornant finement les manches de celle-ci qui s'arrêtaient à ses épaules avec décence, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds s'interrogeant sur le comment du pourquoi les femmes se compliquaient tant la tâche avec de futiles fanfreluche de la sorte...

Il ne fallut pas bien de temps avant que Sanji ne se décide enfin à s'acquitter de sa tunique précédemment achetée, revêtant celle-ci avec difficulté alors qu'il fronçait quelque peu les sourcils tout en lâchant divers jurons irrités entre ses dents, peinant grandement à trouver le chemin par lequel s'accoutrer.  
La robe était à sa taille. Cela était un avantage...  
Toutefois, la fermeture se situant dans le dos de celle-ci, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds fut tout bonnement inapte de l'atteindre, anticipant dès lors que cela n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant.  
Après tout, il l'avait essayé dans l'unique but de vérifier si son gabarit n'était pas trop étroit, dans quel cas, il serait parti l'échanger contre une plus large...

Sa carrure fine lui était d'un attribut positif, pour une fois, songea-t-il tout en déposant son regard en direction du miroir qui lui faisait face, la robe semblant s'harmoniser avec sa silhouette avec sublimité, Sanji ne sachant pas réellement s'il devait s'en satisfaire ou non...  
Sa masculinité allait en prendre un coup, ça, il n'en doutait pas le moins du monde.

S'apprêtant à la retirer une seconde fois, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds laissa un lourd soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres avec mécontentement, lorsqu'un tambourinement aussi soudain qu'inattendu vint le happer avec agressivité de ses réflexions, se redressant instinctivement tout en écarquillant légèrement ses yeux de surprise.

« Hey blondinette ! Tu saurai pas me dépanner d'un décapsuleur ? Je crois que j'ai perdu le miens... »

La voix forte et inattendue de Zoro qui s'éleva depuis le couloir vint faire s'afficher une expression d'horreur sur le visage du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qui s'immobilisa spontanément avant de resserrer sa mâchoire, fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait fallut que cet imbécile arrive à ce moment précis.

Bien entendu, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts allait tout de même le voir dans cette tenue le lendemain. Toutefois, Sanji n'avait pas la moindre envie de se faire surprendre en train d'essayer celle-ci en cet instant même...

Ne répondant pas à son appellation de la part de son voisin, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'empressa de trouver un moyen hâtif de retirer sa tunique précédemment revêtue, lâchant une exclamation de crispation dans un souffle, peinant grandement à parvenir à défaire le nœud de celle-ci qui le maintenait dès lors prisonnier dans sa tenue.

« T'es là dedans.. ? »

L'écho de la voix de Zoro qui s'éleva une seconde fois était, cette fois-ci, bercée d'une tonalité d'incertitude face au manque de réactions de son antagoniste qui, à l'accoutumée, venait immédiatement lui ouvrir la porte lorsque celui-ci l'appelait, Sanji fermant un instant les paupières avec exaspération.

« J'arrive, deux minutes ! »

S'exclama-t-il d'une voix assez forte pour que le nouvel arrivant qui patientait devant la porte de son appartement puisse l'entendre, ses pieds s'entremêlant maladroitement alors que sa silhouette venait perdre subitement l'équilibre sans même qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte, son dos rencontrant dans une violence accrue le carrelage de sa salle de bain, lâchant une exclamation de douleur alors qu'il fermait les paupières, pestant intérieurement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

S'interrogea Zoro dans une expression tiraillée entre l'impatience et la perplexité face à l'animation qui semblait provenir du logement de son alter-ego, approchant son visage de la porte en bois tout en fronçant quelque peu les sourcils, la voix de Sanji s'élevant une seconde fois avec irritation.

« J'ai dit que j'arrivais putain ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds se releva du carrelage dans une grimace de douleur, déposant l'une de ses main sur sa colonne vertébrale visiblement endommagée d'un geste instinctif avant de lancer un regard futile en direction de son reflet.  
Il n'avait pas le temps de se changer, et s'il ne se pointait pas immédiatement, son voisin allait commencer à l'assiéger de réflexions irritantes jusqu'à sa venue, le connaissant.  
Lâchant un soupir prolongé, il se dirigea d'un pas maladroit en direction de sa cuisine, abandonnant de se dévêtir de sa nouvelle tenue vestimentaire alors qu'il s'emparait de son décapsuleur d'un geste affirmé, se dirigeant d'un pas machinal en direction de sa porte d'entrée.

Faisant tourner la clé dans la serrure de celle-ci, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds finit par appuyer sur sa poignée, entrouvrant la porte de manière calculée afin que seule sa main ne puisse s'immiscer à travers le couloir, Zoro déposant un regard dépourvu sur le décapsuleur qui était tendu en sa direction.

« Pourquoi tu n'ouvres pas ? »

Questionna-t-il tout en haussant quelque peu les sourcils de manière ombrageuse, penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté dans le but d'entrevoir l'intérieur de l'appartement de son acolyte qui lâcha un claquement de langue hautement agacé suite à sa question.

« Tu voulais le décapsuleur non ? Alors prends le et casse-toi ! »

Proféra celui-ci tout fermant ses poings avec force de manière spontanée, agitant l'objet tenu à l'extérieur de sa porte d'un geste insistant, son opposant esquissant un léger sourire suite à l'agressivité plus qu'évidente qui animait la voix de son complice.

« Tu faisais des trucs obscènes.. ? »

Poursuivit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en s'avançant d'un pas en direction de la porte, Sanji se crispant suite à sa remarque bordée de provocations, la main de son acolyte venant se poser à son tour sur l'ouverture de la porte.

« Pas du tout ! Fais pas chier et prends-le, sinon je le garde ! »

Gronda le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds avec exaspération, lorsqu'il sentit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir de manière ordonnée, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux alors que Zoro tirait celle-ci en sa direction d'un geste désinvolte, esquissant un rictus impassible.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu caches ? »

S'enquit-il de manière enjouée et sans pudeur, Sanji se reculant d'un pas instinctif alors que la silhouette de son antagoniste finissait enfin par faire son apparition dans l'encadrement, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds resserrant sa mâchoire avec agacement alors qu'il s'emportait de manière excessive.

« Putain, on ne t'as jamais appris à ne pas rentrer chez les gens comme ça.. ?! »

« Je suis toujours à l'extérieur, à ce que je saches... »

S'enquit l'étudiant aux cheveux vert de manière effacée tout en faisant rouler ses yeux, lorsque sa phrase se mourut sur ses lèvres, son attention se reportant à l'intérieur de l'appartement de manière spontanée.

Écarquillant les yeux d'inattention, Zoro appréhenda une expression des plus abasourdies, restant immobilisé un instant à son emplacement alors que ses prunelles se magnétisaient fortuitement à la silhouette de son alter-ego qui serra ses poings avec amertume, Sanji sentant avec horreur ses pommettes s'empourprer dans un sentiment tiraillé entre honte et colère.  
Son cœur sursautant inopinément en son for intérieur, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts senti son esprit s'embrumer de manière indistincte, son regard considérant silencieusement la tenue vestimentaire que portait d'ores et déjà son acolyte, mettant en évidence son être désemparé qui détourna son regard dans une irritation grimpante, faisant grincer bruyamment ses dents.

« Je l'essayais juste, c'est bon... »

Querella-t-il d'une voix blasphémée, la honte lui nouant la gorge.  
Pourquoi Diable cet imbécile arrivait-il à chaque fois lorsqu'il se trouvait dans de telles situations...

Le silence qui engloba la pièce petit à petit eut lieu d'agacer au plus haut point le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, celui-ci gardant son visage irrité rougit de rage alors qu'il se sentait oppressé par les prunelles d'acier de son opposant, son propre rythme cardiaque ayant accéléré contre sa cage thoracique.

« Tu ressembles encore plus à une fille, maintenant. »

Proféra Zoro après une poignée de secondes, semblant enfin être parvenu a retrouver ses esprit alors qu'un sourire amusé venait se dessiner sur son visage provoquant, chose qui fit se reporter une seconde fois les prunelles céruléennes de son voisins sur sa personne avec amertume.

« Ferme ta gueule ! »

S'exclama-t-il avec embarras alors que l'étudiant aux cheveux verts déposait un pas à l'intérieur de l'habitation de son acolyte, reprenant sa mine précédemment impassible.

« Sauf qu'une fille parlerait mieux que ça... »

Soupirant quelque peu, Zoro songea à s'avancer une seconde fois mais s'en contrecarra instinctivement, passant l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque.

« Je t'aiderai à abaisser la fermeture. »

Proféra-t-il tout en se pinçant quelque pu les lèvres, Sanji prenant une mine perplexe suite à ses propos avant de souffler lourdement, fronçant les sourcils tout en déposant l'une de ses mains sur son propre visage.

« Ouai... »

Reposant son attention sur la silhouette de son voisin, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds finit par prendre une mine exaspérée, s'avançant d'un pas avant de venir plaquer d'un geste brusque le décapsuleur précédemment demandé contre le torse de celui-ci, le poussant par le même biais à l'extérieur de son appartement alors que Zoro prenait une mine surprise, étant obligé de reculer d'un pas.

« Tiens, maintenant prends ça et barre-toi ! »

Gronda Sanji tout en lui affligeant un dernier regard agacé, refermant avec force la porte derrière lui alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts prenait une expression des plus dépourvues, se retrouvant une seconde fois isolé devant la porte de son voisin.

« Hey, on ne t'as jamais dit que c'était impoli de jeter les gens à la porte comme ça ? »

S'indigna-t-il tout en prenant une mine courroucée, resserrant sa mâchoire tout en frappant quelque peu contre la porte en bois qui venait de se refermer subitement contre son visage.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de parler de politesse, putain de mauvaise herbe ! »

Rattrapa Sanji tout en fermant ses poings avant de lâcher un profond soupir, un silence imperceptible venant engendrer ses propos.  
Quel imbécile.  
Fermant un instant les paupières, Sanji resta un instant immobile face à la porte d'entrée de son appartement, sa main ayant épousée la surface plane de celle-ci alors qu'il sentait avec irritation son cœur qui soubresautait à vive allure contre sa cage thoracique.

Ça recommençait...

Se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds songea enfin à aller retirer cette tenue détestable qu'il avait tant peiné à enfiler, reprenant petit à petit ses esprits, lorsque la voix incertaine de son antagoniste s'élevant une seconde fois depuis le couloir vint le happer dans sa ferveur, lui faisant prendre une mine dépourvue.

« Elle te va... bien. »

Écarquillant les yeux, Sanji sentit son visage s'empourprer de plus belle, la phrase unique du jeune homme aux cheveux verts étant engendrée par des résonnements de pas affirmant qu'il s'était retourné dans son propre appartement une seconde fois, Sanji gardant une expression de confusion élevée sur son visage avant de venir faire grincer ses dents, se retournant d'un pas maladroit en direction de sa salle de bain.

« Imbécile... »

* * *

Ah. Les gens vont réellement finir par penser que j'ai un faible pour les personnage masculins en tenues féminines.

... Et c'est le cas !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis quelconque par review, cela me fait toujours énormément plaisir !

Je vous remercie de m'avoir lue et vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

Amour et beignets !


	11. Chapter 11

**Note :** Bonjour bonsoir à !  
J'espère que vous vous portez bien.

Pour ma part, étant en fin de période, je me fais assiéger par de multiples tests ces temps-ci dans mes différents cours, chose m'empêchant d'avoir du temps pour moi afin d'écrire...

Mais soit, ce n'est pas cela qui m'empêchera de poster !

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre, bien qu'il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, vous plaira, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

* * *

« Arrête de bouger comme ça. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Zoro vint resserrer spontanément sa mâchoire, gardant ses prunelles rivées sur la silhouette de son alter-ego qui se trouvait dos à lui, celui-ci lâchant un énième claquement de langue agacé tout jetant un regard par dessus son épaule.

« Alors dépêches-toi d'en finir avec cette connerie ! Tu n'as peut-être pas cours, mais dans moins d'une demi-heure je dois être au lycée ! »

S'impatienta l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds de manière courroucée, fermant ses poings alors que son antagoniste prenant une mine exaspérée, la fermeture éclaire de la robe que revêtait son alter-ego étant des plus délicates à claustrer en raison de sa taille des plus restreintes.

« Ouai, bah j'essaie ! »

Proféra celui-ci avec irritation avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à faire glisser la fermeture de la robe, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres tout en reculant d'un pas.

« Voilà... »

Grinça-t-il alors qu'un lourd soupir s'échappait d'entre les lèvres de son acolyte, celui-ci finissant enfin par se retourner alors qu'il s'emparait de son sac de cours qu'il avait précédemment déposé sur le sol de l'appartement de son voisin d'un geste routinier.

« Enfin... Bon, j'y vais. »

S'enquit-il tout en portant son sac à son épaule, se dirigeant en direction de la porte d'entrée d'un pas maladroit, Zoro ayant insisté afin de lui faire porter des escarpins qu'il était parvenu à dénicher et qui, par chance, s'avéraient être à sa taille et en parfaite harmonie avec les teintes azurées de la tunique...

« Je te rejoindrai en ville quand j'aurai été libéré du poste. Tâche de pas te ramasser une retenue entre temps... »

Ajouta le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en le suivant des yeux, se laissant tomber dans l'un de ses fauteuils de manière nonchalante, l'esprit encore voilé par les brumes de son sommeil précédemment happé par son acolyte qui était venu lui demander de refermer sa robe, quelques minutes auparavant.

« Il n'y a pas de chance que je m'en prenne une si tu n'es pas dans les parages. »

Conclut le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en reposant son attention sur son voisin qui lui esquissa un sourire imperceptible alors que celui-ci ouvrait d'un geste machinal la porte d'entrée qui donnait immédiatement sur leur couloir commun.

« À tout à l'heure, la plante. »

Proféra-t-il tout en lui accordant un léger geste de la main avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, Zoro laissant ses prunelles s'éterniser sur celle-ci durant une poignée de secondes avant de lâcher un profond soupir, laissant tomber sa tête en arrière sans pour autant atténuer son sourire incertain.

Accélérant le pas de manière maladroite, Sanji vint faire grincer ses dents avec irritation, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se tordre une cheville de manière malavisée, la sensation désagréable de se tenir sur ses échasses lui faisant froncer les sourcils avec affliction.  
Des talons hauts... Cette imbécile était bien décidé à lui anéantir sa journée, c'était certain.

Arrivant dans la rue, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds inclina quelque peu sa tête en avant, se pinçant les lèvres avec irritation.  
Quelle honte. Il se serait enterré sous l'asphalte si il en avait eut la possibilité, sentant avec horripilation les regards des passants qui pesaient avec lourdeur sur sa silhouette alors qu'il accélérait sa démarche en direction de son lycée, resserrant son poings sur la lanière de son sac de cours.  
Qu'il s'agisse du lycée ou de la rue, il allait avoir à subir cette atmosphère détestable le reste de sa journée, et ça, il n'y échapperait pas...

Mais il devait positiver, après tout, cette maudite plante aurait put l'obliger à porter du maquillage en prime, et ça, il s'en était abstint, à son plus grand soulagement.

Pénétrant dans la cour du lycée, Sanji ralentit quelque peu le pas, longeant le muret qui composait l'entrée de celui-ci de manière incertaine alors qu'il balayait d'un regard méfiant la cour de l'établissement, s'assurant que la voie était libre afin de pouvoir s'avancer en toute sécurité.  
Il ne devait pas se faire apercevoir, agissant de manière réfléchie afin de rester dans l'anonymat le plus longtemps que possible.  
Chose qui, bien entendu, ne s'avéra pas être bien long, à son plus grand malheur...

« Tu joues aux espions ? »

Son cœur sursautant contre sa cage thoracique, Sanji s'immobilisa dans son avancée de manière instinctive, son visage étant emparé par une expression d'effroi alors qu'il se sentait transit d'un frisson des plus détestables, reconnaissant avec horreur cette voix qui venait de s'élever dans son dos.

« Tu te caches de qui ? Ça a l'air marrant ! Je peux jouer aussi ? »

Luffy.

Cet imbécile...  
Il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur lui dans un moment pareil.

Un sourire enchanté étant dessiné sur son visage avec jovialité, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté en direction de son acolyte qui resta pétrifié à son emplacement, fermant ses poings de manière spontanée.

Se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres, Sanji resta silencieux une poignée de secondes, les sourcils de Luffy se haussant de perplexité face à son manque de réaction alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas, se plaçant face à lui avec incertitude.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'y a ? T'es muette ? »

Interrogea-t-il de manière dépourvue alors que Sanji fermait un instant ses paupières, resserrant instinctivement sa mâchoire avant de reposer son attention sur le visage perplexe de son cadet qui ne semblait pas avoir réalisé l'identité de la demoiselle en question qui se trouvait dès lors face à lui.

Non... Bien au contraire, il avait eut beaucoup de chance de tomber sur lui à cet instant précis...  
Car, connaissant la simplicité d'esprit et le manque plus qu'évident de perspicacité de celui-ci, il ne serait pas difficile de lui jouer la comédie, le temps que la sonnerie retentisse enfin.  
Après tout, une simple tenue et autres paires de lunettes parvenaient à embobiner le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres, à croire qu'il était capable de tomber dans n'importe quels pièges sans même s'en rendre compte...

Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, Sanji garda ses poings fermés, son regard se déposant sur l'expression interloquée de Luffy.  
Il devait agir rapidement avant que celui-ci ne découvre son identité...  
Toussotant quelque peu, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds tenta avec peine de resserrer ses cordes vocales, prenant une tonalité de voix plus féminine qu'à l'accoutume alors qu'un léger sourire venait se dessiner sur son visage avec incertitude, déposant l'une de ses mains derrière sa propre nuque d'une manière faussement embarrassée.

« Ah, je me suis fais trouvée. »

Proféra-t-il de manière imprévue, son cœur battant à tout rompre en son for intérieur. La journée venait à peine de commencer, et il se laissait déjà humilier de la sorte par son propre cadet sans même que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

Il allait devoir dire adieu au peu d'estime de lui-même qu'il lui restait, et agir comme une fille si c'était ainsi qu'il le fallait pour remporter ce stupide défi.

 _Cette maudite algue..._

Prenant une mine surprise, Luffy haussa quelque peu les sourcils, restant un instant silencieux alors que Sanji laissait son souffle en suspend, craignant de se faire dévoiler en plein jour.

« Oh, tu sais parler ! Ahah, j'en étais sûr ! »

S'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres de manière amusée, se redressant quelque peu alors qu'il affichait un sourire infantile, Sanji soupirant intérieurement face à son manque plus qu'évident de compréhension qu'il possédait.  
Vraiment... Il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas réussir à découvrir l'identité de sa personne.

« C'est bizarre, je t'ai jamais vu dans le lycée avant ! T'es nouvelle ? »

Retenant d'afficher une mine désabusée suite à son interrogation pitoyable qui le fit tiquer légèrement, Sanji laissa un large sourire crispé dessiné sur son visage, proférant avec enjouement.

« Ou... Ouai, exactement. »

« Ooh, c'est pour ça que tu te cachais alors ! C'est quoi ton nom ? »

S'il partait dans cette direction, Sanji savait qu'il n'aurait pas de moyens de faire volte-face après cela. S'inventer une nouvelle identité n'était réellement pas la chose à faire, surtout pas avec cet imbécile qu'était son cadet.  
Cependant, il devait trouver une solution.  
Entrouvrant ses lèvres, Sanji prit une mine confuse face à l'expression de perplexité que lui affichait Luffy suite à son silence, son cœur se faisant entendre à travers ses tympans de manière assourdissante, lorsqu'un écho de voix peu anticipé vint s'élever à leurs côtés.

« Hey, Luffy ! »

Déposant tout deux leur attention sur le nouvel arrivant, les deux jeunes hommes prirent une mine dubitative alors que la silhouette familière d'Usopp s'avançait en leur direction dans une mine incertaine, l'un de ses sourcils s'étant visiblement arqué d'incompréhension.

« Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas quand je t'appelais ? »

Questionna le jeune homme aux cheveux frisés tout en déposant son regard sur la silhouette de son cadet, celui-ci affichant un sourire enjoué à son acolyte avant de s'exclamer avec enchantement, venant passer son bras par dessus les épaules de Sanji qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise suite à ce geste par sa fois peu attendu, se penchant légèrement en avant.

« Désolé, j'étais en train de parler à cette fille ! Elle semblait perdue, alors j'ai été à sa rencontre ! »

Accompagnant ses propos d'un rire sonore peu nécessaire comme à sa bonne habitude, Luffy resserra son emprise avec jovialité sur la silhouette du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds qu'il considérait d'ores et déjà comme étant sa nouvelle amie, le regard de Usopp venant se déposer à son tour sur la visage de Sanji qu'il fixa une poignée de secondes, arquant un sourcil.

Cette fois-ci, Sanji n'allait pas pouvoir rester voiler derrière son identité de charmante étudiante face à la perspicacité de son ami au long nez... Car bien que celui-ci avait un don inné pour inventer des mensonges des plus abracadabrantesques à qui voulait l'entendre, il était également particulièrement futé en ce qui concernait de trouver la vérité qui se cachait derrière les dires des autres. Comme quoi, tout bon menteur savait également dénicher les mensonges des autres.

Faisant grincer ses dents, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds porta son regard en direction du visage de Usopp qui semblait visiblement se crisper en raison de son exacerbation présente, semblant en effet avoir découvert l'identité plus qu'évidente de son acolyte qui se raidit spontanément alors que le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres plissait quelque peu les yeux, laissant son regard aimanté au sien d'une mine grandement suspicieuse, comme s'il tentait de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il en était fini de lui.  
Encore une fois...

Fermant un instant les paupières, Sanji patienta avec horripilation que son congénère dévoile la vérité de sa personne à leur cadet, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, lorsque la voix de celui-ci s'éleva avec irritation, fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh..? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous encore.. ?! Je t'avais dit de me rejoindre à la sortie de l'école, après quatre heures ! »

Prenant une mine perplexe suite à ces quelques mots, Sanji ouvrit une seconde fois ses paupières, reposant son attention sur Usopp qui semblait avoir prit une expression des plus exaspérées, ayant visiblement croisé ses bras sur son torse.

« Vraiment, tu ne changera jamais tes mauvaises habitudes... »

Écarquillant les yeux, Luffy laissa son sourire s'effacer petit à petit, déposant à son tour son regard sur le visage de l'étudiant au long nez avant de reprendre d'une mine surprise, retirant son bras des épaules du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

« Tu la connais ? »

Interroge le garçon aux cheveux sombres alors qu'Usopp lâchait un claquement de langue agacé, venant se placer aux côtés de Sanji tout en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que je la connais. C'est ma cousine. Elle était censé venir me rendre visite cette semaine, mais bien entendu, elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et est venu me rejoindre ici ! Quelle plaie... »

Prit de court par la tournure des moins anticipées que venaient de prendre les événements, Sanji releva ses prunelles céruléennes en direction du visage de son acolyte, une étincelle traversant son regard alors que celui-ci déposait un retour son attention sur lui, lui attribuant un clin d'œil complice accompagné d'un sourire enjoué, le visage de Sanji se décomposant à petit feu en une expression d'éternelle reconnaissance, lui rendant son sourire avec enchantement.

Un véritable prince arrivé tout droit d'un royaume lointain dans l'unique but de le secourir de son donjon sur son cheval blanc.  
Tel était la manière dont il le voyait, en cet instant même.

Et à en croire son expression, l'étudiant aux cheveux frisés semblait prendre un malin plaisir à employer ses mensonges pour la bonne cause...

« Ooh, c'est donc ça ! Je me disais bien que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant dans le lycée ! »

S'exclama Luffy de manière enchantée tout en abordant un énième sourire sur son visage expressif, reportant son regard sur les deux acolytes qui hochèrent la tête de manière synchronisée.

« Et alors, comment tu t'appelles ? »

Poursuivit le cadet tout en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté avec jovialité, les deux jeunes hommes s'échangeant un regard incertain avant qu'Usopp ne rattrape avec sûreté, fermant un instant les paupières.

« Elle s'appelle Sally. »

S'avançant d'un pas en direction de Luffy, le jeune homme au long nez plaça sa main en guise de couvre parole aux côtés de sa bouche, soufflant de manière malavisée à celui-ci tout en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Elle est assez timide, tu comprends... C'est pour ça qu'elle ne parle pas beaucoup. De nombreux traumatismes dans son enfance... Quelque chose de tragique... »

Se pinçant les lèvres de manière désolée, Usopp prit une mine profondément attristée avant de se reculer, Sanji arquant légèrement un sourcils suite à son monologue qu'il n'était pas parvenu à entendre.

« Ah bon ? »

Proféra le cadet tout en haussant les sourcils, lorsque le hurlement strident de la sonnerie vint happer les trois acolytes de leur conversation malavisée, Sanji se sentant grandement soulagé d'entendre enfin celle-ci retentir, venant lâcher un profond soupir anticipé.

« Tu peux partir devant, Luffy ! Je vais indiqué le chemin à Sally afin qu'elle rentre à la maison. »

S'enquit Usopp alors que les élèves rejoignaient un à un leur local tout en discutant d'une voix forte, comme à leur bonne habitude, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres affichant un sourire entendu à son acolyte avant de reprendre tout en se tournant vers Sanji, lui attribuant une tape amicale derrière le dos.

« À une prochaine fois, je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance ! »

Faisant volte face, le cadet accorda un geste enchanté de la main à Sanji qui lui répondit dans un sourire crispé alors que celui-ci s'éloignait avec enchantement en direction du bâtiment principal, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds laissant tomber sa tête en avant avec abattement dans un soupir prolongé.

« Tu m'as sauvé... Merci Usopp. »

Affirma-t-il tout en se mordillant le coins des lèvres, l'appelé relevant sa tête dans un élan de fierté tout en déposant l'une de ses main sur son menton, esquissant un léger sourire gorgé d'impertinence.

« C'est normal, voyons, tu sais bien que je suis là pour ça. »

Passant l'une de ses mains sur sa propre nuque, Sanji s'égara dans ses réflexions diverses, songeant qu'après cette petite conversation imprévue avec ses deux acolytes, il ferait mieux de ne pas se rendre en cours de la journée, sécher deux heures d'éducation physique, une heure de français ainsi qu'une heure d'art plastique n'allant pas réellement être une perte gravissime.

« C'est encore Zoro qui t'as dit de faire ça, pas vrai ? »

Devina Usopp tout en faisant rouler ses yeux après une poignée de secondes, ayant quelque peu reprit son sérieux, son acolyte se contentant de froncer muettement les sourcils suite à son interrogation.

« Qui d'autre... »

Souffla-t-il dans une mine courroucée, Usopp déposant ses prunelles ébènes en sa direction un futile instant avant de soupirer lourdement, remettant en place son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule en signe qu'il allait devoir également rejoindre son local.

« Tu sais... Je n'ai absolument rien contre la relation que tu tiens avec lui, ni contre les sortes de défis que vous vous lancez, mais... »

Il marqua un temps de pause, tentant de choisir ses mots avec soins avant de reprendre sur la tonalité d'un aveux.

« Je pense que tu devrai essayer de te méfier un peu. Être plus prudent... »

Prenant une mine perplexe suite à ses quelques mots, Sanji reporta son regard azuré sur son congénère, haussant les sourcils ad'incertitude avant de reprendre tout en détournant son attention avec irritabilité.

« Je sais bien. Je suis prudent... Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu voudrai qui m'arrive ? Ce n'est qu'un bête jeu, après tout. »

Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, l'étudiant aux cheveux frisés souffla quelque peu avant de conclure, prenant une mine concernée alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement.

« Je n'aimerai pas que tu aies mal à cause lui. »

Consterné, Sanji porta une énième fois ses prunelles en direction de son acolyte d'un air désorienté suite à ses propos, celui-ci terminant par se reculer d'un pas.

« Bon, moi je dois aller en cours. À plus tard ! »

S'enquit le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres dans un unique signe de la main avant de tourner les talons sans rien ajouter, s'éloignant d'un pas presser en direction de son local au risque de recevoir une remarque pour son retard prolongé, laissant derrière lui la silhouette immobile et déconcertée de son alter-ego, plus abasourdi que jamais.

 _Avoir mal._

Quelle idée stupide.

Venant passer l'une de ses mains d'un geste effacé dans sa chevelure blonde, le jeune étudiant patienta le temps que la cour extérieur soit entièrement abandonnée par les autres élèves avant d'enfin se décider à traverser celle-ci, regagnant d'un pas maladroit l'arrière du bâtiment où était située une lignée de bancs, optant afin de prendre place sur ceux-ci, le temps que ses interminables heures de cours s'écoulent.

Tout était calme, paisible.  
Comme endormi.

Une brise mordante venant murmurer entre les branches dénudées des arbres vint faire incliner légèrement la tête de Sanji en arrière, resserrant ses phalanges sur ses propres genoux dans un soupir prolongé, le froid de cet hiver inopportun venant le faire frémir malgré lui.  
S'il l'aurait put, il serait rentré à l'intérieur de l'établissement afin de ne pas rester ainsi à l'extérieur par cette saison défavorable, mais il préférait se faire à l'idée d'attraper froid plutôt que de risquer d'être aperçu dans cette tenue vestimentaire par d'autres de ses congénères.  
Après tout, il n'aurait pas à rester ici bien longtemps.  
Quatre heures et des poussières... De quoi s'égarer dans ses réflexions comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Laissant l'arrière de sa tête rencontrer le mur qui lui faisait dos, Sanji plongea l'une de ses mains dans son sac à bandoulière, s'emparant de son éternel paquet de cigarettes dans un soupir prolongé alors qu'il glissait l'une d'entre elles entre ses lèvres fines, allumant l'embout de celle-ci d'un geste routinier avant de s'éterniser dans le silence, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-même.

Cela faisait dès lors plus de quartes mois que les choses se succédaient ainsi.

Et étrangement, Sanji n'aurait jamais souhaité, pour le moins du monde, que celles-ci se suspendent pour une quelconque raison...

Un fin nuage de fumée imperceptible s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds se laissa bercer par le susurrement du vent, lorsque l'alarme peu attendue de son téléphone indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir un message se fit entendre dans la poche intérieur de son sac, l'arrachant de manière peu anticipée de ses réflexions.

Arquant un sourcil, Sanji vint plonger l'une de ses mains dans celui-ci à la recherche de son portable de manière aveugle, finissant enfin par trouver celui-ci qu'il déverrouilla, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres d'appétence. À vrai dire, il n'était pas réellement du genre à recevoir des message sur son téléphone. Et encore moins à cette heure matinale de la journée...

Ouvrant le message tout en retirant sa cigarette pré-consumée d'entre ses lèvres, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds prit une mine surprise, ses prunelles azurées balayant celui-ci avec scrupule.

 _"Ça va, t'as pas déjà été foutu à la porte à cause de ton nouveau look ?"_

Son cœur sursautant malgré lui contre sa cage thoracique, Sanji fronça les sourcils suite à l'indication du nom familier de son acolyte dans le coin supérieur de l'écran, sa mâchoire se resserrant d'elle-même alors qu'il laissait tomber les cendres mourantes de son mégot sur l'asphalte du sol, replaçant celui-ci entre ses lèvres avant d'entreprendre d'ores et déjà de lui envoyer une réponse.

 _"Il y a pas de chance, je suis resté dans la cour. Je crève de froid par ta faute."_

Gardant ses prunelles rivées sur l'écran lumineux de son téléphone, il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes à son acolyte afin que celui-ci ne réponde à son message, l'alarme du téléphone se faisant entendre une seconde fois à travers le silence.

 _"C'est toi qui a choisi la robe, je te rappelle."_

Fronçant les sourcils, Sanji s'apprêta à répondre, lorsqu'un second message engendra son précédent après une parcelle d'instant.

 _"Tu penses sortir du lycée plus tôt ?"_

Songeur, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds marqua un temps de pause.  
Après tout, il ne s'était rendu à leur lycée quand dans le but de réaliser son maudit défi, et s'il le souhaitait, il pouvait en effet quitter l'établissement avant même que la sonnerie n'ait retenti, chose qui lui faciliterai les choses...

 _"Sans doute, ouai."_

Envoyant son message, Sanji laissa ses prunelles se porter en direction du ciel aux tonalités métalliques qui surplombait l'établissement, tenant entre son majeur et son index sa cigarette encore fumante qui se consumait petit à petit au fil des minutes, un second murmure de brise venant emporter avec lui les quelques feuilles mortes qui dormaient sous les arbres se faisant entendre une énième fois.

Prendre un jour supplémentaire de congé n'allait pas le faire renvoyer, après tout...

L'alarme de son téléphone s'élevant une énième fois, Sanji reposa son regard sur celui-ci, lisant le message d'un œil lointain.

 _"Je dois sortir acheter quelques trucs_ _en ville après mon passage au poste_ , _on se rejoint où ?"_

Un sourire involontaire venant étirer la commissure de ses lèvres, l'étudiant considéra son écran une poignée de secondes, écrasant d'un geste coutumier les braises de son mégot sur le banc de l'établissement avant de lancer le reste de celui-ci dans une poubelle qui se trouvait à quelques pas de là, reportant son regard sur son téléphone portable.

 _"En bas de la rue de l'appart ?"_

Terminant son message, Sanji songea à en écrire un second qu'il lui envoya à la suite.

 _"Ne te perds pas en venant."_

Terminant par refermer son téléphone, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se redressa maladroitement du banc sur lequel il avait prit place précédemment, manquant de perdre l'équilibre alors que sa cheville se tordait douloureusement en raison de ses détestables talons aiguilles qui le firent grimacer de douleur, se rattrapant de justesse au mur qui lui faisait dos.

« Putain... »

Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, fronçant les sourcils alors qu'il entreprenait dès lors de se diriger en direction de la grille du lycée, celle-ci n'ayant, par chance, pas encore été fermée, ayant eut de l'aubaine de tomber sur le gardien des grilles du mercredi.

S'avançant d'un pas précautionneux aux côtés du bureau du surveillant dans le but de quitter l'établissement, Sanji se pinça légèrement les lèvres, déposant son regard sur la silhouette d'Aokiji qui, comme à sa bonne habitude, était en train de se reposer paisiblement dans son fauteuil, ayant déposé son éternel masque pour les yeux sur son visage dans le but de se reposer en toute tranquillité, ne se souciant point des élèves qui arrivaient en retard ou quittaient les cours selon leur bon vouloir.

Tout le contraire de son collègue qui se chargeait de surveiller l'entrée le mardi ainsi que le jeudi, Aikainu...

Cet homme, le lycée entier le redoutait. Qu'il s'agisse des élèves, des éducateurs, ou même des professeurs eux-même, personne n'osait contredire ses manières de faire, n'ayant point le désir de s'attribuer ses foudres ô combien nuisibles.  
Un cauchemar enfermé dans une enveloppe charnelle, un véritable démon de braises au comportement sévère et sans la moindre pitié dont les yeux perçants et remplis d'animosité étaient capables de faire frémir le plus téméraires des individus...  
De quoi donner l'envie à chaque étudiant d'arriver près d'une heure en avance au lycée au risque de recevoir les vices de ses redoutables sanctions.

Soupirant lourdement, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds redressa son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule d'un geste machinal avant de presser le pas une fois la grille principale franchise, se dirigeant d'une démarche malavisée et des moins courtoise en direction de de l'embranchement de rue le plus proche, n'ayant guère envie de se faire repérer par un quelconque passant dans cette tenue vestimentaire.

Il allait devoir faire un long détour par le périphérique de la ville s'il souhaitait ne pas tomber sur trop de personnes, à cette heure-ci de la journée...

Et à en croire les dires de Zoro, celui-ci allait devoir rester enfermé une bonne demi heure au poste de police, sans doute afin de se faire sermonner pour "agression et violence excessive" dans son nouveau casier judiciaire fraîchement ouvert.  
Cet idiot.  
Il l'avait bien cherché, après tout, songea Sanji tout en se dirigeant en direction d'une ruelle qui longeait l'avenue principale, s'égarant dans ses propres réflexions.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment un imbécile pareil pourrait être capable de lui faire du mal, et au fond, il trouvait les craintes peu bâties de son acolyte aux cheveux frisés des plus absurdes.

L'alarme de son téléphone venant l'interpeller à travers ses songes, Sanji ralentit légèrement le pas, plongeant sa main dans son sac à bandoulière duquel il sorti la source de ce tintement lointain tout en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres avant de le déverrouiller d'un geste instinctif, déposant ses prunelles sur le premier message qui s'afficha spontanément sur son écran.

 _"Très drôle..."_

Esquissant un léger sourire, il referma le message, le second envoyé avec quelques minutes d'écart s'affichant par dessus celui-ci.

 _"Magnes-toi pour venir. Sinon je ne t'attendrai pas."_

Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds continua d'avancer, ses doigts pianotant de manière magnétique sur l'écran de son téléphone tout en resserrant spontanément sa mâchoire face à l'impatience irritante de son alter-ego.

 _"Si tu es pressé, vas acheter tes trucs sans moi."_

Soupirant lourdement, Sanji n'eut pas même le temps d'éteindre son téléphone qu'un second message de la part de son interlocuteur s'en suivit, lui faisant hausser les sourcils de perplexité.

 _"Non."_

Dubitatif face à ce mot solitaire qui s'afficha sur son écran, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds continua sa démarche maladroite, relevant par moment ses prunelles sur la ruelle dépourvue de passants qu'il était en train d'arpenter, attendant une poignée de minutes avant qu'un second message qu'il n'espérait même plus recevoir vint faire siffler son téléphone, son attention se reposant sur son téléphone alors que ses sourcils s'arquaient quelque peu.

 _"Je veux te voir."_

Ralentissant quelque peu le pas, Sanji sentit son cœur soubresauter en son for intérieur face à cette phrase qui venait éclairer son visage dans l'ombre des bâtiments qui refermaient le ciel par dessus sa personne, venant inconsciemment arrêter sa démarche alors qu'il sentait ses pommettes s'embraser légèrement malgré lui, resserrant son téléphone entre ses phalanges.

Comme toujours, son esprit s'embrumait pour des raisons futiles et sans intérêt.

Sans doute la raison de la demande de son acolyte était car Sanji lui avait emprunté de l'argent quelque jours auparavant, et qu'il souhaitait tout simplement le récupérer.

Ou alors, la source de celle-ci, aussi soudaine qu'imprévue, ne se trouvait pas là.

Reprenant son avancée, l'étudiant au cheveux blond chassa ses stupides réflexions irritantes de son esprit tout en secouant légèrement sa tête dans un claquement de langue courroucé par les tours stupides que lui jouait son esprit, poursuivant sa marche d'un pas tout autant maladroit que précédemment, bien que, cette fois ci, de manière plus hâtive, n'ayant point répondu au message précédent de son alter-ego.

Son cœur battant à tout rompre en son for intérieur.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

 _Kiss kiss fall in love._


	12. Chapter 12

**Note :** Bonjour, bonsoir à tous ! J'espère, comme toujours, que vous vous portez bien.

Je suis ravie de voir que le précédent chapitre vous ait plu, vos reviews et votre soutient me font toujours grandement chaud au cœur !

Petite remarque : _Ce chapitre peut contenir un sujet pouvant choquer certaines personnes._

Bien entendu, il ne s'agira que d'une scène _implicite_ , absolument rien ne sera mentionné, mais je préférais toutefois faire cette petite note, au risque de recevoir des remarques à ce sujet par la suite.

Après tout, tout le monde ne possède pas la même sensibilité.

Mais soit !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant, et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

« Quelle connerie... »

Passant l'une de ses mains sur son visage, Sanji s'avança d'un pas maladroit à travers l'une des ruelles confinées et des moins fréquentées de la ville, jurant intérieurement face à la douleur que lui procuraient ses talons hauts à la hauteur de ses chevilles.  
Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, en cette heure d'ores et déjà progressiste de la journée, toutefois, la fine brume de nuages intelligibles qui s'était tapis devant celui-ci empêchait le moindre de ses rayons de venir s'immiscer en ce bas monde, laissant une pâle lueur glacée affleurer la ville de manière imperceptible.

Cela faisait déjà une poignée de minutes que l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds errait d'une démarche maladroite à travers les étroites rues du périphérique de la ville, n'ayant pas envie d'entrer dans les avenues gorgées de passants, ne souhaitant point risquer de se faire repérer dans une telle tenue vestimentaire...

Il prenait son temps, entamant de longs détours peu nécessaires entre divers embranchements de ruelles toutes semblables les unes aux autres, songeant qu'après tout, il faudrait encore du temps à son acolyte afin que celui-ci rejoigne également leur appartement commun.  
Surtout en connaissant son sens de l'orientation...

Cet imbécile. Quel drôle de jeu tentait-il de faire jouer à ses sentiments, avec ces messages stupides...

Enfuyant son téléphone portable dans l'une des poches de son sac à bandoulière, le jeune homme laissa ses prunelles se diriger d'elles-même en direction du ciel tapis de nuages opaques qui surplombait sa personne, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

 _Il voulait... le voir._

Sentant son cœur papilloter contre son gré en son for intérieur à l'unique mention de cette maudite algue verte qui lui servait de voisin, Sanji ne put que resserrer l'une de ses mains sur la lanière de son sac, son pas titubant légèrement malgré lui, lorsqu'une voix peu familière s'élevant dans son dos vint le happer de ses réflexions éperdues, venant lui faire ralentir le pas de manière instinctive.

« Hey ma jolie. Tu ne devrais pas traîner dans ce genre d'endroit, on ne te l'a jamais dit ? »

S'arrêtant spontanément dans son avancée, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds vint fermer instinctivement ses poings, sentant un haut sentiment d'irritation inattendu envelopper subitement son être suite à cette appellation des moins anticipées dont cette voix inconnue venait de lui faire part.  
Tournant les talons, Sanji fronça les sourcils avec exaspération, lançant un regard courroucé en direction des trois nouveaux arrivants qui se trouvaient d'ores et déjà face à sa personne, de larges sourires hautement agaçants étant venu se dessiner sur leurs visages écœurants.

Ah, encore une bande de types méprisants qui semblaient n'avoir rien à faire de leur temps libre, songea-t-il tout en faisant grincer ses dents d'irritation.  
Quelle perte de temps... Ce genre d'individus étaient classés dans la catégorie de personnes que Sanji était tout bonnement incapable de supporter.  
Bien entendu, cela aurait été bien plus simple d'ignorer leur remarque désobligeante à son égard, et de tracer sa route comme tout bon citoyen digne de ce nom l'aurait fait couramment, mais Sanji était inopérant dans de telles situations, et surtout face à de telles personnalités.

« Tu peux répéter ce que t'as dit ? »

Gronda-t-il dans une amertume accentuée, n'étant réellement pas d'humeur à se faire humilier de la sorte par trois individus aussi dédaigneux que ceux qui se tenaient face à lui en cet instant et qui, sans le moindre doute, s'étaient regroupés en ce lieu dans l'unique but de se payer ouvertement de lui.  
Leurs visages lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Sans doute venaient-ils d'un lycée jumeaux au sien, pensa-t-il à lui-même tout en les détaillant de haut en bas d'un œil condescendant, songeant que ceux-ci ne devaient pas être bien plus âgé que lui-même, peut être de deux années à peine.

Le premier, se situant au centre du petit trio, devait être un peu plus grand que sa propre silhouette.  
Un regard rempli de provocations irritantes, un sourire des plus détestables, une posture relâchée et disgracieuse... À croire que toutes les perles que Sanji haïssaient le plus avaient été rassemblées dans cet unique être humain qui, à en déduire de sa position, s'avérait être à la tête du groupe.  
Ses seconds, pour leur part, n'avaient rien de bien différents avec lui, ne serait-ce que leur taille, l'un arrivant sans doute à la hauteur de l'étudiant au cheveux blonds, l'autre à son épaule.  
Une magnifique brochette d'imbéciles qui ne faisaient que gaspiller l'oxygène en la respirant.

« Ça te dirait de t'amuser un peu avec nous ? »

Proféra l'aîné tout en ignorant tout bonnement la question de l'étudiant qui lui faisait face, s'avançant d'une démarche prolongée en sa direction alors que Sanji se raidissait instinctivement d'agacement.  
À en croire leur comportement, les trois individu ne semblaient pas avoir réalisé qu'il était un homme.  
Qu'aurait-il seulement put espérer de plus humiliant...

« Sans façon. »

Siffla le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds d'une voix envenimée.  
Il ne souhaitait point se battre.  
Pas aujourd'hui...  
D'un pas hautement irrité, le jeune homme aux cheveux blond fit volte face, n'ayant pas l'envie de perdre son temps avec des imbéciles de la sorte, songeant que ceux-ci ne feraient que faire grimper une colère non désirée en son for intérieur qu'il n'avait pas la nécessité de ressentir en ce jour même, lorsqu'une main peu attendue vint s'emparer avec force de son poignet, venant l'arrêter dans se démarche d'une manière aussi soudaine que torrentielle.

Reposant impérativement son attention sur le visage de son opposant qui semblait bien décidé à le garder auprès d'eux un instant de plus, Sanji lui assigna un regard gorgé d'une impétuosité grimpante, sentant que sa jambe commençait grandement à le démanger, l'envie cuisante de venir appuyer la semelle de sa chaussure contre le visage de cet individu des plus irritants venant le consumer subitement suite à ce contact inattendu qui semblait lui brûler le poignet avec acidité.

« Pourquoi t'es si pressée ? »

Souffla l'aîné tout en avançant d'un pas sans pour autant relâcher sa prise fermement serrée sur sa proie alors que ses deux acolyte venaient se placer de part et d'autre de la silhouette de Sanji qui les fusilla d'un regard empoisonné de mépris avant de grincer d'une voix fulminée.

« Je te préviens que tu vas regretter si tu ne me lâches pas tout de suite, enfoiré. »

Haussant quelque peu les sourcils suite à ces quelques mots, le meneur du petit trio prit une mine perplexe lorsqu'il se trouva en face à face avec son antagoniste qui ne détachait pas ses prunelles embrasées de sa personnes avant que la voix de son second ne s'élève de manière dépourvue suite à la tonalité de voix dont l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds venait de leur faire part.

« Hey Judson, je crois que c'est un mec.. ! »

Surpris, l'appelé garda son regard encre rivé sur le visage de Sanji avec perplexité, le considérant une poignée de secondes avant qu'un léger rictus ne vienne étirer les traits de son visage avec apathie.

« Tiens, mais c'est vrai ! »

Proféra-t-il tout en avançant sa main libre d'une manière maladroite sur le visage de l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds, venant écarter l'une des mèches de cheveux de celui-ci entre ses doigts dans une lenteur malavisée tout en lui magnétisant un regard à la fois amusé et arrogant.

Sentant sa rage atteindre son exode face à ce geste des plus détestables qui lui fut attribué, Sanji vint lever l'une de ses jambes de manière mesurée, la faisant rencontrer avec force le sternum de son opposant qui se recula d'un pas dans une exclamation tiraillée entre de la surprise et de la douleur, se cambrant subitement en avant alors qu'il relâchait spontanément sa prise sur son nouveau butin dans le but de la porter à son membre meurtri.

« Je t'ai dit de me lâcher, non ?! »

S'exclama l'étudiant d'une voix forte remplie de rage qui fit écarquiller les yeux de son opposant, celui-ci finissant par froncer les sourcils après une poignée de secondes avant de reprendre tout en déposant son attention sur ses deux acolytes.

« Ne restez pas là, attrapez-le avant qu'il se barre ! »

Ordonna-t-il d'une voix forte tout en resserrant sa mâchoire alors que Sanji se reculait dans une maladresse involontaire dans le but de s'éloigner de cet endroit exacerbant au plus vite, lorsqu'un coup soudain provenant de son flanc gauche vint le prendre par surprise alors que ses talons lui faisait perdre l'équilibre malgré lui, écarquillant ses yeux de surprise alors que sa mâchoire se resserrait de douleur.

« Reste là ! »

Gronda le cadet du petit groupe tout en s'empressant d'immobiliser Sanji contre l'asphalte du sol, son visage rencontrant celle-ci avec une agressivité qui lui fit fermer les paupières, étant prit au dépourvu alors qu'il s'empressait de s'animer, tentant de se redresser de manière instinctive alors que le second lui assignait un second coup avec l'avant de son poing contre l'une de ses pommettes, chose qui vint faire grincer les dents du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds dans un élan d'hostilité des plus embrasées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

S'enquit le bras droit du mener tout en reposant son attention sur celui-ci alors que l'aîné se redressait avec peine tout en fronçant les sourcils suite au douloureux coup dont il avait précédemment été assaillit, s'empressant de se diriger d'une démarche malavisée en direction de la silhouette de Sanji qui luttait dans une agressivité indomptée contre la nouvelle emprise de ses deux opposants, lâchant des menaces remplies de rage entre diverses insultes dévorées d'amertume.

« On fait comme on avait prévu au début ; on se le tape. Peu importe si c'est un mec, on n'en dirait pas un de toute façon. »

Gronda l'antécédent du petit trio avec irritation, son regard restant assombri de désappointement alors qu'il passait l'une de ses mains à travers sa chevelure sombre tout en aimantant ses prunelles encres à la silhouette de l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds, celui-ci venant écarquiller les yeux d'appréhension face à ses propos.

« Si vous m'approchez je vous jure que je vous butterai bande de connards ! »

Écorcha-t-il d'une voix qui s'espérait forte et contrôlée, sa gorge étant transit d'un sentiment de prémonition des moins anticipé.  
Cela ne pouvait qu'être un cauchemar... Non, rien de tout cela n'était en train de se produire.

Et bien que la rage cuisante qui s'était emparée de son être précédemment semblait toujours présente en son for intérieur, un sentiment nouveau venait dès lors faire surface petit à petit en son for intérieur.  
Un sentiment d'insécurité grandissante. De craintes imprévues, embrumées.

Une sensation qu'il connaissait à peine et qui, pourtant, le terrifiait.

« Vraiment ? T'as pourtant pas l'air dans la meilleur des postures pour nous balancer des menaces. »

Grinça l'aîné d'une voix alanguie avant de venir humecter le coin de ses lèvres à l'aide de sa langue d'une manière à la fois futile et alarmante, un frisson des plus désagréables venant remonter le long de l'épiderme du jeune home aux cheveux blonds qui écarquilla subitement les yeux suite à ses propos.

Oui. Il était prit au piège.

Emparé dans les griffes acérées de ses opposants, sans issue, sans quiconque dans les alentours pour venir le libérer de ces liens qui semblaient se resserrer autour de sa personne, telle la toile sans échappatoire d'une araignée dans laquelle il s'était involontairement engluée, se sentant subitement comme étant incapable de respirer comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Et à cet instant même, il se sentit sombrer subitement.  
La crainte, l'angoisse, la répulsion.

Il ressentait ces sentiments nouveaux qui le consumaient à petit feu d'une manière pourtant dévorante au fil que les secondes s'écoulaient entre ses doigts, son être continuant de s'animer âprement alors qu'il se sentait tressaillir contre son gré lorsque le chef du petit trio se plaça de part et d'autre de sa carrure, celui-ci venant avancer son visage écœurant en direction du siens, Sanji sentant une sensation s'emparer de vertiges alors qu'il ressentait le souffle chaud de son assaillant contre son épiderme.

La simple sensation de se trouver ainsi, captif face aux griffes de ses antagonistes, avait lieu de faire s'accélérer son souffle de manière imprévue, les murs de la ruelles semblant d'ores te déjà se compresser autour de son être à lui en obscurcir sa vision d'horreur, l'empêchant de s'échapper, de reprendre ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle d'oxygène, les ombres des habitations le dévorant finement alors que ses prunelles se dilataient d'épouvante, détournant son visage de l'emprise de son assaillant de manière scandalisée.

« Arrêtes de bouger comme ça, foutue blondinette, sinon tu le regrettera plus tard ! »

Son cœur sursautant contre sa cage thoracique, le jeune étudiant aux cheveux blonds vint écarquiller les yeux face à cet unique nom que son agresseur venait de lui attribuer, se sentant subitement comme pétrifié d'atrocité alors qu'il laissait son souffle en suspend, cessant ses multiples exclamations de rage.

Il ne voulait pas que cela arrive.  
Il ne voulait pas laisser à ces individus le privilège d'un nouvel agrément qui anéantissait sa propre personne d'un affolement plus qu'évident, lui donnant l'envie de tout bonnement disparaître au plus bas de ce monde...

« Non... »

Articula-t-il alors que sa voix tressaillante semblait ne plus lutter contre sa vraie nature, sentant son cœur battre tel un oiseau en cage en son for intérieur alors que l'une des mains de son assaillant remontait dans un geste sinistre le long de l'une de ses jambes d'une manière écœurante, continuant de lutter en vain contre les deux individus qui lui tenait douloureusement ses avant-bras, l'antécédent du petit trio ayant saisit fermement ses chevilles aux risques de recevoir un second coup de jambe face à la ferveur inassouvie avec laquelle il tentait de se débattre.

« Lâchez-moi bordel ! Ne me touchez pas ! »

S'étrangla-t-il d'une voix peu contrôlée, son assaillant s'empressant de heurter avec force la paume de sa main contre ses lèvres avec une agressivité qui fit plisser quelque peu les yeux de Sanji avec affliction.

« Fermes-la bordel ! T'as envie que d'autres personnes débarquent ?! N'espère même pas que tes foutues paroles ramèneront qui que ce soit ici... »

S'exclama-t-il avec brutalité alors que Sanji écarquillait ses yeux d'horreur, étant dès lors incapable d'articuler ne serait-ce qu'une plainte, le meneur s'empressant de tirer hâtivement sur le tissus de sa robe dans le but de la lui ôter maladroitement, lorsqu'une voix des moins attendues s'éleva depuis l'entrée de la ruelle, venant faire s'immobiliser les mouvements du jeune homme aux cheveux sombres.

« Hey. »

S'avançant d'une démarche nonchalante à l'intérieur de la ruelle infréquentée au centre de laquelle se trouvait le petit attroupement, le nouvel arrivant laissa ses mains plongées dans les poches de son pantalon avec inertie, s'arrêtant dans son avancée à quelques mètres du lieu où était situé le petit attroupement alors que Sanji relevait ses prunelles embrumées par l'épouvante avec difficulté sur celui-ci, étant tout bonnement incapable de faire cesser ses tressaillements incontrôlés, se sentant chavirer quelque peu alors que la silhouette poursuivait.

« On peut savoir ce que vous foutez ? »

Sa voix était gorgée d'une froideur hostile des plus dévorantes sans en être forte pour autant, laissant son regard cendré se magnétiser sur le petit trio alors que le leader se suspendait dans ses gestes, venant retirer sa main de la bouche de Sanji alors qu'il tournait son visage en direction du nouvel arrivant qui resta à son emplacement, silencieux.

Entrouvrant ses lèvres, le jeune étudiant aux cheveux blonds reprit une inspiration malavisée, gardant son regard azuré déposé sur cette nouvelle silhouette qui se trouvait à quelque pas de là alors qu'il soufflait d'une voix involontairement tressaillante, immobilisant ses mouvements de lutte précédents de manière éreintée.

« Zoro... »

Fronçant les sourcils, l'aîné de la petite troupe se redressa maladroitement, laissant ses deux acolytes maintenir leur proie contre le sol alors qu'il s'avançait d'un pas lent en direction du jeune homme aux cheveux verts, celui-ci ne bronchant pas face à l'approche de son opposant.

« Hein ? De quoi tu te mêles toi ? »

S'enquit l'individu tout en déposant un regard hautain sur la silhouette de Zoro qui magnétisa son regard dévoré par une rage carnassière sur le visage de celui-ci, le jeune homme prenant une mine inattendue face à l'agressivité animale qui animait les prunelles cendrées du nouvel arrivant, se raidissant subtilement.

Il devait admettre n'avoir jamais considéré auparavant de telle frénésie dans le regard d'un individu. Comme si, d'un instant à l'autre, celui-ci allait lui bondir dessus, tel un fauve avide d'hostilité, un être assoiffé de représailles...

Se pinçant les lèvres, l'antécédent du petit trio recula instinctivement d'un pas alors que Zoro reprenait d'un voix pondérée tout en reposant son attention, l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, sur la silhouette de Sanji qui était resté allongée sur l'asphalte du sol, le regard dérouté.

« Tu m'en vois désolé, mais cette blondinette appartient déjà à quelqu'un. »

Son cœur sursautant contre sa cage thoracique, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds laissa son souffle en suspend, les trois acolytes se concertant du regard alors que l'aîné fermait instinctivement ses poings, fronçant les sourcils.

« Quoi, tu l'connais ? »

Ne répondant pas à sa question, Zoro s'avança d'un pas en direction du leader qui resserra spontanément sa mâchoire, l'aura carnassière et obscurcie s'élevant de sa personne le faisant tressaillir quelque peu alors que l'étudiant aux cheveux verts poursuivrait, emboîtant son regard à celui du meneur.

« Demande à tes potes de le lâcher immédiatement si tu ne veux pas que je t'explose ta sale gueule contre le mur de cette rue. »

Écarquillant les yeux, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres déglutit quelque peu, gardant le silence une poignée de secondes tout en se reculant avant de lancer un regard futile par dessus son épaule sur ses deux acolytes qui s'étaient raidit spontanément suite à ces quelques mots, reprenant tout en se tournant entièrement en leur direction.

« C'est bon les gars... On s'casse... »

D'un pas anticipé, les deux subordonnés du leader se redressèrent suite à sa demande, relâchant spontanément les poignets rougit de l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds alors qu'il s'empressaient de rejoindre leur antécédent qui entamait dès lors de quitter la ruelle d'une démarche raidie, l'aîné jetant un dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.  
Lui lançant un regard obscurci, Zoro resta impassible alors que le petit trio disparaissait de son champ de vision, comme si l'atmosphère menaçante que dégageait le jeune homme aux cheveux verts était si réelle qu'ils se sentaient tout bonnement incapable de rester à cet emplacement plus longtemps, espérant n'avoir plus jamais à recroiser la route cet individu à l'aura inhumaine qui était resté immobile, à son emplacement...

« Pourquoi tu... es venu... Putain de plante... »

La voix indistincte de Sanji qui s'éleva à travers ce nouveau silence vint faire se déposer les prunelles cendrées de Zoro sur la silhouette de celui-ci, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds s'étant quelque peu redressé, ayant incliné sa tête en avant.

Il tremblait.  
Sans doute un peu trop, d'ailleurs.

Et l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds se haïssait d'ainsi laisser entrevoir ses faiblesses face à son acolyte, venant porter l'une de ses mains à son visage, comme pour le dissimuler, voiler l'horreur qui était encore lisible sur ses traits pâles, un sentiment d'abjection venant s'emparer de son être avec force.  
Il se sentait ridicule, sans la moindre valeur. Souhaitant se laisser disparaître alors qu'il resserrait ses poings avec force, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chaire des paumes de ses mains, luttant contre ses tressaillements appréhendés qui s'étaient d'ores et déjà accaparé de sa silhouette.

« Je t'avais dit de m'attendre en bas de la rue... Pourquoi tu es... Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça... Pourquoi t'écoutes jamais ce que je te dis, bordel... »

Poursuivit-il tout en faisant grincer ses dents avec irritation, sentant les prunelles d'acier de son antagonistes qui pesaient de manière oppressante sur sa personne.

« Ils t'ont fait mal ? »

La voix coutumièrement désinvolte de Zoro s'éleva après une poignée de secondes à travers le silence, ignorant tout bonnement les propos de son alter-ego qui ferma un instant les paupières, fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne voulais pas que tu viennes... »

Grinça Sanji avec amertume avant que Zoro ne reprenne, s'avançant en sa direction avant de venir déposer l'un de ses genoux aux côtés de la silhouette de son acolyte, venant déposer l'une de ses mains sur le poignet de celui-ci qu'il semblait avoir porté jusqu'à son visage, son regard impassible restant magnétisé à son visage.

« Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait mal quelque part ? »

Sa tonalité de voix était insistante, glacée.  
Méconnaissable.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Sanji garda sa tête inclinée avant de relever ses prunelles céruléennes en direction du visage de l'étudiant aux cheveux verts, discernant son regard aux nuances imperceptibles qui le considérait sans mot dire, son cœur accélérant contre sa cage thoracique.

« Non... Ils n'ont fait que me tenir les poignets. »

Énonça le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en détournant le regard, fronçant quelque peu les sourcils.

« Ces enfoirés... Ils ont crut que j'étais une meuf. J'allais m'en débarrassé avant que tu n'arrives... Donc n'essaies pas de t'attribuer les mérites du chevalier sauveur... »

Poursuivit-il d'une mine qui se souhaitait irritée, sa gorge se serrant toutefois contre son gré, transit par un sentiment des plus détestables face à son angoisse précédente qui s'atténuait avec difficultés, lorsque Zoro vint s'emparer silencieusement de l'un de ses poignets, les sourcils de Sanji s'arquant de perplexité.

Sans mot dire, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts porta celui-ci jusqu'à ses propres lèvres, déposant un baisé unique sur les marques rougies qui lui avait été administrées de la part de ses agresseur de manière futiles, les yeux de Sanji s'écarquillant de surprise alors qu'il s'immobilisait subitement suite à ce geste inattendu, sentant son cœur sursauter dans sa poitrine alors que son antagoniste fermaient un instant les paupières.  
Son geste était délicat, sensible, muet...  
Et il ne fallut qu'une poignée de secondes avant que celui-ci ne recule finalement son visage des poignets fins de son acolyte, venant reposer une seconde fois son regard cendré sur le visage dépourvu de son antagoniste qui s'était spontanément teint de tonalités pourpres, son regard se vouant d'incertitude.

« Tu saura marcher ? »

Interrogea Zoro sur le même ton que précédemment, comme si son baisé à l'égard du poignet de son antagoniste n'avait pas eut la moindre importance, celui-ci restant troublé un instant avant de hocher silencieusement la tête, se pinçant quelque peu les lèvres.

« Tant mieux... Je ne comptais pas te porter de toute façon. Viens... On rentre. »

Se redressant sans rien ajouter, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts détourna son regard, ses poings semblant visiblement s'être fermés d'eux-même, son expression, bien que préludant à rester impassible, laissant entrevoir une borde brûlante qui laissa son acolyte au dépourvu, celui-ci restant immobile, agenouillé sur le sol.

« Ouai... »

S'enquit finalement Sanji après une poignée de secondes, se levant à son tour alors que ses prunelles restaient rivées sur l'asphalte du sol, passant une main maladroite à travers sa chevelure blonde quelque peu en bataille.

Il se sentait terriblement honteux, et pourtant, bien qu'il n'aurait jamais osé l'admettre, il était grandement soulagé que son antagoniste soit venu à sa rencontre.

Quittant la ruelle d'ores et déjà désertique, les deux acolytes s'avancèrent en direction de la rue principale, à quelques quartiers de leur appartement, Zoro menant le pas d'une démarche étrangement saccadée, ses mains, habituellement enfouies dans ses poches, restant fermées de manière tressaillante le long de son être, le regard de Sanji s'aimantant un instant à celles-ci, se pinçant les lèvres.

Il se haïssait d'avoir ainsi été incapable de se défendre par lui-même. D'avoir laissé son alter-ego le voir de la sorte.  
Mais si celui-ci n'était pas venu faire s'éloigner ses agresseurs, Dieu seul sait ce que ceux-ci lui auraient fait.

Un frisson des plus détestables lui remontant le long de l'épiderme, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds préféra faire disparaître ses sombres pensées de son esprit, tressaillant quelque peu alors qu'une brise mordante venait hurler entre les différents ruelles de la ville, emportant avec elle quelque parcelles de flocons neigeux à peine visibles qui fit incliner légèrement la tête de Sanji en avant.

« Tiens. »

Haussant les sourcils suite à l'émanation de voix de Zoro qui s'éleva devant lui, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds prit une mine perplexe, celui-ci s'étant visiblement arrêté alors qu'il lui tendait d'un geste effacé de la main sa veste qu'il venait de retirer, gardant son regard rivé devant lui dans un soupir prolongé qui fit s'échapper un fin nuage de buée d'entre ses lèvres, Sanji gardant son regard surpris déposé sur son être.

« Mets-la. Avoir froid ne me dérange pas... »

Poursuivit l'étudiant aux cheveux verts, éternisant son geste alors que son antagoniste prenait une mine désabusée, restant un instant immobile, ses prunelles céruléennes posées sur la veste qui lui était présentée.

Fronçant les sourcils, il finit toutefois par détourner son regard, lâchant un claquement de langue courroucé avant de s'emparer du vêtement, reprenant avec irritation tout en enfilant celle-ci d'un geste malavisé.

« Ne crois pas que je vais te remercier pour ça... Je suis sûr que tu le fais juste pour te donner une bonne conscience. Mais je n'en ai pas plus besoin que toi... »

Ignorant ses propos, Zoro se contenta de froncer les sourcils en retour à ses paroles désagréables, dès lors uniquement vêtu d'un t-shirt, reprenant le pas sans rien ajouter alors que Sanji lui emboîtait une seconde fois sa démarche, restant derrière lui, muet.

Sa veste était encore chaude. Telle une aura réconfortante et apaisante dans laquelle l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds aurait souhaité s'éterniser une éternité durant...  
Son parfum était resté aimanté au tissus de celle-ci. Un mélange délicat, surplombé par une forte odeur de cigarette qui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, y étant lui-même habitué.  
Une sensation d'avoir été happé dans une étreinte imperceptible et pourtant si douce, si agréable. Une étreinte de laquelle, pour rien au monde, il n'aurait souhaité être séparé.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds opta afin de lui-même garder le silence lors de leur traversée à travers la ville, resserrant d'un geste instinctif le port de la veste de son alter-ego entre ses doigts fins tout en continuant à s'avancer, son regard étant comme magnétisé à son dos qu'il contemplait de manière lointaine. Effacée.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une large poignée de minutes avant que les deux antagonistes ne parviennent enfin à atteindre leur appartement commun, au centre de la ville, ceux-ci étant parvenus à emprunter diverses ruelles dépourvues de population afin de ne pas se faire aborder au sujet de la robe dont était vêtu Sanji.

Pour la première fois, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne prit la parole du cheminement jusqu'à leur habitation. Un silence inhabituel qui, à leur coutume, aurait été brisé par divers insultes infantiles, celles-ci ne se faisant cependant pas espérer, ce jour-ci.  
Tous deux étaient égarés dans leur propres réflexions insignifiantes, ayant atteint leur logement sans même qu'ils ne s'en soient réellement rendu compte, en un battement de paupières, Sanji venant passer l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque tout en soupirant lourdement, gardant néanmoins ses prunelles inconsciemment détournées.

« Tiens, tu peux reprendre ta veste. »

S'enquit-il tout en venant retirer celle-ci, la tendant à son acolyte qui s'en empara de manière effacée, la plaçant sous son avant-bras avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds.

« Tu veux rentrer un moment ? »

Interrogea-t-il après une poignée de secondes, Sanji se contentant de froncer les sourcils tout en détournant son visage dans une expression qui se souhaitait froissée.

« Pas la peine. J'habite juste en face, je te rappelle. »

Haussant légèrement les sourcils, Zoro prit une mine perplexe avant de soupirer lourdement, passant l'une de ses mains à travers sa chevelure d'un geste détaché.

« Comme tu veux. »

S'emparant de ses clés sans rien ajouter, Zoro vint ouvrir la porte de son propre appartement, Sanji gardant ses poings fermés par l'irritation, l'amertume le transissant par la gorge.

« Je... »

Fermant un instant ses paupières, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds pesta intérieurement avant de poursuivre après une poignée de secondes, passant une main malavisée à travers sa propre chevelure.

« Je viendrai après m'être changé. »

Finit-il par conclure, tentant de mettre de côté son orgueil l'espace de cette unique phrase qui vint faire prendre une mine dubitative à Zoro avant que celui-ci ne fasse un unique hochement de tête, ouvrant d'un geste routinier la porte de son appartement alors que Sanji tournait les talons, optant de se fait de se diriger en direction de son propre logement, se hâtant d'enfin pouvoir retirer cette tenue vestimentaire qui semblait étrangement l'empêcher de respirer, comme si elle lui collait de manière oppressante à la peau...

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une poignée de minutes au jeune homme aux cheveux blonds afin de parvenir à retirer cette robe qui, encore une fois, fut un réel supplice à enlever, pestant en son for intérieur alors qu'il parvenait enfin à se détacher de cette horrible tenue, se sentant enfin retrouver le peu de masculinité qui lui avait grandement manqué lors de cette courte journée.

S'apprêtant d'une tenue vestimentaire bien plus coutumière que sa détestable robe, Sanji s'empara des clés de son appartement, soupirant longuement tout en passant l'une de ses mains sur son visage avant d'enfin se décider de rejoindre l'appartement de son alter-ego, celui-ci lui ayant ouvert spontanément la porte, à peine s'était-il dressé derrière celle-ci.

Enfin, leurs quotidiennes soirées si insignifiantes qui comptaient pourtant tellement à ses yeux allaient pouvoir reprendre.  
L'odeur de cigarettes, les échos de rires prononcés à travers le silence de ce couloir extérieur, les conversation insouciantes et dépourvues de but dont ils se faisaient mutuellement part.  
Le remède idéal afin de pouvoir chasser ses sombres réflexions de son esprit.  
Afin d'alléger ses pensées, rire sans se soucier de ce qui importait.

Être à ses côtés. Sans personnes d'autre que lui.

Tout simplement...

* * *

« Je t'assure que si ! Et il m'a carrément menacé de me foutre les menottes si je continuais à lui couper la parole comme ça... Un vrai connard, vraiment ! Pire que le gardien de l'entrée ! »

S'exclama Zoro tout en s'emparant de la bouteille en verre qu'il avait déposé précédemment sur la table basse, ses propos étant accompagnés par un éclat de rire peu anticipé de la par de son acolyte, celui-ci affichant un sourire hautement amusé par les propos de son voisin qui semblait, tout comme lui, avoir passé une journée des plus éprouvantes.

« Ce putain d'Helemeppo... Il a été lui balancer que je lui avais frappé la tête contre le mur et qu'il me suppliait d'arrêter tandis que je me foutais ouvertement de sa gueule. »

Poursuivit l'étudiant aux cheveux verts tout en fronçant les sourcils de manière pensive, venant porter le goulot de sa bouteille de bière jusqu'à ses lèvres, en buvant quelques gorgées avant de lâcher un lourd soupir, reposant celle-ci sur la table en bois sur laquelle gisait un jeu de cartes mal organisé ainsi qu'un cendrier d'ores et déjà remplit de mégots de cigarettes aux braises encore chaudes.

« Note que tu t'es quand même foutu ouvertement de sa gueule... Je t'avais dit que tu ne te chopperai pas qu'une retenue après ça. »

Proféra Sanji de manière enchantée avec une pointe de sarcasme qui vint faire rouler les yeux de son acolyte, venant appuyer son dos contre le fauteuil dans lequel il avait prit l'habitude de s'installer lors de ses visites chez son voisin.

« La faute à qui ? »

Siffla Zoro tout en obstruant quelque peu ses paupières, le sourire de son alter-ego ne quittant par pour autant son visage avec jovialité, portant l'une de ses énièmes cigarettes jusqu'à la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il avait l'impression que jamais, les assombrissements qui s'étaient produits précédemment n'avaient eut lieu. Comme si le voile qui s'était posé précédemment sur son esprit s'était dissipé, aux fils de leurs échanges pourtant si futiles...  
Il se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés. L'impression que plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre... Et que plus rien n'avait d'importance.  
Il voulait oublier ce qui avait eut lieu, un peu plus tôt. Il ne voulait plus y penser...  
Ne penser qu'à cet instant qu'ils passaient ensemble.  
Alors que le reste du monde s'effaçait autour d'eux petit à petit.

La fin de journée ainsi que la soirée des deux jeunes hommes se déroulèrent comme à leur bonne habitude. Comme si rien ne s'était produit lors de cette journée qui précédait...

Et ce ne fut que lorsque l'écriture numérique de leurs téléphones afficha minuit quart que tous deux sentirent la fatigue leur embrumer l'esprit, Sanji proférant qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, cette journée l'ayant un temps soit peu épuisé.

« J'ai des ampoules aux pieds, par ta faute... »

Se lamenta le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds tout en regagnant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de son acolyte qui, comme à sa bonne habitude, l'y accompagna dans le but de refermer celle-ci à clés derrière lui, faisant rouler ses yeux avec exaspération.

« Tu es juste trop fragile... »

Souffla-t-il alors que l'étudiant ouvrait la porte tout en fronçant les sourcils, s'emparant des clés de son propre logement dans la poche intérieur de sa veste alors qu'il traversait leur couloir commun, Zoro, pour sa part, le regardant s'éloigner tout en restant sagement dans l'encadrement de porte de son appartement.

« Bon, à demain alors. »

Conclut-il tout en attribuant un unique signe de la main à son voisin, celui-ci lui répondant par un simple hochement de tête coutumier.

« À demain. »

Fermant instinctivement l'un de ses poings sur ses clés, Sanji resserra spontanément sa mâchoire alors que Zoro se reculait d'un pas, s'apprêtant à refermer sa porte derrière lui, lorsque l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds le reteint, reprenant d'une voix incertaine.

« Zoro, je... »

Ses sourcils se haussant subitement face à cette appellation qui n'était pas des plus familières lors de leurs échanges, n'ayant encore jamais été appelé par son prénom de la part de son alter-ego, l'appelé releva ses prunelles gorgées de perplexité sur son acolyte qui semblait visiblement avoir détourné son regard, ses propre sourcils s'étant froncés dans un embarras non pas dissimulé, pestant intérieurement.

« Je... »

Son poing se resserrant nerveusement sur son emprise, lui en faisant blanchir les articulations de ses phalanges, Sanji sentit son cœur se mettre à frapper douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique, résonnant à travers ses tympans alors qu'il se pinçait légèrement les lèvres, sentant sa gorge le brûler de manière irritante.  
Il sentait ces quelques mots lui dévorer les lèvres, l'incitant à les prononcer bien qu'il s'en sentait tout bonnement incapable, le regard de son antagoniste s'étant fait plus anticipant, le considérant d'une manière pesante, patientant qu'il poursuive d'une mine intransigeante.

« Merci pour... la veste. »

Parvint-il a émettre après une poignée de secondes, faisant grincer ses dents alors que Zoro prenait une mine dépourvue suite à ses quelques mots, le considérant d'un œil incertain alors que Sanji tournait maladroitement les talons, s'empressant de s'immiscer dans son propre appartement tout en s'insultant en son for intérieur.  
Quel imbécile...

La porte se refermant maladroitement devant lui sans qu'une parole de plus ne soit échangée, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts resta immobile dans l'encadrement de sa porte dans une perplexité et une incompréhension des plus accrues, arquant ses sourcils avant qu'un sourire imperceptible ne vienne se graver silencieusement sur ses lèvres, songeant à son tour à rentrer en direction de son habitation tout en soufflant d'une voix à peine audible, son visage s'inclinant légèrement en avant.

« Pas de quoi. Sanji... »

* * *

 _Yaaay._

Ainsi s'achève ce chapitre !

J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plut ! À nouveau, je me permets de déposer un peu de douceur à travers celui-ci dans le but de compenser un peu avec son début qui s'avérait être moins rôse.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis à son sujet, et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite !


	13. Chapter 13

**!m:l, $:m**

 **Note :** Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !  
J'espère que vous allez bien.  
Je m'excuse pour le retard avec lequel je poste ce chapitre. En effet, la semaine dernière, je me suis rendu à la Made In Asia durant l'entièreté de mon week-end, et le temps m'a manqué afin de poster.

Mais soit, me voici de retour avec la suite de cette fanfic !

Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

« Il faudrait vraiment que tu t'achètes un nouveau réveil. »

Soupira Zoro à l'égard de son voisin alors que tous deux longeaient l'avenue principale en direction de leur lycée d'une démarche synchronisée, une pointe de sarcasme animant ses propos.  
Fronçant les sourcils suite à cette remarque, Sanji détourna son regard avec irritation, ayant encore été réveillé par son voisin, comme à sa bonne habitude, son propre réveil semblant belle et bien décidé à ne plus retentir, ayant sans doute rendu l'âme depuis quelques temps déjà.  
Mais au fond, cela ne le dérangeait plus, d'entendre la voix de son voisin s'immiscer entre ses songes afin de le ramener à la réalité.  
C'était même la meilleure manière dont il aura put espérer être réveillé. Tout le contraire de ses réflexions précédentes...

« Et toi, il faudrait que tu penses enfin à t'acheter un GSP. »

Proféra le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds d'une mine effacée, chose qui fit froncer les sourcils de son acolyte avant que celui-ci ne reporte son attention devant lui, n'ajoutant rien à sa remarque.

Il faisait froid, ce jour-là encore.  
Et la neige semblait se faire de plus en plus espérer par les habitants de la petite ville, les nuages grondant qui surplombaient le ciel dévorant grandement le moral des quelques passants qui erraient sous leurs couleurs ternes.

Cependant, aux yeux de Sanji, bien que le monde semblait avoir été engloutit sous un voile insipide en raison de cette saison froide qui entraînait avec elle la vie et la chaleur d'un été passé, rien ne lui avait jamais semblé plus coloré et lumineux qu'en cette période de l'année.

Comme si un nouveau soleil était venu éclairer ce sombre paysage d'une manière inexplicable. Une lueur que lui seul semblait être capable de distinguer.  
Rendant le monde plus beau...

Avançant à ses côtés, Zoro laissa un soupir imperceptible s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres dans un fin nuage de buée, sa tête retombant en arrière de manière intransigeante alors qu'il laissait ses prunelles cendrées s'égarer parmi les cieux partageant les mêmes teintes que celles-ci, un sourire silencieux perdurant sur son visage pourtant si impassible. Telle une faible étincelle capable d'éclairer une plaine obscurcie, une braise si infime qui vint faire s'empourprer les pommettes de son acolyte, celui-ci gardant inconsciemment son regard porté à son visage, le contemplant silencieusement, comme le plus beaux des présents que l'on aurait jamais put lui présenter...

Il aimait son sourire.  
La manière dont il les affichait si rarement, ne serait-ce que pour le provoquer, ou l'irriter.  
Et pourtant, en cet instant, et sans grandes raisons apparentes, il était là, sur son visage à la coutume si froide et oppressante aux yeux des individus ne le connaissant pas, comme si lui-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Reportant une seconde fois son attention sur cette route si familière qu'ils arpentaient comme à leur bonne habitude aux côtés l'un de l'autre, Sanji se surpris à esquisser un unique sourire à son tour suite à cette futile pensée, la distance séparant leurs deux silhouettes semblant s'être éteinte au fil de leurs cheminements perpétuels, les laissant dès lors dans un espacement presque inexistant  
Inconsciemment, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds sentit sa main affleurer celle de son alter-ego, son cœur soubresautant contre sa cage thoracique alors qu'il s'empressait de relever celle-ci sur la lanière de son sac, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts poursuivant son avancée d'un pas lent, comme si, sans réellement s'en rendre compte, tous deux souhaitaient laisser s'éterniser le temps de leur avancée en direction de leur lycée, un peu plus longtemps...

Cependant, il était bien courant que les instants d'éphémères joies ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, ici bas. S'échappant inconsciemment, furtivement. Sans même que l'on s'en soit aperçut.  
Telle la lueur pâle se dérobant, l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, d'entre ces nuages fuligineux.  
Avant que l'obscurité ne vienne une seconde fois engloutir le monde...

Entrant d'un pas éternellement harmonisé dans la cour extérieur de leur lycée, les deux jeunes hommes reprirent leurs conversations aliénées qui les caractérisaient si bien, se dirigeant en direction de leur local de Mathématique d'une démarche languissante, lorsque la voix de Luffy s'élevant depuis le dos des deux acolytes vint arracher ceux-ci de leurs propos infantiles, les faisant ralentir instinctivement leur marche.

« Sanji, Zolo ! »

« Zoro... »

Corrigea le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en faisant rouler ses yeux avec exaspération, le jeune homme aux cheveux sombres semblant bien décidé de ne pas se rappeler de son prénom jusqu'à la fin de l'année, Sanji ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé suite à l'énième écorchement de son prénom, déposant son attention sur le nouvel arrivant.

« Vous n'étiez pas là tout les deux hier ? C'est dommage, vous avez manqué quelque chose ! »

S'exclama le cadet tout en se plaçant entre les deux alter-ego, ceux-ci prenant une mine perplexe suite à ses propos.

« Quelque chose ? »

Interrogea Sanji alors que Luffy reprenait dans un sourire remplit de jovialité, comme à sa bonne habitude.

« Ouai, un type a ramené du gâteau et on pouvait se servir gratuitement ! »

Soupirant longuement, Zoro détourna son regard tout en poursuivant son avancée, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les propos insignifiants que s'échangeaient les deux acolytes, jetant un regard futile en leur direction tout en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

« Oh, et je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu, mais il y a une soirée organisée samedi ! Vu que c'est l'avant dernière semaine de cours avant Noël, les élèves et les éduc' ont voulu organiser quelque chose ! C'est top cool, hein ? Il y aura de la bouffe à volonté ! »

Arquant un sourcil, Sanji prit une mine dépourvue suite aux quelques mots de son cadet avant de souffler, reportant son regard devant lui d'une mine amusée.

« Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à manger... »

Marquant un temps de pause, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds prit une mine pensive, le petit trio terminant enfin par arriver devant leur local où patientait dès lors une poignée d'étudiants de leur classe, discutant bruyamment.

« Je me demande quel genre de soirée ce sera. Ça peut toujours être intéressant... »

Songea-t-il alors que la sonnerie annonçant le début de la première heure de cours retentissait à travers les différents bâtiments de l'établissement, chaque étudiant qui composait leur cours s'apprêtant dès lors à devoir recevoir leurs deux interminables heures de mathématiques, celles-ci s'avérant être les dernières de leur semaine, à leur plus grand soulagement.

Leurs premières heures de la journée en compagnie de Gladius s'écoulèrent comme à leur coutume : Lentement, durement, et accompagnées des sautes d'humeurs inquiétantes de la part de leur professeur qui donnaient l'impression qu'il risquait d'exploser à tout instant en raison du manque d'écoute de ses élèves qui étaient encore assoupis en ce début de matinée.  
Un véritable calvaire.

Et ce ne fut que lorsque la sonnerie indiquant la pause de dix heures retentit à travers les couloirs que les étudiants furent enfin libérés de cet entrevu avec les Enfers eux-même, s'empressant de quitter leur local dans des plaintes et autres lamentations exagérées, se préparant d'ores et déjà mentalement afin d'être capables d'affronter les heures d'éducation physique intensives qui s'en suivraient, enseignées par Marguerite pour la gente féminine, et par Paulie en ce qui concernait la gente masculine.

« Alors, tu comptes y aller toi, à la soirée de samedi ? »

Se dirigeant en direction de la cour extérieur d'une démarche lente et synchronisée, les deux acolytes quittèrent le bâtiment dans lequel ils venaient de recevoir leur cours de mathématiques, Sanji plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en raison du froid extérieur qui le transit d'un frisson peu anticipé, s'empressant de remonter son écharpe sur l'arrière de sa nuque alors qu'il fronçait quelque peu les sourcils.  
Levant les yeux au ciel, Zoro prit une mine détachée, arrêtant son avancée à proximité de l'un des murs du bâtiment principal depuis lequel les deux antagonistes parvenaient à gagner une vue panoramique sur l'entièreté de la cour, un fin nuage de buée s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres avant de se dissiper petit à petit dans l'air de manière imperceptible.

« J'en vois pas l'intérêt. »

Haussant les sourcils de perplexité suite à ses propos, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds marqua un temps de pause avant de reprendre de manière sarcastique, un sourire hautain étant venu étirer ses lèvres dans l'unique but de venir provoquer son alter-ego.

« Tu dis ça parce que t'as personne avec qui y aller, pas vrai ? »

Lâchant un claquement de langue irrité suite à ses quelques mots, Zoro fronça les sourcils, reportant son regard sur son acolyte avant de reprendre, plongeant parallèlement ses propres mains dans les poches de sa veste.

« Et on peut savoir avec qui tu comptes y aller, _môssieur_ le grand charmeur ? »

Appuyant de manière ennuyée ses omoplates contre le mur qui leur faisait dos, Sanji poursuivit d'une mine prévoyante, s'amusant grandement à ainsi énerver son fidèle voisin.

« À vrai dire, je ne me suis pas encore décidé. Je ne veux pas faire de jalouses, tu comprends... »

Soupirant de manière alourdie face à sa remarque des plus absurdes, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts détourna son regard, prenant une mine courroucée alors qu'il balayait la cour animée d'étudiants de ses prunelles cendrées, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.  
Optant pour un nouveau silence, Zoro détailla d'un œil impassible les diverses silhouettes qui conversaient à une bonne poignée de mètres de leurs propres personnes, toutes semblant s'être retrouvées par petits groupes afin de se faire mutuellement part d'anecdotes toutes plus ennuyantes que les autres, telles des fourmis affamées se rassemblant autour d'un unique morceau de sucre.

« Dans ce cas... J'y irai avec elle. »

Surpris suite à cette unique phrase que proféra son alter-ego après un certain temps, Sanji haussa ses sourcils, suivant du regard la direction que son voisin pointait du menton, ses prunelles céruléennes s'en venant à s'immobiliser sur la silhouette d'une demoiselle qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux, discutant avec enjouement avec l'une de ses propres camarades de classe.

Cette jeune fille, Sanji ne la connaissait pas.  
Zoro non plus, d'ailleurs...

Elle était, tout comme le reste des étudiantes de leur lycée, vêtue d'un uniforme assez restreint et des plus simplistes, une chevelure ébène lui retombant en cascade dans son dos de manière désordonnée qui lui en attribuait un certain charme, laissant ses prunelles bleu encre être mises en évidence par son visage fin aux traits pâles de manière accommodante ainsi que par le lignage précautionneux de maquillage qui accentuait ses paupières, ses lèvres voluptueuses ayant, pour leur part, été attribuées d'une teinte rouge vif qui ne pouvait qu'attirer des regards désireux en leur direction.

« Quoi, elle ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Ce genre de filles ne voudra jamais se montrer en public avec une plante comme toi. »

Railla Sanji dans un rire muet gorgé acariâtreté, reportant son regard sur son acolyte qui arqua un sourcil suite à ses quelques mots.

« Tu ne connais pas les charmes que j'emploie avec les filles, on dirait. »

Ses propos étant accompagnés d'un rictus abstrait imprégné de lubricité, Zoro porta également son regard cendré en direction de l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds, aimantant ses prunelles aux siennes de manière luxurieuse alors que Sanji sentait avec horreur son visage s'empourprer vivement suite à ses propos, s'empressant de détourner le regard tout en fronçant les sourcils dans une crispation grimpante.

« Laisse moi rire ! »

Proféra-t-il avec irritation avant de poursuivre, reportant son attention sur la demoiselle citée précédemment qui semblait passer l'une de ses mains d'un geste hasardeux à travers sa coiffure échevelée, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu voudrai y aller avec elle en particulier ? Tu ne la connais même pas... »

Reprit Sanji après une poignée de secondes, resserrant instinctivement sa mâchoire alors que son acolyte suivait son regard de manière détachée, détaillant de ses prunelles limpides la silhouette de l'étudiante qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de leurs personnes, prenant une mine songeuse.

« Pourquoi pas. Elle a l'air bonne. »

Écarquillant ses yeux suite aux propos de son alter-ego, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds reporta machinalement son regard sur celui-ci, sentant son être entier être transit d'un sentiment des plus détestables qui lui fit fermer instinctivement les poings dans les poches de sa veste, son visage altérant abruptement d'expression de manière courroucée.

« Hein.. ?! Que... Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on est censé juger une fille pour une sortie, foutue plante ! Et puis, comment tu peux savoir juste en la regardant ? C'est complètement con ! »

S'exclama-t-il tout en se raidissant légèrement, Zoro reportant son attention en sa direction de manière surprise suite à son changement de comportement aussi soudain qu'inattendu, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à le voir s'emporter de la sorte suite à cette unique phrase qui n'était, à vrai dire, qu'une fugace plaisanterie, bien que de mauvais goût.

Aussi, il lui fallut une poignée de secondes avant d'enfin se décider de reprendre dans un rictus imperceptible bordé de hautes provocations, aimant voir son voisin s'énerver seul de la sorte pour des raisons aussi peu conventionnelles, souhaitant lui rendre la pareil de son irritation précédente que celui-ci s'était amusé à exhorter.

« On finit par s'y connaître. Avec le temps et l'expérience... »

Prenant une mine d'autant plus déstabilisée, Sanji se figea quelque peu suite à son affirmation, sentant son sang bouillir en son for intérieur alors qu'une sensation encore inconnue d'un alourdissement soudain à la hauteur de sa cage thoracique venait embrumer légèrement ses réflexions, sa gorge étant transit par un sentiment de profonde amertume que lui même semblait incapable d'assimiler.

« Oh, vraiment. »

Articula-t-il de manière impétueuse alors que son rythme cardiaque accélérait spontanément en son for intérieur, lui faisant grincer ses dents alors que Zoro perdait lentement son sourire, sa remarque semblant avoir plus irrité son alter-ego que lui-même ne l'aurait espéré.

« Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'à aller te la taper, si tu t'y connais tellement ! »

Poursuivit l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds dans un élan de voix dévoré par l'acrimonie, se redressant quelque peu alors que son acolyte prenait une mine troublée, le considérant dans sa nouvelle ferveur grandissante d'une expression dépourvue.

« Hein ? »

Plongeant l'une de ses mains dans son sac, Sanji s'empara du foulard qu'il avait précédemment oublié de rendre à son acolyte, venant le plaquer avec force contre le torse de celui-ci, comme par habitude.

« Cap ? »

Trancha-t-il tout en lui assiégeant un regard excédé auquel l'étudiant aux cheveux verts répondit par une expression gorgée d'incompréhension, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds remettant en place son sac à bandoulière sur son épaule avant de conclure dans une pointe d'affliction.

« T'as de la chance, on a deux heures de sport, alors profite-en. »

Suite à cela, il se décida enfin à prendre congé de son antagoniste, songeant que rester à ses côtés ne ferait qu'augmenter ce détestable sentiment d'amertume qui semblait dès lors s'être emparé de l'entièreté de son être, laissant celui-ci seul au dépourvu derrière lui, tenant d'une main le foulard sombre tout en le considérant s'éloigner d'un regard désorienté, immobile.

Quel idiot faisait-il.

Pestant en son for intérieur, Sanji se dirigea d'un pas décidé en direction de son casier qui se trouvait dans le bâtiment opposé à celui dans lequel leur cours de mathématiques venait de se dérouler, gardant ses poings fermement serrés le long de son être.  
Quelle était cette sensation si détestable... Cette impression que quelque chose lui tiraillait douloureusement l'intérieur de sa cage thoracique. Comme si, dès lors, il se sentait incapable de se détacher de cette écharde douloureuse qui s'était planté dans sa poitrine, l'assiégeant du sentiment acrimonieux que le seul fait de rester aux côtés de son alter-ego un instant de plus allait lui fulminer l'esprit.

Après tout, il avait bien raison.

Si cette maudite plante souhaitait aller s'amuser avec de quelconques demoiselles, que grand bien lui fasse.  
Les relations qu'avaient put vivre son voisin ne le concernaient pas.  
D'ailleurs, il s'en moquait complètement.

Alors pourquoi... Pourquoi ressentait-il cette lourdeur assommante qui lui troublait l'esprit.

 _Jaloux._

Qu'elle stupide réflexion.  
Faisant grincer ses dents, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds accéléra le pas, divers individus le suivant d'un regard incertain se reculant lors de sa traversée du couloir principal, comme si l'aura négative qui s'échappait de sa personne était si abondante que quiconque croisant sa route aurait put s'en apercevoir, ne souhaitant point risquer de s'attirer ses foudres dans de telles circonstances.

« Quel con... »

Souffla-t-il à lui-même tout en s'emparant des clés de son casier, assiégeant de divers surnoms injurieux envenimés la personne de son acolyte depuis son for intérieur, chassant ses songes obscurcis de son esprit comme l'on dégagerait un voile de poussière qui aurait prit place sur un livre ancien.

 _Cela ne le regardait pas, après tout..._

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la première pause vint retentir près d'une poignée de minutes après l'arrivée de Sanji dans la salle où leur cours d'éducation physique leur était coutumièrement donné, les autres étudiants de sa classe se tenant d'ores et déjà devant l'imposante porte de leur vestiaire, discutant de manière lointaine au sujet de leurs deux heures d'activités sportives qui les attendaient dès lors. Certains, comme Luffy, se réjouissant grandement de pouvoir écouler leur énergie dans une activité physique. D'autres, à citer Chopper et Coby, craignant dès lors les menaces que leur enseignant s'apprêtait à leur faire si ceux-ci ne courraient pas avec plus d'entrain, comme ils en avaient prit l'habitude avec leurs cours précédents...

Balayant la petite assemblée de son regard céruléen, Sanji sentit son visage s'assombrir inconsciemment lorsqu'il constata avec acrimonie que son acolyte ne se trouvait d'ores et déjà pas au rendez-vous pour leur début de cours, resserrant sa mâchoire alors que la voix forte de leur enseignant se faisait entendre depuis le bout du couloir, faisant tourner son trousseau de clés du bout de son indexe.

« Bon, dépêchez-vous à vous préparer, j'aimerai qu'on ne perdre pas trop de temps cette fois-ci. »

Proféra l'homme à la chevelure blonde soigneusement coiffée en arrière tout en se frayant un passage à travers la petite assemblée d'étudiants, ouvrant la porte de la salle de sport d'une main coutumière alors que Sanji jetait un dernier regard par dessus son épaule, marquant un temps de pause avant d'entrer à la suite de ses congénères à l'intérieur du hall sportif, se pinçant légèrement les lèvres.

Pourquoi Diable pensait-il que cet idiot allait venir.  
Après tout, il lui avait donner un gage. Et lorsque les deux jeunes hommes s'échangeaient des défis, il était de leur tâche de les réaliser, quels qu'ils soient.  
Telles étaient les règles...

Un boule opprimante se formant pesamment dans sa gorge, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds vint rejoindre ses acolytes à l'intérieur des vestiaires, inclinant légèrement sa tête en avant alors qu'il s'égarait de lui-même dans ses réflexions.

Il se sentait consumé par multiples émotions plus variées les une que les autres, tel un océan aux torrents acrimonieux qu'il était incapable de régenter de lui-même, ses articulations restant blanchies par sa crispation présente, optant afin de rester silencieux au risque de déverser des flots obscurcies d'adversité sur ses partenaires.

Colère. Culpabilité. Regret. Peine.  
 _Jalousie._

En cet instant même, il ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés.  
En cet instant même, quelqu'un d'autre était avec lui, à en croire son absence prolongée qui témoignait de la victoire relevée haut la main de son défi.

 _En cet instant, il n'était pas à lui comme il en ressentait la nécessité._

Et ces uniques réflexions faisaient monter en lui une sensation de nausées intermittentes qu'il était comme tout bonnement incapable de contrôler, prenant une profonde inspiration afin de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions présentes.

Quel imbécile avait-il été, en lui attribuant ce maudit gage...

* * *

Les omoplates de la jeune femme venant rencontrer abruptement la porte qui lui faisait dos, Zoro continua de répondre à son baisé dévorant dans une danse impétueuse contre ses lèvres, s'éloignant par moment dans le but de reprendre un temps soit peu sa respiration saccadée, laissant ses prunelles opaques s'égarer l'espace d'une poignée de secondes sur son visage qui semblait s'être teint d'une couleur nouvelle au fil de leur baisé accentué.  
Comme il l'avait prévu, celle-ci s'était fait avoir comme une belle imbécile.  
Un sourire, quelques paroles futiles et sans importance, et le doux papillon se trouvait dès lors emprisonné dans la toile sans issue de son nouveau prédateur...

Elle n'embrassait pas très bien, certes. Mais il allait devoir se contenter de cela s'il souhaitait réaliser ce stupide défi que son acolyte lui avait attribué.

Quel idiot.

Cependant, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts n'allait pas se plaindre, bien au contraire. Cela avait été une offre qui lui avait été présentée sur un plateau d'argent, et la seule personne qui devait être irritée par ce pari était, sans le moindre doute, son alter-ego lui-même.  
Il devait, y songea-t-il avec amusement, se mordre les doigts à savoir que lui, le grand Roronoa Zoro, était parvenu à s'emparer du cœur de cette demoiselle que lui-même avait cité comme étant hors d'atteinte, inaccessible.

Mais, bien au contraire, la charmante étudiante semblait être dans la catégorie de jeunes filles qui se laissaient immédiatement embobiner. Loin de la jolie demoiselle immaculée qui lui aurait parut aux premiers abords.

Entrouvrant ses paupières Zoro se laissa s'égarer de ses propres réflexions de manière passive, sentant les mains de la jeune femme s'immiscer d'elles-même sans la moindre pudeur sous son propre t-shirt, celle-ci semblant dès lors avoir été embrumée par les vices de ce qu'elle semblait temps espérer, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts en profitant afin de venir verrouiller d'un geste habile de la main la porte du local abandonné qui se trouvait dès lors derrière leurs personnes.

Après tout, il aurait été assez délicat d'être surpris dans une telle situation. Bien que pour sa part, Zoro s'en moquait tout bonnement...  
Ce serait à la jeune fille de devoir expliquer ses faits et gestes à quiconque les surprendrait, car s'il avait put le comprendre précédemment, celle-ci se trouvait d'ores et déjà dans une relation de couple avec un certain individu qui se situait également dans leur lycée.

Si naïve. Le cœur pure, mais l'esprit écœurant, rongé par les vices...  
Un belle idiote.  
Tout ce qu'il pouvait apprécier dans ce genre de domaine...

Brisant leur baisé de manière désordonnée, l'étudiante aux cheveux sombres vint reculer son visage de celui de Zoro, reprenant maladroitement son souffle alors qu'un sourire rempli de lubricité venait étirer ses lèvres dont le rouge vif s'était légèrement estompé au rythme de leur baisé, reprenant tout en passant l'une de ses mains dans sa propre chevelure.

« Tu promets que personne ne sera mit au courant hein ? Si quoi que ce soit arrive, je t'en mettrai responsable. »

Lui rendant son expression, Zoro laissa ses sourcils se hausser d'eux-même avant de se redresser légèrement face à la jeune étudiante, affichant un sourire ludique à sa nouvelle compagne de manière amusée tout en reprenant d'un voix imprimée de railleries.

« Oh, mais je n'ai rien promis du tout. J'ai justement été envoyé ici par quelqu'un... »

Affirma-t-il sans nier le moindre fait, le visage de celle-ci altérant subitement d'expression suite à ses propos, Zoro poursuivant dans le but que celle-ci ne l'interrompe pas dans ses propos.

« Si tu veux en arrêter là, ça me va. Mais le lycée entier risquerai d'être alerté par notre petit baisé d'entre-cours... Et puis, je serai déçu si je me faisais refuser par une si jolie fille juste à cause de ça... »

Entrouvrant ses lèvres, l'étudiante garda une expression de stupeur dessinée sur ses traits, restant muette une poignée de secondes avant que ses sourcils ne se froncent légèrement, son rictus précédent venant se dessiner une seconde fois sur son visage fin.

« T'es vraiment un enfoiré. »

Souffla-t-elle tout en approchant son visage du sien, Zoro répondant à ses derniers propos par un sempiternel sourire imperceptible, scellant une énième fois ses lèvres à celles de la jeune fille qui s'empressa de l'entraîner contre sa silhouette d'un geste enivré, n'ajoutant rien à ses dernier propos.

Vraiment, la dernière des imbéciles...

* * *

« Tony Tony Chopper. »

« P...Présent ! »

« Cabaji. »

« Présent. »

« Cavendish. »

« Oui, présent. »

« Bartolomeo. »

« Toujours présent ! »

« Et pour finir... Roronoa Zoro. »

Un silence éphémère venant engendrer le dernier nom situé sur la liste de présence que venait d'énumérer Paulie, les quelques étudiants s'échangèrent des regards incertains, l'enseignant d'éducation physique relevant son regard ébène sur la petite assemblée, ses sourcils se fronçant d'eux-même alors qu'il reprenait, balayant ses différents élèves d'un œil irrité.

« Roronoa Zoro, absent ou non ? »

« Ouai, absent. »

Etant resté appuyé sur le mur de la salle qui lui faisait dos de manière détachée, Sanji laissa sa voix s'élever à travers l'écho de la salle d'une manière à la fois lointaine et tranchée, ses bras s'étant croisés d'eux-même sur son torse alors que Usopp ainsi que Chopper se tournaient en sa direction, des expressions tissées de perplexité se dessinant sur leurs visages.

« Bien. »

Soupira Paulie tout en notant d'une croix le nom de son élève absent avant de reposer sa liste sur le côté, se relevant alors qu'il ordonnait à ses élèves de se rassembler dans le but de commencer le cours d'éducation physique en bon état d'âme.

Le cours se déroula de manière coutumière. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il parut aux premiers abords.  
Le bruit répétitif des couinements de chaussures contre le parquet luisant de la grande salle, les échos assourdissants des retentissement de sifflet, les exclamations diverses et variées, les lamentations de fatigues presque routinières...  
Rien de bien particulier, en soit.

Mais Sanji se sentait tout bonnement incapable de se plonger pleinement dans ces deux interminables heures de sport intensif, ne cessant de s'égarer dans ses propres réflexions qui divergeaient, encore et toujours, en direction de son cher voisin qui n'avait toujours pas pointé le bout de son nez, chose qui lui valut, à un nombre presque innommable de reprises, des remarques de la part de son enseignant en raison de son manque évident de concentration.

Mais Sanji n'était pas dans un bon état d'esprit afin de s'immerger amplement au cœur même de ses activités présentes. Il était ailleurs... Perdu dans ses songes bien plus obscurcis qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Il en fut de même pour le reste de sa journée, par ailleurs. Lente, hasardeuse.  
Sans intérêt.  
Et dès lors, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose ; pouvoir retourner à son domicile et étouffer son acrimonie présente dans un besoin ardent de s'exiler un temps soit peu, au risque, d'encore une fois, déverser son humeur digne d'un fauve assoiffé sur ses congénères qui ne comprenaient point la raison de son aigreur présente, n'osant, pour tout dire, ne pas le lui en demander la raison, ne souhaitant guère se retrouver dans sa ligne de tir.  
Comme s'il s'était confiné de lui-même à l'intérieur d'une étroite bulle engluée par un brouillard de confusion et d'obscurités des plus opaques dont nul être n'aurait put être capable de l'en retirer...

Nul, sauf peut-être un.  
Mais bien entendu, cet unique individu était celui qui ne se trouvait d'ores et déjà plus sur la piste de jeu.

Individu qui, par ailleurs, ne refit pas la moindre réapparition de la journée.  
Manifestement, songea Sanji, cet imbécile aux cheveux verts avait profité d'avoir été indiqué comme absent afin de ne pas retourner en cours le reste de l'après-midi, préférant simuler la maladie plutôt que devoir encore assister à deux heures de langues, suivit de près part une heure de Français ainsi qu'une heure de Physique pour terminer cette interminable journée.

Sans doute était-il rentré à leur appartement commun. Du moins, s'il avait été capable de retrouver son chemin.

L'étudiant aux cheveux blonds se demandait quelle technique absurde son acolyte avait-il put utiliser afin d'appâter aussi facilement une jeune fille de la sorte dans ses filets... Lui qui semblait pourtant d'habitude si froide et désinvolte, à se moquer de tout...  
Avait-il réellement une attirance pour cette demoiselle ? Ou s'agissait-il simplement d'un stupide moyen de lui rendre sa provocation précédente...

Encore une fois, Sanji chassa ses divers songes parasites de son esprit embrumé par l'irritation, semblant comme incapable de se débarrasser de ce sentiment de lourdeur de sa cage thoracique.

Il le détestait, pour toujours agir de la sorte, sans se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient bien penser ou ressentir, qu'il s'agisse de ses sentiments, tout comme ceux de la dite étudiante qu'il avait d'ores et déjà dut abandonner dans leur précédent lieu de rendez-vous.

Il se détestait, pour lui avoir attribué ce gage comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de futile, alors qu'il était incapable de retirer cela de sa tête.  
 _  
Il la détestait... Pour l'avoir eut pour elle seule alors que lui même n'avait jamais put l'approcher comme il l'aurait souhaité depuis tout ce temps..._

Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, Sanji ne prit pas le temps de se diriger en direction de la porte principale du lycée lorsque la sonnerie retentit une fois la dernière heure écoulée comme il en avait prit l'habitude aux côtés de son acolyte, s'immobilisant au centre même du couloir tout en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres, une boule oppressante venant dévorer avec acrimonie sa gorge de manière étouffante.

« Idiot... »

* * *

Si l'on pouvait définir les chapitres à suivre par une phrase unique, je pense que je dirai ; _« Wow, that escalated quickly. »_.  
Enfin soit !  
Aah, un Sanji susceptible et jaloux. J'avoue grandement apprécier lui administrer ce type caractère dans mes écrits, même si, par ma fois, cela peu le rendre un peu OOC.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plut malgré le fait qu'il soit assez long.  
La tension monte petit à petit... Alors soyez prêts pour la suite !  
Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine, d'ici là, portez vous bien !


	14. Chapter 14

**Note :** Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, j'espère que vous allez bien !

Ainsi apparaît un nouveau chapitre dans lequel l... atteindra son apogée.  
J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture.

* * *

Le soleil s'était déjà grandement incliné à travers le ciel obscurci depuis que la dernière sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours avait raisonnée à travers les couloirs de l'établissement scolaire.  
Et dehors, seuls les pâles lueurs étouffées d'un astre nocturne tentant de se frayer un passage à travers les nuages opaques qui composaient ce ciel de début de crépuscule venaient éclairer la petite ville.

Un soupir s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres, Sanji s'égara une poignée de secondes dans ses réflexions, l'écho de quelques notes de piano embrumées résonnant à travers les couloirs de l'établissement prouvant que la classe de musique n'avait pas encore fermée ses portes.

L'école semblait déserte. Un silence éphémère engluant ses couloirs qui, par habitude, étaient gorgés d'animation, de rires, de plaintes, de voix diverses et variées... Comme si le lieu venait de s'endormir, seul restant le bourdonnement lointain des distributeurs de boissons, la chute subite d'une canette métallique de soda retombant depuis celui-ci venant happer le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds de ses songes égarés.

À cette heure-ci, seuls les élèves ayant été administrés d'interminables heures de retenues ainsi que les membres de certains clubs étaient encore présents dans l'établissement, ajoutés aux quelques professeurs qui erraient encore dans leurs locaux, terminant de ranger leurs affaires afin de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez eux après cette journée des plus assommantes.  
Et une atmosphère de plénitude des plus harmonieuses venait s'emparer des lieux, tel un voile de douceur encore somnolant...

Récupérant sa boisson fraîche dans le distributeur, Sanji vint glisser celle-ci dans son sac à bandoulière de manière égarée tout en se plongeant dans ses propres réflexions, lorsque son regard se happa à une nouvelle silhouette bien trop familière à son goût qui se tenait sagement dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle, ses bras étant croisés de manière nonchalante sur son torse, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres avec allégresse.

Son cœur sursautant contre sa cage thoracique, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se raidit inconsciemment à la vue de son alter-ego qu'il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à apercevoir du reste de la journée, étant persuadé que celui-ci avait déjà quitté les lieux un peu plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Gronda l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds tout en laissant son regard s'assombrir spontanément, sa voix étant animée d'une tonalité remplie d'acrimonie que Zoro ne sembla pas remarquer, celui-ci s'avançant en sa direction sans pour autant perdre son rictus anticipant.

« J'ai retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois, t'as oublié ? »

Ah, il en avait presque délaissé la venue primaire de son acolyte sur ces lieux.  
Et dire que lui-même avait prit son temps avant de rentrer jusqu'à leur appartement dans l'espoir de ne plus avoir à subir les vices de son regard le reste de sa journée... À croire que cet imbécile s'amusait grandement de l'énerver de la sorte, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Lâchant un claquement de langue irrité, Sanji vint récupérer ses quelques pièces de monnaie dans le distributeur avant de replacer son sac son son épaule, tournant les talons alors qu'il entamait dès lors de traverser la salle de manière agacée sous le regard enchanté de son acolyte qui s'empressa de le rejoindre, entamant de s'avancer à ses côtés sans pour autant perdre son sourire.  
À penser que cet imbécile semblait bien s'amuser de la situation actuelle...

« Ça va, t'as passé du bon temps j'espère.. ? Tes prévisions étaient bonnes ? »

Parvint enfin à interroger l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds d'une voix courroucée, gardant son regard déposé devant lui alors qu'il traversait l'un des couloirs de l'établissement bordé de fenêtres, le ciel obscurci de l'extérieur leur offrant la familière impression que la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un bon bout de temps en raison des saisons froides, seuls restant les faibles lumières de certains locaux afin de venir éclairer leur traversée.  
Il sentait sa gorge le brûler de manière douloureuse. Comme si la simple présence de son acolyte à ses côtés ne faisait qu'accentuer d'autant plus cet acrimonieux sentiment qui dévorait son esprit depuis le début de cette atroce journée...

« Bof. J'ai vécu mieux. »

Conclut Zoro de manière pensive, Sanji ralentissant quelque peu le pas alors que l'amertume le saisissait brusquement, fermant ses poings de manière spontanée alors qu'il faisait grincer quelque peu ses dents, finissant enfin par s'arrêter dans son avancée.

« T'es vraiment... T'es vraiment qu'un bon à rien ! »

S'exclama-t-il tout en haussant quelque peu sa voix de manière agacée après une poignée de minutes de silence, resserrant ses poings alors que Zoro s'arrêtait également dans son avancée, prenant une mine surprise face à l'agressivité plus que marquante et inhabituelle qui se trouvait dans les propos de son acolyte, ses sourcils se haussant quelque peu.

« Tu crois vraiment que t'as le droit d'estimer une fille par un simple coup d'œil.. ?! Tu... C'est la chose la plus conne que j'ai jamais entendue ! »

Poursuivit Sanji de manière enragée, Zoro restant désorienté suite à ses quelques mots avant de soupirer longuement, passant l'une de ses main derrière sa nuque de manière effacée.

« Quoi, tu continues avec ça ? Sérieusement... Si c'est pour elle que tu t'en fais, elle a un copain de toute façon. Elle valait pas mieux que moi... »

« Je... Je m'en branle qu'elle ait un copain ou non.. ! »

Rattrapa le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, sentant son cœur s'ébranler contre sa cage thoracique alors que son acolyte restait silencieux, le considérant s'énerver seul d'un œil dépourvu.  
Toute cette journée, il avait laisser ses émotions se compacter en son for intérieur. Et dès lors, à présent que son alter-ego se trouvait face à lui, il laissait tout s'échapper... Ce poids qui s'était emparé de son être semblant s'alléger à chaque parole qui s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres.

Cet imbécile... Il aurait voulut disparaître. Qu'il puisse rentrer chez lui sans avoir à croiser son chemin, à croiser son regard, le temps que la tempête se calme...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sanji se sentit tressaillir malgré lui, un silence inattendu venant se tisser petit à petit autour d'eux, Zoro gardant ses sourcils hausser de perplexité avant d'enfin reprendre, un sourire imperceptible venant étirer ses traits de manière incertaine.

« Attends un peu. Tu... ne serais tout de même pas jaloux, rassures-moi ? »

Son cœur sursautant contre sa cage thoracique, Sanji sentit son visage s'empourprer d'horreur suite à ces quelques mots, écarquillant les yeux alors que Zoro reprenait, son sourire ludique s'étirant de plus belle suite à son silence.

« Tu es jaloux ? »

« Ferme ta gueule ! De qui voudrais-tu que je sois jaloux, foutue algue.. ?! Tapes toi les meufs que tu veux, j'en ai rien à foutre des gens avec qui tu peux t'amuser ! »

Finit par s'exclamer subitement le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds de manière courroucée tout en fronçant les sourcils, le fusillant du regard avant de tourner les talons, laissant son alter-ego prit au dépourvu derrière lui, pour la énième fois.

« Hey, c'était ton gage, je te rappelle ! »

Proféra Zoro tout en fronçant les sourcils, se hâtant de rattraper Sanji par le bras, chose qui le fit s'immobiliser, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts l'incitant à lui faire face une seconde fois.

« Si ça te fait tant chier que j'ai été me taper cette fille, tu n'aurais simplement pas du me demander de le faire. »

Faisant grincer ses dents, Sanji lança un regard lacérant à son acolyte, celui-ci gardant son emprise fermée sur son avant bras dans le but qu'il ne parte plus, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts poursuivant tout en magnétisant ses prunelles aux siennes avec irritation.

« Si j'ai réalisé ton foutu gage, c'est parce que je suis cap de tout. »

« Tu ne fais que te répéter... »

Siffla Sanji tout en détournant son regard de manière agacée, sentant son rythme cardiaque bourdonner dans ses tympans de manière assourdissante, lui faisant un instant fermer les paupières.

« Alors si tu le sais, réfléchis avant de me donner un gage qui te casse les couilles. »

Poursuivit Zoro tout en gardant ses sourcils froncés, sa voix s'étant fait moins irritée, laissant un silence imprévu engendrer ses propos alors que Sanji reportait une seconde fois ses prunelles sur le visage de son antagoniste dont les brumes de l'obscurité venaient renforcer les traits, seules brillant encore les cendres de ses yeux qui le considéraient silencieusement, semblant s'être légèrement adoucies.

Il sentait ses pommettes le brûler, son cœur battant tel un oiseau en cage, étant comme incapable d'en distinguer ses battements, se demandant si son acolyte lui-même n'était pas capable de les entendre à travers ce nouveau voile de silence.

Il s'en voulait terriblement. Et pourtant, à présent qu'ils se trouvaient l'un en face de l'autre, Sanji ne ressentait plus de rancœur à son égard, comme si tout venait de se diluer à travers ce nouveau silence.

C'était terminé.  
Il était à nouveau à ses côtés. Et à ses côtés seulement.  
Sans un quelconque parasite afin de l'éloigner de sa personne... Même pour le prix d'un stupide pari.

Leurs regards se plongeant l'un dans l'autre, Zoro considéra les faibles lueurs de ce début de crépuscule qui venait faire s'éclairer l'unique prunelle visible de son antagoniste, celle-ci s'étant égarée dans les nuances de son regard, ses poings précédemment serrés se détendant quelque peu le long de son être.

Ils avaient l'impression qu'ils auraient put rester ainsi une éternité durant. Bercés par le silence.

Toutefois, cet échange fut brisé subtilement, après une longue poignée de minutes qui leur sembla durer une infinité de temps, lorsque, du bout des lèvres, l'étudiant aux cheveux blond laissa s'échapper une phrase unique et imperceptible qui en fut à peine audible sans réellement s'en rendre compte, son regard s'étant légèrement incliné suite à ces quelques mots.

« Embrasses-moi... »

Son visage s'empourprant de plus belle suite à ces propos qu'il se surpris à prononcer à voix haute sans même s'en être rendu compte, Sanji écarquilla ses yeux d'horreur, se demandant si son alter-ego l'avait entendu ou non, laissant son souffle en suspend alors qu'un sentiment d'effroi s'emparait de sa personne entière.  
Pourquoi Diable avait-il dit une telle chose ?

Prenant une mine incertaine, Zoro sentit lui-même son cœur s'emparer d'une agitation subtile, un silence venant engendrer les propos de son alter-ego.

S'agissait-il d'un simple gage ?

Un maigre sourire hésitant venant se dessiner sur son visage le jeune homme aux cheveux verts reprit enfin dans une tonalité de voix adoucie alors qu'il aimantait avec incertitude son regard à celui de son antagoniste pour la seconde fois, celui-ci se raidissant subitement alors que son rythme cardiaque en devenait presque inaudible en raison de son accélération hypothétique.

« Cap. »

Avançant son visage du siens, Zoro vint déposer un baisé futile sur les lèvres de l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds, celui-ci ayant instinctivement fermé ses paupières suite à ce contact futile alors que son alter-ego s'éloignait d'ores et déjà de celles-ci, faisant perdurer son sourire de manière minime sur son visage, Sanji ayant eut la familière impression qu'une trappe s'était dérobé sous ses pieds à cet unique contact à peine distinct.

Reposant son regard sur sa silhouette, Sanji sentit son visage se colorer d'autant suite à ce contact furtif, tel le baisé délicat et impalpable d'un enfant, magnétisant ses prunelles azurées au regard de son antagoniste alors qu'il prenait une mine troublée, incertaine.

Il l'avait embrassé.

D'une manière à peine apparente, certes, mais il l'avait belle et bien embrassé.

Et, étrangement, cette sensation semblable à celle d'un papillon qui venait de se déposer sur ses lèvres ne lui sembla pas assez...

« ...Encore... »

Souffla Sanji de manière imperceptible tout en se reculant d'un pas, Zoro le suivant du regard avant qu'un sourire amoindri ne vienne se dessiner subtilement ses son visage, emboîtant sa démarche afin de se retrouver d'ores et déjà dans une distance restreinte de son être, leurs silhouettes s'affleurant à peine, Sanji sentant son cœur se retourner contre sa cage poitrine.  
Déposant de manière subtile l'une de ses mains contre la mâchoire de son acolyte, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts inclina légèrement son visage en direction du sien pour la seconde fois, bien que de manière plus accentuée, Sanji suspendant son souffle alors que les lèvres de son alter-ego venaient happer les siennes de manière plus prononcée que précédemment, ses paupières se fermant d'elles-même suite à ce contact des plus inattendus.

Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si délectables, telle une brise imperceptible laissant toutefois un impact des plus soulignés. Et Sanji se demanda, l'espace d'un soupçon de secondes, comment avait-il put vivre durant tout ce temps sans être témoin de ce baisé...  
Au fond, peut-être là était-ce tout ce qu'il avait toujours espéré.  
Se retrouver auprès de lui, sans rien afin de les séparer...

Laissant ses lèvres s'éterniser contre les siennes, Zoro porta sa seconde main en direction du dos de son opposant qui s'avança d'un pas, venant accoler entièrement sa carrure à la sienne alors qu'il sentait son rythme cardiaque accélérer inopinément contre sa cage thoracique, laissant perdurer leur union de manière maladroite.

Il avait l'impression que, l'espace d'un instant, tout s'était embrumé autour d'eux. Comme si le temps s'était immobilisé, laissant derrière eux des fragments de minutes maladroitement clairsemé, ne se souciant plus de ce qui pouvait dès lors advenir...  
À présent, seul ce baisé comptait.  
Et au Diable le reste...

Entrouvrant ses lèvres, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts vint faire se rencontrer le dos de son complice avec le mur qui se trouvait derrière celui-ci, Sanji suivant instinctivement son mouvement alors qu'il venait appuyer ses omoplates contre la surface glacée, sentant la langue de son antagoniste qui tentait de se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres dans une douceur accentuée qui fit s'empourprer ses pommettes de plus belle, lui rendant son baisé tout en se laissant ensevelir par cette atmosphère si changeante, semblable à la teinte d'une aquarelle qui se serait diluée à travers une parcelle d'eau...  
Un silence inhabituel étreignait le couloir de ses bras avec alternance, seuls leurs sursauts de cœurs partagés brisant celui-ci de manière hypothétique, Sanji se sentant perdre pieds à petit feu.

Inclinant d'autant plus son visage, Zoro entama d'ores et déjà une valse soignée contre les lèvres du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, sa main redescendant le long de son dos d'un geste imperceptible qui vint faire tressaillir celui-ci, venant intensifier leur baisé dans une passion maladroite.  
Se séparant afin de mieux se retrouver, les deux acolytes laissaient par moment leurs regards se rencontrer de manière maladroite, s'égarant dans les prunelles de leur alter-ego tout en prenant de profondes inspirations entrecoupées à chaque instant où leur lèvres s'éloignaient, semblant d'ores et déjà incapables de briser cet union incertain qui les liait dès lors l'un à l'autre...

Se détachant un instant des lèvres de son acolyte, Zoro balaya des yeux le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient dès lors, son regard s'aimantant à une porte de classe qui se situait à une poignée de pas de là, reportant son regard sur Sanji qui semblait avoir entrouvert ses lèvres, tentant de récupérer ne serait-ce qu'une poignée d'oxygène.

« Viens. »

Souffla l'étudiant aux cheveux verts tout en l'entraînant en direction du local, venant ouvrir la porte de celle-ci qui, par chance, n'avait pas encore été fermée à clés, ne prenant pas même le temps d'allumer les lumières, seul un voile argenté provenant des fenêtres de celui-ci venant caresser la pièce de manière imperceptible.

Refermant la porte derrière eux, les deux jeunes hommes s'empressèrent de laisser leurs lèvres se retrouver une secondes fois, s'étreignant d'une manière à la fois embrumée et passionnée, se délectant de cet instant avec une convoitise incertaine, dans ce lieu là où personne ne les verrait, là où seul ce baisé, dès lors, comptait à leurs yeux...

Leurs souffles étaient haletants, pantelants, et l'écho de leurs cœurs qui semblaient se répercuter à l'unisson contre leurs cages thoraciques était à présent la seule symphonie qui se faisait entendre à travers ce nouveau silence éternel, leurs mains parcourant les tissus composant la tenue de leur opposant d'une manière alanguie et désorientée.  
Sanji se sentait frémir contre son gré, à chaque secondes où leurs langues se rencontraient, à chaque instant où son regard embrumé se posait de manière malavisée sur le visage de son alter-ego, à chaque instant où il ressentait les mains brûlantes de celui-ci qui remontaient le long de sa chemise, éternisant son dos contre la paroi plane de la porte fermée qui se trouvait à présent derrière lui, un voile de griserie venant petit à petit s'égarer sur leurs êtres maladroitement unis...

« Serres-moi... »

Souffla l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds entre deux baisés, Zoro approfondissant leur étreinte alors qu'il s'éloignait de ses lèvres l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, se reportant à sa nuque contre laquelle il vint égarer quelques délicats baisés imperceptibles, Sanji gardant ses paupières fermées alors que ses bras s'éternisaient autour de la carrure de son acolyte.  
Comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'échappe d'un instant à l'autre, qu'il ne se dérobe une énième fois d'entre ses doigts...  
Non, lui seul avait le droit de l'effleurer, de l'embrasser... _De l'aimer._  
Et il ne permettrait plus aucun autre individu de parsemer de leurs mains sa silhouette qui, dès lors, n'était livrée qu'à lui seul...  
Il aimait ses baisés, son souffle, ses mains, son odeur... Il aimait sentir son propre cœur lui marteler la cage thoracique de manière douloureuse.  
Il était fou de le savoir ainsi près de lui. Et près de lui seulement...  
Et dès lors, le jeu n'avait plus la moindre importance à ses yeux.

Défaisant d'une main malavisée cet éternel foulard qui se trouvait noué autour de l'avant bras de son acolyte, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds vint laisser glisser celui-ci sur le sol du local de manière alanguie, celui-ci terminant sa chute sur le carrelage en damier muettement.

Il ne voulait plus de tout cela.  
Il voulait seulement l'aimer, simplement, librement...

« Aimes-moi... »

Soupira l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds tout en penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté afin de faciliter l'accès à sa nuque à son acolyte, son cœur battant en son for intérieur d'une manière presque douloureuse, entrouvrant ses lèvres afin de reprendre une inspiration saccadée, lorsque la voix à peine audible de Zoro vint s'élever à travers le silence entre deux baisés, Sanji ressentant son souffle ardent qui affleurait son épiderme de manière aléatoire.

« Cap... »

S'immobilisant instinctivement suite à ses dernières paroles, Sanji sentit un frémissement des plus détestables lui remonter le long de l'épiderme, ouvrant ses paupières une seconde fois alors qu'il sentait son cœur sursauter dans sa cage thoracique, son visage se redressant quelque peu de manière incertaine.

« Attends... »

Souffla-t-il, sa silhouette ayant un mouvement de recul instinctif lorsque Zoro tenta d'approcher une seconde fois son visage du siens, son expression se changeant petit à petit avec défiance.

« C'est... toujours un jeu pour toi, là ? »

Interrogea-t-il alors que ses mains s'éloignaient quelque peu de la carrure de son acolyte, sentant sa gorge se nouer d'un sentiment d'amertume inopinée alors que Zoro haussait quelque peu les sourcils, se reculant d'un pas face à la mine nouvelle de son antagoniste, reprenant dans une inspiration imperceptible.

« Bah ouai... Depuis le début, non ? »

Proféra celui-ci d'une voix éternellement impassible, relâchant à son tour la silhouette de son alter-ego, celui-ci se raidissant quelque peu alors qu'il fermait instinctivement ses poings le long de son être, tressaillant légèrement.  
Comment avait-il put être aussi stupide. Aussi facilement circoncit...  
Il avait voilé l'évidence de cette réalité, et dès lors, celle-ci se laissait découvrir à nu aux rayons du jour.  
Telle une crainte que l'on aurait préféré laisser tapie dans l'ombre, fermer les paupières sur cette éventualité.  
Bien entendu...  
Cela n'était qu'un jeu, après tout. Les règles ne changeaient pas. Ils s'étaient rencontrés sur celles-ci, et avaient continuer à se former à leurs côtés.  
Au fond, rien n'avait changé, depuis le commencement.  
Ils ne faisaient que s'échanger mutuellement des défis, sans conscience, sans intérêt.  
Juste par ennuie.  
Sans même que l'éclat de ce que Sanji aurait put espérer comme étant des sentiments réciproques ne naissent au fond d'eux...  
Après tout, qu'est-ce que cet imbécile aurait bien été capable de lui trouver ?

 _Naïf._

Faisant grincer ses dents, Sanji inclina légèrement sa tête en avant, un sentiment des plus assassins venant s'emparer de son être alors qu'il tressaillait quelque peu, gardant une poignée de secondes muette avant de reprendre d'une tonalité de voix glacée.

« Tu n'as fait que t'exécuter parce que je te le demandais, pas vrai... »

Fronçant quelque peu les sourcils face à son changement d'expression, Zoro se sentit obligé de reculer d'un pas lorsque l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds le repoussa avec force à l'aide de ses mains, le jeune homme aux cheveux verts prenant une mine courroucée suite à son changement de comportement.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? C'est un défi que tu m'as lancé, putain.. ! »

Siffla celui-ci d'une voix tiraillée entre l'incompréhension et l'irritation, fermant parallèlement ses poings avant que Sanji n'emboîte son regard dévoré d'amertume à ses prunelles d'acier, un éclat d'affliction venant traverser les tonalités azurées de celui-ci.

« Ouai. Mais tu n'as pas réussi à le rattraper. »

Proféra celui-ci avec froideur, Zoro écarquillant quelque peu les yeux suite à sa remarque avant que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds ne poursuive, s'emparant d'un geste irrité de son sac de cours tout en magnétisant une seconde fois son regard à sa personne.

« Tiens, tu vas louper ta retenue, foutue algue. »

Conclut-il tout en ouvrant la porte du local, quittant celui-ci d'une démarche maladroite sous le regard éperdu de son alter-ego, la vive impression d'avoir abandonner son bien le plus précieux derrière lui venant lui rouer douloureusement l'esprit de lames acérées.

 _Naïf._

* * *

Allongé sur son lit, l'un de ses bras étant porté de manière aléatoire sur son visage, Sanji laissa un énième soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres pincées, restant tapis dans l'obscurité de sa chambre de manière muette, reportant par moment son regard sur les lattes mal alignées de son plafond qu'il considérait une poignée de secondes avec ennuie avant de fermer ses paupières une seconde fois, restant égaré dans ses réflexions lointaines.

« Putain de plante. »

Souffla-t-il a lui-même tout en fronçant les sourcils, roulant sur le côté de son matelas, lorsque le résonnement de pas hâtifs vinrent se faire entendre dans le couloir extérieur de son appartement, le faisant se redresser légèrement de manière instinctive.  
Il avait finit par rentrer. Et à en croire le temps qu'il avait prit, celui-ci avait, sans le moindre doute, du se perdre en chemin...

Les pas s'arrêtant devant sa porte, ceux-ci furent bien vite engendrés par l'écho inattendu de la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée, celle-ci étant rattrapée par la voix irritée de son voisin qui s'éleva depuis l'intérieur de leur couloir commun.

« Ouvres-moi. »

Sa voix n'était pas aussi expressive qu'à l'accoutumée. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, d'une incertitude... Mais bien d'une demande dont il lui faisait part.  
Inclinant légèrement sa tête en avant, Sanji referma spontanément ses poings suite à l'entente de celle-ci, son cœur s'alourdissant en son for intérieur alors que l'écho de la sonnette s'arrêtait machinalement, la voix de Zoro reprenant de plus belle.

« Ne m'ignore pas, je sais que t'es là... »

Fronçant les sourcils, l'étudiant aux cheveux verts vint frapper quelque peu contre la paroi de la porte qui lui faisait face, resserrant sa mâchoire de manière courroucée, un silence détestable venant engendrer ses propos le faisant se raidir avec irritation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse.. ? Je n'y comprends plus rien ! »

S'exclama-t-il tout en inclinant son regard, marquant un temps de pause.  
Restant silencieux, Sanji se sentit tressaillir malgré lui, l'incompréhension tiraillée dans un élan d'irritation étant facilement lisible à travers sa voix.  
Quel idiot...

Se relevant de son matelas, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds finit enfin par se diriger en direction de la porte contre son gré, sentant sa gorge le brûler d'amertume alors qu'il venait ouvrir sa porte d'entrée d'un geste froid, faisant dès lors apparaître sa silhouette à son acolyte qui ferma spontanément ses poings, déposant son regard sur lui de manière agacée.

« Quoi... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ? »

Siffla Sanji tout en fronçant les sourcils, déposant son regard sur son être tout en restant soigneusement dans l'encadrement de sa porte alors que Zoro se raidissait quelque peu, faisant grincer ses dents avant de s'exclamer de manière dépourvue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous putain..?! C'était un défi comme les autres, non ? Pourquoi tu changes tout le temps de comportement comme ça, ces temps-ci ? T'es vraiment pète couilles ! »

Resserrant son emprise sur la poignée de porte, Sanji vint resserrer sa mâchoire, inclinant quelque peu son visage avant de reprendre, l'assiégeant d'un regard irrité.

« Bien sûr. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un jeu, pas vrai ? J'avais presque oublié que les sentiments et toi, ça a toujours fait deux... »

Prenant une mine déconcertée, Zoro resta un instant immobile suite à ses quelques mots avant que son regard ne s'obscurcisse.

« Mais de quoi tu parles bordel ? »

Siffla-t-il avant de s'avancer d'un pas dans le but d'entrer à son tour dans l'appartement de son alter-ego, celui-ci venant spontanément se placer dans sa trajectoire, fronçant les sourcils.

« Reste dehors. »

Proféra Sanji d'une voix qui se souhaitait glacée, son acolyte restant légèrement déstabilisé suite à la froideur inhabituelle de ses propos avant de reprendre son sang-froid, resserrant ses poings.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrai ? »

Questionna celui-ci avant de s'avancer une seconde fois, étant bien décidé à ne pas lâcher cette affaire avant d'avoir eut des explications claires, lorsque les mains de son alter-ego vinrent le repousser d'une manière à la fois brusque et agressive, le faisant reculer d'un pas malgré lui.

« Parce que je te le dis putain, reste dehors ! »

S'exclama Sanji tout en lui lançant un regard assassin, Zoro écarquillant les yeux suite à son geste des moins attendus avant que son esprit ne s'embrase à son tour, reprenant son emplacement initial tout en s'exclamant d'une voix courroucée et bordée d'irritation.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends.. ?! C'est toi qui a commencé ce jeu à la con ! Pourquoi je devrais être celui en tord ? Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, merde ! »

Sentant sa cage thoracique le brûler douloureusement, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds vint faire blanchir les articulations de ses poings, reprenant d'une voix irritée.

« Je sais très bien ce que je veux ! Si tu... Si tu n'avais pas accepté mon premier pari, on en serait jamais arrivé là ! »

Son esprit se troublant malgré lui, Sanji reprit une profonde inspiration, l'envie soudaine de refermer cette maudite porte venant lui affleurer l'esprit, ne souhaitant point faire perdurer cette conversation qui ne faisait que s'embrumer un peu plus au fil des minutes.

« Arrivé où ? Ça y est, tu fais ta crise d'adolescence ? T'as besoin de te défouler sur quelqu'un ? »

Provoqua le jeune homme aux cheveux verts tout en le fusillant du regard dans le but de l'assiéger d'autant plus, Sanji laissant son regard s'obscurcir légèrement suite à ses quelques mots, inclinant légèrement son visage de manière agitée.

« Arrête ça. »

Souffla-t-il tout en resserrant sa mâchoire, son cœur s'alourdissant contre sa cage poitrine.

« Je n'ai pas de raison de le faire. »

S'enquit Zoro d'une voix remplit d'aigreur avant de poursuivre de manière forte et intransigeante.

« Tu t'éclates à me donner des défis et après tu remets la cause sur moi, c'est quoi ton problème, blondinette..?! »

Sa gorge se nouant d'autant plus, l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds laissa un poignée de secondes s'écouler avant de reprendre à mi-voix, se sentant sombrer suite à l'unique mention de ces quelques mots.

« C'est toi. »

Relevant son visage, il vint encrer de manière soudaine ses prunelles céruléennes dans le regard cendré de son antagoniste, reprenant dans une tonalité de voix brisée.

« C'est toi mon putain de problème ! »

Cette phrase, ils la connaissaient déjà. Celle que Zoro avait prononcée le jour de leur rencontre... Celle qui avait fait naître entre eux cette relation conflictuelle et incertaine.  
Mais dès lors, c'était à lui de l'utiliser. Le mettre en face de cette réalité.  
Le blesser... À son tour. Retourner ses cartes contre lui.

Se pinçant légèrement les lèvres suite à cette unique mention, Zoro laissa une poignée de secondes s'écouler avant d'à son tour incliner légèrement son visage, resserrant ses poings le long de son être.

« Oh, vraiment... »

Sa voix s'était fait basse. À peine audible. Et il fallut une parcelle d'instant avant que l'étudiant aux cheveux verts ne relève enfin ses prunelles d'acier en direction de son antagoniste, lui lançant un regard remplit d'une froideur qui vint offrir la sensation à son alter-ego d'être assiéger d'une multitude d'épines, gardant néanmoins une expression de neutralité dessinée sur son visage, ses poings tressaillant malgré lui sur la poignée de porte.

« Tu sais quoi, t'as parfaitement raison. Je n'aurais jamais du accepter ton premier défi à la con. Ça nous aurait vraiment simplifier les choses. »

Siffla Zoro d'une voix gorgée de venin sans pour autant détourner son regard du visage de son opposant.  
Un venin glacé, dévastateur. Emportant avec lui tout ce qui se trouvait battit autour de sa personne.  
Ravageant les restes fébriles de leurs rires, les instants partagés aux côtés l'un de l'autre.  
Ces soirées si futiles, ces marches coutumières lors de leur trajet jusqu'à leur lycée. Ces enfantillages ridicules dont ils se moquaient tout bonnement, ne se souciant point de ce qui pouvait leur arriver.

Ne laissant plus rien derrière lui.

« T'es un parfait connard... »

Articula Sanji après une poignée de secondes, sentant une boule oppressante se former dans sa gorge alors que son alter-ego reprenait de manière impassible suite à ses quelques mots, soufflant du bout des lèvres tout en laissant son regard se voiler de manière imperceptible.

« Et toi t'es tout juste bon à jouer, pas vrai... »

Frémissant suite à ces derniers propos, Sanji sentit son esprit s'embrumer, la familière impression qu'une trappe venait de se dérober sous ses pieds une énième fois venant lui effleurer l'esprit alors qu'il reprenait dans un souffle glacé.

« Casse-toi. »

Restant silencieux, Zoro tiqua légèrement suite à cette unique demande, laissant son souffle en suspend alors que son antagoniste poursuivait de manière blessée, pointant du menton le foulard que son voisin semblait visiblement avoir récupéré précédemment.

« C'est toi qui as le foulard, non ? Alors, cap ou pas cap ? »

Sentant sa gorge se serrer, Zoro fronça légèrement les sourcils, resserrant son poing sur l'objet de tissus avant de gronder, son visage s'assombrissant légèrement.

« Arrête de faire le gamin. »

« Si t'es cap, fais-le ! Casses-toi.. ! »

Rattrapa l'étudiant aux cheveux blonds tout en serrant ses poings, sa voix étant torturée par une douleur vive alors que Zoro prenait une mine dépourvue suite à l'agressivité de ses propos, marquant un temps de silence alors que son poing tressaillait contre son gré sur ledit foulard, faisant grincer ses dents avec animosité.

« Cap. »

Affirma-t-il de manière haineuse, faisant volte-face alors que Sanji inclinait son visage malgré lui, écoutant les pas de son alter-ego s'éloigner une dernière fois alors que le résonnement dévastateur de cette porte qui se fermait venait abattre ce qu'il aurait put rester d'eux, le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds restant un instant immobile, le regard dévasté, à travers le silence de ce couloir qui les séparait dès à présent l'un de l'autre.

Tournant les talons à son tour, Sanji referma la porte de son propre appartement derrière lui, les deux jeunes hommes laissant tout deux leurs omoplates rencontrer le dos de celles-ci, inclinant légèrement leurs visages, comme si une brise mordante venait de s'emparer subitement de leurs esprits, Zoro gardant ses poings fermement serrés le long de son être, se mordant douloureusement la lèvre inférieur alors que pour sa part, Sanji restait immobile, le souffle suspendu.

Et le couloir les éloignant dès lors l'un de l'autre n'eut jamais semblé aussi gigantesque et obscurci à leurs yeux.

* * *

Ahah, oups.

Vous m'excuserez, mais j'adore créer des ascenseurs émotionnels de la sorte... Ainsi que dramatiser.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Ainsi, la véritable chute de l'histoire à enfin lieu.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !

Dans tous les cas, je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite !


End file.
